El Chico de Ipanema
by SolCullen1
Summary: Isabella Black, escritora erótica, sexualmente frustrada, decide dejar a su marido para emprender una loca aventura: "Encontrar el pene más perfecto del mundo, que la haga gritar de placer". Lo que no sabía, es que en esa descabellada aventura, no solo encontraría placer; sino que también, estaba poniendo en juego su corazón.
1. Adiós al hombre Mani

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía**

**El chico de Ipanema**

**Capítulo 1: Adiós al hombre maní**

**Bella's POV**

Viernes 6 de enero de 2012, 7 AM.

—Vamos nena…, vente…, vente para mí… —jadeaba con esfuerzo su aliento en mi oído, con cada arremetida.

«Sí, sí Christian, dame, dame duro por favor», rogaba mentalmente en un grito desesperado, intentando concentrarme, intentando llegar al éxtasis total.

Imaginaba sus ojos grises contemplándome ardientes, aquel cuerpo del pecado enredado con el mío, su masculina anatomía creada para dar placer, su musculosa y sudorosa espalda… ¡Mis uñas enterradas en esa musculosa y sudorosa espalda! «¡Madre santa! Ahora sí, que lo conseguiré… Ahora sí… por favor, por favor…», supliqué al cielo cerrando mis ojos tan apretado como pude y aferrándome fuertemente a su espalda perdiéndome en el abismo de cada "supuesta" dura embestida.

Pero….

—¡Diablos, Bella! Deja de clavar tus uñas en mi espalda —gimoteó como niñita, explotando mi perfecta, pero débil ensoñación donde por primera vez en mi joven y adulta vida, lograba llegar al maldito y negado orgasmo mediante la penetración.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, negros, febriles, clavados sobre mí, mientras mi cuerpo se deslizaba hacia arriba de la cama con cada arremetida y me comenzaba a pegar en la cabeza con el respaldo de la cama que crujía al mismo compás de cada movimiento.

Crujidos, vaivén, golpes en mi cabeza, jadeos —proferidos solo de él por cierto—, una combinación para nada perfecta y más bien patética, sobre todo cuando te comienzas a sentir una puta muñeca inflable, vacía, hueca, incapaz de sentir absolutamente nada…

Juro solemnemente que por todos los santísimos libros eróticos que había escrito y leído en mi vida, que esta situación no la aguantaba un minuto más. Había llegado el momento de dejar de fingir, estaba desesperada por sentir, o más bien porque un miembro enorme y duro me hiciera arder entre mis piernas hasta partirme en dos, por sentir que había muerto y me había ido al puto cielo incapaz de soportar tan infinito placer.

Miré a mi marido por última vez. Su cara era una mueca distorsionada, caliente, bueno al menos alguien que lo estuviera…

«¿Qué acaso no se deba cuenta que fingía? ¿Que no me hacía sentir absolutamente nada?»

Esperé un par de estocadas más y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax lo detuve.

Esta sería mi pequeña venganza, por tantos años de placer frustrado, por hacerme esperar ilusionada por él, para después no entregarme nada, por sus promesas eróticas rotas y por mis años fingiendo que me hacia gozar para no destruir su ego, porque supuestamente era el hombre amaba.

«¡Dios, como había estado tan equivocada!»

—¡Jacob, detente! —lo empujé por el pecho con toda la fuerza que fui capaz para sacármelo de encima—. ¡Para! ¡Para!

Pero estaba tan absorto en alcanzar su orgasmo que no me oía.

Saqué fuerzas, la verdad ni siquiera sé de donde, hasta que logré quitarlo de encima de mi cuerpo, solo tenía más que claro que no lo quería dentro de mí un solo segundo más.

Jacob rodó sobre su espalda con sus manos desmadejadas por encima de su cabeza, resoplando, giró el rostro dándome una mirada furiosa, intentaba calmar su respiración, mientras yo estaba como si no hubiese caminado ni una cuadra.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos te pasa, Isabella?

Pero no le contesté, mis ojos estaban concentrados en aquel pequeño objeto de mi "supuesta" adoración. Erecto, duro e ínfimo, malditamente ínfimo, si hasta me daba la impresión que tendría que mirarlo con lupa para poder verlo mejor. Una carcajada nerviosa y burlesca escapó de mis labios al reparar por primera vez después de tres condenados años, que el condón le quedaba absolutamente grande, parecía más bien que el condón le pertenecía a un elefante.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y me morí de la risa por unos instantes de mis divertidas comparaciones y cuando fui capaz de recobrar el aliento de mis satisfactorios espasmos, ¡Vamos algún espasmo satisfactorio que tenga! Me paré de la cama de un salto y anuncié feliz como si estuviese recitando las mejor de las noticias.

—¡Me voy, Jacob! Me cansé de fingir. ¡Quiero el divorcio y me voy! —sentencié auto felicitándome y dándome palmaditas imaginarias en mi espalda por haber tomado de una vez por todas esta genial y osada decisión.

Sus negros ojos se abrieron incrédulos, no dando crédito a mis palabras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó frunciendo el seño sin entender.

—Eso mismo que escuchas Jake, simple y claro. Quiero el divorcio, por lo menos para mí, esta relación ya no da para más.

—Pero, pero… —se rascó su cabeza, intentando encontrar alguna repuesta, para mis inesperadas confesiones y tomó asiento en la cama—. No entiendo, si recién estábamos haciendo el amor…

—Tú, Jake, tú estabas haciendo el amor, no yo, y por eso mismo quiero el divorcio, porque no aguanto fingir un puto orgasmo nunca más, en lo que me queda de vida.

—¿Fingir? —«¡Ay, pobre hombre!», si hasta me comenzaba a dar pena.

—¡Vamos, Jake! ¿Qué acaso en los tres años que llevamos casados nunca te has dado cuenta que no me haces sentir absolutamente nada? que llevo años esperando, porque un milagro pase, pero bueno, no creo que Dios conceda ese tipo de milagros la verdad —solté sarcásticamente divertida, pensando como ilusamente, casi prendía velitas para que el tamaño de ese ínfimo pene no fuera verdad, para que despertara a la mañana siguiente y solo fuera nada mas una mala broma del destino.

Pero frente a mis ojos estaba aun erecta mi triste realidad.

—¡Te has vuelto loca, Isabella! ¿Fingir? ¡Fingir! —se comenzaba a enfurecer y también se paró de un salto de la cama—. Creo que esas absurdas novelas calientes que escribes te están comenzando a afectar, además… ¡No me puedes dejar así! —exclamó malditamente cabreado apuntando con ambas manos a su maní, perdón su pene.

—Sabes, Jake, aquellas absurdas novelas eróticas como tú las llamas te bridan la perfecta vida de oso que llevas, y no me desafíes, que claro que te puedo dejar así, total con un par de sacudidas de tus grandes manos se te pasa y ya —dije encogiéndome de hombros, presta a salir de la habitación y buscar mi maleta.

Hace mucho tiempo que se había acabado el amor…

—Eres una ilusa —me acusó saliendo junto a mí del cuarto casi pisándome los talones—. Te apuesto lo que quieras que te irás, para cumplir esas absurdas ideas de sexo desenfrenado las cuales te han hecho perder la cabeza.

«¡Dios esto era increíble! ¡Y tenía la desfachatez de acusarme todavía!», me di la vuelta para encararlo furiosa.

—Esas absurdas ideas como tú las llamas —lo acusé poniendo el dedo índice en su pecho deteniendo su andar—, son el sueño que cada mujer que pisa esta maldita tierra desea, el sueño por el cual me hiciste esperar y jamás fuiste capaz de cumplir. Lo siento Jake, no me importa cuánto reclames, ni cuánto me digas, esto se acabó y no hay vuelta atrás.

—¡Son solo sueños, Bella! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? ¡El sexo no es así! Esas ideas solo salen de tu imaginación y si no puedes gozar de él, es porque estás tan loca que tú misma en tu cabeza te lo niegas y nada tiene que ver con mi habilidad o el tamaño de mi miembro a la hora de tener sexo.

«Remilgado»

Bueno, aunque en eso él, tenía un punto. Se suponía que todo ese asunto del tamaño del pene era un mito, ¿o no? Quizás realmente me había chiflado pensando todo el día en sexo y en miembros de descomunal tamaño, tal vez ya era hora que dejara de "vitrinear" por internet…

Mordí mi labio inferior dudosa. ¿Sería verdad? Pero es que esa cosa sobrepasaba lo pequeño… Por lo demás, ¿quién le dijo a este hombre que apenas saliera por la puerta de esta casa iría dos segundos después en busca de eso? Solo estaba desesperada y caliente, muy caliente por sentir, nada más…

—¡Nunca lo encontrarás! Si no sientes nada, es porque tú estás fallada, no yo —soltó cruelmente.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás no pudiendo creer sus palabras. «¿Fallada yo? ¡Por favor! ¡Si él, era el dueño del maní, no yo!»

Y en ese preciso instante, con sus palabras aun haciendo eco aun en mi cabeza, tomé una importante decisión, quizás la más importante de mi vida.

—Crees que jamás lo encontraré, ¿verdad? —pregunté desafiante, elevando el mentón y apretando firmemente mis puños a mis costados—. Que son alucinaciones mías, que estoy loca.

—Estoy más que seguro —anunció suficiente—, nunca. Y sí, estás loca, mucho a decir verdad.

—Entonces Jacob Black, ve como salgo al mundo y te demuestro que eres el peor amante que ha pisado esta tierra, que tú eres el que esta fallado con esa mínima porción de carne que tienes pegada al cuerpo y como que me llamó Isabella Swan… —poco a poco fui alzando la voz, recalcando el Swan, para dejarle bien claro que ya no era Black—. ¡Te juro aquí y ahora! que encontraré el pene más grande del mundo, ese mismo con el que sueño cada noche y cada día, y ese mismo será el que me mate de placer, el placer que jamás en la vida me darás tú —sentencié firme y segura.

Y así lo dejé clavado en el piso en el pasillo contiguo a nuestro cuarto en busca de mi maleta, en busca de mi nueva vida, con una importante misión de por medio. Si, encontraría aquel miembro perfecto con el que al fin podría gozar de los placeres carnales de esta vida. ¡Sí! Gozar, gozar… ¡Como moría por gozar!

Pensando en aquel lugar sexy y caliente que destilaba sexo, cerré la puerta de mi casa, prometiéndome jamás volver, había llegado la hora de disfrutar, de vivir, de dejar atrás mis frustraciones.

Comenzando a tatarear la Chica de Ipanema y con las suaves notas del Bossa Nova bailando en mi cabeza, me fui sin mirar atrás.

¡Sí! ¡Operación encontremos el pene más grande del mundo para Isabella Swan, aquí vamos!

"_Mira qué cosa más linda, más llena de gracia, es esa muchacha, que viene y que pasa, con su balanceo, camino del mar"_

* * *

**Hola chicas! yo por aquí con una nueva historia espero les guste! Esta será cortita!**

**Besos Sol.**


	2. Comenzando la búsqueda

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia esta vez, a salido de mi calenturienta cabeza... ajajaja.**

**Capítulo 2: Comenzando la búsqueda.**

Luego de pasar un día más en Seattle, arreglando los detalles de mi loca aventura, intentar conseguir algunas prendas de verano en pleno invierno, lidiar una hora por el teléfono con los regaños de mi madre, interrogándome, de por qué diablos había dejado a Jacob sin ninguna explicación convincente, y hablar con mi abogado para que comenzara los trámites del divorcio, me encontraba cómodamente recostada en mi asiento de primera clase, luego de nueve horas de vuelo con una escala en Dallas de dos horas, ya tan solo me quedaban dos horas y media para llegar a mi destino, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

Eran las seis de la mañana, aun no amanecía, sin embargo mi mirada se perdió por la ventanilla. Siempre me había gustado mirar hacia afuera aunque no se viera absolutamente nada, era algo que simplemente hacía. Quizás por mis ansias de volar, de escapar, de sentirme libre de lo que había sido mi encasillada y supuestamente perfecta vida y recién ahora me comenzaba a dar cuenta.

Mi vida hasta ahora había sido sin altibajos, controlada, sin emociones, monótona era la palabra perfecta para describirla, absolutamente planeada desde que estaba en el instituto, solo mi mente era la que me permitía viajar a lugares lejanos, donde vivía historias emocionantes, apasionadas y ¡diablos! como había volado.

Me casé con Jacob a la edad de veintidós años, apenas me gradué como periodista en la universidad de Washington. Por supuesto que Jacob había estudiado lo mismo, pero solo hasta hace muy poco me había dado cuenta que él no había llegado hasta ahí por mérito; sino debido a su flamante beca escolar por ser un destacado deportista, músculo sin cerebro ahora para mí y poseedor de un vergonzoso maní.

_¡Dios como había estado tan ciega!_

Capitán del equipo de beisbol, todo un sueño para una adolescente tímida y come libros como yo. Nunca encontré una explicación convincente o razones poderosas por las cuales, el se había enamorado de mi, hasta ahora; o quizás por lo menos lo dilucidé el día que nos casamos y por mis ansias de tener mi final cuento de hadas simplemente lo olvidé, o quizás lo negué para que mi mundo no se derrumbara a pedazos.

Nos hicimos novios el último año de instituto, y para mí Jacob era un flamante caballero de armadura dorada, el cual me respetaba tanto que quería llevarme virgen hasta el altar. Pero mis hormonas desbocadas de adolescente siempre querían mucho más y no tenían las más mínimas ganas de esperar, por lo que poco a poco los inocentes cuentos de príncipes encantados que escribía desde niña, se fueron tornando eróticos y calientes, cuando me comencé a informar plasmando todos mis deseos frustrados en aquel cuaderno de Hello Kitty, que aún conservaba como si en el estuvieran escritos los secretos más ocultos de la humanidad.

Hasta que el inminente día llegó, el día en que mis eróticas ensoñaciones se harían realidad. Obviamente no esperaba que Jacob, fuera como uno de los expertos y calientes personajes de mis libros en la cama, debido a la inexperiencia de los dos; sabía que todo eso vendría cuando tuviésemos más práctica y confianza y así como dos enamorados podríamos jugar, pero jamás en mis peores pesadillas imaginé lo que pasaría esa noche.

Ataviada en mí virginal y sexy conjunto blanco de ropa interior esperaba sentada nerviosa y ansiosa en la orilla de la cama a que Jacob saliera del baño, hasta que por fin apareció, solo vestido con un bóxer negro, dejando a mi vista aquel cuerpo de infarto que prometía y mucho…

Se acercó lentamente hasta a mí, me dio un casto beso en los labios, me tomó de la mano y me guió para que nos acostáramos dentro de la cama. Mis pensamientos estaban desconcertados por su actitud, aquello era como de abuelos y yo me moría por mirar, por ver todo, sin embargo asegurándome mentalmente que aquella noche sería especial accedí, sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Una vez acostados, Jacob apagó la luz de la mesa de noche, y ahí comenzó todo. No podía creer que, por lo que tanto había esperado ni siquiera lo podría ver, sin embargo aun sin perder las esperanzas seguí su juego; juego erótico, que por cierto jamás comenzó.

Sus caricias no fueron las esperadas, aquellas manos que prometieron llevarme al cielo con aquel toque delicado y sugerente jamás lo hicieron, y no hubo palabras ardientes de amor, ni las indicadas. Solo pasó que prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba sin ropa interior, con él, moviéndose frenéticamente encima de mí; y esperé y esperé, pero finalmente todo terminó, y yo me quedé desolada, sin sentir absolutamente nada. Después de eso, Jacob se dio la media vuelta y se durmió.

Silenciosamente lloré toda esa noche, pensando que quizás algo había en mí que estaba mal, no había sentido dolor y apenas había sentido la penetración. Así que después de infinitas lágrimas y mientras Jacob roncaba como un animal, me animé a encontrar respuestas a mis dolorosas dudas, y partí buscando por la más obvia; mirando aquel miembro con el que llevaba soñando y me había sido negado mirar y tocar por años.

Una vez que prendí la luz levanté las sábanas y ahí frente a mis ojos estaba mi cruda realidad. Jacob me había engañado cruelmente, como el más vil de los perros, porque esa cosa que tenía ahí entremedio de una mata de pelo negro, era cualquier cosa, menos un arma mortal para dar placer, era una mísera porción de carne atrofiada. El muy maldito me había embaucado todos estos años y muy tarde me había dado cuenta, cuando ya me había atado a él, de por vida.

Suspiré pesado al recordar nuevamente esa noche, y sacudí mí cabeza para alejar aquellos poco alentadores pensamientos. Lo importante ahora era, que por lo menos ya había tomado una transcendental decisión y ya nada me amarraría a ese condenado matrimonio que nació muerto. Hoy comenzaría el primer día del resto de lo que me queda de vida y partiría de la mejor forma, con un ardiente hombre entre mis piernas.

A las ocho treinta de la mañana al avión tocó tierra en la loza del aeropuerto internacional Antônio Carlos Jobim de Rio de Janeiro, más conocido como aeropuerto internacional de Galeão. Caminé por unos interminables pasillos de forma circular hasta que llegué al control de aduanas, donde las personas que atendían a pesar de la hora parecían muy animadas.

Una vez timbrado mi pasaporte, una cinta transportadora me llevó a buscar mi maleta. Visita al duty free, descartada, yo solo me veía con mi bikini blanco recostada en la playa.

Las transparentes puertas eléctricas se abrieron para mí finalmente para darme la bienvenida a Brasil.

Día uno.

Temperatura: treinta y un grados Celsius.

Sensación ambiental: treinta y tres.

Humedad ambiental: unos impresionantes y sofocantes ochenta y ocho por ciento.

Apenas me monté en el taxi, aquellos impresionantes datos hicieron que me faltara un poco el aire, el cambio había sido grande; de un gélido Seattle a un Rio absolutamente tropical.

En mi pobre y precario portugués le indiqué al chofer que me llevara a Ipanema, que era donde quedaba ubicado, mi centro de operaciones de mi alocada aventura.

El taxista se abrió paso por las calles de Rio, atravesando un enorme puente entre las bahías y desde donde estaba, tenía una privilegiada y verde vista del corcovado; estoico e igualito como lo veía en las teleseries que me hacían alucinar. Aquellas que daban en el canal brasileño del cable, el que había contratado especialmente aparte.

¿Por qué? Simple.

Los hombres que salían en sus telenovelas eran jodidamente sexys, lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Me encantaba imaginar que los personajes de mis novelas era alguno de ellos dándome algunos azotes, con aquellos cuerpos perfectos y bronceados y aquella personalidad fuerte de macho posesivo y potente, pero a la vez alegre. Por esa misma razón, ahora estaba aquí. _¿Qué mejor lugar para comenzar mis aventuras?_

A pesar de ser aun era temprano, ya se veía mucha gente en la calle, trotando por la costanera de la playa o quizás dirigiéndose a sus trabajos, todos con semblante desinteresado y feliz, vestidos realmente con muy poca ropa. Ahora podía decir de primera mano que esto no era exhibicionismo puro, ya que con la humedad ambiental que había, hasta yo comenzaba a tener una sensación imperiosa de andar desnuda cual Eva en el paraíso. Aunque ellos ya deberían estar acostumbrados ¿No?

Justo en ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar en el paraíso, así sería mucho más fácil mi búsqueda de aquel miembro perfecto, aunque a decir verdad con la poca ropa que llevaban tampoco creo que me cueste mucho.

Apenas llegué a mi hotel, me instalé a la velocidad el rayo, me saqué la molesta y calurosa ropa que traía, me puse un vestido azul de tiritas cortito con mi bikini blanco debajo y unas flip flop. Casi no reparé en los detalles de mi habitación, solo en la gran y cómoda cama con vaporoso dosel y en el hermoso y elegante living que había fuera de esta que daba a un gran balcón con vista a la playa.

Tomé mi bolso con los implementos necesarios para el día. Bloqueador solar, mis lentes de sol, billetera, pensé por un momento llevar mi cuaderno de manuscritos, pero que va ¡estoy en una importante misión! Y mi celular definitivamente no, ese se quedaría guardado indefinidamente en este cuarto. ¿Lentes larga vista? Okey, de acuerdo, eso es como mucho.

Me puse mi sobrero de ala ancha a juego con mi vestido, cual lady Di, mis lentes de sol y salí en busca de mi hombre perfecto, perdón del miembro perfecto.

Ya tirada en una de las reposeras que el hotel tenía destinadas en la playa me dispuse a comenzar a recrear la vista caipiriña en mano.

Y el desfile de cuerpos comenzó en todo su esplendor, justo cuando el sol estaba en todo lo alto, resplandeciendo en el cálido mar azul turquesa...

Definitivamente no estaba en el paraíso, estaba en el mismo cielo. El espectáculo que tenía frente a mis ojos era algo digno de describir y aseguro que casi imposible de plasmar todas las palabras que querría decir; más bien sería más simple y claro señalar que estaba con la boca abierta, prácticamente babeando.

Cuerpos perfectos y bronceados ataviados en pequeños trajes de baño, si es que aquella porción de tela se le podía llamar así. Abdominales marcados, pectorales de hierro, brazos fuertes, ojos de ensueño, y si a eso le sumamos gotas de sudor y de salada de agua de mar, definitivamente el calor que sentía no provenía que ya estábamos casi a treinta y seis grados de calor, si no, más bien, comenzaba a tener un inmenso y húmedo calor entre las piernas.

Si, definitivamente mejor que en la teleseries. Indiscutiblemente la playa de Ipanema, era el cielo.

Después de la cuarta caipiriña, traída por el adorable chico que trabajaba en el bar del hotel que había en la playa, y con ojos de águila al acecho, comencé mi exhaustiva búsqueda mientras me mecía al ritmo de una alegre y brasileña canción.

Primera parada el grupo de guapos chicos que jugaba voleibol. Altos y como era de esperar, también esculturales, vestidos con aquel traje de baño más parecido a un bóxer que me daba una privilegiada vista de la parte de su anatomía que mas me importaba; es más, debo reconocer que ni siquiera los ojos les miraba.

Muy ancho, muy chico, mediano, ínfimo, largo y flaco, corto y grueso, _¡Madre santa!_ si hasta tenía para regodearme con los portes. Quizás esto sería más difícil de lo que yo pensaba o quizás estaba exigiendo mucho. ¿O no? Bueno, era mi fantasía y quería que fuera simplemente perfecta, es más, no había límite de tiempo para estar aquí, bueno al menos hasta que me llamara mi abogado y me avisara que los papeles para divorciarme del maní, perdón de Jacob, ya estaban listos.

Mis ojos estaban puestos en todas direcciones, primer día y ya no hallaba para donde mirar. Todo aquí exudaba sexo y calor, creo que mis ojos hasta un par de vueltas en sus propias orbitas dieron y no precisamente los puse blancos y _¡Dios!_ Como moría por que apareciera el perfecto miembro que lograra ponerlos en blanco mientras encogía mis pies retorciéndome del más puro y carnal placer.

Tomé mi bloqueador solar para untarme nuevamente, el sol estaba realmente fuerte y mi nívea piel se comenzaba a poner muy roja. Comenzaba a esparcirme en las líneas de mi bikini de mis pechos cuando…

—Nao e legal um menina bonita como você estar passando bronzeador sozinha, Posso?*

Una sexy voz y una enorme mano extendida hacia mí me hablaba, algo sobre untarme bronceador o que se yo, ya que al escuchar esa sensual voz que invitaba a pecar, mi vista primero que todo se clavó más interesada en cumplir su vital misión. Por supuesto que aquello era muchísimo más importante.

_¡Por todos cielos!_ Eso… eso… que tenía ahí paseándose descaradamente frente a mis ojos, era… era…un arma mortal… _¡No! ¡Qué arma mortal!_ aquello era un misil, _¡Sí!_ un tremendo grueso y descomunal misil, que amenazaba con mucho mas que partirme en dos.

Giré mi cabeza primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro para corroborar que el tamaño de que aquel miembro era de verdad, mordiéndome el labio inferior de la más pura incredulidad. Me saqué mis lentes de sol, ese pedazo de miembro lo tenía que observar mejor.

Y juro que no fue de remilgada, pero aquel tamaño, me dio terror, _¡Si aquello me atravesaría hasta la garganta!_ Junté mis piernas como acto reflejo por mera protección de muerte inminente y me dispuse a mirar al portador de aquella colosal arma de destrucción.

Era un chico guapo, negro, escultural, que me sonreía mostrándome todos sus relucientes y blancos dientes con su mano a punto de quitar el bronceador de mis manos.

_¡Ay, no, no, no, no!_ Soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra y yo no había librado siquiera mi primera batalla, por lo que, como la cobarde que soy, me paré de un salto, tomé mis cosas como pude y salí a toda velocidad en dirección del hotel.

Por hoy había sido mucho, mañana sería otro día y con todo lo que pude ver hoy, ya tenía una idea bien clara de lo que quería.

* * *

***No es digno que una chica tan hermosa como tú, se esté esparciendo bronceador por si sola. ¿Me permites?**

**Hola chicas justo a una semana! Como vamos por aquí con esta Bella que esta un poco obsesionada y deseosa de gozar? Soñar es gratis! y sus comentarios mi única paga! Besos para todas! Sol. **


	3. Mas que un miembro perfecto

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia ha salido de mi calenturienta cabeza.

**Capítulo 3: Mas que un miembro perfecto, un verdadero Dios.**

Día dos.

Hora: Cuatro de la tarde.

Bloqueador solar: kilos.

Jugo de coco: 1.

Piñas coladas: 2.

Caipiriñas: 4.

Miembro perfecto: 0.

Después del aterrador mástil que ayer amenazaba atravesarme de proa a popa, decidí acotar mi búsqueda solo a miembros caucásicos, no era racismo y está bien lo admito, lo quería grande, pero aquello de ayer definitivamente no era de Dios, no señor.

Hoy mi exploración de los distintos tamaños del miembro masculino no había sido infructuosa, pero aun quería encontrar el perfecto, tal y como me lo imaginaba. Vamos, se que el aparato en cuestión, no es precisamente lindo, pero juro solemnemente que algunos de los que coticé por internet me parecieron bastante bellos; tamaño perfecto, piel tersa y degustable desde el glande hasta su base. ¡Diablos! ya me estaba babeando de tan solo imaginarlo.

A decir verdad y para ser honestos, creo que comenzaba a convertirme en una pervertida sin remedio o estaba obsesionada con el tema, pero es que tantos había mirado por internet, para poder convencerme definitivamente que no estaba loca y que el pedazo de carne que apenas colgaba entre las piernas de Jacob era un maldito error.

Además de que me servían de genial inspiración, para poder imaginar a todos esos amantes calientes y sexys protagonistas de mis libros, el mismo que ahora buscaba yo. Quizás debería escribir esta misma historia que de seguro se convertiría en Best Seller mundial "La condenada al mini pene".

Solté una carcajada, por el horrible y patético nombre con que la había bautizado. Definitivamente el alcohol, no me dejaba pensar bien y a estas alturas, en vez de encontrar un viaje directo al paraíso del sexo duro y descarnado, encontraría uno directo, pero hasta alcohólicos anónimos.

Me puse de pie, lo mejor sería despejar mi cabeza con un refrescante baño de mar. Me saqué mi sombrero, mis lentes de sol, me hice una coleta alta y comencé a caminar hacia el océano. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la orilla lo vi… y el mundo se detuvo para mí.

Juro por todos los benditos dioses de Olimpo, que era la misma perfección hecha realidad, emergiendo de dentro del mar, si hasta me pareció que el cielo se abrió y un rayo de sol lo iluminó junto con los querubines entonando fanfarrias de adoración, para anunciar su gloriosa aparición.

Ahí estaba mi miembro perfecto, el que había nacido hecho para mí. Grande, largo, del grosor justo, apuntando hacia las dos, enfundado por un pequeño y delgado traje de baño de lycra blanco, que se pegaba por completo a su anatomía, dándome una vista más que privilegiada de toda su extensión.

¡Madre santa de todos los cielos! Si cuando eso creciera y estuviera erecto y duro entre mis piernas sería un manjar de los dioses ¡si señor! Era tan malditamente perfecto que estuve a punto de caer de rodillas y comenzar a recitar alabanzas al cielo para dar gracias al dios sol.

Con la boca abierta y con los ojos clavados en su majestuosa longitud, babeándome literalmente, poco a poco se acercaba a mí, hasta que una ola reventó con algo de más fuerza, bañándome de los pies a la cabeza y una sexy y masculina carcajada me sacó de mi estado de estupor.

Cuando lo miré enfurruñada para replicarle qué diablos era tan gracioso, por primera vez en la vida me quedé absolutamente sin palabras…

¡Jesús! ¿Cuándo había muerto y me había ido al cielo, que yo ni siquiera me enteré?

El espécimen masculino, más hermoso y sexy que había visto en mi lamentable vida, era el poseedor de aquella ardiente lanza creada para pecar. Recorrí su cuerpo sin ningún reparo apretando mis piernas y mordiendo mi labio inferior y esta vez no fue de terror, si no de la más pura y carnal excitación de imaginarlo poseyéndome como un animal.

La palabra hermoso, le quedaba corta para describir a este dios…

Rostro anguloso y masculino del cual destacaban unos penetrantes ojos verdes de abrasadora mirada, enmarcados por unas cejas dorabas y pobladas, pestañas espesas e imposiblemente largas, su nariz recta y unos labios húmedos y llenos que te invitaban a querer comértelo a besos y algo más.

El cuerpo era de otro mundo. Delgado y de musculatura fuerte y fibrosa, hombros anchos, clavículas sobresalientes y sexys, el pecho y el abdomen tonificado. Pequeñas gotas de agua salada recorrían su torso hasta llegar a… ¡Dios mío!... tenía marcada la v de la victoria, aquella que te indicaba el camino a la gloria. ¡Y que gloria tenía este hombre!

Una ligera capa de vello cubría su pecho y en el camino de la felicidad. Sus brazos eran delgados, largos y hercúleos así como también sus piernas. Su piel parecía de terciopelo dorado, de bronceado fascinante, que hacía que sus preciosos ojos se asemejaran a dos esmeraldas.

Sacudió el agua su broncíneo cabello moviendo su cabeza y en un gesto matador, pasó una mano de largos dedos por él para acomodárselo, justo cuando pasó por mi lado guiñándome un ojo coqueto, sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida mostrándome todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes, la más destroza bragas que había visto en mi vida.

Y aquí estaba yo, con los pies enterrados en la arena, sin poder hablar ni respirar, hiperventilando como un pez, apunto del desmayo o caer de rodillas frente a tal divinidad y gritarle suplicando ¡viólame! ¡Hazme lo que quieras, pero viólame por favor!

¡Tierra llamando a Isabella Swan! ¡Tierra llamando a la idiota enceguecida Isabella Swan! ¿Qué haces aun parada aquí? ¡Síguelo! ¡Ahora que lo has encontrado que no se te escape!

Gritó fuertemente la voz de mi conciencia dentro de mi cabeza, llamando mi atención y por supuesto que tenía toda la razón. Tenía que salir de mi estado de embotamiento y perseguir a ese Adonis, que tendría por todos los medios del mundo que ser mío.

Así que a paso presuroso, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente lo seguí.

Debo añadir que si la vista del frente era el cielo, la de atrás era en mismo infierno. La espalda era ancha, esculpida y con cada pisada que daba, se le marcaban todos los músculos, la sexy línea de la columna y ¡Dios el trasero! Una oda podría escribir para ese apetecible trasero, pequeño, redondo y firme dónde ningún ápice de carne tiritaba, solo te invitaba a que le clavaras las uñas, los dientes y en el mejor de los casos los talones, cuando justo, justo cuando me esté embistiendo duro y profundo.

Caminó hasta que llegó a una reposera que estaba a tan solo unos metros más allá que la mía. ¿Y dónde estaba yo que no lo vi antes? ¡Ahogándote en alcohol! ¡Donde más! Me reprendió nuevamente mi estúpida conciencia que hoy estaba más jodida y juiciosa que nunca.

Con su cuerpo aun húmedo y pequeñas gotas resbalando por su apetecible piel, se recostó a tomar el sol, y yo me presté a ubicarme sin perderlo de vista en un lugar estratégico para observarlo mejor.

Fui por mis cosas, y me cambié de reposera a una que estaba más cerca de él, donde pudiera no quitar ojo a todos sus movimientos. Llamé al adorable chico que trabajaba en el bar de la playa, pero esta vez le pedí jugo de coco, tenía que tener todos mis sentidos más despiertos y alertas que nunca.

Así que ahora estaba, muy instalada con mis lentes de sol, mi sombrero de dama puesto con jugo en mano, mirando el espectáculo, y menuda suertuda que era, tenía una privilegiada vista en primera fila.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol en su piel. Su cuerpo así como su cabello se fueron secando, para dar paso del broncíneo cabello que había visto hace un rato a uno casi dorado, rebelde como ninguno que jamás haya visto, que le daba un aire salvaje y fiero, se veía aun más sexy, si es que aquello era posible. Su perfecto miembro seguía apuntando hacia las dos esta vez en mi dirección.

Mordía y mordía las pajillas de mi jugo de coco, mientras dilucidaba como diablos acercarme. ¿Qué decir? ¿Con que excusa aparecer? ¿Quizás fuerte y violento? Directo al grano…

_"¡Hola soy Bella! Quiero felicitarte, tienes el miembro más comestible que he visto en mi vida. ¿Quieres coger duro?_

Oh quizás inocentona…

_"Ho…hola, soy Bella, perdón que te moleste, pero soy nueva aquí y parece que me perdí, quedé de juntarme con mis amigas en Copacabana y parece que estoy en Ipanema ¿no? ¿Podrías ayudarme?"_

Con una excusa barata…

_"¡Hola! perdón que te moleste, pero observé que ocupas el mismo bronceador que yo y a mí se me acabó. ¿Serías tan amable de convidarme un poco?"_

Patético, todas absolutamente patéticas ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no se me ocurría algo mejor? ¡Eres escritora por Dios!, pero ni idea tenía de todo esto. El único maldito novio que había tendido en mi vida era el imbécil portador del maní.

A todo esto… ¿Entendería una mísera palabra de lo que hablo, el maravilloso chico Brasileño? ¡Al diablo! de alguna forma nos tenemos que comunicar.

Y hablando de bronceador justo, en este mismo instante el dios griego que tenía frente a mí, comenzaba a expandirlo por su tostada piel, con gráciles y felinos movimientos.

Babeaba, literalmente babeaba imaginando que eran mis manos, mi lengua, la recorría esa dorada piel del pecado, alucinaba con que yo era el maldito bronceador que me fundía en su ser como una segunda piel. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué caliente que estoy! Y lo estaba tanto, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que le estaba haciendo una felación a las pajillas imaginando que era su enorme dureza la que me devoraba sin ningún pudor.

Miró de reojo hacia mi dirección cuando comenzaba a aplicarse en sus brazos y una sonrisa engreída y traviesa atravesó por sus labios, incitándome, como si pudiera leer mis nada decentes pensamientos y me invitara a que los hiciera realidad con él.

¿Sería que se dio cuenta como estoy? ¿Tan obvia estoy siendo?

Isabella Marie Swan, llegó el momento de que tomes valor, dictaminé. Me importaba un carajo como lo haría, pero esta noche tendría a ese apetecible hombre cogiéndome sin ninguna contemplación.

Respiré varias veces para dejar mis nervios de lado y decidida me puse de pie.

Solo unos pocos metros me faltaban para llegar hasta él, cuando nuevamente me dio aquella abrasadora mirada que me desarmaba; mi corazón latió aun más fuerte dentro de mi pecho, esperanzado de que todo iría bien, cuando mi perfecta burbuja explotó en millones de partes…

— Edu! Meu amor —gritó una chica pequeñita y el, de un salto se paró para recibirla en sus brazos, le dio varias vueltas en el aire y después besó su frente tierna y devotamente.

Pero lo peor no terminaba ahí, no señor, junto con la chica venía un pequeñito de unos cinco años, con el mismo cabello y color de ojos que el espécimen en cuestión. Él lo tomó en sus brazos y llenó su rostro de amorosos besos a lo que el niño en respuesta reía con melodiosas carcajadas pasando sus bracitos por su cuello. O sea, más claro y echarle agua, el maldito era casado.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué diablos siempre todo me pasaba a mí? Maldije internamente con mis ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas. Dentro de los cientos de especímenes masculinos que había visto, tenía que venir a elegir justo el que ya estaba ocupado.

Me senté nuevamente en mi reposera, mortalmente desanimada y destruida a torturarme con la "maravillosa" escena que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Como la familia feliz que eran, se fueron todos juntos tomados de la mano con el niño entre medio de los dos, a jugar a la orilla con los baldes, rastrillos y palitas que traía la chica en un hermoso bolso, para que jugara el niño.

La tarde para ellos fue gloriosa. Era la familia perfecta, el dejaba besos de vez en cuando en el tope de su cabeza, mientras construían un castillo de arena, si hasta el jodido castillo les estaba quedando perfecto, mientras me torturaba pensando en la suerte que tenía aquella chica y en las noches calientes que le debería brindar mi hombre con esa divina longitud que poseía entre sus piernas y además se veía que era un encanto de padre.

Jacob jamás quiso tener hijos, aunque a esta altura después de todo lo que habíamos vivido era un verdadero alivio, además con esa pequeña cosa que poseía, dudo que hubiese podido si quiera anotar un cuarto de gol.

Mis ojos y mi desilusionado ego no lo resistieron más. Cuando terminaron de hacer el castillo, el tomó al niño en sus brazos y juntos se fueron a bañar al mar. Por mí que se perdieran en el mar y en su perfecto mundo, porque lo que yo haría en este mismo instante era perderme en litros y litros de alcohol.

Sí, me tomaría, miles de cosmopolitans en honor a la vieja caliente de Samantha Jones* ¡ídola! No sé qué estupidez había pasado por mi mente cuando se me ocurrió buscar el famoso miembro perfecto, si al final todos sirven para exactamente lo mismo, y ella como siempre sabia, se los coge sin miramientos como un simple instrumento y eso mismo a partir de mañana haría yo.

2 horas después…

Cosmopotilan: 5.

Estado etílico: Ebria.

Estado anímico: Desilusionada de la vida.

Lugar Físico: Bar del hotel.

—Como te decía Thiago, tenía una cosa, tan, pero tan pequeña…—le indiqué el porte, con el dedo índice y el pulgar, reí a carcajadas al ver el tamaño, estaba siendo muy indulgente— ¡No! ¡Espera! No es así, es… ¡Así! —junté aun mas los dedos casi llegando a tocarse.

—No puede ser tanto —sonrió y negó con su cabeza mientras secaba una copa, de seguro él pensaba que estaba exagerando producto de la borrachera que tenía.

— ¡Oye! No te rías de mi desgracia ¡Si, es verdad! —reí nuevamente bailando en mi silla, el alcohol y la música alegre hacían que viera mis desgracias con cierta diversión.

Comencé a balancearme hacia los lados dejándome llevar por el ritmo de los tambores, con mis sentidos adormecidos levanté los brazos cerré mis ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándome llevar y un "hermosa" creí escuchar, pero no sabría decirlo con certeza, la verdad realmente estaba muy ebria.

— ¡Otro Cosmopolitan! —le exigí alegre a Thiago, dejando mi copa en la barra con algo de fuerza después de beber lo que me quedaba hasta el fondo.

—El exceso de alcohol nunca es bueno —habló de pronto una voz masculina de marcado acento británico sentándose a mi lado.

— ¡Eddie! amigo, ¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí! Tiempo que no venías por estos lugares —Thiago saludó feliz al idiota que se había sentado a mi lado que olía como los dioses y poseía la voz más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida y que además se atrevía a opinar sobre mi estado etílico.

Ni quiera lo miraría, por hoy había tenido suficiente con los hombres. Además ¿Quién le había dado a este permiso para opinar? Menos mal que al frente nuestro había tantas botellas que ni siquiera se veía reflejado en el espejo, porque ni ganas de verle su cara de entrometido tenía.

—Sí, mucho tiempo la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo, pero vine hoy, porque esta tarde en la playa vi algo que me encantó y creo que ya lo encontré —Thiago le dio una mirada que no supe descifrar y le preguntó:

— ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, gracias —contestó con aquel acento educado y amable y yo ya me estaba comenzando a molestar de que interrumpiera mi conversación.

— ¡Oye idiota! Estoy conversando con Thiago ¿que no lo ves? ¡No interrumpas! —le pegué una palmada en uno de sus brazos sin siquiera mirarlo, lo que provocó que el barman riera a carcajadas.

Thiago puso en frente mi nuevo Cosmopolitan y luego comenzó a preparar el trago del entrometido prestándome de nuevo atención, indicándome que continuara con una sonrisa.

—Mmm… ¿En qué iba?... ¡Ah!... ¡Sí! En el maní. Es que lo juro, esa cosa, juro que jamás me penetró, si nunca sentí nada de nada y el imbécil de Jacob, juraba que yo gozaba. ¿Sabes? después de todo el único idiota aquí fui yo, mucho antes lo debería haber dejado…

— ¿Y por qué no lo hacías? —preguntó mi nuevo amigo interesando dejando el trago del imbécil entrometido frente a él.

— ¡De tonta que más! —Bebí un buen sorbo— El maldito me engañó, me hizo llegar virgen al matrimonio, llena de sueños e ilusiones y con la cabeza llena de cuentos estúpidos con respecto al amor, al respeto y un millón de tonteras mas, ilusiones que por cierto se destruyeron la misma noche de bodas, con aquel ínfimo y atrofiado pedazo de carne.

—Se podría haber operado, hay muchos hom…—opinó sin que nadie le preguntara el entrometido.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás sordo? ¿O qué? No te metas… —Lo callé nuevamente sin mirarlo y rió suavemente, no sé qué diablos le provocaba tanta risa—. Bueno en fin, al menos ya lo dejé…—dije con algo de pesar arrastrando las palabras, de seguro cuando me parara de aquí se me movería el piso y miles de cosas más.

— ¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza? —preguntó interesado Thiago al ver mi repentino cambio de ánimo.

—Es que la peor de mis desgracias no termina ahí. —Inspiré profundo—. Dejé al idiota de Jake, porque quería vivir, ser feliz y finalmente saber que era tener un buen pedazo de miembro entre las piernas… ¡Por Dios tengo veinticinco años! ¡Soy escritora de libros eróticos! ¿Sabes lo terrible que es escribir todas esas escenas calientes sin haber vivido ni siquiera una?

— ¿En serio? ¿Ni una sola? —preguntó incrédulo con su boca abierta de par en par.

—No, nada de nada —negué con la cabeza.

—Uf, que mal… ¿Y qué pasó?

— ¿Qué pasó? Pasa que finamente encuentro el hombre perfecto en la playa… ¡Madre mía! como era perfecto —solté excitada mordiendo mi labio inferior, sin importarme con quien estaba, de solo recordarlo humedecía mis bragas— un Adonis hermoso, de cuerpo perfecto, miembro perfecto y la sonrisa… ¡Te mueres la sonrisa! y sus penetrantes ojos verdes… ¡Ay si me perdería en ese mar esmeralda todo el día!…Te juro que estuve a punto de tirarme encima a suplicarle que me violara…

Thiago rió por mis honestas y para nada medidas confesiones, y creo que oí al entrometido ahogarse con su whisky.

—Pero si ya lo encontraste ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? ¿Por qué simplemente no te le acercas?

— ¡Es que eso hice! Cuando vi emergiendo por primera vez su maravillosa longitud del mar, inmediatamente decidí que sería mío. Lo seguí y cuando ya estaba decidida a hablarle, pasó lo peor…

— ¿Lo peor?

— ¡El maldito era casado! ¡Casado! —Me lamenté lloriqueando pegándome en la frete con la barra del bar—. Y el muy descarado cuando salió del mar y me vio, mas encima me sonríe incitándome y guiñándome el ojo coqueto. ¡Maldita suerte la mía!

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡Claro! si yo lo vi con su mujer y su hijo en la playa, el pequeño era su vivo reflejo. Menuda afortunada que es su mujer, se veía buen padre y mas encima tiene el privilegio de tener a ese dios, con aquel pedazo de miembro en su cama todas las noches —suspiré con la más pura de las envidias tan solo imaginarlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que está casado? ¿Alguien te dijo que lo era? —preguntó don entrometido, intentando meter su cuchara nuevamente ¿Qué no se cansaría?

— ¡Oye! ¡Otra vez molestando! —me paré del alto taburete de un salto. Esta vez le diría unas cuantas…

Craso error, monumental error. El piso se me movió cual terremoto y la cabeza me dio tantas vueltas, que apenas atiné a poner una mano en la barra para apoyarme y no darme de bruces en el suelo.

Cerré los ojos intentando que así dejara de dar vueltas el mundo, y cuando nuevamente los abrí apenas podía enfocar, al jodido lo veía doble… ¿Doble?... ¡No! ¡Qué doble! ¡Triple!... ¿Tenía los ojos verdes?

—A ti… ¿Quién te dio permiso para opinar? —Pregunté arrastrado las palabras—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? De seguro que también tiene un maní al igual que el idiota de Jacob. ¡Sí! ¡Un maní! ¡Todos los hombres son unos cerdos mentirosos!

Me acerqué apenas hasta él, con la vista totalmente borrosa y en su cara de grité:

— ¡Cerdo! —y prometo que intenté mantenerme consiente, pero la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo ganó y el mundo se me vino a negro, apenas fui consciente de escuchar un remoto ¡Diablos! y creo que unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron, después de eso, solo silencio.

* * *

***Samantha Jones: personaje de la serie Sex and the city. La mayor de las cuatro, la que se cogía hombres como loca jajajajaja.**

**Hola chicas aquí estoy cumpliendo a la semana! Espero que se hayan reído de lo lindo con Bella y las cosas que según ella le suceden. Gracias a todas las chicas hermosas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer! Y por agregarme como autora e historia favorita!**

**Ojalá me dejen sus impresiones y comentarios! Soñar es gratis y esa es mi única paga…**

**Las invito también a pasar por mi otro Fic "Mi corazón siempre será tuyo" para quienes les gusta el romance tanto como a mí, y esos Edwards adorables con los cuales suspiras y piensas "yo quiero uno para mi"**

**Besos!**

**SOL.**


	4. ¿Agente Swan o Agente Smart?

Los personajes de Stephenie Meyer!

La idea ha salido de mi calenturienta y loca cabeza!

Al final del capítulo está la explicación para las números en paréntesis.

**Capítulo 4: ¿Agente Swan o Agente Smart?**

Día tres.

Hora: ¿Medio día?

Resaca: De los mil demonios.

Lugar: ¿Mi habitación?

Los rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana para darme de lleno en el rostro, me removí inquieta y puse un brazo encima de mis ojos intentando aplacar en algo la molesta luz. Mis sienes martilleaban como si me estuvieran enterrando lentamente millones de agujas y tenía tanta sed que creo que sería capaz de beber toda la reserva de agua dulce de la tierra.

Hoy sería el día de "¡Nunca más bebo lo juro!" Como si alguien alguna vez cumpliera realmente aquella absurda y arrepentida aseveración.

Giré sobre mi cuerpo, dándole la espalda a la ventana y me abracé a la almohada intentando nuevamente conciliar el sueño, pero la cabeza me palpitaba de tal forma que me era imposible. Me armé de valor para abrir mis ojos y ¡Diablos! la maldita y brillante luz los quemaba.

Con la conciencia aun dormida, decidí que lo mejor sería darme un ducha fría, quizás eso en algo ayudaría a aplacar la resaca de los mil demonios que tenía. Casi a tientas y gracias a alguna intervención divina llegué de una sola pieza al baño, abrí el agua fría, me quité la ropa y me metí bajo el chorro con mi cabeza apoyada en los helados azulejos.

Retazos de borrosas y casi irreproducibles imágenes de lo sucedido anoche poco a poco llegaron a mi cabeza...

"_Como te decía Thiago, tenía una cosa, tan, pero tan pequeña…"_

"_¡No! ¡Espera! No es así, es ¡así!"_

"_¡Otro Cosmopolitan!"_

¡Qué atroz! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué estupideces había dicho! ¿Qué otras idioteces habría hablado? ¿O hecho? ¡Dios apenas podía recordar!

De pronto una luz de alerta se encendió en mi interior, gritando… ¡Danger! ¡Danger!... a todo pulmón.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo diablos llegué hasta aquí? Abrí mis ojos asustada, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, por no recordarlo. Me golpeé la cabeza en los azulejos para ver si alguna cosa se removía en mi mente, pero aparte de un jodido chichón y ayudar a aumentar mi dolor, no recordé nada más, absolutamente nada.

No sé cuando rato habré estado en la ducha, solo sé que estuve dentro de ella, hasta que mi mente algo mas despejada comenzó a reaccionar. Salí del baño envuelta en una bata, llamé a la recepción para pedir algo de comida, un par de analgésicos para mi dolor cabeza y una bolsa de hielo para el chichón.

Me senté en la terraza, con la bolsa de hielo en mi cabeza, una imagen muy sexy y bonita por cierto y comencé a tomar mi desayuno mordiendo lentamente un tostada. Disfrutando de mi jugo de naranja, comencé a evaluar todo lo que había sucedido.

Primero que todo de algo estaba más que segura, anoche no había llegado hasta aquí por mis propios medios. Segundo, a quien me haya traído, tenía que agradecérselo hasta el final de los tiempos y tragarme mi vergüenza, por ser una loca sin cerebro, ya que hoy al despertar, aun estaba con la ropa de anoche y no me faltaba absolutamente nada. Tercero, de aquí en adelante no bebería mas alcohol de la misma manera, y lo prometía solemnemente haciendo una crucecita sobre mi corazón, por lo que no me arriesgaba a que se abriera el cielo y me cayera un rayo en la cabeza en reprimenda por mentirosa.

Solo rogaba porque Thiago hubiese sido la persona, quien me haya traído anoche hasta aquí.

Mientras contemplaba el mar, disfrutando de la suave brisa que ayudaba a despejar mis sentidos, unos penetrantes ojos verdes venían una y otra vez a mi mente. Suspiré tristemente.

¿Qué haría con aquel Adonis de ojos verdes? ¿Será que realmente era casado? ¿O quizás me había apresurado en sacar conclusiones?

— _¡Claro que te apresuraste tonta! ¡Y como la estúpida que eres, te fuiste a ahogar en alcohol, en vez de presentarte frente a ese dios! ¡Quizás ahora estaría durmiendo en tu cama después de haberte cogido sin compasión!_

Me reprendía implacable la voz de mi conciencia y la muy maldita tenía razón ya que repasando los pequeños detalles que pude recabar ayer, ahora había cosas que no me cuadraban.

Por ejemplo, por muy cariñoso que haya sido con la chica, jamás le dio un beso en los labios, y creo que tan poco le vi anillo, aunque eso no puedo asegurarlo realmente. Entonces siendo objetiva, aparte de solo gestos cariñosos la verdad, jamás la trató como si fuera su pareja y yo como la idiota desesperada que soy, quizás había sacado conclusiones equivocadas, un segundo después de ver al niño.

Con la esperanza nuevamente creciendo dentro de mí, comencé a trazar un nuevo plan. Esta vez haría las cosas bien y antes de acercarme a él, intentaría averiguar todo lo que pudiera de aquel hermoso hombre que me había dejado completamente hechizada. Suplicaba porque pudiese encontrarlo otra vez en la playa, si no todas mis esperanzas se irían por el caño.

Me puse un short de jeans muy cortito una camiseta blanca de tiritas y debajo mi bikini azul, tomé mi bolso con mis implementos de playa y salí de mi habitación con nuevos bríos.

Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Thiago en el bar del hotel, tenía que disculparme por mi imperdonable actitud de ayer y además tenía que averiguar si había sido él, quien me había llevado hasta mi habitación.

—Olá, boa tarde (1) —saludé amable, al chico rubio que estaba detrás de la barra ordenando unas botellas— Você fala inglês?(2)

—Sí. ¿Qué necesita señorita? ¿Desea algo de beber? —ofreció con una sonrisa estampada en su cara como si fuera de lo más obvio que era eso para lo que había venido hasta aquí.

¿Será que después de anoche me había convertido en la pobre pasajera solitaria y alcohólica del hotel?

— ¿De beber? ¿Yo? —pregunté con terror de solo recordar el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía hasta hace solo unos momentos atrás—. No gracias, ando buscando a Thiago. ¿Él se encuentra? —repasé con la mirada el recinto con la esperanza de que lo fuera a encontrar.

—No, el no está.

— ¿Y cuando lo encuentro? —me apresuré en preguntar.

Esto era terrible, si no lo encontraba, no me enteraría como llegué a mi cuarto jamás.

—Dentro de tres semanas. Se fue a Angra do Reis a visitar a su familia.

— ¡Tres semanas! —Exclamé agobiada, más fuerte de lo normal, a punto de ponerme a llorar viendo mis esperanzas reducidas a polvo—. Está bien, ya no importa, muchas gracias —acepté desilusionada, comenzando a resignarme, a que por el momento, no me enteraría de la verdad, ya que a él, no le preguntaría ni en un millón de años. Ya estaba lo suficiente avergonzada después de mi reprochable actitud de anoche.

Cuando iba a darme la vuelta para salir del bar prácticamente arrastrando los pies me llamó:

— ¡Espere! ¿Usted es Bella verdad? —preguntó apresuradamente.

—Eh…sí —contesté recelosa sin entender cómo es que lo sabía.

¿O será que realmente ya me había hecho la fama de la ebria del bar? La inconsciente beoda que tienen que ir acostar…

—Thiago pasó por aquí esta mañana antes de viajar y le dejó esto. —Rebuscó un momento bajo la barra para luego poner un objeto brillante enfrente de mí—. Dijo que a usted y a su amigo se les había olvidado antes de irse —lo miré como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Esto? ¿Amigo? ¿Irse? ¿Yo? ¿Y con un supuesto amigo? ¡Diablos en que mierda me había metido! Cerré mis ojos fuertemente tratando de entender, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar como un loco.

Haber, vamos Bella tranquilízate, inspira negro, exhala rosa, inspira negro, exhala rosa, me repetía inútilmente intentando serenarme y hacer frente a los nuevos hechos.

Aquí el chico rubio que tenía en frente, proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que yo me había retirado del bar con un supuesto "amigo" ayer por la noche, pero… ¡Maldición, no recordaba absolutamente nada!

— _¡Qué vas a recordar! ¡Si estabas tan borracha, como si estuvieses nadando dentro de una cuba! _¡Cállate idiota! —Silencié a mi conciencia, por ser tan malditamente juiciosa, intentando recordar desesperadamente aunque sea un mínimo instante.

¿Cómo era posible que me hubiese retirado con un supuesto hombre, y no recordara ni siquiera su cara? Y lo más importante ¿Para hacer qué?

¡Demonios! Si mi hubiese cogido un ardiente hombre después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, al menos lo recordaría. ¿O no? No podía tener tan mala suerte. O tal vez… ¿Tan mala había sido en la cama que se quizás se había retirado en la madrugada antes de que yo despertara?

Por lo demás, si hubiese pasado algo interesante con mi "supuesto" amigo, estaba más que segura que algún vestigio en aquella parte prácticamente inexplorada reclamaría recordándome, que por fin le habían brindado tan anhelada intromisión. Pero no, me sentía exactamente igual que ayer, no sentía absolutamente nada.

Abrí mis ojos y mi vista se fijó en aquel objeto brillante del cual esperaba encontrar respuestas. Lo tomé nerviosa, con cuidado, como si se tratara de una secreta y peligrosa arma de destrucción masiva y lo expuse en la palma de mi mano de derecha para observarlo.

Era un elegante y masculino llavero, plateado y rectangular, del cual colgaban tres llaves, y un mando como para abrir un portón eléctrico, al parecer parecían de una casa. En la geométrica figura estaban elegantemente grabadas las iniciales E.C.

¿Quién diablos era E.C? ¿Sería posible que él, me haya llevado hasta mi cuarto? Y lo más importante, si realmente así hubiese sido… ¿Existen aun los hombres que respeten el estado etílico de las mujeres? ¿Sería real ese tipo de caballero?

Guardé las llaves en mi bolso de playa y salí del bar con aun más dudas de las que traía, menudo enredo en el que me había metido. ¿Qué haría ahora si la única persona que me podía dar las respuestas que necesitaba ya no estaba?

¿E.C? ¿E.C? repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, intentando recordar, pero solo unos penetrantes ojos verdes vinieron a mis nublados recuerdos.

Y hablando de ojos verdes, había un maravilloso y exquisito hombre portador de un privilegiado miembro que también poseía unos ojos verdes de ensueño y ese era el que realmente me importaba ahora…

¡Que se joda E.C!, pensé excitada, al recordar a aquella degustable longitud, y al sexy Adonis que la portaba. "Mi chico de Ipanema" sonreí como idiota al darme cuenta como lo había bautizado. Él era lo único que me interesaba, por lo que decidí que nada sacaba con mortificarme porque evidentemente las respuestas que necesitaba no las tendría en un futuro próximo.

Acomodé mi bolso de playa en mi hombro y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar las cristalinas puertas del hotel que me llevaban a la playa, una idea mil veces mejor atravesó por mi calenturienta mente al son de las notas de Misión Imposible.

"_Atención agente Swan, su misión si decide aceptarla, es encontrar sin oportunidad de error aquel miembro de infarto. Los nuevos datos sugieren que el sexy e irreal espécimen masculino frecuenta la playa de Ipanema y aun se presume comestible y soltero, de modo que le queda lo que le resta de día para ubicar su paradero e infiltrase en sus dominios o más bien que él se entierre duro y sin compasión en el suyo. Para ganar tiempo hemos decido por usted que el mejor lugar para llevara a cabo su vital misión es el balcón de sus habitación, además de proporcionarle unos lentes larga vistas. Como ya sabe, si usted es capturada o muere sin ser cogida como es debido, la secretaría negará tener conocimiento de sus acosadoras y delirantes acciones. Este mensaje se auto destruirá en cinco segundos. Buena suerte"_

Así que aquí estaba ahora, perfectamente ubicada en el balcón de mi habitación, donde tenía una vista más que privilegiada de la playa y de la extensa costanera. Me sentía emocionada, casi eufórica en mi papel de espía súper secreto, si hasta ya me veía ataviada en un sensual y diminuto traje estilo militar, adherido a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, cual Tomb Raider(3), y en vez de municiones colgando de mi cinto, tenía poderosas y variadas armas sexuales, látigos, sogas, fustas, hasta aquellas famosas y plateadas bolas chinas, adornando una de mis caderas. Lista para lucha, hasta con pintura de guerra, lista para mi chico de Ipanema.

Los binoculares parecían una extensión de mi cuerpo, no los despegaba de mi rostro ni por un segundo, no me podía dar el lujo de perder detalle. Mis ojos estaban puestos en miles de partes a la vez, en la gente que caminaba alegremente por la costanera, en el mar, en las reposeras donde ayer su perfecta humanidad se recostó a tomar el sol. Me llevaba mi jugo de coco a mis labios a tientas de cuando en cuando, cien por ciento concentrada en mi vital misión.

Realmente esta, debería haber sido mi otra profesión. Comenzaba a encontrarle una oculta fascinación a esta tarea del espionaje, era genial cada detalle que la gente inocentemente me regalaba, pormenores que no dudaría un segundo en plasmar en mi nueva novela. Caricias furtivas y peligrosas, besos robados, mujeres y hombres engañando descaradamente a sus parejas en frente de sus mismos ojos.

Centré nuevamente mi búsqueda en la orilla de la playa, esperanzada de encontrarlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho ayer, cuando de pronto…

Un alborotado cabello…

Unos penetrantes ojos verdes…

Una sonrisa destroza bragas…

Torso y abdomen de infarto…

Y finalmente…la gloriosa longitud enfundada en ese insultó de tela que por mi gustosa arrancaría rompiéndola en mil pedazos

Mi perfecto miembro corría por la orilla de la playa con todos los músculos en tensión, todos perfectamente marcados, bronceados y sudados para mí. Definitivamente era una especie en extinción, pocas veces en esta vida tenías la posibilidad de ver tal divinidad. Su ardiente lanza poco a poco se acercaba hasta a mí, la veía tan de cerca que hasta me daba la impresión que si estiraba la mano la podría tocar, y tan solo pensarlo las manos me llegaban a picar. Me relamí los labios excitada de puro deleite, y juré en un pacto silencioso y de sangre, que no me iría de Brasil, sin que su enorme miembro me atravesara en dos sin contemplación.

Dos zorras, perdón mujeres, oxigenadas, plásticas, vestidas con diminutos bikinis que parecían que más bien, cierta parte de su cuerpo se los tragaba, aquella que está por donde la espalda pierde el nombre, interrumpieron la perfecta escena de película erótica que se desarrollaba frente a mi ojos.

El se detuvo, las saludó amable sonriéndoles y besando las dos mejillas de ambas, obvio que las idiotas se colgaron inmediatamente de su cuello. Luego intercambiaron un par de palabras y de un momento a otro sucedió algo que, ni en mis más locas alucinaciones me lo hubiese imaginado, si no lo hubiese estado observando; prometo que mi boca cayó hasta el subsuelo y mis ojos saltaron de sus cuencas de la impresión.

La zorra número uno, la más alta, ni tonta ni perezosa, sin importarle donde diablos estaba, ni la cantidad de gente que había a esa hora de la tarde en la playa, sin ningún pudor, se quitó la parte de arriba de su bikini para mostrarle o más bien ofrecerle a mi Adonis sus siliconados y enormes senos, mientras en mi, comenzaban a crecer unos irrefrenables celos; celos que jamás en mi vida había sentido, ni siquiera con el maní, perdón con Jacob.

¡Maldita zorra plástica de mierda! ¡El chico de Ipanema era mío! ¡Mío! pensaba frenética con unas ganas incontrolables de saltarle encima a estrangularla por ser una ofrecida.

Lo único que calmó en algo, mis crecientes y cada vez peores delirios fue que el, simplemente observó sus pechos asintiendo sin prestarles mayor atención, luego de eso se despidió y comenzó a caminar por la arena negando con la cabeza en dirección a la costanera.

¿Por qué habrá reaccionado de esa forma? ¿Será que esto era el pan de cada día para mi sexy y hermoso hombre que ni atención les prestó? ¡Dios mío! y si así era ¿Qué oportunidad tendría yo?, que era más bien flacucha y sin gracia.

¿Y si era gay? pensé con terror. ¡Imposible!, negué inmediatamente, todo en el, exudaba erotismo y masculinidad. ¡Qué pérdida sería para la humanidad!

Mis diatribas iban y venían cuando mi conciencia en esta ocasión en vez de joderme la vida me alertó…

— _¡Deja de pensar estupideces, idiota! ¡Que no vez que el maravilloso miembro se escapa de nuestras garras otra vez! ¡Qué diablos me importan a mí aquellas zorras ofrecidas! ¡Nos quieres matar virgen! ¿Es eso? ¡Es eso!_

Y sí que tenía, mucha razón…

Ahí estaba Miembro Man, en el aparcadero de bicicletas de la playa apunto de montarse en una y desaparecer de mi vista.

¡Ay por todos los cielos! No puedo permitir que se me arranque.

Dejé todo tirado y salí a toda velocidad a buscarlo, con suerte recordé llevar mi bolso y cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo. Corrí por los pasillos hasta las escaleras, ya no había tiempo de tomar el ascensor. Sentí que mi corazón tronaba en mis odios mientras rogaba internamente "Que alcancé a encontrarlo, que alcancé a encontrarlo, por favor"

Atravesé las transparentes puertas del hotel como una loca desquiciada corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas me daban, esquivando lo mejor posible a cuanta cosa y persona se interponía en mi trayecto entre miles de "¡Perdón!" "¡Disculpe!" y "¡Fuera de mi camino!", hasta que lo encontré, ya montado en su bicicleta comenzando a alejarse lentamente de mí.

¡Ay! ¡No, no, no, no, no!, pensé con terror. ¿Ahora qué hago?

Cuando justo frente a mis ojos pasó la solución…

— ¡Hey niño espera! ¿Cuánto quieres por tu bicicleta? —pregunté de sopetón atravesándome en su camino con la manos en alto, arriesgándome a morir atropellada, por aquella arriesgada e irreflexiva decisión, sin observar bien el objeto deseado en cuestión.

El niño obviamente me miró sin comprender una soberana palabra, y yo frente a mi desesperación sin más metí mi mano a mi bolso saqué un fajo de billetes lo puse en sus manos y sin más lo bajé de la bicicleta prácticamente a tirones y como una loca me monté en ella y me puse a pedalear para intentar darle alcance, ya me llevaba bastante ventaja.

¿No podía conseguir una bicicleta más pequeña que esta? No, definitivamente no.

—Perfecto —mascullé con esfuerzo comenzando a sentirme como una verdadera idiota.

Lejos había quedado mi alucinación de hace unos minutos atrás cuando me sentía como el agente secreto Ethan Hunt(4), o la sexy Lara Croft(5), ahora más bien en esta ridiculez, comenzaba a sentirme como Maxwell Smart(6); quizás si hubiese tenido algo del ingenio de su compañera 99, no estaría intentando pedalear encima de esta cosa.

Era patético. Mientras intentaba guiarla, las rodillas prácticamente rozaban con mis brazos, casi me sentía que estaba conduciendo una bicicleta de circo, si a eso le sumamos que me era casi imposible concentrarme con la vista privilegiada que tenía de su trasero y de su sexy y sudada espalda, gracias a una intervención divina no me estrellé en un árbol o en un poste de luz. Esta no había sido una muy brillante idea, pero tampoco había tenido otra opción.

Comenzamos avanzar por las calles de Rio y en cada parada que hacía para cruzar las calles y continuar su camino rogaba porque no me descubriera que lo estaba siguiendo y además viera lo ridícula que me veía. Suplicaba por mimetizarme con el paisaje y en más de una ocasión, casi me estampé con una palmera, intentado esconder mi acosadora y casi caricaturesca humanidad, cuando en algún momento a mi maravilloso hombre se le ocurrió mirar hacia atrás. Y creo que la verdad no obtuve buenos resultados ya que en más de una ocasión juro que vi atravesar una sonrisa burlesca y divertida por sus labios.

¿Me habría realmente visto? Ruego al cielo y a todos los santos que no.

Luego de unos veinte minutos en los cuales terminé sudada como un caballo de carreras y con la lengua afuera, llegamos a un hermoso y acomodado sector residencial. Las calles adoquinadas y las verjas eran de verdes, elaborados y bien cuidados cercos vivos, y los portones de entrada comenzaban a tener una distancia bastante considerable uno de otro.

Hasta que finalmente mi hermoso Adonis se detuvo, frente a un impresionante portón, que más parecido a la entrada de una casa, parecía la entrada a un castillo, "el castillo del príncipe sexo". Negro, alto y enorme, la parte de arriba ondeada, unas trabajadas y elaboradas rosas se entrelazaban a los barrotes cual enredadera, dándole un efecto irreal, elegante y hermoso.

Tocó un moderno citófono que se mimetizaba entre los verdes arbustos y las puertas silenciosas se abrieron por la mitad, el ingresó y así mismo se cerraron, ocultado del mundo y de mi, su majestuosa divinidad.

¿Y ahora qué? me pregunté. Lo había seguido y al menos una nueva información había obtenido, asumiendo que esta era su casa. ¿Pero ahora como lo haría para enterarme de algo más si al mirar la reja parecía absolutamente impenetrable?

¿Realmente viviría aquí? ¿O quizás trabajaría aquí? ¿Y si la chica de la playa también vivía aquí?

No, no y no. Me negué en rotundo con mi corazón amenazando con salirse de mi pecho del terror que me provocó aquella visión. Loca alucinación que me llevó a tomar una nueva y descabellada decisión, pero como que me llamo Isabella Swan esta tarde de aquí no me iría sin obtener más información; aquella que era de vida o muerte, para poder cumplir mi vital o más bien satisfacer mi vital necesidad de que me cogieran sin contemplación y solo por ese Adonis, nada más que por él.

Quería saberlo todo, absolutamente todo.

Apoyé la bicicleta del infierno en los arbustos, le di una mirada envenenada y comencé a evaluar mis posibilidades. El cerco vivo no era tan alto y detrás de su verde y esponjosa figura, en el jardín había múltiples árboles.

Okey Bella, de que aquí te vas directo al paraíso o directo a la cárcel para jamás en tu vida volver a ver la luz de sol, pero arriesgarse era absolutamente necesario y valía mil veces la pena que seguir estancada en mi aburrida y monótona vida.

Miré a ambos lados de la calle cual ladrón, para cerciorarme de que no venía nadie, luego busqué un árbol que estuviese frondoso y sus ramas se acercaran lo más posible al cerco. Vamos que no era precisamente la señora deporte en persona además del dolor de culo que me gastaba después de haber manejado por cuadras y cuadras aquel condenado aparato, no era como si necesitara otro dolor en algún lugar de mi cuerpo.

Como una loca acosadora me comencé a encaramar en el cerco, deseando fervientemente convertirme en el hombre araña, e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que me comenzaba a afectar la televisión, o sea, en menos de tres horas había pasado de ser Ethan Hunt, Lara Croft, El Super Agente 89, ¿al Hombre Araña? No, estaba mal, muy mal. De seguro la presión del avión afectó de alguna forma mi capacidad de razonar. ¿Se me habrían despresurizado las neuronas? Por lo que ahora estaba haciendo, de seguro que sí.

Después de varios rasguños en mis piernas y una cantidad considerable de maldiciones logré alcanzar la rama del árbol que me llevaría dentro del paraíso. Haciendo equilibrio me cambié de una a otra hasta que me quedé escondida en su follaje donde tenía una mejor vista según yo.

El árbol al cual había subido daba al patio trasero, que era absolutamente hermoso. El prado de un verde brillante y bien cuidado, de una decoración más bien minimalista, solo tenía platas verdes de todos tipos y tamaños. Justo en el centro había una ovalada y enorme piscina, como ante sala a una pulcra terraza de muebles blancos que daba a una casa enorme de estilo contemporáneo dividida en distintas secciones acristaladas en su primer y segundo piso, dándole un aire elegante, pero a la vez sencillo.

Absolutamente no parecía la casa de una familia, o donde vivieran niños, más bien parecía la casa de un soltero, aunque demasiado grande para mi gusto para una sola persona. Aquellas conjeturas que iba hilando, cada detalle que absorbía, hacían que la esperanza en mi comenzara a adorar cada incómodo minuto que pasaba arriba del árbol.

Uno de los grandes ventanales que daban a la terraza se abrió en un movimiento suave y silencioso, y juro que casi me da un infarto al ver al espécimen humano que por aquella ventana apareció.

¡Madre santa de todos los cielos! ¡Ave maría purísima sin pecado concebido! Prácticamente me persignaba como una vieja remilgada y santa, al mismo tiempo que humedecía mis bragas. Como me hacía esto este hombre y yo aquí muriendo por no poder cogérmelo.

Desnudo, así venía el muy condenado, completamente desnudo, y era el mismísimo dios del pecado y del placer. Solo así en cueros, había salido desde las mismas profundidades del infierno para hacerme arder en llamas, juro que estaba a punto de quemar el árbol de una combustión espontanea. Era completamente hermoso, tanto que llegaba doler la vista de contemplar tal divinidad; su sublime y enorme longitud era tal y como la había imaginado, sencillamente perfecta, tersa, malditamente degustable y me moría por verla erecta.

Caminó a paso lento, compás que hacía que su miembro se balanceara en perfecta sincronización con el elegante andar de su cuerpo. Paró al borde de la piscina y de un atlético movimiento se lanzó al agua en un espectacular clavado.

¡Oh Dios! Esto yo lo tenía que ver mejor, no me perdería por un segundo su masculina contextura, mojada, con millones de gotas resbalando, venerando esa dorada y sedosa piel. Gateé por la rama para tomar una ubicación mejor, este espectáculo tenía que verlo en primera fila ¡Si señor!

"Un poco más", "tan solo un poco más", pensaba moviéndome con sigilo con cuidado de no caer de la rama y de no ser descubierta por el objeto culpable de mis recién estrenadas locuras y de todos mis calenturientos delirios, si ya me lo podía imaginar embistiéndome, lento, duro, profundo, contra los muros de la piscina, mis piernas entrelazadas a su cintura, mis dedos jalando ese extraño y alborotado cabello, el vaivén del agua acariciando placenteramente nuestros cuerpos.

Lamentablemente no había un cielo para mí. Por calentona, pervertida y andar imaginando escenas eróticas antes de que sucedan, terminé siendo un hombre araña de mierda. Mi mano dio un paso en falso y volé por los aires para darme de lleno en el piso en mí ya, mal logrado trasero. Un "ay" sofocado alcancé a tapar con mis manos.

— Tem alguem aii?(7) —escuché que preguntó mi Adonis

¡Oh por Dios! que no me vea, que no me vea, rogaba con mi corazón latiendo a mil kilómetros por ahora por el miedo que tenía a ser descubierta, ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar.

— _¡Fantástico Bella!_ —Me reprendió con sarcasmo la voz de mi conciencia— _Ahora prepárate para morir vieja y seca, mil años a la sombra. _¡No me alientes tanto estúpida! —le respondí a la condenada juiciosa ¿Qué nunca me dejaría en paz?

Esperé unos segundos donde el único sonido ambiente era el movimiento del agua y luego se escuchó nuevamente su perfecta, sexy y aterciopelada voz, aquella que con la más mínima sílaba era capaz de derretir los hielos eternos; voz que por lo demás por un instante me pareció haberla escuchado en otra parte.

—Brutus! Sansão! Ataquem!(8)

¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Qué diablos era Brutus y Sansón? ¿Qué ahora estaríamos en la película Gladiador? Pero no tuve mucho más que pensar, aquí frente a mis ojos estaba la respuesta a mis dudas. Dos negros, fieros y amenazantes Rottweilers estaban frente a mí, gruñéndome y mostrándome sus filosos colmillos con la baba chorreando hasta el piso.

Estaba muerta…y para colmo me moriría cuasi virgen…

* * *

**Hola chicas aquí está el nuevo capitulo! espero no me quieran matar! porque aun no pasa nada entre Bella y Edward! prometo que en el próximo comenzará la acción con mi sexy chico de Ipanema!**

**Solo puedo decir infinitas gracias! a todas las chicas que me han agregado como historia favorita! y como autora favorita! esta historia comenzó solo como un escape a un año difícil. Era para el concurso lemmonada express, pero lamentablemente o quizás suerte, nunca puedo escribir poco y bueno estaba tan larga que decidí hacerla un pequeño fic! Nuevamente muchas gracias, he recibido tantas palabras bonitas y halagos que me siento un poco abrumada!**

**Las quiero, besos para todas. **

**Las invito a pasar por mi otro Fic! es algo totalmente distinto muy romántico! si les gustan las historias de esperanza y verdadero amor! **

**(1) Hola, buenas tardes.**

**(2)¿Hablas inglés?**

**(3)Tomb Raider: es una franquicia de medios, que incluye una serie de videojuegos, historietas y películas que giran alrededor de las aventuras de la arqueóloga británica Lara Croft(5)**

**(4) Ethan Hunt: es el personaje principal de la serie de películas de Misión: Imposible. En las cuatro películas es interpretado por Tom Cruise.**

**(6)Maxwell Smart: Superagente 86 (Get Smart, en su título original en inglés) fue una serie de televisión estadounidense que parodiaba a las películas y series de espías, como James Bond**

**(7)¿Hay alguien ahí?**

**(8)¡Brutus! ¡Sansón! ¡Ataquen!**


	5. É isso que você quer?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**La historia es mía.**

**Canciones del Capítulo:**

"**Chora me liga" Joao Bosco (donde dice doce horas después)**

"**Ai se ue te pego" Michel Teló (donde Bella dice que cambia la música)**

**Advertencia: las canciones son importantes para la trama del capítulo ojalá las pudieran buscar y escuchar como ya saben aquí no deja poner los links.**

**Importante que lean abajo.**

**Capítulo 5: "É isso que você quer?"**

**Bella's Pov**

Ojos negros…

Afilados colmillos…

Baba chorreante…

Postura amenazante…

Pasos parsimoniosos e intimidantes…

Y yo seguía paralizada del terror, sin respirar, intentando que no se me moviera un bendito pelo de mi cabeza. No podía ser descubierta, eso sería mi perdición.

Cerca…

Más cerca…

Cada maldito segundo más cerca…

Tan cerca que hasta juro podía sentir sus jadeos y sus alientos golpeando en mi rostro. Por segundos me sentí como Harry Potter amenazada por Fluffy(1), aquel monstruoso perro de tres cabezas y ni siquiera tenía la suerte de tener un jodida varita mágica para invocar un Petrificus Totalus(2); vamos que el Avada Kedavra(3) era mucho y no quería matarlos, que culpa tenían los pobres animales de ser tan feos y parecer salidos de la película The omen(4), si después de todo la idiota que se había caído del árbol era yo.

Un segundo de sana lucidez cruzó por mi mente. En un desesperado intento de salvar mi vida, y no morir desmembrada, temblorosa comencé a gatear lentamente hacia atrás, sin perder a mis verdugos ni una milésima de segundo de vista.

—Shh… perritos, perritos, perritos ¿Quieren ser mis amiguitos? —susurré intentando probar mi suerte como si estuviera tratando con dos adorables chihuahuas.

Pero solo logré unos furiosos ladridos que hicieron que asustada gateara rápidamente intentando arrancar y esta vez me golpeé de lleno en la cabeza con el tronco del árbol y otro sofocado "ay" me tuve que aguantar. Ese minuto fue cuando no lo pude aguantar más, aun me pregunto cómo, pero invocando a mí interno y patoso hombre araña de mierda y presa de la adrenalina que me recorría de la cabeza a los pies, me trepé nuevamente al árbol y en el mas sorprenderte de los arrojos, atravesé sus ramas cual mono araña y me lancé en picada hacia el otro lado del cerco vivo dándome de nuevo en mi ya mal logrado trasero.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamé dolorosa cuando caí nuevamente sentada en el pavimento y a pesar del dolor que sentía me dejé caer en la vereda completamente aliviada y me comencé a reír como una loca.

¡Lo había logrado! ¡No me había descubierto! ¡Estaba viva! ¡No me iría presa y había visto el apetecible miembro en vivo! ¡En vivo!

—_Pero ahora con el grito que has dado de seguro te irás, cuando Miembro Man te pille tirada como una desquiciada en plena calle afuera de su casa y te vuelva a echar los perros…ponte de pie y por tu bien desaparécete de aquí como Flash(5) ¡Ya!_

Me alertó mi conciencia, que por cierto hoy estaba de lo más cooperativa.

Por supuesto que no tuvo más que decir, me paré de un salto, e ignorando el dolor de mis maltrechas posaderas, comencé a correr calle abajo, doblé en la esquina a la derecha y desaparecí en dirección al hotel.

Después de todo, había sido un día más que excitante, ya sabía donde vivía mi sexy y comestible chico de Ipanema y había mucho más que recreado mi vista. Con la imagen en vivo y a color de aquel miembro de infarto, comencé a lucubrar un nuevo plan y esta vez nada podía fallar, nada me impediría que lo viera la próxima vez en 3D y lo mejor de todo en High Definition, o más bien en Deep Intromission(6)

Día Cuatro

Hora: ocho AM

Ánimo: por las nubes.

Lugar Físico: afuera de la casa de mi chico de Ipanema alias Miembro Man.

Sí, aquí estaba mortalmente ansiosa y emocionada montada en mi maravilloso y rentado mini Cooper, esperando como la loca acosadora en que me había convertido, a que súper miembro se dignara hacer acto de aparición, saliendo de una vez por todas del castillo de cristal del príncipe sexo.

El día de hoy le seguiría la pista desde temprano.

Ayer después de mi arriesgada, ridícula y dolorosa aventura; había llegado a mi hotel: transpirada, rasguñada y agotada de todas las emociones vividas. Así que después de darme un merecido baño, pedir algo de comer y conseguir una nueva bolsa con hielo (esta vez para mi magullado trasero); nada me impidió que comenzara a trazar un nuevo plan. Hielo que, por lo demás y de pasada, me ayudaba a bajar la calentura de mis partes nobles que palpitaban clamando impacientes por ese hombre. Después de haber visto como Dios trajo al mundo a aquel pene sedoso, enorme y bamboleante, tan malditamente comestible (de hecho después de todas mis febriles alucinaciones); a esta altura me parecía que aquella parte era la que la necesitaba más…

En fin, dejando de lado las ardientes imágenes del Adonis en cuestión, cogiéndome en distintas y tántricas poses, o más bien buscando ese fin, decidí que continuaría con mi plan investigador. Así fue como arreglé todo para el día de hoy y ahora, aquí estaba estacionada, escondida bajo la protectora sombra que me brindaban unos enormes árboles, aguardando llena de convicción. Hoy sería mi día, hoy por fin conocería a ese irreal espécimen masculino, hoy por fin conocería lo que es la ardiente pasión. ¡Sí, señor!

Ni siquiera un segundo me permitía quitarle un ojo al impresionante portón que bloqueaba mi entrada al paraíso.

De pronto las puertas del castillo, al igual que ayer, se abrieron silenciosas de par en par, para dejar salir de su interior un impresionante Ferrari Spider, de furioso color carmesí. Me agazapé en mi asiento y bajé aun más mi gorro que prácticamente se rozaba con mis lentes de sol, logrando que apenas se me viera la nariz, intentando mimetizarme con su interior; no podía ser descubierta, en mi acosadora misión.

Mi corazón dio dos saltos y por segundos se detuvo al descubrir quién era su conductor, ya que el ocupante del flamante y poderoso deportivo, no era nada más ni nada menos que mi chico de Ipanema. Al parecer la suerte estaría conmigo hoy.

¡Jesús! Solo él podía poseer esa penetrante mirada. A pesar de la distancia que me encontraba, sus verdes ojos de ensueño me hicieron estremecer y suspiré como una idiota imaginado mis labios enredados con los suyos mientras mis manos se colaban por aquel extraño, sexy e indomable cabello alborotado que le daba un aire del rey de la selva.

Miró a ambos sentidos de la calle, para cerciorarse de que no venía nadie y luego a toda velocidad arrancó internándose en las calles de Rio.

Intentaba seguirlo a una distancia prudente, pero mi tarea era mucho más difícil de lo que yo pensaba, ya que imposible sería igualar la velocidad del Ferrari y su hermoso ocupante, que por lo visto, era amante de la velocidad y de la alocada conducción. Se colaba por el tráfico de la mañana cual serpiente, esquivando los autos y metiéndose por huecos que al menos a mí me parecían imposibles.

No sé cuantas vueltas dimos y ni idea por la cantidad de jodidas calles anduvimos, ni de sus nombres, ni el sector, no le ponía atención al paisaje, solo iba concentrada en no perderlo de vista. De pronto y sin que pareciera que lo iba a hacer, rápidamente giró a la derecha en un moderno edificio tan acristalado como su casa, e ingresó a lo que era según yo, un estacionamiento subterráneo privado.

Paré justo en la puerta del reluciente edificio de aproximadamente siete pisos. Labradas y elegantes letras plateadas rezaban imponentes sobre un par de puestas de vidrio giratorias.

_**Cullen Plastic Surgery Associates**_

_**Medical Corporation**_

_**Rio-Londres-Los Ángeles-París**_

¿Qué demonios? ¿Una clínica de cirugía plástica? ¡Una clínica de cirugía plástica!

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamé impresionada llevándome las manos a mi boca.

¿Será que el muy pretencioso aquí se venía a hacer sus "retoques" y por eso era tan malditamente perfecto? Seguro que sí. Si, ¡Ay Dios! Si ese miembro que poseía no era de este mundo, pensé apretando mis piernas de puro placer de imaginarlo conquistando mi interior en un roce suave, delicioso y maestro.

Este misterio, lo tenía que dilucidar yo...

Descaradamente me metí al estacionamiento subterráneo por donde solo hace escasos minutos había desaparecido mi hombre, y estacioné solo a unos cuantos metros del impresionante Ferrari. Bajé del auto y no pude evitar caminar hasta el flamante deportivo y acariciar su lustrosa carrocería añorando cada cosa, cada parte de aquel hombre que me había embrujado y me había dejado al borde de la demencia.

No le había cerrado la capota y el olor a su masculino perfume que expelía su interior, era para derretirse y tener un orgasmos múltiples aquí mismo, imaginando como te poseía lento y profundo, impregnando cada centímetro de tu piel como un invisible tatuaje hecho de aquel adictivo aroma.

Lamentablemente, más que admirar y olisquear como enferma su interior, no pude averiguar nada más; ya que este estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. La verdad, no me arriesgaría a intentar algo más; definitivamente no, no después de los embrollos en que me había metido ayer y, muchísimo menos, en un estacionamiento público. Ya había aprendido mi lección.

Caminé por el estacionamiento, buscando las puertas que me llevarían dentro del edificio. Un cartel colgado del techo me indicó la dirección. Llegué hasta un par de modernos elevadores, llamé uno, esperé unos pocos segundos, cuando llegó me subí y piqué el número uno.

La campanilla del ascensor avisó su llegada. Cuando me bajé me encontré con una impresionante, elegante y pulcra recepción.

El edificio era espléndido, increíblemente brillante e iluminado, gracias a la luz natural que se colaba por los enormes ventanales que adornaban sus murallas; los cristales abarcaban toda su extensión, desde el techo hasta el suelo. El piso estaba confeccionado de una reluciente, negra y costosa cerámica, tan resplandeciente como si fuera un espejo; personas caminaban de aquí para allá en distintas direcciones, enfermeras, doctores y pacientes.

Repasé la estancia con la mirada y ni rastros había de mi Adonis, así que asumiendo, la premisa que su perfección era debida a que prácticamente vivía aquí adentro y suplicando que no fuera un maniático adicto al botox, me acerqué a la recepcionista con una descabellada idea. Aunque quizás, pensándolo bien, encajaríamos perfecto, ya que entre chiflados nos entenderíamos seguramente de la manera más conveniente.

—Buenos días. Cullen Plastic Surgery, habla Jane. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —saludó la recepcionista, atendiendo el teléfono para mi sorpresa con un educado y estirado acento británico, en cuanto me vio me dedicó una simpática sonrisa.

Era una chica joven, a lo más de unos veintidós años, rubia y tenía unos profundos ojos azules. Otra joven sentada al lado de ella, morena y más o menos de la misma edad, también con acento del reino unido, hacia lo propio, pero hablando en portugués.

—No, la doctora Cullen está de vacaciones. —Calló unos segundos escuchando lo que la persona le decía por el otro lado de la línea—. Sí, no hay problema, está bien, yo me preocuparé personalmente de que le llegué su recado. Adiós.

Apenas cortó centró su atención en mí.

— Bom dia, eu sou Jane. Eu como posso ajudár-la?(7) —preguntó amablemente en portugués clavando sus azules ojos sobre mí, luego me dedicó una sonrisa mostrándome una hilera de blancos y cuidados dientes.

—Hola, Buenos días. —saludé en inglés para que diera por hecho que hablaríamos en ese idioma.

—Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —inquirió entendiendo el mensaje y manteniendo su sonrisa de aviso publicitario de pasta de dientes.

— ¿Ayudarme a mí? —pregunté tontamente. Nerviosa mordí mi labio inferior al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido—. _¡Obvio idiota a ti! Contesta algo ingenioso rápido._

"_Sí, puedes ayudarme, diciéndome dónde se metió mi hombre de comestible piel dorada y ojos de ensueño, para encerrarlo en una de las consultas y comenzar a violarlo sin compasión en este mismo instante"_—me hubiese gustado contestarle.

—Eh…sí…bueno...lo que pasa es que… que… —Intentaba hilar una mentira—. ¿Existirá la posibilidad de que algún doctor tenga alguna hora disponible para ahora? Necesito urgentemente que alguien me atienda, mi novio dice que tengo los senos pequeños y me gustaría agrandármelos para complacerlo, si no temo que me dejará. —Contesté como una tonta, tratando de sonar desesperada, intentando provocar lástima.

Ni siquiera yo misma me creí la mentira, sonó tan, pero tan patética, sin embargo no me importó, de alguna forma me tenía que colar dentro de la clínica y como dicen por ahí, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y éste era un estado de sitio.

La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza, luego tecleó algo en su computador fijando su vista en la pantalla.

—Siempre lo mismo, los hombres nunca están conformes con nada. —Me comentó solidaria aun con la vista fija en el monitor— ¡Aquí! Bien, estás de suerte, la paciente de las diez enfermó y ha cancelado una hora con el doctor Cullen. —Soltó una risita y suspiró—. Si quieres esperar, puedo tomar la hora, y yo que tu, no la perdería, todas las mujeres de Rio, mueren porque las opere el doctor Cullen. —Rió y suspiró otra vez con esa risita tonta de adolescente, como cuando miras derretida al capitán del equipo de futbol.

— ¡Quien no! —La secundó la otra recepcionista uniéndose a nuestra conversación— ¿Lo has visto esta mañana? Lo sexy que se veía con ese desordenado cabello que tiene, que le da un aire de recién co-gi-do —separó la sílabas de cogido en forma silenciosa modulando con sus labios, por lo que le entendí perfectamente.

Ambas rieron coquetas en complicidad y una frase en portugués dijeron que obviamente no pude descifrar.

¿Qué tanta gracia tendría el famoso doctor Cullen que reían como dos bobas? En fin, que me importaba a mí, pensé encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia, yo solo quería colarme dentro de la clínica y encontrar a mi sexy Adonis.

— ¿Entonces la toma? —preguntó centrando la atención en mi nuevamente.

—Está bien, la tomo —acepté de inmediato, sin pensar en lo que me estaba metiendo.

La chica amablemente ingresó mis datos y luego me indicó que tomara el elevador hasta el séptimo piso.

Al bajarme del ascensor una nueva recepción, parecida a la del primer piso me recibió, pero esta era aun más sobria y elegante que la anterior; completamente decorada al estilo minimalista, cuadros abstractos, de los cuales se podía dilucidar una silueta de una mujer en distintas poses, colgaban de la única pared que no era de cristal, que era la que estaba detrás de la recepcionista. Repasé con la mirada el lugar y ni rastros había de Pene Man.

—Buenos días soy Isabella Swan y tengo hora con el doctor Cullen a las diez —saludé a la chica vestida con su albo uniforme de enfermera.

Necesitaba informarle de mi llegada, aquello era mi coartada, para poder comenzar a explorar por ahí y que no pensaran que me había filtrado en el edificio; aunque a decir verdad ya ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba loca, muy loca, definitivamente había perdido el juicio.

La recepcionista corroboró la información en su computador y me invitó a tomar asiento, en unos cómodos sillones de cuero negro, dispuestos en forma de C con una mesa de centro en el medio. Dos mujeres totalmente plásticas y oxigenadas, ya esperaban ahí sentadas.

Impaciente me senté unos minutos, intentado hacer lo más convincente dentro de lo que podía mi papel, para que cuando me levantará pasara totalmente desapercibida. Las oxigenadas prestaban atención a las revistas que cada una leía, ni siquiera me dedicaron una mirada, por lo que decidí que ese era el momento perfecto para entrar en acción.

Me estaba poniendo de pie cuando…

—Venga conmigo. —Apareció una enfermera de la nada tomándome del brazo—. El doctor Cullen la espera.

— ¿Yo? Pero si aun…—traté de rebatir que aun faltaba bastante rato, yo no necesita buscar a mi hombre dentro del edificio, no meterme a la consulta con el jodido doctor, pero ya me había hecho ingresar a un, especie de privado, me entregó una bata y me ordenó sacarme la ropa.

¡Diablos! En estos enredos solo me metía yo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Vine aquí con la descabellada idea de averiguar todo lo que pudiera de mi pedazo de hombre y ahora estaba a punto de que me viera un cirujano plástico semidesnuda y ni siquiera me interesaba operarme ni una maldita cosa.

Pero al menos ya estaba aquí dentro, por lo que trataría de zafarme lo más pronto posible del famoso doctor, aludiendo a que me había arrepentido y después me iría a explorar por ahí con la esperanza que mi bello hombre aun estuviese dentro del edificio.

Me quité la ropa rápidamente, me puse la bata y me senté es esperar otra vez a la enfermera, suplicando salir pronto de este fraude en el que yo misma me había metido. La mujer volvió luego de unos minutos y me guió por unos pasillos internos hasta que llegamos a una enorme consulta que estaba decorada muy parecida a la recepción.

—Súbase a la camilla para esperar al doctor, en unos segundos está con usted —pidió amable y comenzó a ordenar unos papeles que habían sobre un descomunal y moderno escritorio.

En silencio hice lo que me ordenó. Me recosté, crucé mis tobillos, entrelacé mis manos dejándolas descansar en mi estómago y me concentré en el blanco techo. Solo quería salir pronto de aquí, por lo que casi no reparé en detalles, ni fotos y menos en los miles de diplomas que tenía colgados, mi mente estaba puesta en una sola cosa o más bien en una maravillosa lanza que me moría por degustar.

Oí que la puerta se abrió y luego se cerró suavemente.

—Buenos días… — ¡Madre santa de todos los cielos! ¡Jodida voz sexy que tenía el doctor! Si tan solo bastó un segundo de escucharlo e increíblemente la parte más necesitada de mi cuerpo palpitó volviendo a la vida suplicando por atención.

—Doctor Cullen, esta es la paciente que se hará una reconstrucción de los labios vaginales. —Informó en tono profesional la enfermera—. Tanya Denali.

¡Reconstrucción de labios vaginales! ¿Tanya Denali? ¿Yo? No, no, no, no, no…este mal entendido lo tenía que aclarar en este mismo instante, no fuera que al doctor de voz sexy se le ocurriera sumergirse en territorios peligrosos e inexplorados, aquellos que estaban reservados para un solo hombre y que a esta altura estaban vergonzosamente inundados.

—Verá doctor, yo no… —hablé incorporándome en mis codos, pero mis palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con…

Un cabello alborotado del rey de la selva…

Verdes ojos, estremecedores y felinos…

Sonrisa de infarto…

La combinación completa destroza bragas, vestido de doctor…

Justo en ese momento entendí que hubiese sido mil. ¡Qué mil! ¡Infinitas! Infinitas veces mejor, que me hubiese quedado mirando el techo, pero de por vida…

¡Trágame tierra que aquí me muero! ¡Dios mío ten compasión de mi! Suplicaba mentalmente comenzando a hiperventilar, juro que en cualquier minuto me daría un aneurisma o me iba a desmallar.

El jodido doctor Cullen era mi sexy chico de Ipanema…con razón las recepcionistas sonreían como idiotas.

¡Respira Bella Swan! ¡Recuerda respirar Bella Swan! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Reconstrucción de labios vaginales! No…No…No…

— ¿Está bien? —Me preguntó con aquel educado acento británico acercándose hasta a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, seguramente a esta altura ya me estaba poniendo morada.

Pero no pude más que perderme en el verde jade de su mirada, derretida, deslumbrada absolutamente por completo…

Con una de sus enormes manos tocó una de mis mejillas, y ¡Dios! su suave tacto como la seda me quemaba, me estremecía de los pies a la cabeza, mi sangre hirvió como nunca antes…

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó otra vez y al escuchar su aterciopelada voz y el inconfundible acento, algo hizo clic al fin dentro de mi cabeza…

"_A ti… ¿quién te dio permiso para opinar? —Pregunté arrastrado las palabras—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? De seguro que también tiene un maní al igual que el idiota de Jacob. ¡Sí! ¡Un maní! ¡Todos los hombres son unos cerdos mentirosos!"_

"_Me acerqué apenas hasta él, con la vista totalmente borrosa y en su cara de grité:"_

"_¡Cerdo! —y prometo que intenté mantenerme consiente, pero la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo ganó y el mundo se me vino a negro, apenas fui consciente de escuchar un remoto ¡Diablos! y creo que unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron, después de eso, solo silencio."_

Con mi vista frenética y con mi corazón palpitando al borde del síncope dentro de mi pecho, repasé su delantal sabiendo de ante mano con que me iba a encontrar…

"_**Doctor Edward Cullen"**_

"_**E.C"**_

¡Maldición! Estaba jodida, completamente jodida…

Desde el principio, lo había arruinado todo. Primero cuando tuve la "maravillosa" idea de andar haciendo conjeturas falsas, para que inmediatamente después como segundo, no encontrara nada mejor que ir a ahogarme de Cosmopolitans al bar.

Ahí había estado el… y había escuchado todas las atrocidades que conté de Jacob, de él mismo, y por mi estupidez de no querer mirarlo, jamás me di cuenta que el objeto de mis alucinaciones y mis sueños, había estado ahí, sentado junto a mí, intentando entablar conversación en el bar.

¡El me había llevado hasta mi cuarto! ¡El me había acostado! Y yo…yo tenía las llaves de su casa…

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! me iba a dar un colapso…lo juro, por todos los benditos Dioses en este mismo momento iba a caer muerta y para peor aún, no podía desconectar mi mirada de la suya, que parecía que leía mis más profundos pensamientos con aquella intensidad con que me contemplaba.

No lo pude aguantar un segundo más, la vergüenza que sentía y la humillación lo pudieron más, aparté bruscamente su mano de mi mejilla y me paré de un salto de la camilla, para salir arrancando a toda velocidad de su consulta cerrando la puerta tras de mí de un portazo.

Sentía que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, no sabía de minutos o segundos, solo fui consciente de que me vestí con rapidez, ya que lo único que necesita era arrancar y esfumarme del mundo sin más. Corrí hasta los elevadores y para mi suerte justo venía saliendo gente, ingresé y piqué el subterráneo una y otra vez impaciente. Justo cuando las puertas se cerraban, la última imagen que vi, fue a Edward Cullen parado afuera del ascensor sonriéndome con una sonrisa coqueta y ladina.

¿No habrá sido mucho por hoy? Y ni siquiera aun era medio día.

Doce horas más tarde…

Aquí estaba nuevamente rompiendo mi regla de "¡Nunca más bebo lo juro!", pero es que después de todos los acontecimientos vividos el día de hoy, realmente lo ameritaba. Todo en mi mente era un real caos.

"Caos" era una palabra perfecta para resumir o más bien definir en que se había convertido mi vida en estos días, llena de situaciones locas e irreflexivas. Esta noche no quería pensar, no quería recriminarme por las cosas que hice, por las inapropiadas que dije y menos aun, me quería quebrar los sesos del porqué, me había dejado las llaves de su casa, o ¿sería que realmente se le habían caído? Tampoco entendía, porqué jamás me volvió a buscar, si fue tan caballero y lindo al irme acostar, después de lo borracha que estaba…

—Después de lo grosera que fuiste dirás ¿Qué esperabas?

En fin, solo me quería divertir y olvidar… solo quería olvidar…

Por lo que aquí estaba, sentada en la barra de una discoteque, enfundada en un azul y minúsculo vestido, que tapaba lo justo y necesario, amarrado al cuello, acompañado de unos zapatos a juego de tacones de vértigo.

Mi vista se perdía en las titilantes y coloreadas luces de neón que alumbraban la pista de baile en todas las direcciones, haciendo entretenidas e hipnotizantes figuras, que se reflejaban en los sudorosos cuerpos que danzaban al son de la alegre y contagiosa música.

Me balanceaba al ritmo de la canción, que provocaba que tu cuerpo tomara vida propia e inevitablemente comenzaras a bailar en el puesto, disfrutando de mi copa de champagne.

— Ola, você quer dançar? (8) —me invitó un chico, ofreciéndome una de sus manos y hablando fuerte para que su voz se escuchara por sobre la música; poseía una alegre sonrisa, sus dientes eran muy blancos, de cabello negro y sus ojos celestes como el cielo.

Suponiendo que me había invitado a bailar, me bebí el burbujeante líquido de un sorbo, dejé la copa en la barra, tomé su mano y dejé que me guiara hasta la pista de baile.

Bajo la premisa que esta noche me divertiría, solo me dejé llevar.

Sentía que las efervescentes notas poco a poco comenzaban a invadir todos mis sentidos y los movimientos de mi cuerpo se volvieron sensuales e insinuantes, en perfecta sincronización con mi acompañante que me apretaba de mi espalda acercándome su cuerpo caliente.

Me giré en sus brazos, subí los míos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás balanceándome de la lado a lado con sus manos puestas en mis caderas marcando el ritmo de los alegres tambores que adornaban la música.

De un segundo a otro la música cambió, ahora se tornaba mas divertida y sensual, lo que provocó los gritos excitados de las personas que nos acompañaban en la pista de baile y que todos juntos la comenzaran a corear.

Sus manos dejaron un momento mis caderas, cuando se posaron otra vez, claramente fueron reemplazadas por otras infinitamente más grandes, infinitamente más posesivas y su toque hizo hervir hasta la fibra más íntima de mi ser.

Y solamente una vez en mi vida había sentido literalmente mi sangre arder y había sido esta mañana…

¡Dios mío! No permitas que esto sea un sueño. Cerré mis ojos, esperanzada, y dejé que con aquel roce perfecto guiara el movimiento de mis caderas, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar tan rápido que amenazaba con salir volando en cualquier momento de mi pecho…

—E passou a menina mais linda.(9) —Cantó en mi oído con esa voz caliente, salida de las mismas profundidades del infierno— Tomei coragem e comecei a falar.(10) —Entonó lo último pegando por completo su irreal anatomía con la mía.

—Nossa, nossa. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego.(11)— ¡Oh madre santa! Eso… eso era su…su… descomunal miembro pegado a mi trasero, bamboleándose hacia mí, al ritmo de la música como si me estuviera ¿cogiendo?

¡Voy a tener un orgasmo aquí mismo!

—Delícia, delicia. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego(12).

Sus grandes y suaves manos, me dieron vuelta y fieras apuñaron, la tela de mi vestido y me pegaron nuevamente a su caliente, sudoroso y marmóreo cuerpo, que exudaba un adictivo y masculino perfume que me estaba haciendo imaginar las más pervertidas alucinaciones.

Mi cuerpo se meció junto al de él, como si hubiesen nacido, el uno para el otro, como si fuéramos dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas y yo seguía aun, sin poder creer estaba bailando con mí chico de Ipanema.

Me sentí flotar en sus manos y que en cualquier momento ardería en llamas debido al calor que emanaba su cuerpo, de sus seductores movimientos; como mis erectos pezones rozaban su pecho, como su enorme miembro rozaba insistentemente mi intimidad, imitando los movimientos del sexo.

Era definitivo este hombre me mataría de placer y eso que aun estábamos con ropa.

—Nossa, nossa. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego —cantó casi encima de mis labios exhalando su adictivo aliento que me estaba haciendo perder los sentidos.

Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó por su masculino rostro de ángel, sonrisa hermosa, juguetona como la de un niño y nos giró varias veces bamboleándonos por la pista de baile. Me tomé fuerte de sus brazos y hechizada por su penetrante mirada, la gente, las luces, la música me comenzó a parecer lejana, como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta a nuestro alrededor y solo existiésemos Edward y yo.

Un instante bastó para que me rindiera a todas las sensaciones que me abrumaban y me permití perderme en ese incandescente mar verde esmeralda que me estremecía con una sola mirada, y al verme reflejada en esas aguas furiosas y a la vez calmas, el mundo literalmente se detuvo para mí; aquella mirada se convirtió en la fuerza que me sujetaba a este mundo.

De pronto se detuvo abruptamente y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda con las palmas abiertas, abarcándola abrasadoramente por completo apretándome hacia él como si no quisiera que entre nosotros se colara en más mínimo gramo de aire. Su aliento agitado y cálido aliento golpeaba mi rostro y con cada exhalación sentía como si acariciara mis labios y estaba cerca muy cerca; sus labios entre abiertos, humedeció el inferior con un cadencioso movimiento de su lengua y no pude más que cerrar los ojos suplicando junto con todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobrando vida…

¡Sí! ¡Bésame sexy chico de Ipanema! ¡Sí, bésame!

Pero pasó lo que menos esperaba en el mundo… En un segundo, mi hermoso sueño explotó en mil pedazos y ya no estuve más protegida por sus cálidos y tonificados brazos. Me quedé estática en la pista de baile intentando comprender, buscándolo desesperada con la mirada en todas las direcciones que abarcaban mis ojos, pero Edward…Edward ya no estaba…él se había ido…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no lo pude soportar más, necesitaba salir de ahí, arrancar. Pasé a retirar mi cartera de guardarropía y salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis altos tacos me lo permitían.

Apenas estuve en la calle la húmeda brisa marina abrazó mi cuerpo y fue un frío bálsamo para las dolorosas lágrimas de humillación que quemaban mi rostro hasta llegar a mi garganta. Me quité los zapatos, crucé la calle y me fui caminando por la arena casi arrastrando los pies en dirección al hotel.

Mis lágrimas caían sin cesar no permitiéndome ver la plateada luna llena, que reflejaba toda su magnificencia en el mar.

— ¿Edward que mierda fue lo que hice mal? —Susurraba desolada—. ¿Por qué me dejaste abandonada después de cómo me mirabas?

Pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba la respuesta.

Para aumentar mis males, aun me parecía que podía sentir sus abrasadoras y posesivas manos por todo mi cuerpo, aun podía evocar su cálido aliento y me sentía absolutamente impregnada de su masculino perfume.

Atravesé las puertas del hotel solo queriendo tomar un par más de buenas copas, para caer dormida en la absoluta inconsciencia. Estaba pasando por frente de la recepción cuando el gerente que estaba a esa hora me interceptó.

—Buenas noches señorita Swan —saludó amable.

—Buenas noches —respondí, cansada, sin ganas.

—Perdone que la interrumpa, pero le han dejado un recado urgente de Seattle, me han pedido encarecidamente que a la hora que llegara, por favor se lo entregue —me explicó el motivo por el cual irrumpió mi andar y me extendió un elegante papel color crema con el sello del hotel.

—Gracias —tomé el papel que me ofrecía y lo desdoblé.

"Bella. ¿Dónde te metes? ¿Puedes dignarte a atender el teléfono? Tenemos que hablar de tu nuevo libro. Atte Mike."

Resoplé cansada, y rodé los ojos. ¿No le había dicho bien claro a Mike que había venido aquí a descansar? Mañana en la mañana lo llamaría y se lo volvería a aclarar; está bien que sea mi editor, pero vacaciones tenía derecho a tomar.

Arrugué el papel con saña y lo metí dentro de mi cartera. Caminé hasta los elevadores y llamé uno, apenas se abrieron las puertas me subí y marqué el número cuatro. Me apoyé en uno de sus fríos muros y cerré mis ojos suspirando preguntándome una y otra vez "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?". La campañilla avisó su llegada.

Comencé a caminar por el desierto pasillo en dirección a mi habitación, cuando sucedió algo que hizo saltar mi corazón de la impresión…

Un cuerpo, un enorme y masculino cuerpo atrapó el mío contra uno de los muros del pasillo. Asustada me armé de valor y abrí mis ojos para ver la cara de mi atacante, preparándome para pedir ayuda, y al ver de quien se trataba en ese momento literalmente mi corazón se detuvo…

Mi respiración se volvió errática, cuando sentí una de sus enormes manos acariciar ardorosamente una de mis piernas subiendo abrasadora para colarse debajo de mi vestido y aferrarse dominante en una de mis nalgas, luego devolvió el camino tomó mi muslo de forma delicada, pero posesivo subió mi pierna, la apoyó en una de sus caderas y su enorme miembro rozó insistentemente mi intimidad por sobre mis bragas.

Mirándome con sus ojos lujuriosos cargados de múltiples promesas eróticas, susurró ardiente y fiero sobre mis labios…

—É isso que você quer?(13)

* * *

Hola mis hermosas! y a mis dos hermosos! He aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Solo puedo decir y dar infinitas gracias por el apoyo, por los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado y por la excelente acogida, de verdad estoy extasiada de felicidad! Jamás me lo imaginé. Muchas gracias a todas mis hermosas que me han agregado como autora favorita e historia favorita! Les mando un inmenso abrazo desde Santiago de Chile y millones de Besos! Espero me sigan apoyando en esta loca aventura como hasta ahora!

Las invito a pasar por mi otro fic: Mi corazón siempre será tuyo, que una historia bastante más romántica, para las que les gusta soñar.

Como siempre soñar es gratis y sus hermosos comentarios mi única paga.

Ahhh! Antes que se me olvide, no puedo prometer un día de actualización! Ya que como algunas saben trabajo y tengo un marido muy demandante solo les puedo decir que lo intentaré lo más rápido dentro de mis posibilidades.

Para las que quieran tengo Fb! Sol Cullen: tiene la portada del chico de Ipanema.

Nota del Autor

(1) Fluffy: Es un perro de tres cabezas que custodió una trampilla que hacía de acceso a la Piedra Filosofal, en el primer curso de Harry Potter.

(2) Petrificus Totalus: El hechizo de Parálisis de Cuerpo Entero, es un hechizo que deja a la víctima totalmente inmóvil.

(3)Avada Kedavra: O el Maleficio Asesino, como es designado frecuentemente, como lo dice su nombre, produce muerte instantánea.

(4)The Omen: O La profecía título en español, es una película de terror de 1976 dirigida por Richard Donner. Es una de las pocas producciones cuya calidad trascendió el género de terror sobrenatural.

(5) Flash: Es un superhéroe de la compañía estadounidense DC Comics que posee una rapidez sobrehumana, la cual incluye la habilidad de correr a gran velocidad.

(6)Depp Intromission: Juego de palabras creado por el autor, "profunda intromisión, espero se haya entendido. No es la forma adecuada de decir "intromisión hay muchas maneras dependiendo del carácter e información de la oración por ello no les pongo una palabra en particular.

(7) Bom dia, eu sou Jane. Eu como posso ajudár-la?: Buenos días soy Jane. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

(8) Ola, você quer dançar?: Hola. ¿Quieres bailar?

(9) E passou a menina mais linda: Y pasó la chica más linda.

(10) Tomei coragem e comecei a falar: Me armé de valor y le fui a hablar.

(11) Nossa, nossa. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego: ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Así, tú me matas. ¡Ay si te cojo! ¡Ay, ay si te cojo!

(12) Delícia, delicia. Assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego: Cariño, cariño. Así, tú me matas. ¡Ay si te cojo! ¡Ay, ay si te cojo!

(13) É isso que você quer?: ¿Esto es lo que quieres?


	6. Mister Maní RIP

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Yo hago lo que quiero con mi loca Bella, y mi caliente chico de Ipanema porque me encantaría vivir su loca aventura! Ups! Jajajajajjaa**

**Gracias mi querida VickoteamEC por Betear este capítulo! Quedó perfecto te adoro!**

**Canciones inspiradoras del capítulo****:**

**Justify my Love "Madonna"**

**Addicted to you "Shakira"**

**Uprising "Muse"**

**Nota: No vemos abajo!**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Mi respiración se volvió errática, cuando sentí una de sus enormes manos acariciar ardorosamente una de mis piernas subiendo abrasadora para colarse debajo de mi vestido y aferrarse dominante en una de mis nalgas, luego devolvió el camino tomó mi muslo de forma delicada, pero posesivo subió mi pierna, la apoyó en una de sus caderas y su enorme miembro rozó insistentemente mi intimidad por sobre mis bragas.

Mirándome con sus ojos lujuriosos, cargados de múltiples promesas eróticas, susurró ardiente y fiero sobre mis labios…

—É isso que você quer?

**Capítulo 6: Mister Maní R.I.P**

Bella's POV

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó nuevamente acariciando sus labios sobre los míos, sus caderas se balancearon hacia las mías en una invitación ardiente y sensual.

—Sí… —gemí suplicando, aún sin poder creer que esto realmente iba a suceder.

Cerré los ojos echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, mis manos se aferraron a sus fuertes hombros, totalmente rendida al roce constante y perfecto de su enorme miembro sobre mi intimidad.

Con su otra mano acarició mi espalda haciendo un camino abrasador hasta llegar a mi cuello, sus enormes dedos se colaron posesivos por dentro de mi cabello, lo apuñó suavemente y dirigió mi rostro hacia el suyo para que sus labios pudieran atacar voraces los míos.

_¡Jesús! ¡Qué hombre tan ardiente y posesivo!_ Su lengua se enredaba codiciosa buscando la mía, sin dejar lugar alguno por explorar en mi boca, dejándome sin aliento. Su maravilloso sabor comenzaba a embriagar todos mis sentidos, mi cabeza se comenzaba a desconectar del cuerpo. _¡Qué manera de besar!_

Mis caderas buscaron ansiosas las suyas y mis manos viajaron de sus hombros hasta aferrarse en aquel extraño y alborotado cabello, que moría por tocar. Jalé suavemente las sedosas hebras doradas cobrizas, ganándome un sexy gruñido sobre mis labios. Gruñido que con solo oírlo te podía llevar hasta las profundidades del infierno. Estaba ansiosa por oír sus gemidos cuando me estuviese embistiendo profundo y duro.

Soltó mi cabello y su enorme mano recorrió el camino de vuelta en un abrasador roce, hasta hacerle compañía a la otra, aferrándose así, ambas a mis nalgas. En un rápido movimiento me alzó, invitándome a que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, y comenzó a caminar hasta mi habitación sin despegar sus labios de los míos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, ni digo la odisea que fue sacar la maldita tarjeta de mi cartera sin bajarme de sus brazos; porque ni aunque anunciaran la tercera guerra mundial, el fin del mundo, que un meteorito impactaría contra la tierra o cualquier apocalíptica idiotez similar, yo lo iba a soltar. ¡No señor!, permanecería pegada a su cuerpo de infarto, cual Boa Constrictor Swan. Ésta vez Miembro-Man no se me iba a escapar, ésta noche, contra viento y marea, tendría al chico de Ipanema entre mis piernas.

Después de luchar con las típicas porquerías que las mujeres echamos dentro de las carteras (no sé ni para qué, ya que siempre con suerte ocupamos la mitad de ellas), logré encontrar el jodido plástico. Edward lo quitó de mis manos impaciente, me sostuvo con un brazo, abrió la puerta, entró con rapidez a la habitación y cerró con un pie.

Mi corazón latía a mil kilómetros por ahora, amenazando explotar en cualquier momento dentro de mi pecho, pensando _"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto realmente va a pasar!_".

Aún conmigo en sus brazos, Edward atravesó a grades zancadas el pequeño living antesala de mi cuarto y una vez dentro me lanzó con algo de rudeza sobre la cama. Me observó unos segundos, todavía de pie, en la penumbra de mi cuarto, sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Incluso así, podía ver claramente sus ojos convertidos en dos calderos del mismo infierno, felinos, hambrientos; me devoraba con su ardiente mirada.

Trepó por la cama, ascendiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo, y yo apenas y podía respirar. Con una rodilla separó mis piernas con sensual delicadeza y acomodó su irreal humanidad entre ellas, amoldando cada centímetro de su enorme cuerpo al mío. Una de sus grandes manos me tomó de una muñeca y la sujetó posesivo por sobre mi cabeza; con la otra acarició una de mis piernas con la palma abierta, colándose por debajo de mi vestido, rozando mi piel con fervor, hasta apoderarse de una de mis nalgas; la cual masajeó acercándome hacia él, en el mismo momento que comenzaba a frotar su dura longitud por encima de mis húmedas bragas.

— ¿Sientes como me tienes, chica loca y traviesa? —ronroneó seductor en mis labios, rozando en un movimiento lento y profundo su enorme y duro miembro en mi intimidad.

¡Jesús, María y José! Sí que lo sentía, así como también sentía que en cualquier minuto ardería de una combustión espontanea con aquellos simples pero ardientes roces.

—Sí… —gemí enloquecida por sentir más. Atrapé sus labios en un es beso ardiente, y mis caderas se alzaron suplicando por un contacto más íntimo.

Me moría por tocar, por probar, pero me tenía presa bajo su monumental cuerpo. Mi mano libre no lo pudo aguantar más y se aventuró a explorar; se coló avariciosa por dentro de su camiseta, para al fin poder sentir bajo la yema de mis dedos su piel de terciopelo dorado. Acaricié con ardor aquella tonificada espalda del pecado, repasando cada músculo, cada perfecta curva; hasta unos lunares pude reconocer bajo mi tacto, que de seguro hacían que se viera más sexy y comestible, si es que aquello era posible. Con mis uñas delineé su columna vertebral, desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja, ganándome sexys ronroneos y gruñidos de su parte que me excitaban aún más.

Pero había algo mucho más interesante que deliraba por tener entre mis manos, por lo que continué el recorrido por su espalda baja; introduje mi mano por dentro de su pantalón y su ropa interior. Clavé mis uñas en una de sus comestibles y firmes nalgas y comencé a rodear su cadera para ir directo a mi objetivo.

Estaba pletórica, a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando…

—No tan rápido, Isabella… —advirtió fiero, haciendo que mi nombre sonara tan jodidamente sexy pronunciado por sus labios que un nuevo espasmo, mil veces más placentero, atacó mi intimidad como una súplica silenciosa y deliciosa.

Rodeó la muñeca de mi mano libre, la puso por sobre mi cabeza y con su otra mano las apresó las dos juntas.

—Así me gusta. Quieta, rendida a mí. Si mal no recuerdo, querías que te violara. Pues lo violadores, mi hermosa acosadora, no dejan interactuar.

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!

Sus labios dejaron mis labios, comenzando a hacer un húmedo camino de fuego bajando lentamente por mi mentón, por la piel de mi cuello, hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual lamió y atrapó con los dientes, mandado dolorosos espasmos de placer a la parte de mi cuerpo que más lo necesitaba. La mano que tenía aferrada a mi trasero se deslizó bajando por mi muslo, para devolver el camino por su parte interna en un provocativo roce, hasta llegar a acariciar mi intimidad por sobre mi ropa interior.

Esas enormes y suaves manos sí que sabían tocar y excitar a una mujer…

—Desde la noche en el bar…, — ronroneó en mí oído con su masculino y educado acento inglés— estoy loco por hacerte esto. —Hizo mi ropa interior hacia un lado y sus largos dedos, traviesos y exploradores, acariciaron tortuosamente suave y lento mis pliegues—. Loco, por comprobar si tu cavidad está tan estrecha y apretada como imagino, después de tu inservible marido.

¡Cielos! ¡Con ese educado acento podía hablar sucio! _¡Gracias, Dios mío! ¡He caído en el paraíso de mis mejores y pervertidas alucinaciones!_

Sus prodigiosos dedos se movieron en un compás sublime y perfecto, adentrándose poco a poco en mi intimidad, llevándome a las más negras de las locuras. Estaba completamente segura que cuando sus dedos fueran reemplazados por su ardiente lanza del pecado no lo resistiría y perdería la cordura.

Incontrolables gemidos e ininteligibles palabras escapaban de mis labios mientras Edward seguía con su ardorosa tarea. Su dedo pulgar acarició mi clítoris en círculos haciendo sobre él la presión justa y perfecta; su otra mano, que aún sostenía firme mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, las liberó de su prisión para aferrarse, ahora suave, a mí cabello, y hacer que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

Me observó con aquella mirada capaz de derretir los hielos eternos y una sonrisa ladina atravesó por sus labios. Juro que se me paró el corazón y la respiración.

—Mírame. —Ordenó cual amo posesivo de mis novelas—. Quiero ver tu expresión, cuando por primera vez en tu vida, sientas lo que es el placer. Quiero ver tu cara de éxtasis cuando te haga estremecer. —Dicho esto introdujo un dedo suave, embistiéndome lento y profundo.

— ¡Edward! —escapó de mis labios mis sin pensar.

Mis manos, al fin libres de su prisión, se aferraron fuerte a su espalda por dentro de su camiseta. Le clavé las uñas y arqueé mi espalda, cuando introdujo otro dedo en mi cavidad. Mi cabeza se desconectó de mi cuerpo, aquello que me estaba haciendo ni siquiera lo podía explicar, solo sentía una espantosa presión en el vientre bajo, a punto de explotar.

—Perfecta. Cálida. Húmeda. Estrecha y apasionada. Tal como imaginaba. —Gruñó contra mis labios.

Sus dedos se deslizaban dentro de mí en una cadencia, perfecta y deliciosa. Lento, profundo, suave, malditamente suave, y aquello me estaba volviendo loca; por lo que sin poderlo evitar, por primera vez en mi vida sexual, tal como lo había soñado, comencé a rogar. Necesitaba más, mucho más…

—Edward…por favor…más…—supliqué mirándolo directo a los ojos, ya que todavía no me permitía despegar mi mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que me hechizaban.

—Caliente como el infierno, así te quiero…, suplicando por mí, clamando por mí. Después de esta noche no volverás a gritar otro nombre que no sea el mío —sentenció con una seguridad deslumbrante. Sonriendo malvado, cesó la deliciosa fricción. Gemí de frustración.

Sacó sus dedos de mi interior lentamente, se los llevó a la boca, lamiéndolos de una forma tan malditamente erótica y sexy…, que en un segundo la frustración se me olvidó.

—Gostosa(1)…, está tão gostosa(2), que te devoraré cada centímetro de tu piel, para luego cogerte con mi lengua —se estiró por sobre mi cuerpo, prendió la luz de la mesa de noche, luego se puso de rodillas, y de un rápido y sensual movimiento quitó su camiseta, que lanzó por alguna parte de la habitación.

_¡Sí! ¡Por favor!_ Suplicaba en un grito silencioso, después de escuchar tantas promesas ardientes, sin despegar mis ojos de aquel torso marmóreo y perfecto. Lo imaginé delineando cada centímetro de mi piel con su lengua, hasta llegar a aquella parte que lo necesitaba más, aquella que sólo en sueños había sido adorada y acariciada por una ardiente lengua.

Jadeé y me mordí el labio inferior con anticipación, esperando su próximo movimiento; obediente, como él me había ordenando. Una sonrisa maliciosa atravesó por sus labios, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó mi vestido por en medio de la parte de abajo y de un solo movimiento lo rajó en dos, para dejarme en la pequeña braga que llevaba.

Juro que después de eso escuché el bip de la muerte violenta, candente y lenta dentro de mi cabeza. _¡Qué hombre caliente!_

Quitó con delicadeza la mal lograda tela de mi cuerpo y la lanzó al piso a hacerle compañía a su camiseta. Sus verdes ojos, radioactivos, observaron mi cuerpo casi desnudo de los pies a la cabeza, sin contemplación alguna.

—Majestosa, Esplêndida(3) —Afirmó en aquel idioma caliente, con una sonrisa ladina y mordió su labio inferior.

Se inclinó nuevamente sobre mí y con ambas manos tomó mis pechos, pasando en un circular movimiento sus pulgares por mis erectos pezones; que al sentir el preciado y necesitado contacto se endurecieron aun más. Los amasó gentilmente, para luego comenzar a adorarlos, uno en uno con su boca.

—Tienes los pechos más hermosos y firmes que he visto. —Ronroneó rodeando un pezón con su cálida lengua, lo mordisqueó suavemente, y lo dejó, para comenzar a darle atención al otro— .Naturales y pequeños, tal como me gustan…, que llenen justo mis manos, que quepan justo dentro de mi boca para poder adorarlos así…—apretó despacio la sensible piel y succionó con delicadeza.

Mis manos viajaron a apoderarse de su felino cabello y mis dedos se enredaron en las sedosas hebras, jalándolas despacio con cada doloroso y dulce espasmo que su lengua provocaba en mi parte más íntima.

Lentamente comenzó a descender hacia el sur, dejando un tatuaje de fuego y de húmedos besos por mi piel. Sus manos recorrieron el contorno de mi cuerpo y pasó su lengua por mi abdomen, donde rodeó mi ombligo y luego introdujo la lengua en él, dándole una sensual y fogosa lamida.

—Estrecha cintura, un virginal y precioso ombligo, que hace que te veas tan inocente que me provoca darte la vuelta y cogerte por detrás sin compasión.

— ¡Por favor…! —supliqué sin poder contenerme. Sus maravillosas caricias y sus febriles palabras me estaban llevando al límite de lo que podía soportar.

—Aun no, preciosa. —Sonrió—. Ésta noche, te enseñaré lo que un verdadero hombre debe hacer para adorar a una preciosa mujer como tú.

Me había dejando sin palabras… _¡Edward Cullen, soy tuya! ¡Demonios! ¡Hazme lo que me quieras hacer!_

Siguió su ardiente camino, lamiendo mi vientre bajo, para luego rodear el hueso de mi cadera y comenzar a bajar por mi muslo derecho; con sus manos repitió el movimiento al unísono de su boca, comenzando a deslizar mis bragas lentamente por mis piernas.

Cuando me despojó de ellas, dejándome sólo con mis zapatos de tacón, me contempló por algunos segundos otra vez. Luego quitó mis zapatos con infinita delicadeza y besó uno a uno mis pies.

Reanudó nuevamente el camino de fuego, pero esta vez en asenso, comenzando a separar gentilmente mis piernas, haciéndome sentir demasiado expuesta ante él. Jacob jamás había hecho esto, ni me había mirado de esta forma; por lo que, por un segundo, sentí vergüenza y quise cerrar mis piernas…, cosa que él, obviamente, impidió.

—Tranquila. —Ordenó haciendo presión sobre mis rodillas para mantener mis piernas separadas, y sus ojos se clavaron felinos directamente ahí, lo que provocó que me sonrojara furiosamente—. Reconstrucción de labios vaginales… —Susurró riendo —. Tienes el coño más perfecto y comestible que he visto en mi vida…, y ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar.

Inspiró profundo y su lengua, comenzó a recorrer mis pliegues suavemente hasta llegar a mi clítoris, el cual rodeó, mordisqueó y succionó imposiblemente lento e intensó.

—Sua fragrância é deliciosa, e, eu me deleito com teu sabor tão malditamente doce. Você é perfeita.(4)

Me levantó un poco, llevando mis rodillas a sus hombros, el placer que sentía se incrementó multiplicado por mil. Ni siquiera podía definir bien qué estaba haciendo con su lengua ahí abajo, sólo tenía una sensación que hacía que me hirviera la sangre y que mi cabeza estuviera a punto de enloquecer.

Comencé a gemir sin control, entregada en cuerpo y alma a las abrumadoras sensaciones que me atacaban. Su nombre comenzó a escapar de mis labios con veneración cuando dos de sus dedos acompañaron a su gloriosa y placentera labor.

—Vente para mi, preciosa. Quiero ver cómo acabas para mí —sus palabras fueron el detonante de todo.

La imposible presión que sentía en mi intimidad explotó en mil pedazos, mandándome directo a la gloria, haciendo que mi cuerpo se convulsionara una y otra vez en deliciosos espasmos de placer.

Con la mente perdida y completamente extasiada, intentaba recobrar mi respiración y tranquilizar el palpitar enloquecido de mi corazón. _¡Por todos los cielos!_ Eso había sido…, perfecto, sublime e irreal…, absolutamente irreal.

Con miedo abrí los ojos, miedo de que todo esto que me estaba sucediendo no fuera más que uno de mis múltiples y calenturientos sueños; pero al abrirlos ahí estaba Edward, mi chico de Ipanema, contemplándome absolutamente pagado de sí mismo por su trabajo.

—Respira, preciosa, que aún no he terminado contigo— ordenó con aquella sexy voz salida de las mismas profundidades de las tinieblas.

Se levantó de la cama y lentamente comenzó a quitar el resto de su ropa; sin dejar de contemplarme, con su mirada clavada en la mía, como si se estuviera desvistiendo para mí. Se despojó con toda paciencia de sus zapatos y calcetines, deslizó con tranquilidad sus pantalones por sus hercúleas y delgadas piernas…, hasta que quedó en bóxer, dejando entre ver su enorme y erecto miembro marcado por debajo de la suave tela.

Me relamí los labios del más puro y lujurioso deleite. Al fin, por lo que tanto había soñado estaba aquí, tan solo a un paso; a punto de llevarme hasta el paraíso del pecado, hasta el paraíso del sexo.

Una sonrisa ladina y suficiente apareció en sus labios cuando lentamente comenzó a bajar su bóxer, para liberar su gloriosa, enorme y dura erección. Tan malditamente excelsa, que al igual que el primer día que lo vi, estuve a punto de caer de rodillas y comenzar a recitar alabanzas al cielo después de ver ante mis ojos semejante perfección.

Subió a la cama en un movimiento sensual y felino y nuevamente separó mis piernas para colocarse de rodillas frente a mí.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo por mi? —Ofreció extendiendo un envoltorio plateado hacia mí. Estaba tan ensimismada contemplando su irreal miembro, (babeándome literalmente), que no tenía ni jodida idea de donde lo había sacado.

¿Que si quería hacerlo? ¡Claro que quería hacerlo! Desde que tengo uso de razón muero por tener un enorme miembro entre mis manos.

—Sí —contesté con mi corazón palpitando desbocado, amenazando con salirse de mi pecho. Me senté en la cama, cogí el preservativo y con mis manos temblando rasgué con cuidado el envoltorio.

Agarré su longitud con una de mis manos y la masajeé suavemente, provocando que Edward soltara un sexy gruñido de sus labios. Era magnifica, suave y dura como el hierro. Apoyé el preservativo en la cabeza de su erección y con algo de urgencia lo deslicé, enfundando su dureza, dejándola lista para que me poseyera. Edward soltó una pequeña risa.

Avanzó hacia adelante en un seductor movimiento, haciendo que me recostara nuevamente en la cama, y amoldó con delicadeza su enorme humanidad sobre la mía.

—No seas impaciente, Isabella. Primero te tomaré lento y suave, no quiero hacerte daño, y así yo también disfrutaré de tu estrecha calidez. Una vez que te hayas acostumbrado al tamaño te cogeré sin compasión, así como tú lo deseas y como yo también lo deseo.

_¡Madre! ¡Santa!_

Comenzó a besarme suavemente, su lengua buscaba la mía en una danza adictiva y sensual. Su cuerpo comenzó a frotarse con el mío, haciendo que con cada movimiento su enorme miembro rozara deliciosamente mi clítoris; un roce placentero que me estaba haciendo desfallecer. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él.

Mis manos, que estaban firmemente aferradas a la sedosa piel de su espalda, viajaron licenciosas hasta su trasero, donde clavé mis uñas atrayéndolo hacia a mí, incitándolo a que me penetrara de una vez. Edward sonrió sobre mis labios, pasó una mano por detrás de mi rodilla derecha, abriendo aún más mis piernas, y sentí como la punta de su dureza acariciaba mi entrada.

_¡Dios! ¡Qué sensación más placentera y maravillosa!_ Y eso que todavía no me penetraba.

Lentamente comenzó a arremeter contra mí, cada vez un poco más adentro.

—Mierda, Isabella. Estás tan apretada, tan exquisitamente húmeda —gruñó en mis labios. Su masculino rostro era de completo y absoluto éxtasis.

—Edward…—gemí sin poderlo controlar, suplicando por mas. Quería sentirlo por completo.

Miles de sensaciones me embargaron en el mismo momento. La sublime sensación de sentir su piel sobre mi piel, el escaso vello que cubría su pecho y que acariciaba mi torso, su mirada conectada con la mía; el pequeño dolor que sentía, que no era nada comparado con el placer que éste maravilloso hombre me brindaba.

Poco a poco se abrió paso en mi interior, hasta que lo sentí por completo. Y al sentirme llena, y no vacía, por primera vez en mi vida; mi cabeza de desconectó de mi cuerpo y me dejé ir, rendida a lo que Edward Cullen quisiera hacer conmigo. Mis piernas rodearon sus caderas y clavé mis talones en sus nalgas, ordenándole silenciosamente lo que quería; y mis manos viajaron hasta enredarse en su cabello

Pero Edward no aumentó el ritmo, siguió con sus movimientos cadenciosos y profundos; entraba y salía por completo llevándome al límite de mis sentidos. Sexys gruñidos y gemidos escapaban de sus labios, en perfecta sincronización con cada arremetida; jadeos en portugués que eran la canción más caliente y erótica que jamás había escuchado en mí vida.

—Menina louca, está me matando de excitação. Quero te foder como um animal… (5)

—Edward…por favor…

— ¿Si? —Preguntó apoyándose en ambas manos, para mirarme directo a los ojos. Su ceño estaba fruncido de placer y sus labios húmedos y entre abiertos—. Te ves hermosa palpitando bajo mi cuerpo. —Y por primera vez arremetió más duro—. ¿Esto es lo que quieres cierto? —aumentó la velocidad junto con la profundidad.

— ¡Sí! ¡Cógeme, Edward! ¡Cógeme sin compasión! ¡Ya no lo aguanto, me estás volviendo loca! —grité con la cabeza totalmente perdida.

Una llama de fuego centelleó en sus ojos y aquella sonrisa ladina y peligrosa se instaló en su varonil rostro. Me tomó de las piernas, descansó mis tobillos en sus hombros e irguió su torso en todo su esplendor; posesivo atrapó mis caderas con sus grandes manos, comenzando a embestirme sin misericordia.

Llevé mis manos hacia atrás y me afirmé del respaldo de la cama para aguantar cada abrasador roce de sus maestras y duras embestidas. Admirar cómo Edward me cogía era la imagen del dios de sexo hecha realidad. Todos sus músculos en tensión, una capa de sudor perlaba su dorada piel, pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su torso y su frente, su ceño fruncido en el más puro goce y su cabello estaba mil veces más alborotado.

Justos fuimos cayendo en un abismo sin retorno, donde solo éramos Edward y yo, y el maravilloso sonido de nuestros jadeos de placer y de la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Gemí su nombre una y otra vez, mientras un nuevo remolino de nuevas e inaguantables sensaciones amenazaba con devastarme, para luego llevarme al paraíso.

—Vente para mí. —Ordenó con su respiración pesada y errática—. Quiero ver otra vez, como acabas para mí. En mí. —Gruñó adquiriendo una velocidad imposible, que hizo que simplemente no lo pudiera aguantar más y exploté gritando su nombre con adoración. Éxtasis que el acompañó en un par de embestidas más, liberándose en mi interior; pronunciando mi nombre en un ronco, caliente y varonil gemido.

El enceguecedor orgasmo que Edward me regaló arrasó con todo mi cuerpo y con lo poco que me quedaba de cordura; sentí que me quemaba en las llamas de infierno, para inmediatamente después irme al cielo. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Tanto así, que juro que sentí mi alma abandonar mi cuerpo por unos segundos para luego volver a mí y dejarme al borde de la inconsciencia; intentando recobrar el aliento y el latir enloquecido de mi corazón, quedé desmadejada encima de la cama.

Manteniendo la unión de nuestros cuerpos, Edward bajó mis piernas con delicadeza a la cama y recostó gentilmente su cuerpo sobre el mío. Atrapó mis labios en una caricia suave, casi amorosa, y acarició mi mejilla, acunándola. Con su otra mano quitó los mechones de cabello que habían caído sobre mi rostro y los puso detrás de mi oreja. Sus verdes esmeraldas me contemplaron con una mirada brillante que no supe descifrar.

No pude más que admirarlo, como si frente a mí tuviera a una divinidad, y vamos que era verdad. Desde esta noche Edward Cullen era mi Dios del sexo Cullen. _¡Madre santa! ¡Qué manera de follar!_

"_Mister Maní, Rest in peace"(6)_ pensé, sonriendo como una tonta.

—Y eso es sólo el comienzo, mi hermosa acosadora. Sólo. El. Comienzo. —ronroneó sonriendo sobre mis labios y nuevamente nos comenzamos a besar.

* * *

Primero que todo agradecer a mi hermosa Merce, por ayudarme, siempre tan linda conmigo y mis caprichos de las frases en portugués. Gracias mi Merce te adoro!

Okey, chicas aquí está el capítulo. Perdón la demora, pero es que realmente estos días estoy destruida y con la neuronas algo muertas. Decidí subirles solo el lemmon, ya que la cantidad de hojas que tenía daba como para un capítulo corto. Para las que me conocen saben que sufro, cuando las hago esperar más de la cuenta y si seguía escribiendo (voy como tortuga) me demoraría aun más.

Solo me queda decir, gracias, mil gracias por el infinito apoyo, realmente estoy sin palabras, era algo que no me esperaba. Gracias a todas las hermosas que me comentan, sus hermosos comentarios son la alegría de mi alma, ojala lo sigan haciendo y las que aun no lo hacen se animen!

Muchos besos y espero demorarme menos para el próximo. Ya sé, a mí también me ha pasado, esperas varias semanas y te quedas pensando "solo subió esto" Mil perdones otra vez!

Las quiero.

Sol

Como siempre soñar es gratis y sus comentarios mi única paga.

PD: Las invito a pasar por mi otro Fic "Mi corazón siempre será tuyo" Muy romántico para suspirar!

Nota del autor:

(1) Gostosa: Exquisita.

(2) Está tão gostosa: Tan exquisita.

(3) Majestosa, Esplêndida: Majestuosa, espléndida.

(4) Sua fragrância é deliciosa, e, eu me deleito com teu sabor tão malditamente doce. Você é perfeita : Hueles delicioso, sabes tan malditamente dulce. Eres perfecta.

(5) Menina louca, está me matando de excitação. Quero te foder como um animal: Me estás matando, chica loca. Quiero cogerte como un animal…

(6) Rest in peace: Descanse en paz.


	7. Simplemente irresistible

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es completamente mía y está registrada por propiedad intelectual y derechos de autor por Safecreative.**

**Gracias VickoteamEc por Betear el capítulo te adoro**

**Infinitas gracias a María Mercedes Mejía por la traducciones Español-Portugués. También te adoro mi Merce.**

**Canciones del capítulo****:**

"**Simply Irresistible" Robert Palmer**

"**Addicted to you" Shakira**

**Importante****: Por favor leer la nota del autor.**

**Capítulo 7: Simplemente Irresistible**

**Bella's POV**

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, completamente extasiada y, por primera vez en mi vida, relajada; tanto así que mi alma se llegaba a sentir liviana, como si estuviese recostada entre esponjosas nubes de algodón. ¿El causante de esta maravillosa e irreal sensación? Edward dios del sexo Cullen, alias Miembro-Man o mi sexy chico de Ipanema; que aún (por increíble que pareciera) dormía sobre mi cama como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Me acosté de lado y reacomodé mi cabeza en la almohada para poder contemplar mejor semejante espectáculo. Edward realmente era un hombre de otro mundo; si no tuviera las huellas de sus apasionadas caricias por toda mi piel, o aquel escozor en mi parte más íntima, estoy más que segura que pensaría que el hombre que estaba recostado a mi lado no era nada más que producto de mí alocada imaginación.

Mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo sin ningún reparo, aprovechando que Edward dormitaba profundo. Sonreí como idiota, _¡por Dios que era hermoso el muy desgraciado!_, parecía un maldito ángel caído del cielo, o más bien Lucifer(1); obvio (rodé los ojos para mí misma), arrancó de las auras celestiales para irse al mismo infierno, porque aquella abrasadora calentura que poseía no podía provenir de ningún otro lugar. Realmente no lo deberían dejar salir a la calle, semejante demoniaca y tentadora belleza debería ser absolutamente ilegal, es más, hasta lo deberían multar cada vez que su adónica humanidad hiciera presencia, de seguro aquello de andar provocando infartos en plena calle era altamente peligroso.

Tuve que tapar mi boca con las manos para contener las carcajadas a punto de explotar por mis ocurrencias, y también para no despertarlo; pero juro que apenas pensé en la tontería de las multas, en un segundo me vi enfundada con un sexy y azul marino uniforme de policía, golpeando amenazante mi garrote policiaco en mi mano con una sonrisa diabólica estampada en mis labios…

"_Señor Cullen, queda usted arrestado, por ser tan malditamente sexy, violable y comestible. No tiene derecho a juicio, ya que ha cometido terribles crímenes contra la humanidad, aquello de andar provocando infartos en la calle y plena luz del día…, merece la pena capital. Aunque esta vez, gracias a una intervención calenturientamente divina, seremos indulgentes. Su condena será cogerse a la agente Swan, mañana, tarde y noche…, por todo lo que le resta de vida"_

Punto. Simple y claro. Caso cerrado…

Coger… _¡Jesús! ¡Como cogía ese hombre!_… Parecía un insaciable animal en celo. Mis ojos dejaron de admirar su rostro masculino, del cual comenzaba a aparecer una leve sombra de vello que lo hacía verse aún más sexy, y viajaron por aquel cuerpo del pecado hasta detenerse en "aquella" parte de su anatomía que descansaba semi-erecta en dirección a su cadera izquierda, o sea hacia mí. ¿Será que aparte de ser malditamente bien dotado, además poseía un detector de vaginas?

Nuevamente estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas "detector de vaginas"… Aquellas estupideces solo se me ocurrían a mí. Si hasta imaginé la cabeza de su dureza, como la punta de la antena captando las calenturientas vibraciones…

"_Bip, bip, bip, detectando la vagina de Isabella Swan, bip, bip, bip"_

No bastó que pensara eso, cuando Edward se giró en mi dirección, tomándome por sorpresa; estiró un brazo, me agarró de la cintura y me acercó posesivamente a su cuerpo, encarcelándome con un brazo y una pierna, para después continuar durmiendo. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su irreal anatomía pegada a la mía, mi cabeza y mis manos descansando en su pecho, tan cerca que podía escuchar los acompasados latidos de su fuerte corazón, tan cerca que podía sentir la parte más importante de su cuerpo descansando en mi vientre bajo.

Inevitablemente miles de mariposas revoletearon en mi interior al sentir aquel contacto tan íntimo, casi marital. Mi vista se coló por dentro de nuestros cuerpos, clavándose en aquel miembro soñado. Al contemplarlo todavía me parecía mentira… _¿Cómo diablos me cupo todo eso dentro?_

Mordí mi labio inferior con lujuria, porque… ¡por Dios como cupo y de qué manera cupo! ¡Como me había hecho pecar este hombre! Aún me parecía que podía escuchar sus sexys y roncos gemidos, y verlo con aquel seño fruncido con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente en un gesto del más carnal placer, mientras arremetía contra mí…, duro, profundo, sin tenerme la mas mínima compasión…

Inevitablemente imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente, y de solo recordarlas hacía que intimidad palpitara impaciente…

**Flashback**

— _¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta cómo te cojo, Isabella? —gruñó arremetiendo inclemente contra mí. Sus manos, asidas posesivamente en mis caderas, ayudaban a intensificar su poderoso y experto movimiento._

_Yo me sostenía como podía, con las manos apoyadas en los blancos azulejos, aguantando sus duras embestidas. La banda sonora de nuestro acto carnal era el agua tibia que golpeaba nuestros cuerpos, mis gemidos, y de cuando en cuando una traviesa nalgada en mi trasero._

— _¡Dios, si! —gemí a punto de perder la razón._

—_Edward, Isabella. No lo olvides. —Advirtió con voz ronca y ardiente, luego me dio una nueva nalgada—. El que te está cogiendo no es Dios. ¡Dilo, di mi nombre! —ordenó con su voz estrangulada, estábamos a un paso de alcanzar el éxtasis._

— _¡Edward…! ¡Edward…! ¡Edward…! —grité su nombre con vehemencia, alcanzando un espectacular orgasmo cuando sus largos dedos acariciaron mi clítoris, acompañando el magistral y abrasador roce de su enorme miembro dentro de mi cuerpo... _

**Fin Flashback **

Ya ni siquiera podía recordar, cuantas veces cogimos, sólo tenía la certeza que a la tercera o quizás cuarta vez ya había perdido la cuenta…, cuando estaba al borde de perder la conciencia.

La mano de Edward que me tenía presa por la cintura, en un suave movimiento me acercó más hacia él, como si no quisiera que hubiese un milímetro de aire entre nosotros, y luego acarició mi espalda con ternura.

_¡Qué bien se sentía! _

Sus caricias me hacían sentir viva por primera vez en la vida, aunque también (a pesar de llevarme al cielo y regresarme de golpe a la tierra), me descolocaban enormemente. Jamás dormí abrasada con Jacob, mucho menos desnudos; y ahora, este hombre me sujetaba como si en aquel abraso, casi amoroso, se le fuera la vida.

Su temperamento era tan cambiante que en ciertas partes de la noche creí que estaba cogiendo con Mr. Hyde(2) Palabras calientes en portugués, actos ardientes y lascivos, para luego escuchar educadas y medidas palabras en aquel acento británico, acompañadas de delicadas caricias.

**Flashback**

_Los labios de Edward ascendieron por mi vientre, dejando un camino de delicados y etéreos besos; sus grandes manos acariciaban el contorno de mi cuerpo con delicadeza, casi con adoración._

_Al llegar a mis pechos, atendió a cada uno suavemente con su cálida lengua, succionó y los adoró con candor. Luego prosiguió su ardiente y sutil camino hasta llegar a mis labios, en los cuales dejó un suave, profundo y casto beso. Con la punta de su nariz rozó mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oído, donde ronroneó preguntando con voz queda, casi tierna:_

— _¿Has cabalgado alguna vez a un hombre, mi preciosa chica loca? —sus penetrantes ojos, verdes como el jade, se clavaron a los míos, quitándome cualquier oportunidad de desviar la mirada._

—_No… —musité apenas, con vergüenza. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un furioso carmesí, solo esperaba que no se me notara después de tanta acalorada acción. _

_Obviamente no obtuve resultado ya que él, al notarlo, acarició mi rostro con una de sus grandes manos._

—_Hermosa… —dijo observándome unos segundos y aquella sonrisa torcida provoca infartos se estampó sincera en sus labios._

_Se separó de mí, poniéndose de rodillas y me extendió una de sus manos a modo de invitación._

—_Ven…—pidió tomando asiento en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y me guió para quedara sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Apoyé mis manos en sus fuertes hombros._

_Tomó un preservativo de encima de la mesa de noche donde finalmente los había dejado, se lo puso sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, para luego tomarme suave y a la vez firme de mis caderas._

— _¿De dónde eres, Isabella Swan? —preguntó comenzando a mover mis caderas con sus manos, empezando así, a rozar nuestros sexos de manera lenta, enloquecedora y deliciosa._

—_Seattle…—gemí sin entender si aquella era realmente la pregunta._

—_Bien…—Jadeó en mis labios cuando la punta de su longitud acarició mi entrada—. Nunca he estado en Seattle, creo que tendré que hacer una visita…—sus labios coquetearon con los míos, suavemente succionó el inferior y lentamente lo soltó._

— _¿Por qué…? —mis palabras salieron en un tono delirante, de suplica, la fricción me estaba haciendo perder al razón._

—_Para felicitar la estupidez de el bueno para nada de tu marido…—gruñó cuando de un suave movimiento, acompañado con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, me penetró—, por no enseñarte nada, por dejarte casi virgen, esperando el amante perfecto para ti… _

_Sus manos se aferraron territoriales en mis nalgas, suavemente me alzó y luego me bajó, enseñándome como debía moverme. _

—_Así yo también te puedo hacer perfecta para mí…Isabella…— ¡oh, madre mía! ¡Qué manera de hablar!, este hombre me quería matar…_

—_Bella —susurré en sus labios, atrapando el ritmo que sus hábiles manos me enseñaban. _

_Mis manos dejaron sus hombros para enredarse en su cabello, lo jalé suavemente, la sensación era abrumadora, el roce que sentía era mil veces más placentero, mil veces más arrollador._

—_Aún más perfecta… Bella… —pronunció mi nombre en un ronco gemido, soltando mis nalgas. Me tomó de la espalda, con sus palmas abiertas, una puesta en mi espalda baja y la otra en medio de los omóplatos, acercándome hacia él para dejarnos piel con piel, labios con labios, nariz con nariz—. Perfecta…Mía… _

**Fin del Flashback**

Y ahora…, al estar entre sus brazos me producía una inquietante calidez. Esto no era correcto, no me debería tener protegida así entre sus brazos, como si yo fuera algo más, como si fuésemos algo más, solo habíamos cogido salvajemente…, nada más. No debía olvidar el motivo por el cual había viajado a Brasil: buscar una maravillosa y ardiente aventura, ¡y nada más!, pero… _¡Jesús, cómo la había cumplido!_

Jamás, ni en mis más eróticos delirios, imaginé terminar cogiendo con semejante hombre y ahora me parecía que no había obtenido lo suficiente, quería más, necesitaba mucho más de Edward. Después de mis constantes, alocadas y erradas persecuciones, al fin había obtenido a mi chico de Ipanema y no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir, por lo menos hasta que él se aburriera de mí…, y yo suplicaba por que no fuese esta mañana.

A decir verdad, no habíamos hablado mucho, ya que nuestras bocas estuvieron ocupadas en partes bastantes más interesantes que en articular palabras, tampoco era como para decir algo semejante como: "Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan, inexperta y escritora erótica. Un gusto coger con usted", en pleno candente preludio. Además que, después de todas las idioteces que hablé la noche en el bar, sumadas a las estupideces que hice para conocerlo, Edward tenía más que claro quién era yo; bueno, al menos lo básico. Pero yo sabía poco del ardiente hombre que cálidamente me cobijaba entre sus brazos, aparte de que se llamaba Edward Cullen, que era cirujano plástico, al parecer era inglés y le calculaba no más de treinta años.

No tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo lo haría, pero le propondría conocernos, al fin y al cabo, ya casi no me quedaban lugares por donde Edward hubiese dejado su huella, y realmente me gustaría conocerlo, después de todo, tampoco nos podíamos pasar teniendo sexo todo el día…, aunque creo que sería una voluntaria más que dispuesta para hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que no me dijera que no, al menos, él también parecía estar interesado en todo esto.

¿Y si esta era la rutina de su vida? ¿Te cogía por una noche completa dejándote completamente extasiada y a la vez suplicando por más…, y luego te dejaba ir?

— ¡_No_! —Gritó la voz de mi conciencia—. _Recuerda a las zorras de la playa, ni siquiera la hora les dio_. — ¿Y si esas eran una de las desechadas? —. _Él fue por ti a la discoteque y, además, aún no sabemos quién es la mujer y el niño con quienes jugaba en la playa_— ¡Demonios! Eso es muy cierto…

Una respiración profunda en mi cabello, acompañada de un gruñido, detuvieron mis cavilaciones sin respuesta y sin rumbo. Luego, una abrasadora caricia recorrió mi columna vertebral, rodeó el hueso de mi cadera y bajó por mi muslo, apresándolo suavemente por el interior, lo alzó para que ahora yo rodeara su cuerpo con ella. Edward había despertado y mi cuerpo se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza de la más cruda anticipación a causa de sus incipientes toques.

Su ardiente lanza, ahora más que dispuesta y gracias a la nueva posición, se deslizó en un roce suave y sugerente por mi intimidad, incitándome, excitándome, provocando que lo deseara con locura. Mis dedos jugaron con el vello de su pecho y mis labios buscaron los suyos, que más que gustosos vinieron a mí encuentro.

—Siempre tan húmeda, siempre tan caliente y dispuesta para mí. Buenas días, chica loca y traviesa…—ronroneó en mis labios para luego atraparlos en un beso voraz.

Me fue imposible contestar, ya que luego de eso, inesperadamente me penetró y no tuve nada más en mi mente por un buen rato que Edward y yo.

El roce de unos suaves labios encima de los míos suplicaban por que volviera a la conciencia, pero estaba agotada, exhausta, destruida; oí una risa masculina y sentí unos labios presionar dulcemente mi frente, luego de unos segundos el acompasado y casi silencioso cerrar de una puerta. Ahí fue cuando mi jodida e inconsciente mente atinó a volver a la vida, y cuando abrí mis ojos el panorama que encontré…, fue completamente devastador. Esta sola, completamente sola…

_¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Edward! ¡No se puede ir sin antes hablar con él!_

Me paré de un salto de la cama, envolviéndome con la sábana en un pobre afán de alcanzarlo, pero todas mis intenciones quedaron en eso, sólo en intenciones…

— ¡Auch! ¡Jodida mierda! —grité de dolor cuando intenté dar un miserable paso y en un acto casi reflejo junté mis piernas, mi intimidad ardía como los mil demonios.

_¡Maldita vagina cuasi virgen e inexperta! ¡Camina mierda!_ Le ordenaba, pero la muy maldita no se dignaba a cooperar, y Edward…, Edward ya se había ido.

Rendida, me giré cuidando no causarme más dolor del que ya tenía y con mis ojos, comenzado a anegarse de lágrimas me senté en la cama; en ese momento reparé en algo que no había visto por loca y atolondrada: un elegante y blanco papel con el sello del hotel descansaba al lado de mi almohada. Emocionada lo tomé, evitando dar saltos en la cama por razones evidentes, y sonreí como idiota cuando una elegante y clara caligrafía se presentó frente a mis ojos. Edward…

Miré la nota dos segundos y fruncí el seño algo confundida… ¿No se suponía que los doctores escriben espantoso? Bueno, al menos el idiota que inventó la estúpida frase "como letra de médico" definitivamente no conocía a Edward…, o su doctor era una soberana porquería; porque esta letra, esta letra…, suspiraba como tonta al ver los intrincados y distinguidos trazos, parecía letra de época…, era como si Mr. Darcy(3) me hubiese dejado la nota. Nuevos suspiros escaparon de mis labios…

Claro que la nota tenía un detalle no menor…, no entendía una bendita palabra de lo que estaba escrito en ella, ya que estaba completamente en portugués:

_"Obrigado, foi uma noite inolvidável. Estou indo, parece que ainda tenho o esquisito sabor de sua intimidade, em minha língua, em meus lábios... Tão apetitosa, que se fosse por mim, eu tinha ficado em seu quarto, para seguir-te fodendo selvagem e forte, justo como você gosta; minha menina louca e travessa. Meu pau esta esperando, duro e impaciente para te foder outra vez. Eu te espero, na minha casa as seis. Você sabe como entrar... ;)"_

_Edward_

_Pd: não preocupe com Brutus e Sansão :p_

Repasé con los dedos las cuidadas palabras intentando entender, pero solo pude reconocer unas cuantas, como: "noche" "gracias" "chica" "Brutus y Sansón" y "seis", aparte dos caritas pícaras y felices; una me guiñaba el ojo y la otra me sacaba la lengua. – _¿Qué diablos…? ¿No estaba un poco grande para esto?_ _–_. No pude más que reír como tonta, debo reconocer que aquello me pareció adorable. Definitivamente muy Mr. Hide.

¡Un momento! Una luz de alerta se encendió en mi interior…gritando "¡Danger!" "¡Danger!"

¿Qué tenían que ver con la nota aquellos perros del demonio? ¿Será que me atrapó espiando como una enferma arriba del árbol? –_Por tu bien, ni siquiera te contestes, Isabella_ _Swan–_ me estremecí de tan solo recordarlos; aunque quizás, ahora su espantosa y perruna existencia me cuadraba más, o sea: Lucifer = Perros del demonio. Más claro que el agua.

_¿Y ahora como haría para descifrar los agraciados jeroglíficos?_

Mi estómago gruñó fuerte reclamando por alimento, dándome la respuesta. Llamé a servicio de habitación para pedir un suculento festín, después de tanto y placentero ejercicio necesitaba recobrar fuerzas, y así alguna de las amorosas chicas que trabajaban en el hotel leería la nota para mí.

Me tiré en la cama a esperar mi desayuno, todavía observando la nota con una sonrisa tonta atravesando por mis labios, deleitándome con el masculino y embriagante olor de Edward que estaba impregnado por todos lados.

Después de unos minutos me levanté de la cama a regañadientes, con cuidado, ya que no podía abrir la puerta desnuda.

_¡Dios, no había parte del cuerpo que no me doliera!_, era como si el día anterior hubiese levantado pesas. Me tiritaban todos los músculos, de los pies a la cabeza, y aún me parecía como si tuviese a Edward metido entre las piernas, sentía que estaba caminando con las piernas abiertas y qué decir del dolor de la parte interna de mis muslos y bueno…, mi intimidad era otra cosa.

Caminé lento hacia el baño; cuando entré me observé unos momentos al espejo, era un completo desastre. Mi pelo parecía un almiar, tenía marcas de succionadores besos por todo el cuello, una mordida en uno de mis hombros, mis labios y pezones sensibles y enrojecidos; sin embargo, a pesar del desastre, tenía una sonrisa de bien cogida que de seguro se podía ver de la tierra a la luna.

Peiné el nido de pájaros que era mi cabello, me hice una coleta alta y salí del baño para ponerme un vestido, mas tarde me bañaría, ya que todos mis movimientos eran tan lentos como si estuviese pisando huevos y de seguro si me duchaba…, justo en ese momento llegaría mi comida. Además, quería disfrutar un poco más del aroma de Edward impregnado en mi piel.

No había vestigios de nuestra noche de pasión, excepto la cama desordenada, al parecer mi febril amante era un caballero, mi malograda vestimenta estaba prolijamente doblada encima del sillón del tocador. Nuevamente sonreí como tonta al recordar cómo mi vestido había sido arrancado –_Endemoniado hombre sexy_– pensé, cuando unos tímidos golpes en la puerta me pusieron alerta y mi estómago gruñó nuevamente como si supiera que aquellos golpes anunciaban la comida.

Pero aquellos toques, no eran mi esperada merienda…

Abrí la puerta y juro que lo que estaba delante de mis ojos no era de este mundo. Mi boca cayó hasta el piso, mis ojos saltaron de sus cuencas y los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron erráticos, para después palpitar enloquecidos –_ ¡Esto debe ser un error!_ – Un ramo de rosas rojas, enormes y preciosas, estaba ahí, frente a mí. Pero no eran doce, ni veinte, ni mucho menos treinta, ¡ni siquiera se podían cuantificar!; no se veía nada más que los brazos de la persona que las cargaba, intentando sostener los infinitos tallos. Absolutamente eran más de cien.

— ¿La señorita Isabella Swan? —preguntó una masculina y esforzada voz desde atrás del ramo.

—Sí…—contesté en un susurro, sin lograr comprender.

_¿Esto era en serio? ¿Rosas…? ¿Para mí…? ¿Dónde mierda estaba la cámara escondida?_

—Firme aquí, por favor…—me pidió con su voz casi el borde del colapso, sacando un papel de los bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón, sujetó el ramo con un brazo y con mano temblorosa me lo extendió junto con un lápiz.

Tomé el recibo aún algo aturdida, lo firmé confirmando que efectivamente ahí estaba escrito mi nombre y lo puse en su mano, ya que el pobre individuo no veía ni una mísera cosa. Una vez guardado el recibo me extendió el ramo.

Inspiré profundo sacando fuerzas, las que le hacían falta a mis desgastados músculos, pensando que de algo me tenían que haber servido las clases de Taekwondo. – _¡Vamos! ¿Es en serio? Las clases de Taekwondo las tomaste hace dos años, ¡dos años! Cuando se te ocurrió que el protagonista de tu libro tenía que ser un entrenador sudado y sexy y, obvio, que le estuviste mirando el equipo todo el tiempo, por lo que no aprendiste nada_ –. Me alertó como siempre la voz de mi conciencia, por supuesto que callé inmediatamente a la muy idiota, por entrometida y negativa; y sonreí como una pervertida al recordar a Xande, aunque el miembro de mi chico de Ipanema por supuesto que no tenía comparación…

— ¿Señorita…? —me llamó el pobre hombre al ver que no recibía mi opulento regalo.

—Sí, sí, perdón —nuevamente inspiré profundo, hice un mental "Om"(4), juntando mis pulgares con el dedo del corazón, imaginariamente me remangué los puños y lo tomé…Y obvio…, no podía ser de otra maldita forma…

Ni siquiera pude aguantar un segundo su peso, al momento que el ramo estuvo entre mis manos caí en cámara lenta, como una condenada e inerte estatua, encima del ramo; obvio que después de eso paré las patas.

— ¡Auch! —me quejé por mis múltiples dolores, y ahora más debido a un corte que me hizo una de las abominables espinas a mi barbilla.

El mensajero, que ahora podía ver, y que no era nada más que un niño imberbe, me ayudó a ponerme de pie intentando de muy mala manera contener sus carcajadas. Le di una mirada asesina, pues yo no le veía nada de gracioso a la situación, y que dé gracias a Dios que al menos contuve mi lengua, después de todo me había ayudado.

Justo en ese momento llegó el servicio de habitación y entre la mucama y yo, después de despedir al chico de las flores, y buscar un algodón para contener la sangre de mi barbilla, lo pusimos encima de la cama. Qué decir cómo estaba de emocionada Helena (la mucama), al ver semejante ramo, creo que la señora cincuentona suspiró tantas veces como yo, y luego sin preguntar me indicó que iba y venía

Busqué entre los pétalos, aún no muy convencida que esto no era nada más que una broma. –_ ¿A quién se le ocurría semejante locura? ¿Y si eran de Jacob? ¡Imposible!_ _–._ Negué con vehemencia, el atrofiado maní no tenía la más mínima idea donde encontrarme. A menos que Mike…

— ¡Mike! —chasqueé la lengua cabreada, recordando que lo tenía que llamar.

Si era así, ya se las vería conmigo el entrometido, vieja alcahuete de Mike, lo despediría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me importaba un comino que tuviésemos firmado un contrato. Si me había traicionado las pagaría y caro, me concernía muy poco que el impotente de Jacob fuese su amigo, su lealtad era para conmigo.

Una a una fui pasando las rosas hasta que la encontré, ahí estaba la nota. Con mi corazón tronando en mis oídos de los nervios y la impaciencia por descubrir el misterio de su dueño, saqué la nota del sobre e inmediatamente me quedé sin aliento al ver la letra…

"_Las vi y no pude evitar recordarte. Fuerte, decidida y peligrosa como una espina. Y a la vez hermosa y delicada como el pétalo de una rosa"_

_E. C_

¿Por qué cuando necesito alguien al lado mío para que me pellizque no hay nadie? Absolutamente sin palabras…me senté en la cama con mi cerebro en blanco, estaba anonada. ¿Por qué me había dedicado esas palabras?

En ese momento, nuevamente entró Helena con tres jarrones de cristal y alegremente y sin preguntar, comenzó a separar las rosas en grupos de tres. La ayudé en estado catatónico, jamás ningún hombre había tenido conmigo este gesto, pero la última persona que me pasó por la mente que fuese el artífice de semejante iniciativa, era el hombre que me cogió como un animal salvaje y sin compasión la noche anterior.

Una vez que estuvieron listos los puse en lugares estratégicos, adornando mi habitación, y los contemplé suspirando, sin entender muy bien por qué diablos suspiraba.

—Debe tener loco a ese hombre —comentó Helena en aquel inglés con marcado acento portugués, sumándose a mis suspiros. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros, ahí fue cuando recordé entusiasmada la otra nota de Edward.

— ¿Helena, puede leer esto por mí? —tomé la nota que descansaba en una de las mesas de noche y se la extendí.

— ¡Claro! —Aceptó alegre, tomándola, pero solo bastó un segundo de lectura, para que frunciera el seño y mirara furiosa—. Suja! Indecente!(5) —me gritó, llevándose la mano al pecho y saliendo despavorida de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras ella.

¿Qué diablos le habrá picado? ¿Qué cosa tan mala podía decir la nota, si Edward ya había demostrado que escribía hermoso? En fin, quien sabe…, reacciones de mujeres menopáusicas y locas, quizá hasta se puso envidiosa. Una vez levantada intentaría averiguarlo.

Sin prestarle importancia a su inexplicable reacción, me dispuse a tomar mi desayuno contemplando mis rosas, aún moría de hambre y no había probado bocado.

Estaba devorando una deliciosa tostada, sentada en mi cama, cuando el teléfono de mi habitación me interrumpió. Me estiré con cuidado para contestar.

— ¿Si? —pregunté dándole otra mordida a mi pan.

— ¡Isabella Marie Black! ¿Te puedes dignar a contestar tu celular? —me reprendió cabreado Mike. Bufé al escuchar cómo me llamó.

—Mira, Mike Newton. Primero, quiero dejarte muy en claro que la próxima vez que me llames Isabella Black ¡te despido!, y me encargaré que no vuelvas a trabajar en una jodida editorial en tu vida, ya quiero ver después de eso qué le dirás a Jessica. —amenacé mordaz—. Y segundo: ¿Qué parte de "estoy de vacaciones" no te quedó clara? —pregunté monumentalmente enojada.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame, si ese es tu nombre de escritora? Además, hasta donde yo sé, sigues casada con Jacob.

Idiota.

—Buscaremos otro —contesté restándole importancia, pensando en que tal vez, podía sólo dejarlo como Isabella B. y nada más—, y con respecto a mi estado civil, espero muy pronto que ya no siga así.

—Insistirás con eso… — expresó incrédulo—. Bella, Jake está a intentado buscarte, te ha llamado hasta el cansancio, ya no se qué más decirle. Él está destruido, Bells.

—Entonces, no le digas nada…

—Bella, por favor…

—Mike. —lo corté, no iba a continuar escuchando semejantes estupideces. Si provenía de Jacob…, para él no habría ni una pisca de compasión—. No me interesa en lo más mínimo cómo está Jacob, no puedo creer que le creas ese cuento de víctima. Jacob lo que tiene herido es su ego y nada más, así que, por favor, no me hables más del tema…, porque no hay vuelta atrás.

—Está bien. —Aceptó no muy convencido—. ¿Entonces cuando piensas volver? —preguntó titubeando. Rodé los ojos.

—No lo sé.

—Pero…, volverás, ¿verdad?

—Obvio, Mike, tengo que firmar los papeles del divorcio, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Por lo demás, toda mi vida está en Steattle y lo sabes, pero aún no es tiempo de que regrese. También tienes más que claro que hace dos años que no tomo vacaciones, ¿cierto? ¿Es tan difícil para ti entender eso?

—No es eso, cariño; es sólo que tenemos dos meses para presentar el nuevo bosquejo de tu libro, y si andas distraída y desconectada del mundo…, dudo mucho que estés pensando en alguna idea productiva.

Las palabras de Mike hicieron eco en mi conciencia y las ideas que ya tenía edificadas en dos segundos se desvanecieron mientras me enfocaba en el furioso carmesí de mis rosas, en un simple pestañeo unas nuevas, contundentes y vívidas imágenes aparecieron frente a mis ojos. Comencé a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan divertido, si se puede saber?

—Nada, Mike. Tú…, solo quédate tranquilo, porque aquellas ideas brillantes y calenturientas que tanto anhelas estarán antes de dos meses en tu escritorio. —volví a reír.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Al fin te cogiste a otro hombre? ¿Cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste a Jake? —preguntó como vieja histérica.

_¡Maldito bocazas de Jacob! ¡Da gracias que ayer te enterré, desgraciado!_

—Adiós, Mike…

—Bella. No…

Y le corté…, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Me levanté de la cama para contemplar el mar, con una cálida sensación bailando en mi interior –_Sí, sería una perfecta y ardiente novela–_ pensé entusiasmada. Con mi mirada perdida en los matices azulados y turquesas, comencé a escribir en mi mente una nueva y excitante historia.

Al medio día, un poco más descansada, pero no del todo recuperada de mis múltiples y placenteros dolores corporales, salí de mi habitación con dos misiones. Una: encontrar a alguien que me dijera qué rayos decía la nota. Y dos: aplacar la molesta tensión muscular que no me permitiría disfrutar de aquel hombre y de su prodigioso y bien dotado miembro en todo su esplendor.

Caminé por los pasillos del hotel a paso lento. Aún sentía que caminaba con las piernas abiertas como cowboy, me daba la impresión que por más que las juntara no las podía cerrar y para peor, me parecía que la gente se daba cuenta; era como si anduviese con un cartel colgado en frente que dijera: "Sí, ayer me cogieron salvaje y duro, muy, pero muy duro". La verdad, no me importaba si lo notaban, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía tatuada en mi cara me valían todos los dolores del mundo y muchos más, siempre y cuando aquellos dolores me los provocara Miembro-Man. Como dice por ahí, "Lo bailado y lo gozado… (En mi caso lo cogido), nadie me lo quita"; y ¡madre mía! cómo me había hecho gozar ese hombre.

Entré al Spa, confirmé mi llegada con la recepcionista e inmediatamente me hicieron pasar a mi sesión de relajación. Una señora de cabello casi cano, de unos de sesenta o sesenta y cinco años, de sonrisa amable y ojos brillantes (como me parecían todos los habitantes de Rio), me dio la bienvenida; me ordenó que quitara la ropa y que sólo me quedara con la parte de abajo de mi bikini. Hice lo que me pidió y me recosté boca arriba en la camilla.

Media hora después estaba embriagada hasta el éxtasis con el olor a chocolate, el cual tenía embadurnado por todo mi cuerpo mientras estaba envuelta en una especie de celofán, que me hacía parecer un puto mazapán. Luego del maravilloso masaje relajante y exfoliante para dejar mis músculos en perfecto estado, así como mi piel; Alma, mi masajista, esparció este exquisito chocolate, para terminar de dejar perfecta mi piel. Esto era casi, pero casi, mejor que pasar la lengua por la piel de dorado terciopelo de mi chico de Ipanema…, aunque sería mil veces mejor la combinación de ambas. Me relamí los labios de tan sólo imaginarlo y sonreí como loca pervertida.

Una vez lista le agradecí a Alma por sus prodigiosas manos y su gentileza, y le pedí con algo de resquemor, que por favor tradujera la nota para mí.

Resultado… un millón de veces peor que el anterior…

La señora de amable sonrisa me miró como si yo fuera la misma esposa de Satanás, porque se comenzó a persignar una y otra vez, sin parar, caminando hacia atrás.

—Santa Mãe! Desaforada!(6) —gritó acusándome, quien sabe de qué cosa, haciéndome sentir una pécora desvergonzada, dejó caer la nota al piso y huyó despavorida.

¡Jesús! Segunda mujer que tenía la misma reacción, definitivamente esto ya no era envidia. ¿Qué diantres habría escrito Edward en la nota?

Mordí mi labio inferior, tomé mi cartera, recogí la nota del suelo y con ella en una de mis manos salí del Spa, pensando en que necesitaba imperiosamente una solución. Pensé por unos segundos traducirla con google, pero sus traducciones eran tan malas que inmediatamente descarté la idea. La verdad, definitivamente después de ver las reacciones de aquellas mujeres, necesitaba a un hombre, no me podía arriesgar a que otra fémina se espantara.

Con paso decidido me encaminé hacia el bar, mi blanco: el chico rubio amigo de Thiago.

Después de saludarlo y presentarme, esta vez apropiadamente, procedí a pedirle el favor. Le extendí la nota con mano temblorosa y cerré un ojo esperando la arremetida, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Primero, abrió sus ojos impresionado, y luego se soltó riendo a fuertes y pícaras carcajadas.

—Ese Edu…—dijo aún riendo, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? —inquirí enfurruñada, yo no le veía el chiste. Primero, tenía dos sesentonas señoras enojadas y ahora, este niñito que se parte de la risa.

Con sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas me llamó con la mano en un gesto silencioso, para que me aproximara; cosa que por supuesto hice, apoyando mis manos por encima de la barra. Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca susurró en mi oído:

"_Gracias por una noche inolvidable. Me voy y aún parece que tengo el exquisito sabor de tu intimidad en mi lengua, en mis labios. Tan exquisita, que si de mí dependiera, me hubiese quedado en tu habitación para seguirte cogiendo salvaje y duro; justo como a ti te gusta, mi chica loca y traviesa. Mi miembro espera duro e impaciente para poder cogerte otra vez, te espero en mi casa a las seis. Ya sabes cómo entrar… ;)"_

_Edward…_

_Pd: No te preocupes por Brutus y Sansón… :p_

¿Cuántos aneurismas había tenido desde que llegue aquí? Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza…

"_El exquisito sabor de tu intimidad"_

"_Para seguirte cogiendo salvaje y duro"_

"_Mi miembro espera duro e impaciente"_

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Jodido hombre caliente! ¿Como con unas simples palabras estampadas en una nota me hacía estremecer de la cabeza a los pies? – _¡Porque es Pene-Man!_ – canturreó en un gritó la voz de mi conciencia, y esta vez sí que tenía la razón.

Comencé a reír como loca, quizás debería estar molesta, pero no pude más que acompañar a Félix en sus risas. Era un hecho los aneurismas me habían hecho perder el juicio. Pero, así de rápido como comencé a reír, en un suspiro mis carcajadas se esfumaron…

"_Te espero en mi casa a las seis. Ya sabes cómo entrar… ;)"_

"_No te preocupes por Brutus y Sansón… :p"_

Y yo, que no quería ni pensar al respecto y él tenía que venir a recordármelo. – _¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Dónde hago el hoyo para enterrar mi cabeza bajo tierra?_ –. Lo peor de todo, es que al parecer al muy maldito le parecía gracioso. ¿Caritas felices para mi acosadora estupidez humana? –_Agradece tonta que le pareces graciosa, y mucho por lo visto, porque si no, en este preciso momento estaríamos vistiendo un "glamoroso" traje a rayas negras y blancas, con un grillete y una bola de acero enganchado a unos de nuestros tobillos…_–. Maldita juiciosa.

— ¡Tu! —Lo acusé de pronto, cuando me di cuenta—. ¡Siempre supiste quien me había dejado el llavero! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Félix solo se encogió de hombros y muy sonriente me contestó:

—Usted, no lo preguntó…—abrí la boca para replicar, pero enseguida la cerré, en eso, él tenía toda la razón.

Por lo visto a todos les parecía más que graciosas mis desvariadas locuras, estaban disfrutando de lo lindo a costa mía, y la verdad me lo merecía después de cómo traté Edward sin ninguna razón justificada, más que mi patética frustración. Suspiré resignada, decidiendo rescatar lo mejor de esta situación, después de todo, era algo lindo que al Doctor Cullen le parecieran divertidas mis chifladuras. Sonreí como tonta al pensarlo.

Analizando como se me presentaban los hechos, Miembro-Man se había acoplado a mis fechorías sin chistar, haciendo de las suyas multiplicadas por mil; entonces podía sacar por conclusión, que mi sexy hombre quería jugar. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en mis labios, cuando una palabra cruzó, por mi cabeza…_Vendetta_(7). Esta tarde, tenía una maravillosa cita a las seis, gloriosa cita a la cual no podía faltar…

Dos horas después…

Hora: 5:30 PM

Vestida: Para matar.

Esposas: Listas.

Venda para los ojos: Lista.

Cuerda para atar los pies: Lista.

Aceite para masajes: Listo

Llaves del castillo del príncipe sexo: Listas.

Miré por última vez en el espejo del ascensor el insulto de vestido que llevaba puesto, azul, strapless, ceñido a mi cuerpo como segunda piel, tan corto que de seguro podías ver lo que comí el día anterior, mis caros y preciosos stilettos a juego y qué decir de la ropa interior, era divina y una verdadera indecencia. Estaba perfecta. ¿No le había gustado jugar conmigo a Miembro-Man?, ahora sería mi turno de jugar, ya moría por verlo suplicar. Sí, súplicas en portugués… _¡madre mía!_ Como me pone caliente que gruña con voz fiera en portugués.

Me monté en mi rentado Mini Cooper y algo nerviosa comencé a manejar por las calles de Rio. Llevaba mi objetivo entre ceja y ceja y me repetía como si fuera un mantra, que no le daría tiempo de reaccionar. Me reía tan solo imaginarlo, hermoso, con aquella tremenda longitud erguida para mí, y lo mejor de todo, sumiso y rendido a mi merced.

A las seis en punto detuve mi conducción frente del celestial portón, tomé el elegante llavero con mi mano temblando como gelatina, y con mi corazón amenazando con salirse de mi pecho, oprimí el único botón del mando con toda la decisión que pude rescatar y al instante, ¡voilà!(8), las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente, dándome la bienvenida al castillo del príncipe sexo, dándome la bienvenida al paraíso…

Tímidamente comencé a avanzar por un elaborado camino pavimentado que iba en subida entre medio de unos enormes árboles, sus copas se arqueaban hacia el centro de forma preciosa haciendo el efecto de un túnel natural, faroles adornaban las laderas del camino, pero no estaban encendidos, aún era temprano para eso. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre medio de sus hojas en luminosos ases de luces en todas las direcciones, dándole al camino un aspecto irreal y hermoso.

El camino de árboles terminó para dar paso a un prado de intenso color verde, daba la impresión que era suave y mullido, pero prolijamente cuidado. Al final del césped sobre la pequeña colina estaba emplazada la morada del placer, indescifrable, ecléctica, impertérrita y perfecta, como su dueño.

Su frontis rodeado por altas y frondosas palmeras, tenía forma de L, cosa que no notabas cuando la mirabas desde la parte de atrás o quizás, como yo estaba enfocada en figuras más bien cilíndricas que rectangulares, no me había dado cuenta. Era tan acristalada como su retaguardia y ahora que la podía ver en vivo y en directo, pude detallar que los extensos ventanales estaban separados por delgados muros revestidos en piedra, tan blancas que daba la impresión que fuera piedra caliza. Me estacioné justo frente de la puerta de entrada, en un adoquinado camino que rodeaba la casa hacia la parte de atrás.

_¡Dios, estaba muy nerviosa!_ Y no tenía explicación del por qué, no es como si me estuviese pasando películas, como que Edward me iba asesinar y algo por el estilo.

Miré a mí alrededor antes de bajarme. No había rastros del Ferrari y la casa se veía tan tranquila que daba la impresión de que no había nadie; tampoco había rastros de esas horribles bestias y aunque Edward me había asegurado que no me preocupara de sus "tiernas" y "adorables" mascotas, si Mr. Cullen alias Mr. Hyde andaba juguetón, no me podía fiar.

Observé la puerta de entrada, de madera, doble, minimalista, flanqueada por ambos lados por pequeñas ventanas en forma de mosaico. Miré su picaporte para imaginar cual de las llaves de la llavero sería la que revelaría para mi, algunos misterios del chico de Ipanema. Era antiguo y distinguido, por lo que tomé la llave que me pareció más añosa.

Colgué mi cartera (llena de mis artilugios de venganza) al hombro, miré nuevamente a mi alrededor y me bajé del auto con toda la rapidez que mi torpe humanidad me lo permitió, y corrí en dirección a la puerta. Subí los cuatro escalones de dos en dos suplicando no caerme, y con una habilidad deslumbrante y no conocida para mi, deslicé la llave en la cerradura y gracias a Dios esta vez la suerte estaba de mi lado, ya que la puerta como por arte de magia se abrió y en un santiamén estuve dentro de la casa; la cerré de un portazo y apoyé mi espalda en ella, intentando normalizar mi respiración y mis latidos del corazón de lo aterrada que estaba de imaginar que esos abominables perros estaban sueltos, y esta vez terminaría con una pierna menos. Linda figura, si hasta parecía que me veía: bien cogida, pero loca y coja.

Inhalé y exhalé una par de veces más y ya estaba lista para mi nueva aventura.

Abrí mis ojos y comencé alucinada a adentrarme en el mundo de aquel irresistible y misterioso hombre; no podía permitirme perder detalle alguno, todo y nada era información privilegiada e importante. Con pasos trémulos caminé por un largo pasillo de lustrosa y vitrificada madera, en ambos costados de este, había dos jardines interiores confeccionados de tropicales plantas, se escuchaba un relajante sonido de agua cayendo, pero por más que mirabas no podías descifrar de donde provenía.

Cuando llegué a su final titubeé si debía continuar…

— ¿Edward? —Lo llamé con voz estrangulada. – _¡Malditos nervios!_ –. Nadie contestó.

— ¿Edward?

Silencio…, solo el eco de mi voz que retumbó en las ventanas. Al parecer aún no llegaba a casa.

El final del pasillo se enfrentaba con una enorme escalera en forma de caracol y luego inmediatamente a la derecha la edificación se abría en una enorme estancia divida en tres secciones con distintos niveles, separando así los ambientes de forma inteligente y simple.

El living que era con lo primero que te encontrabas, tenía un descomunal sofá en forma de C, de cuero oscuro, casi café moro, decorado con un elegante capitoné en su respaldo, fácilmente cabrían unas veinte personas sentadas. Una mesa cuadrada de vidrio biselado en el centro, sobre ella un torneado jarrón que tenía un arreglo de rosas rojas, y el piso estaba vestido con una alba alfombra, de largo y suave pelo. Detrás del sofá descansaba un mueble de pared a pared, también café moro, confeccionado de divisiones cuadriculadas de distintos tañamos y direcciones, en cada una de ellas había algún adorno, libros y se divisaban algunos marcos de fotos.

En el siguiente nivel, estaba el comedor, era para doce personas. La mesa también de vidrio biselado y las sillas estaban tapizadas de un pulcro blanco, tan blanco que daba la impresión que ahí jamás se sentaba nadie. Una antigua e intrincada lámpara de lágrimas colgaba sobre esta, desde el techo.

En la última sección, que era la parte pequeña de la L, junto a los ventanales, descansaba un sublime y negro piano de cola. Como toque final, abstractos cuadros adornaban las pocas murallas que había.

Era una casa realmente hermosa, pero a la vez se veía muy fría y sola. – _¿Para qué querría tener una casa tan grande para una sola persona_?–. Comenzaba a acumular más dudas sin respuesta.

Sin saber el por qué y como si fuese un imán, me sentí atraída hacia el magnífico instrumento, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho mas, caminé hacia él. Tenía su cubierta cerrada y su lacada, negra y brillante madera te invitaba a que lo acariciarías, así que simplemente lo hice. Con las yemas de mis dedos repasé sus curvas lentamente deleitándome con su suavidad y lo rodeé hasta que estuve en su frente entre medio del piano y su banco. Steinway and Sons(9) figuraba grabado con dorada letra imprenta, justo al medio, encima de la tapa que protege la teclas.

De pronto tuve unas ganas irrefrenables de tocar sus teclas y escuchar como sonaban. Levanté la tapa preguntándome si es que Edward, con aquellos dedos tan largos que poseía, sería quien lo tocaba; casi me parecía que lo podía ver con los ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido, interpretando clásicas y melancólicas melodías. Acaricié las teclas de marfil con premeditada delicadeza, disfrutando de su fría y sedosa textura y a la vez impresionándome con su dureza y glorioso sonido, cuando me permití tímidamente jugar con una o dos teclas.

Todavía con la sublime imagen de Edward tocando el piano para mí en mi cabeza, fui tomada por sorpresa. Silencioso y letal, como una serpiente apunto de atacar, un enorme y tonificado cuerpo se pegó al mío, un brazo rodeó mi cintura, aprisionándome entre el piano y su anatomía, logrando que con la impresión, dejara caer mi cartera al piso y apoyara ambas manos en el teclado, provocado un ruido estridente y malsonante.

— ¿Te gusta el sonido Isabella? —preguntó Edward, ronroneando en mi oído, balanceando sus caderas hacia delante para mostrarme el grado de excitación que tenía.

Al sentir su enrome miembro, duro como el acero en mi trasero, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida; un abrasador fuego avanzó por mis venas, hasta llegar a mi parte más íntima, que palpitó deseosa e impaciente. No pude pensar en nada mas, me olvidé de todo, solo quería que Edward me poseyera en este mismo segundo.

Sin detener el vaivén de sus caderas, su mano derecha bajó la tapa cubriendo otra vez las teclas, luego la apoyó en mi espalda inclinándome hacia adelante hasta que mi torso quedó apoyado en la cubierta del piano. Luego tomó mi cabello y lo acomodó en mi hombro izquierdo y después con su palma abierta comenzó un ardiente camino desde mi cuello, bajando por mi columna vertebral, hasta llegar a una de mis nalgas la cual apresó y masajeó posesivo un momento, para rápidamente continuar su descenso hasta llegar a mi muslo a la altura del dobladillo de mi vestido. Detuvo el fogoso camino para retomarlo de vuelta, pero esta vez, subiendo mi vestido lentamente hasta dejarlo en mi cintura.

Con la misma mano bajó mis bragas suavemente, y estas se deslizaron por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis tobillos. Luego rodeó el hueso de mi cadera con su enorme mano y avanzó hacía mi intimidad para acariciar mi clítoris con aquellos largos y expertos dedos.

— ¡Mierda! Estás tan húmeda…—Gruñó al notar el nivel de excitación que tenía, cuando sus dedos llegaron a explorar lentamente mis pliegues—. Me vuelves loco mujer, me tienes loco…

¡Oh, Dios! Ya me tenía el borde del orgasmo.

—Edward —supliqué gimiendo su nombre, solo quería que me cogiera de una vez.

De la nada, dejó caer un libro en la cubierta del piano, justo frente a mis ojos, y al ver aquellas esposas engarzadas a una rosa y leer las letras rojas que rezaban "Mi instructor de seducción" en su portada, juro que me quedé sin respiración…

—Nada de Edward. —Ordenó fiero—. Esta noche soy Xande…

* * *

Bueno mis chicas hermosas, después de luchar con una ardua semana de trabajo y con mi notebook que un día moría y otro no, aquí está el capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Espero con ansias sus impresiones y comentarios.

Millones de gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado realmente estoy sin palabras, solo le puedo decir que son lo mejor y muchas, pero muchas gracias! *_*

Para las que quieren saber más de Edward, no desesperen el próximo capítulo les prometo que lo haré hablar! Besos para todas Sol.

"soñar es gratis y sus comentarios mi única paga"

**Nota del Autor****:**

(1)Lucifer: "Portador de luz". En la tradición cristiana, Lucifer representa al ángel caído, ejemplo de belleza y sabiduría, a quien la soberbia condujo a los infiernos, transformándose en Satanás

(2)Mr. Hyde: Edward Hyde, personaje de la novela "El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde" escrita por Robert Louis Stevenson y publicada por primera vez en inglés en 1886, que trata acerca de un abogado, Gabriel John Utterson, que investiga la extraña relación entre su viejo amigo, el Dr. Henry Jekyll, y el misántropo Edward Hyde. El libro es conocido por ser una representación vívida de un trastorno psiquiátrico que hace que una misma persona tenga dos o más identidades o personalidades con características opuestas entre sí.

(3)Mr. Darcy: Fitzwilliam Darcy, es un personaje ficticio creado en 1813 por Jane Austen en la novela Orgullo y prejuicio. Es considerado uno de los principales héroes románticos de la literatura.

(4)Om: Esta sílaba, es considerada por los hindúes el sonido primordial, origen y principio de la mayoría de los mantras, palabras o sonidos divinos y poderosos. El om es el símbolo de lo esencial en el hinduismo. Significa unidad con lo supremo, la combinación de lo físico con lo espiritual. Es la sílaba sagrada, el primer sonido del Todopoderoso, el sonido del que emergen todos los demás sonidos, ya sean de la música o del lenguaje.

(5) Suja! Indecente!: ¡Sucia! ¡Indecente!

(6)Santa Mãe! Desaforada!: Ave maría purísima, desvergonzada.

(7)Vendetta: Venganza.

(8)Voilá: Viene del francés. Llamado de satisfacción o de triunfo.

(9) Steinway & Sons: Compañía de fabricación de pianos fundada en 1853 en Nueva York por el inmigrante alemán Heinrich. Los pianos Steinway son la elección por excelencia de los mejores pianistas del mundo.


	8. The way you make me feel

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M**

**La historia es mía y está protegida por Safe Creative**

**Gracias mi hermosa Merce, por ayudarme como siempre con el portugues. Te adoro!**

**Canciones del capítulo:**

"**The way you make me feel**"** Michael Jackson**

"**You always make me smile**" ** Kyle Andrews**

"**E pra valer**" **Samba Squad (cuando Bella y Edward están en Lapa)**

**Advertencia: leer las notas del autor, y si no te gusta el romance es el momento de arrancar. **

**Capítulo 8: The way you make me feel**

Bella's POV

—"Abra suas pernas, menina (1)…"

—No…—contesté lloriqueando.

—Abre las piernas, Bella —ordenó, en un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas. Edward, definitivamente quería que perdiera la conciencia…

—Edward, por favor…—Supliqué una vez más—. Me dolerá…

—Prometo que seré delicado, te lo haré muy suave y lento…—intentó convencerme una vez más, con aquella sexy sonrisa destroza bragas, dejándome ver todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes. Sus ojos brillaron con cierta diversión, seguramente al ver el terror en los míos.

Maldito, con esa sonrisa era imposible negarse…

—Está bien…—accedí, mordiéndome el labio inferior, nerviosa por la anticipación. Abrí mis piernas con temor, esto sí que iba a doler.

Con delicadeza, Edward se posicionó entre mis piernas.

—Abri-las mais linda (2), si no lo haces, no podré hacerlo bien y si te duele después no te quejes. —Con sus grandes manos intentó separar más mis piernas, pero me resistí, estaba segura que me iba a doler como los mil demonios—. Bella, es absurdo que te niegues. Con todo lo que te he hecho entre ayer y hoy, ¿no confías en mí?

—Edward…—supliqué, mirando su duro y enorme instrumento.

—No tengas miedo, esto lo he hecho muchas veces y jamás he recibido quejas. Solo felicitaciones por mi destreza…—acarició mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar, lenta y suavemente.

_Engreído_…

Aún así, no me quedó más que rendirme, e hice lo que me ordenó; su aterciopelada, suave y educada voz era un maldito hechizo, para todos mis sentidos…

Edward se acercó con cuidado, y lentamente comenzó su labor, hasta que…

—¡Auch! —me quejé con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, echándome hacia atrás.

—Te duele, porque no te quedas quieta —explicó, intentando mantener la seriedad del asunto, pero la verdad estaba entretenido, ya que una sonrisa casi inexistente elevó las comisuras de sus labios. Yo no le veía ninguna gracia.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, no sé porque, simplemente lo dejaba. Cuando su mano volvió al ataque, le di un manotazo apartándola lo que provocó que Edward estallara en carcajadas.

—Pareces una niña pequeña —me acusó divertido, tocando mi nariz con su dedo índice.

—Y tú, un siniestro y mal doctor, que disfruta de hacer sufrir a sus pacientes —contesté enfurruñada cruzándome de brazos, y balanceando mis piernas. Edward volvió a reír completamente extasiado.

Esta situación era de lo más ridícula, después de todo, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez, que me haría una herida involuntaria debido a mi torpeza.

Luego de nuestro fogoso y lujurioso encuentro sexual en el piano, donde Edward me cogió duro, delicioso y sin compasión, me encontraba ahora en su baño, sentada en el mueble del lavado, (voluntariamente obligada) solo con mis bragas puestas, y mis pies colgando haciéndome sentir más pequeña de lo que ya era.

Un dominador Edward, (todavía en su papel de Xande), después de hacerme alcanzar un devastador y celestial orgasmo, que si no fuera porque tenía mi torso apoyado en el piano y él, me sostenía con un brazo rodeando mi cintura, de seguro no lo hubiese resistido de pie. Soltó la venda de mis ojos, jaló de manera fiera mi cabello para atrapar mis labios en un beso voraz, cuando me soltó para dejarme respirar, sus verdes ojos se abrieron como platos, se clavaron en mi mentón y acarició con delicadeza con la yema de sus dedos, la herida que me había hecho en la mañana con una de las espinas.

Inmediatamente y sin preguntar nada, me puso mis bragas me sentó en el banco del piano, tomó su bóxer del piso y desapareció unos segundos por una puerta que no había visto, cuando salió venía con su ropa interior puesta, seguramente había ido a deshacerse del preservativo. Cuando llegó hasta a mí, me tomó en brazos como si fuera un koala y se fue caminando conmigo en sus brazos escaleras arriba. Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta, avanzamos por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, donde al final de este descansaba una puerta doble, e inmediatamente supuse que esa era su habitación. Entramos no dejándome observar casi nada, pues pasó directo al baño, me sentó en el lavado, salió hacia su cuarto y cuando volvió, venía con su maletín de doctor.

Y ahora aquí estaba, en una consulta particular con el doctor Cullen, en su enorme y pulcro baño, confeccionado de relucientes cerámicas blancas y grandes espejos.

—No le veo el chiste y tampoco el caso, no será la primera y tampoco la última que me quedé una cicatriz en la piel —continué alegando y me encogí de hombros.

—Pero ahora estás conmigo, y yo no permitiré que quede una fea cicatriz, en tu hermoso rostro de muñeca —su mirada se volvió cálida, y nuevamente su sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, deslumbrándome con una polilla que ve al sol. Me había dejado sin palabras.

Edward, continuó curando mi barbilla, quien sabe con qué cosa, cuando terminó, me aplicó con mucho cuidado un ungüento que me ardió hasta las lágrimas, y que me hizo dar un respingo apenas me lo untó.

—Tranquila. —dijo con voz suave, tierna, intentando calmarme. Luego, sopló despacito para ayudar a aplacar el ardor y la verdad, no sabía si el tenue aire era el que calmaba el dolor, o su exquisito aliento que nublaba todos mis sentidos—. Listo. —Anunció acariciando mi cabello y dejó un casto beso en mis labios—. ¿Ves, que no era tan terrible?

Pestañeé, aún más deslumbrada que antes y sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mi estado de embobamiento.

_¡Dios maldito hombre! ¿Por qué se comportaba así de tierno?_ Ya no entendía absolutamente nada, y aquello había logrado echar todos mis planes de venganza a tierra. Quería decirle tantas cosas, sobre todo unas cuantas por la famosa nota, en vez de eso abrí la boca como pez fuera del agua y no me salió una bendita palabra; el oportuno que si habló fue mi estómago, que rugió dejándome en vergüenza como si no comiera hace años.

— ¿Hambre después de tanto ejercicio señorita Swan? —preguntó gozando de mis desgracias, nuevamente la sonrisa roba alientos se estampó en sus labios.

—Un poco…—acepté, roja como un tomate.

—Excelente, una cena erótica, será una instancia más que perfecta para comenzar a conocernos sin tapujos, sin barreras…—me tomó de la cintura y me bajó del lavado.

— ¿Erótica? —pregunté, tomando la mano que me ofrecía saliendo del baño.

—Por supuesto, no pensarás que te dejaré vestir, ¿verdad? —clavó sus verdes esmeraldas en mi, felinas, mirándome de los pies a la cabeza sin una gota castidad en sus ojos.

—Eh… ¿no?

—No —contestó con una seguridad abrumadora y deslumbrante de esa que no admite réplicas, y tan rápido como me trajo hasta aquí, ya me llevaba en dirección a la cocina, otra vez sin dejarme observar prácticamente nada, más que su gran cama, vestida con ropajes tan pulcros como toda la casa.

Edward abría y cerraba las alacenas, juntando los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar quien sabe qué cosa, mientras yo lo observaba en silencio sin perderle movimiento, sentada prácticamente desnuda, en uno de los altos taburetes que rodeaban la isla que estaba emplazada en el centro la moderna y negra cocina.

Era un espacio rectangular, tres murallas cubiertas de muebles bajos y aéreos, de cubiertas negras y puertas cristalinas, había un refrigerador de puertas dobles de espejo y estaba completamente equipada de artilugios de cocina, que estaba segura que yo jamás ocuparía en mi vida. La muralla que no llevaba muebles aéreos, tenía una gran ventana que daba a un patio pequeño a un costado de la casa.

El espectáculo era digno de admirar, mi chico de Ipanema revoloteando de aquí para allá, al igual que un experimentado chef, nada más ni nada menos que llevando un bóxer negro, acompañado solo de su alborotado cabello, unos sexys lunares repartidos en su espalda, (que solo me provocaban ganas de morderlos), y pies descalzos.

_¡Oh, por Dios!_ No había reparado en lo grande que tenía los pies… _¿Será cierto aquello que dicen que el tamaño del pene va en relación directamente proporcional al tamaño del pie?_, porque al menos, la teoría de las manos estaba completamente descartada. Jacob, tenía unas tremendas manazas, y la verruga que tenía entremedio de las piernas había que mirarla con una lupa tan grande como las que ocupan los telescopios para estudiar la Vía Láctea. Definitivamente, mi pícara abuelita Marie tenía toda la razón, y antes de haberme casado con Jacob, le debería haber hecho "esa" importante pregunta de rigor, aquella que bien me enseñó y yo por tonta ignoré: _¿Cuánto calzas?_, y así me hubiese evitado años y años de mal sexo.

Me quedé como tonta mirando fijamente sus pies, caminar de un lado a otro por la brillante y limpia baldosa negra, hasta podría agregar que los tenía bastante lindos, para ser tan enormes, y en comparación con los de Jacob que eran oscuros, con muchas durezas, callos, y los dedos peludos; y yo la defendía pensando que tenía pie de atleta…_Idiota_

—¿Cuánto calzas, Edward? —salió de mi estúpida boca, mandado por mi estúpido cerebro que al parecer hoy no tenía voluntad propia, o tanto sexo había logrado que no hicieran sinapsis las dendritas; al menos, de seguro ahora, la sinvergüenza de Marie al fin estaría orgullosa de su nieta, aplaudiéndome desde alguna parte del cielo, aunque a mí, se me enrojecieran hasta las orejas y el cuello.

Edward, sostuvo una de las puertas de su refrigerador, giró su cuerpo para mirarme, negó con la cabeza y soltó unas sonoras y masculinas carcajadas que resonaron por toda la cocina, luego volvió su atención dentro del freezer, de donde sacó una botella de vino blanco, tomó dos copas de uno de los armarios y se paró frente a mí, en el otro lado de la isla. Abrió una cajonera de dónde sacó un sacacorchos de dos tiempos y con movimientos elegantes comenzó a girarlo para proceder a descorchar el vino. Vertió el dorado y brillante líquido en las dos copas, y caminó a pasos acompasados hacia mí, extendiéndome caballerosamente una de ellas.

—Once y medio —contestó chocando su copa con la mía—, y no puedo creer que creas en eso, es un mito ¿lo sabías? —pero yo la verdad no le prestaba atención, ya que después de escuchar el tremendo número, y nuevamente darle la razón a mí abuela, pensando que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, mis ojos viajaron de su bien dotado miembro a sus pies y viceversa; mas de una vez, debo agregar.

Edward, solo sonrió, y juró que vi su miembro palpitar saludándome juguetón desde dentro de su prisión.

—Prueba el vino, Isabella…—ordenó con ese tono jodidamente suave, sexy y a la vez mandón, el cual era absolutamente imposible de replicar, al viajar directamente a mi intimidad, dándome un placentero espasmo de placer. _¡Por todos los dioses!_ ¿Cómo diablos lograba excitarme con solo acariciar las sílabas de Isabella de la forma caliente en que lo hacía?

Tomé un sorbo de vino, intentando despejarme. Estaba reconfortantemente helado, con un toque seco, a madera y frutal, delicioso. Luego Edward besó mis labios, coqueteando suavemente con ellos, como si los estuviera degustando, su cálida lengua también con sabor a vino y a Edward, acarició la mía explorando a conciencia, jugando con ella, danzando con ella, como si me estuviese haciendo el amor lentamente. Un gemido de placer escapó de sus labios, y lentamente terminó el besó, cuando ya me había robado la razón y también la respiración.

—Sabes delicioso, a vino y a Bella…—dejó la copa de vino en la isla, y puso todos los alimentos que había sacado del refrigerador y de las alacenas para comenzar a cocinar.

Ni una palabra salía de mi boca y me picaba la lengua por preguntar tantas cosas, pero simplemente no podía. De pronto me sentí muy cohibida, lo que era absolutamente absurdo después de todo lo que este hombre me había hecho, pero es que conocerlo era una situación completamente distinta, por lo que solo podía observar a Edward, (que de cuando en cuando me miraba de reojo) cortar alimentos sobre una tabla de madera, con la habilidad de un maestro de cocina; supongo que de tanto usar el bisturí.

—¿Cocinas Bella? —preguntó de pronto cortando prolijamente un bello champiñón, una vez cortado con el mismo cuchillo lo echó hacia un lado y comenzó con otro.

—¿Yo? —Pregunté con terror y me reí como una loca—. Bueno, si a cocinar le llamas, llamar el lunes al señor Wong, por un especial de comida china, el martes a Papa John's, el miércoles a la Bella Italia, y así puedo continuar con el resto de la lista por toda la semana; entonces sí, aprendí a cocinar lo mas bien, marcando el teléfono. Ahora, si quieres que te ayude, lo hago más que encantada, pero debo advertirte que lo más probable es que terminemos en urgencias, contigo intentado pegar uno de mis dedos nuevamente a una de mis manos.

Edward, me miró divertido, esta vez cortando unas verduras verdes, que jamás en mi vida había visto.

—Okey, entendí el mensaje, de todas formas tengo mejores planes para ti, que reparar uno de tus dedos…—Se mordió el labio con perversión, y sus ojos se detuvieron más de la cuenta en mis pechos—. A mí, me relaja —admitió comenzando a saltear todas la verduras que había cortado, mas camarones y otros mariscos que no conocía, en un sartén. La pasta ya se estaba cociendo en una cacerola.

Su racionamiento se me hizo de lo más lógico.

—Supongo, después de estirar tanta piel, sacar grasa, y convertir a las mujeres en plástico, cortar cosas reales al final del día, me imagino que no está nada de mal —salió de mi boca sin pensar de forma despectiva, e inmediatamente llevé mis manos para taparla, para que a la estúpida no se le escapara nada más. Solo esperaba que Edward, no se enojara.

Él, no dijo nada, solo continuó revolviendo la salsa que hizo con la verduras y mariscos salteados, que debo decir olía como los dioses. Le bajó el fuego, tomó un poco con una cuchara, y se acercó a mí en silencio poniendo la cuchara sobre mis labios para que la probara. Hice lo que me pidió sin dudar, abrí mi boca y el delicadamente me alimentó.

—Mmm…—Expresé deleitándome con el delicioso sabor y golosa relamí la chuchara—. ¡Está exquisito Edward! —lo felicité, esperando que no estuviese molesto por mi desubicado comentario.

—Ahora, pruébala con vino —ordenó tomando un poco más del sartén, la acercó a mi boca nuevamente, atrapé la cuchara con mis labios y luego tomé vino tal como él me lo había pedido. ¡Jesús! La combinación era un manjar de los dioses.

—Mmm… —murmuré nuevamente, derretida por las sensaciones que la comida me producía.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —dijo con voz queda, casi tímido sentándose al lado mío girando mi taburete para que quedáramos frente a frente, con mis piernas entremedio de sus piernas—. Realidad y algo de locura, es lo que le hace falta a mi vida. —Posó sus grandes manos en mis caderas y se acercó a besar fugazmente mis labios, mi mentón, mi cuello, donde dejó un camino de húmedos besos hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, para atrapar con ardiente delicadeza un pezón—. Tan real y natural, como tu hermoso cuerpo —ronroneó en mi oído, me dio una pequeña nalgada y se puso de pie para vigilar la salsa, y yo nuevamente había quedado sin palabras.

Obligué a mi mente a despejarse del embotamiento que sus besos y palabras me provocaban…

—Entonces…—dudé unos segundos si debía continuar, pero tomé valor, quería saber tantas cosas de él y aún no sabía nada— ¿No te gusta ser cirujano plástico?

Él, me miró extrañado…

—Claro que me gusta, solo que en algunas ocasiones es un trabajo algo, frio y superficial, pero en otras extremadamente gratificante, sobre todo cuando lo hago gratis, y son niños; sus padres después te agradecen de forma realmente sincera, haciéndote sentir que con tu pequeño aporte, les has solucionado la vida.

—¿Gratis? —pregunté impresionada.

—Sí, trabajo una vez a la semana de forma voluntaria en el hospital de Rio.

Sus felinos ojos, se volvieron afectuosos y amables, al hacer semejante confesión, y a mí se me enterneció el corazón de pensar en su noble labor, e inmediatamente amé esta faceta de Edward, que al parecer, era un hombre compasivo y bueno.

Me quedé observándolo en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de mi copa de vino, mientras Edward terminaba de cocinar para mí. Coló lo pasta, sirvió ambos platos y bañó los espaguetis con la deliciosa salsa, luego rellenó ambas copas, dejó cada plato en su correspondiente puesto y se sentó junto a mí, procurando que nuevamente estuviésemos frente a frente, con mis piernas entremedio de las suyas.

Cuando iba a tomar el tenedor, para probar la comida, Edward se adelantó tomándolo por mí, enrolló un poco de espagueti en él, y llevó el cubierto a mi boca, la cual abrí gustosa. Saboreé los alimentos, intentando reconocer los sabores de cada cosa, y cada una de las delicadas especias.

—¡Oh, Edward!, esto está muy bueno…—Exclamé a punto de tener un orgasmo alimenticio—. Quedas contratado como mi Chef particular —sonreí y abrí mi boca, invitándolo que me diera mas.

—Ya sabes que puedo ser mucho, pero mucho, más que eso…—me miró con indecente lujuria, y dejó el tenedor en el plato para beber un poco de vino.

Siguiendo su juego, tomé su tenedor, hice lo mismo que él con la pasta, y luego lo llevé hasta sus labios y Edward se dejó mimar por mí, completamente encantado.

—Por cierto, gracias por la rosas. —dije recordando, que no se las había agradecido—. Están hermosas, las más bellas y grandes que he visto.

Una sonrisa casi tímida se plasmó en sus labios, y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, luego sus ojos viajaron a mi mentón, donde suavemente acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

—Fueron las espinas, ¿cierto? —No contesté nada, solo enrojecí avergonzada de mi torpeza—. Eres una chica bastante loca y arrojada, para poseer tan inevitable torpeza —rió descaradamente—, sobre todo, en lo que a trepar árboles respecta…, mi mono araña…

_¡Ay, virgen santa! ¿Por qué tenía otra vez que recordármelo? _Había llegado el momento de disculparme por mis locuras…

—Lo siento…, yo no debí…, yo…

—Shh…—me cortó, poniendo un dedo en mis labios—. No te disculpes, que he disfrutado como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, con cada una de tus locuras; cada una de ellas las he amado, y rememorado en cada momento.

—¿Qué? —fruncí el seño sin entender ¿Y yo era la loca? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Las amaba?

—Además, ya me las he cobrado, después de cómo me trataste nuestra primera noche en el bar… —Apretó los labios intentado contener su risa— ¿Aún sigues pensado que soy casado? Porque no lo soy, y tampoco tengo novia…—aclaró con tal seguridad que no dejaba espacio para dudas (por el momento) —. En cambio, tú si lo eres…—tomó nuevos espaguetis con el cubierto, y otra vez me dio de comer.

_¡Maldito!_ Me había dado un golpe duro y bajo…

—Lo soy, pero espero más pronto que tarde, ser soltera nuevamente. —contesté con gesto altanero—. Gracias a Dios, no me casé con ese idiota por la iglesia.

—¿Ya no lo amas? —_¡Uf! ¿Podría ser más directo?_

—No, hace mucho tiempo que se murió el amor, si es que alguna vez lo hubo realmente…—ahora era mi turno de darle de comer.

Una sonrisa casi inexistente elevó las comisuras de sus labios y ambos tomamos vino, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Edward? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Veintinueve, ¿y tú?

—Veinticinco. —Contesté, y una excelente idea cruzó por mi cabeza—. Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Marie Swan, mi cumpleaños es el trece de Septiembre, y estoy casada con un miserable maní, pero viviendo un feliz proceso de divorcio. Estudié periodismo, en la universidad de Washington y soy procedente de un pequeño pueblo en el mismo estado, casi llegando a Canadá; Forks, que es el poblado más lluvioso y verde de los Estados Unidos. No tengo hermanos, y mis padres, aún están felizmente casados; Charlie, mi padre, es el jefe de policía de Forks y mi mamá, Renée, es la directora del único instituto del perdido pueblo. —Terminé mi discurso extendiéndole mi mano para presentarme formalmente, y le sonreí mostrándole todos mis dientes—. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Soy virgo, y espero algún día tener un hermoso, café y gruñón Chihuahua, el mismo que no me dejó tener el estúpido de Jacob; al que le compraré hermosa ropa y zapatos, y bautizaré como Peanut(3). —Edward, al escuchar el nombre, estalló en carcajadas—. Nunca es tarde para presentarse —agregué restándole importancia, y encogiéndome de hombros.

—Mucho gusto de conocerla entonces, señorita Swan —saludó, Edward tomando de mi mano, como siempre seductor—. Bueno, supongo que ahora, me toca a mí.

Edward, cuadró sus hombros, carraspeó un poco y comenzó:

—Edward Anthony Cullen, veintinueve años, soltero, y estoy de cumpleaños el veinte de Junio. Toco el piano desde los tres años, y estudié medicina en Harvard, soy nacido y criado en Londres, y hace un año que vivo aquí en Rio. Antes vivía en Los Ángeles, pero me aburrí de la superficialidad y la frialdad de su ambiente, y aunque aquí es más o menos parecido, al menos es bastante más divertido. Tengo una hermana que está loca y la amo, y aún no puedo entender con lo loca que está, porque es psicóloga, mis padres también están felizmente casados y ambos son doctores; Carlisle, es cirujano plástico al igual que yo, y Esme, mi madre, es ginecóloga. Aunque no creo en los signos del zodiaco, soy géminis.(4) _— ¡Géminis!_, pensé. _He ahí, la explicación, para la doble personalidad_—, y bueno, si hablamos de mascotas, ya conociste a Brutus y a Sansón.

—¡No me hables de tus monstruosos perros! —Me estremecí, tan solo recordarlos—. ¡Pude haber muerto! ¡Fuiste malo! —Lo acusé enfurruñándome, y cruzándome de brazos.

—Y tú, fuiste una loca, pero nunca hubiese dejado que te hicieran algo, sino jamás te podría haber tenido aquí, hermosa y perfecta, desnuda para mí, en mi cocina. —Con sus manos separó con paciencia mis brazos y dejó un mordelón beso en mis labios—. No hubiese podido hacer esto…—Tomó uno de mis pechos con una de sus manos, y sus largos dedos jugaron con el pezón—. Tampoco esto…—Puso su rostro a la altura de mis pechos, acarició con la punta de la nariz inhalando mi aroma, para luego atrapar el otro pezón con su cálida y suave lengua, alternado de uno en uno, los ardientes y succionadores besos—. Y menos esto…—Hizo a un lado los platos y las copas, apresó posesivo mi cintura con sus manos, y me levantó sentándome arriba del mesón, me devoró con la mirada y sin pedir permiso, deslizó con gentileza mis bragas por mis piernas—, disfrutar de tu glorioso y dulce coño. —Abrió mis piernas tomándolas por detrás de las rodillas, y su rostro se sumergió entre ellas, sopló logrando que mi centro se estremeciera de placer, para luego acariciar mis pliegues con deliberada lentitud ascendiendo hasta mi clítoris, el cual succionó y lamió a conciencia, ronroneando con deleite, con su mirada radioactiva engarzada con la mía.

* * *

Los labios de Edward, acariciaron con premeditada lentitud los míos, mientras continuaba moviéndose con tranquilidad en mi interior, intentando prolongar nuestro placer, rescatar aquellos suaves y últimos espasmos de un orgasmo glorioso. Mis manos entrelazadas en su cuello, acariciaron el suave cabello de su nuca y Edward exhaló extasiado, dejando de moverse apoyó su frente en la mía.

—Vamos a bailar… —dijo sonriendo, sus manos jugaron seductoras en mis caderas, moviéndolas como si estuviésemos bailando—, apenas y has conocido Rio, te llevaré a un lugar que sé, te va a encantar… —Sus ojos brillaron expectantes, esperando por mi respuesta—. ¿Quieres?

Reí en silencio y me mordí el labio observándolo, Edward se me hacía tan indescifrable. Había momentos que era un macho dominador, y otros uno tan condescendiente, hasta llegar al punto de preguntar, que si quería. ¿Qué acaso que no veía que me tenía tan hechizada, que si me pedía que saltara del teleférico que lleva a Pan de Azúcar, seguro que me lanzaría al vacio sin ningún problema? ¿Qué no había comprobado ya, que mis neuronas no funcionaban bien? ¿No le había bastado con los hechos que tenía a la vista?, cogiéndose a su loca acosadora, como él me llamaba.

—Me encantaría —contesté mirándolo fijamente, intentando comprender, qué diablos pasaba por su mente.

Edward, deshizo la unión de nuestros cuerpos, botó el preservativo a la basura y me ayudó a bajar del mesón de la cocina, tomó de mi mano entrelazó nuestros dedos y me llevó nuevamente hasta el baño de su habitación, mientras yo embelesada miraba en silencio todos sus movimientos.

Reguló la temperatura del agua probándola con una de sus manos, hasta que asintió cuando la consideró perfecta.

—Voy por tus cosas. —Rió culpable, seguramente pensando que quedaron regadas por todas partes, teniendo claro que el causante había sido él—. No termines de bañarte sin mí. —Me guiñó un ojo coqueto y salió del baño dándome una privilegiada vista de su blanco y tonificado trasero.

Si, sus comestibles nalgas, era lo único que quedaba blanco en aquel templo del pecado, bueno exceptuando aquello. El Edward de fábrica, era tan blanco como yo.

_¡Jesús, se quería bañar conmigo!_, pensé metiéndome bajo la regadera. ¿Qué este hombre no se saciaba de sexo jamás? Si seguíamos así, de seguro no podría caminar nunca más. ¿Y qué explicación absurda daría yo ahora?:

"_Mucho gusto. Isabella Swan, escritora erótica, recientemente inválida por estar cogiendo como una ninfómana, con Miembro-Man" _

Reí cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando del agua tibia, pensando en que tenía que dejar de llamarlo "Miembro-Man", "Pene-Man" o cualquiera de sus derivados, si no de seguro y en el momento menos esperado, y los más probable que con alcohol aletargando y embobando todos mis sentidos, además de soltar mi lengua más de la cuenta (hechos irrefutables, y ya comprobados), escaparía de mi boca haciéndome pasar nuevamente una monumental vergüenza, y realmente no necesitaba una más de esas. Ya suficiente había tenido por esta semana.

—¿De qué te ríes chica loca? —preguntó Edward pegando su tremenda anatomía a la mía, haciéndome dar un respingo del susto que me provocó, otra de sus apariciones tipo Psicosis(5). Gracias a Dios, no me encontraba en ese horrible motel de carretera que muestran en la película, y Edward no era Norman Bates(6). _Espero…_

Intenté darme la vuelta para encararlo y reprenderlo, pero él me lo impidió cuando sentí, sus grandes manos colándose por dentro de mi cabello, comenzando a masajear deliciosamente mi cabeza, con la yema de sus dedos.

—De nada… Mmm…—Ronroneé del más puro goce—. Tienes que dejar de aparecer así, como si fueras un león apunto de devorarme… —balbuceé completamente derretida, cuando sus manos descendieron a masajear mi cuello y mi espalda.

—Lo siento, pero es que me divierte ver tus reacciones, y no lo puedo evitar. Por lo demás, yo siempre quiero devorarte, desde el primer instante…

_Oh. Por. Dios. _ ¡Isabella Swan, en coma mode on!

Las manos de Edward, volvieron a mi cabello (resucitando mi cerebro muerto a la vida), y el baño se inundó de un masculino y excitante olor a shampoo, seguramente de la línea de un costoso perfume. Olía maravilloso, olía a Edward; quien comenzó a lavar mi cabello con prolijidad y delicadeza, sin una pisca de connotación sexual.

Y yo…, realmente no supe cómo reaccionar frente a aquel gesto.

—Date la vuelta —Ordenó con dulzura. Me giré para quedar de frente a él y lo que vi atenazó mi corazón. Su mirada ya no era fiera, ni felina, era demasiado cálida, tan abrumadora e indescifrable que juro que me quedé sin respiración—. Cierra los ojos. —Pidió de igual forma, haciéndome sentir como una niña pequeña. Los cerré y comenzó a enjuagar mi cabello, hasta que quitó hasta el último rastro de shampoo—. Listo ya puedes abrirlos.

Abrí mis ojos y aquella penetrante y cálida mirada seguía ahí, taladrándome, acechándome, amenazando ahora con seguir con el acondicionador.

—Puedo hacerlo —intenté quitar el frasco de sus manos, no podía continuar con esto—, no es necesario que…

—El punto es que, yo quiero hacerlo…—me cortó sin prestarme atención, elevando el pote fuera de mi alcance. Bufé frustrada.

Repitió la acción con el acondicionador con la misma paciencia y dulzura, y mientras lo hacía, mi corazón se estremecía más y más. Mis pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente, mezclándose con la ardorosa y asfixiante presión de mi pecho. Parecía como si todas mis dudas se convirtieran en una sola, y a la vez si dispersaran en muchas más… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Lo haría con todas? ¿Se las cogería a todas como un ardiente animal y después al otro día te confundía con esa opresora ternura que amenazaba con hacerte perder la cordura? ¿Por qué tendría yo, que ser especial? ¡Dios, de solo pensarlo me iba a largar a llorar! — _¡No seas idiota Isabella! No olvides tu objetivo primero, solo vinimos hasta aquí, para coger hasta el cansancio y nada más, no te vayas a volver a enamorar…_—. Me regañó la voz de mi conciencia, intentado que recuperara la sensatez, pero solo terminé con más preguntas sin respuestas.

—Estás lista. —Anunció dándome una pequeña nalgada—. Dejé un par de toallas para ti encima del lavado, y arriba de mi cama dejé tus cosas, en unos minutos estoy contigo.

Solo asentí y salí de la ducha como una autómata, envolví mi cuerpo y mi cabello con las toallas y me escabullí a su habitación, necesita unos minutos de soledad, para aclarar mi mente y esta indescriptible sensación. Estaba tan confundida, que ni siquiera me preocupé en reparar en los detalles de su cuarto. Me senté en la alta y mullida cama, y dejé descansar mi rostro en mis manos.

Okey, así se me presentaban los hechos: me estaba cogiendo al hombre más sexy, caliente y rico que había visto en mi vida, mismo hombre que a veces en ciertos momentos me miraba y me trataba con ternura, como si yo no fuese la simple mujer que se cogía, pero todo aquello no era para abrumarme de esa manera y parecer una loca enamorada, no señor. Edward solo era un caballero nada mas, ya me lo había demostrado con la rosas. La culpa de mi confusión, la tenía el maldito miserable de Mister Maní, que nunca me trató con cariño, ni como debía, jamás supe de gestos galantes y caballerosos, y yo aquí estaba a punto de llorar a gritos por un hombre, que me trataba algo mejor, era una idiota. Debía centrarme, esto era coger, pasarlo bien y nada más. Sí, eso es lo que haría, esta noche Edward, me había invitado a bailar, y yo me dedicaría a disfrutar de mi caliente Adonis, todo lo que él quisiera disfrutar conmigo.

Comencé a vestirme recuperando mi perdido humor, ansiosa por averiguar dónde me pensaba llevar Edward, lugar que según él, me iba a gustar. Miles de escenarios vistos en las películas y en las novelas que tanto me gustaban aparecieron en mi cabeza, pero aún así, no vislumbraba ninguno.

Edward, salió del baño, con solo una toalla anudada en sus caderas, cuando ya me había vestido, solo faltaba calzarme mis hermosos stilettos. Reparé en la sexy e infante imagen sin ninguna vergüenza, y en sus labios apareció esa ladina y engreída sonrisa de "sí, soy sexy, lo sé", para luego colar su divina humanidad, por una puerta que supuse era el vestidor, momento que aproveché para escabullirme nuevamente al baño, para arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme un poco.

Estaba concentrada aplicándome máscara en mis pestañas cuando…

— ¡Mi chica mala quiere jugar! —Exclamó divertido detrás de mí, con sus ojos zambullidos en el interior de mi cartera y yo ni siquiera alcancé a reaccionar, cuando una de sus grandes manos había hurtado de su interior uno de mis artilugios, para la venganza y la seducción.

—Oh, Edward Cullen, ¡entrégame eso ahora! —amenacé roja como un tomate, intentando quitar de una de sus manos las esposas que sostenía, con uno de sus dedos a la altura de su cabeza, pero por más que saltaba, el me esquivaba muerto de la risa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente alto?

— ¿Me querías atar? —Cuestionó con un brillo diabólicamente regodeado, centelleando en sus ojos.

—Edward, no juegues. ¡Entrégamelas ahora! —ordené, con poca convicción, pero él no me prestaba atención.

Como niño pequeño en navidad, nuevamente centro su atención en mi cartera, manteniendo las esposas en alto.

—¿Qué mas trajiste? —Indagó, el muy entrometido, que ya tenía sumergida su otra mano dentro de mi bolso, curioseando en su interior como si se fuese a encontrar el cofre de las monedas de oro detrás del arcoíris—. Mmm…, aceite para masajes… —Ronroneó con deleite.

—¡Quita esa mano de ahí! ¿Que tu mamá no te enseñó a no espiar en las carteras de las mujeres? —le di un manotón, sacando su mano y cerrado mi cartera de golpe. El solo río a carcajadas dejando las esposas en el lavado, e inmediatamente me encarceló entre su cuerpo y el mueble.

—Claro que me enseñó —susurró seductor en mis labios. Apresó una de mis nalgas y en una caricia abrasadora bajó por mi pierna hasta detrás de la rodilla, la tomó y la puso a la altura de su cadera para poder rozar nuestros sexos, suave y provocadoramente—, pero es que todo lo que concierne a ti, simplemente no lo puede resistir.

Ya me debería haber acostumbrado a los derrames cerebrales, pero definitivamente no; de seguro cuando llegara a Seattle, no me quedaría una miserable neurona funcionando correctamente.

—Ahora señorita, estos juguetes los dejaremos aquí, para que cuando volvamos les pueda dar el uso debido en ti; ya que ahora tú y yo, nos vamos a divertir —sentenció, y yo como una tonta solo pude asentir, tomó de mi mano y me sacó volando del baño.

_¿En qué parte me perdí? ¿No era yo, la que los iba a ocupar en él? _

—Te verás hermosa esposada a mi cama —dijo cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta.

Tan solo pude pensar, que ya quería que lo hiciera, si hasta me vi presa en su cama con Edward devorando todo mi cuerpo con su candente y experta lengua, hasta llegué a poner los ojos en blanco de imaginarlo. Debía reconocer secretamente que me encantaba que fuese dominante, pero jamás se lo diría, aunque creo que él, ya lo sabía. A pesar de eso, me vengaría, y ya encontraría el momento perfecto para hacerlo; algo que me sobraba era la constancia y la paciencia.

"_Ya me las cobraré, haciéndote suplicar Miembro-Man"_, pensé mirando con lujuria lo guapo que se veía, con esa camisa celeste, con los primeros botones abiertos y lo bien que le quedaba el pantalón de vestir azul oscuro, el cual marcaba a la perfección su tonificado y pequeño trasero. Sexy, demasiado sexy para su propia seguridad.

De la mano de Edward nuevamente entramos a la cocina, la atravesamos hasta llegar a una puerta, que hace un rato imaginé que llevaba al patio, pero no podía estar más errada, la puerta llevaba a un inmenso y oscuro garaje. Antes de ingresar Edward encendió la luz, dándome una nueva vista al mundo de mi chico de Ipanema, una que me continuaba gritando lo mismo, muchas posesiones innecesariamente lujosas, para una sola persona. En el garaje había seis autos y dos motos: el Ferrari, un Porsche, un Aston Martin, un Volvo y otros dos autos de los cuales no pude identificar la marca, las motos al parecer eran Harley. ¿Sería posible que tuviese alguna carencia afectiva o extraña, tan perfecto hombre? ¿O sería que me estaba mintiendo y tenía una flamante esposa y varios hijos? Por ahora no me preocuparía, estaba segura que pronto lo averiguaría…

Edward, tomó un juego de llaves de unas estanterías y al accionar el botón del mando, parpadearon las luces del plateado Volvo. Caminamos hasta el auto, abrió caballerosamente la puerta para mí, me puso el cinturón de seguridad, y luego lo rodeó con pasos elegantes para hacerme compañía. La eléctrica puerta del garaje se abrió silenciosa en dirección hacia el techo, Edward aceleró, y juntos salimos a conquistar la noche el ritmo de la Samba…

Obviamente, como esperaba y ya había visto, Miembro-Man conducía como un loco, sin embargo lo hacía con tal seguridad, como todas las cosas que hacía (había podido observar), que no tuve miedo, más bien iba embrujada con la maravillosa vista, y con la mente algo obnubilada, embriagada casi hasta al éxtasis, de su masculino perfume mezclado con el aroma de los asientos de cuero, y embrujada como jovial y feliz cantaba en portugués. ¿Había en esta vida una visión más caliente que esa? La respuesta es no. Absolutamente no.

Su alocada conducción nos llevó hasta el centro de Rio, específicamente hasta el barrio más bohemio de la ciudad, Lapa — _¡Dios, no podía estar más emocionada!_ —Me sentí como niña dentro de una dulcería, de saber que esta vez recorrería sus calles en persona y no en mi imaginación, y lo mejor: acompañada de mi sexy Adonis.

Lo miré agradecida, mientras Edward se estacionaba en una angosta calle, pensando cómo es que él, había adivinado que esto me encantaría. Una sonrisa coqueta y casi engreída se instaló en sus apetecibles labios, y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos dijo:

—No es difícil saberlo, aquí en Lapa, es todo como tú…, alegre, alocado y completamente real… —dicho esto, se bajó del auto, lo rodeó, abrió mi puerta y me extendió su mano como un galante caballero, la cual acepté gustosa y deslumbrada.

Comenzamos a caminar con nuestras manos entrelazadas, por las adoquinadas calles, mirando maravillada y con mis ojos muy abiertos, los innumerables detalles. La arquitectura era de principios de siglo, hermosas fachadas de casas antiguas, viejas casonas convertidas en rondas de samba, bares y restaurantes; muchas de ellas libradas del paso del tiempo, y del olvido. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, de múltiples mesas y sillas de formalita de todos los colores, donde las personas sin discriminaciones de género, ni etnia, disfrutaban de animadas tertulias, y otras bailaban por doquier al ritmo de la samba, que era la banda sonora del efervescente y burbujeante ambiente.

La euforia y la alegría, se comenzaban apoderar de mi cuerpo, mientras caminábamos y a la vez parecíamos danzar, al compás de los bulliciosos tambores de las batucadas. La sonrisa de felicidad de Edward, era impagable, lo hacía verse jovial e incluso más joven, iba juguetón, me hacía girar sobre mi eje sin soltar mi mano, como si fuera una niña, para después tomar posesivo mis caderas, besar mis labios y balancearnos al ritmo de la música.

Así fue nuestro avanzar, por las desenfadadas y fiesteras calles, como si fuésemos un par de locos enamorados, hasta que ingresamos a un local donde todas las personas bailaban samba como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Edward nos llevó directo hasta el bar, y me ayudó a sentarme en uno de sus altos taburetes de cuero, el se quedó de pie, prácticamente cubriéndome con su cuerpo, como si me reclamara como suya.

—Edu! Mi amigo, como siempre, un gusto tenerte por aquí —saludó animado el barman extendiéndole su mano. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Hola João, gusto en verte también. No, dos caipiriñas por favor —respondió Edward aceptando su saludo. El barman levantó sus cejas en un gesto de incredulidad, y clavó sus negros ojos en mí.

—¿De guía turístico? —Preguntó curioso—. No me presentas…

—Bella, te presento a João. João, esta es Isabella Swan, chica hermosa que me tiene loco, porque hace maravillas con sus manos…—acarició mi columna vertebral con la yema de dos de sus dedos, y bajó lentamente por toda su extensión hasta llegar a mi espalda baja, donde rodeó mi cintura y luego la apresó pegándome hacia el—, y su imaginación… Bella, es una gran escritora, tanto…, que ha hecho volar mi imaginación como nunca antes. ¿Cierto Isabella?

_¡Madre, mía! _ Edward era un descarado, ¿Cómo diablos, le dijo eso con este tono de clara connotación sexual?

—¡Oh, Eduardo! Estoy impresionado, una intelectual…

Sin embargo no me pude molestar, sino más bien, babearme al escuchar que estaba, claramente complacido con mis inexpertas caricias. ¿Sería aquello posible? Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dibujó en mis labios al darme cuenta de que era una certeza, y aquello me dio el valor para comenzar de una vez por todas mi vendetta. Ahogué unas carcajadas tomando la mano que João me ofrecía.

—Hola João. —Saludé conteniendo mi risa—. ¿Intelectual yo? —Miré a Edward con picardía y él me sonrió esperando mi respuesta—. Bueno, si a intelectual le llamas tener un claro conocimiento de posiciones sexuales, fustas, látigos, cuerdas, esposas, tampones anales, cunnilingus y ser una experta en lo que a felación respecta —me relamí los labios mirando a Edward y después descaradamente a su "amigo" acariciando con mis uñas desde su pecho hasta jugar con la cinturilla de su pantalón; sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y felinos—, sí, entonces soy muy intelectual. —Terminé de acotar pagada de mi misma, sorbiendo mi caipiriña, jugando con las pajillas, pensando en un delicioso miembro que aún no me comía. A João se le abrió la boca hasta el piso, y Edward explotó en carcajadas.

—Por eso me encantas. —Ronroneó acunando mi rostro con ambas manos y me dio un dulce, profundo y sonoro beso—. Por una noche inolvidable y las muchas que vendrán. —Tomó su caipiriña y chocó su vaso con el mío—. Vamos a bailar.

Me tomó de la cintura y de un rápido movimiento me bajó de mi asiento y abrazando mi cuerpo al suyo por detrás, jugando con mis caderas nos llevó hasta la pista de baile.

¿Había algo que Edward, no hiciera jodidamente caliente? Esa manera que tenía de bailar, y ese movimiento de pelvis rayaba mucho más que en lo ilegal, y a la vez de explicaba por el desgraciado cogía tan maravillosamente bien. ¿No se supone que los ingleses son unos jodidos estirados? Si su acento no lo delatara, y Edward no me lo hubiese dicho, no me lo creería, porque este hombre que me pegaba a su cuerpo con uno de sus largos y hercúleos brazos, le hervía la sangre que corría por sus venas, en cada movimiento me estaba haciendo el amor con la ropa puesta; y mientras lo hacía, me sumergía en su felina y jade mirada, desapareciendo el mundo bajo mis pies y los múltiples destellos de las luces de neón. No había cabida para nadie en este mundo, solo para Edward y yo, y los compases calientes de la samba que acompañaba nuestra danza.

Nuevas caipiriñas acompañaron nuestra velada, mas bailes lascivos, coquetos, cuerpos sudorosos, y ardientes y demandantes besos. Edward fue siempre atento, juguetón, como si me estuviese conquistando, hasta con un cierto dejo protector, cuando alguien me pasaba a llevar o me tocaba sin querer más de la cuenta.

—¿Otra caipiriña? —preguntó a mi oído, girando al ritmo de la samba.

—Sí.

Caminamos en dirección a la barra, esquivando a la gente que continuaba animadamente bailando.

—João, dos caipiriñas mas por favor…—pidió Edward a su amigo, tomando mi cintura con ambas manos, para ayudar a sentarme en una de las altas sillas. Frunció el seño al ver que se lo impedía.

—Voy al baño —le avisé sonriendo.

—Te acompaño…—afirmó, puso una de sus manos en mi espalda comenzando a guiarme.

—No es necesario Edward, puedo ir sola…

—¿Segura? —Preguntó dudoso, casi como si tuviese miedo que algo me pasara en el camino, o no volviera.

—Sí, estaré bien —me puse en punta de pies, besé sus labios.

—Segundo piso a la izquierda. —Aceptó no muy convencido—. No tardes…—besó mi frente. Beso que me hizo sonreír como tonta, más de lo que ya estaba gracias al alcohol.

Una vez refrescada y haber atendido mis necesidades biológicas, salí del baño en busca de mi chico de Ipanema, con toda la rapidez que mis altos tacones, y mis sentidos algo adormecidos me lo permitían; no fuera ser que a alguna zorra, se le ocurriera poner sus ojos sobre mi hombre aprovechando la oportunidad mientras yo no estaba, cosa que me imaginaba, pasaba a cada segundo y en cualquier ocasión.

Y la verdad, no había que ser adivina para saber que aquello ocurriría…

Ahí estaba mi sexy Adonis, como siempre, imposiblemente guapo, sobresaliendo como una divinidad entremedio de la gente. Imposiblemente alto, y con su felino cabello de fuego, con un estúpida zorra colgada de su cuello, jugando con las cobrizas hebras de "mi" Edward. Lo peor de todo, es que él, se dejaba querer por ella, más que encantado y feliz. Aquella imagen, comprimió mi corazón.

_¿Mi Edward? ¡Cielos!_ Estaba mal, muy, pero muy mal. Bufé exasperada.

¡Diablos! La impotencia, la frustración y unos celos irracionales, se apoderaron de todos mis sentidos, por no poder saltarle directo a la yugular o arrancarle todos los pelos de su cabeza, reclamando a Edward como mío. Mis dientes y mis puños se cerraron letales, porque fue lo único que pude hacer para lograr contenerme, no debía olvidar que Edward y yo, no éramos absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, no me amilanaría frente a esa idiota, la mujer que esta noche estaba con Edward era yo, así como también era, a la que se cogía como animal en celo con aquel ardiente e insaciable deseo.

Caminé hasta ellos intentando no llamar su atención, y agudizando todos mis sentidos, para ver si podía captar algo de su animada conversación, algo suprimida debido a lo fuerte de la música. Mi corazón dio un brinco de terror, cuando por fin pude ver su desconocido rostro… Era la mujer de la playa…, la supuesta "esposa".

_¡Jodida mierda! ¿Y si realmente lo era? ¿Sería ella entonces, quien me agarraría de las mechas, en vez de hacerlo yo?_

—No, Edward Cullen, esto es el colmo, siempre haces lo mismo, esta vez no te voy a perdonar…—Se escuchaba algo enojada, pero en su voz había un dejo de coquetería encubierta—. Tienes que dejar de hacerlo, ¿hasta cuando piensas que lo voy a soportar?

—No, te enojes, además aproveché de ver a Matt, días que no lo veía y lo extrañaba. ¿Qué malo hay con eso?

—Que ya no vives ahí, para que entres y salgas cuando te dé la gana. Tú, tomaste la decisión de dejarnos, ¿recuerdas?

_¿Matt? ¿Dejarnos?_ ¿El muy maldito me había mentido y yo como una idiota le había creído? ¿Este era el verdadero Edward, un demonio con cara de ángel?

—Eres un desvergonzado y un consentido, te aprovechas de mi nobleza, solo porque sabes que te amo demasiado —golpeó su pecho, e hizo un puchero de niña pequeña, para el cual Edward sonrió encantado, dejando un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

—Por Dios mujer, sabes que esa siempre será mi casa…—le contestó posesivo, sin una pisca de arrepentimiento.

—¡Mentira!, ya no lo es desde que te fuiste, y nos cambiaste para irte con esa oxigenada bruja.

¿Bruja? ¿Estaba yo mal? O sea vamos, ella sabía por quien la había dejado y aún así aceptaba que lo amaba abiertamente; sentí una espantosa lástima por ella, y un creciente y nuevo odio, por aquel maldito, convincente y mentiroso hombre. Pobre mujer, ella aceptaba su desliz, como si nada y al muy desgraciado no se le movía un pelo de su cabeza. Lo peor de todo, al menos para mí, es que yo también había caído en sus mentiras, dejándome como una tonta, deslumbrada por él, como si fuese el puto dios sol.

Pero esta vez, prometo por todo lo sagrado que sería diferente, por muy humillada que me sintiese, no botaría ni una mísera lágrima, por aquel hombre sin corazón, en cambio de hacer eso, le diría una cuantas y necesarias verdades. Sí señor, lo haría pasar por la vergüenza del siglo, aprovechando el lugar donde estábamos.

Terminé de acortar la poca distancia que había entre nosotros, inspirando y exhalando varias veces, preparando una lista de nada educadas, y decentes palabras. Cuando iba a soltar mi maravilloso "rosario", los ojos de Edward brillaron al encontrarse con los míos, y dijo:

—Siento haber tomando tu libro sin permiso Alice, pero juro que esta vez tenía una buenísima razón —me sonrió coqueto, mostrándome todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes, como si estuviésemos en un comercial de pasta de dientes.

_¿Qué? ¿Libro? ¿En qué momento la conversación se pasó de sus engaños, a estar discutiendo por un libro? ¿Había algo de lo que yo me había perdido?_

—Edward. —dijo con reproche—. ¿Hasta cuándo te lo robarás, para mirar a la chica de la contraportada? Eso no es sano ¿sabes?, ¿no estás un poco viejo para un enamoramiento como esos? —El tomó a la pequeña mujer de los hombros, y la giró para dejarnos frente a frente.

Una vez que ella me vio, lo que pasó, la verdad entre las caipiriñas y la rapidez, todavía no bien sé cómo explicarlo. Solo sé, que la pequeña y hermosa mujer abrió sus ojos como platos y dio un grito de inusitada felicidad acompañado de un incrédulo "Isabella Black", luego como un tsunami, se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome un abrazo tan apretado que no me dejaba respirar, dando saltitos conmigo en el lugar.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! Te admiro tanto, tanto; amo soñar y suspirar con tus libros…—me alababa sin parar, con su dulce y cantarina voz, la cual me percaté también tenía el educado acento inglés.

Mi mente estaba en coma. En tan solo unos pocos segundos miles de sentimientos me atacaron, como dicen del odio al amor, hay tan solo un paso, y después de querer asesinar a Edward, porque supuestamente engañaba a este linda chica, mi corazón latió descontrolado al darme cuenta, que el libro que ellos se disputaban, era uno de los míos, específicamente "Mi instructor de seducción", y palpitó más aún, amenazando con el colapso, al tener la certeza que la chica de la contra portada era yo. _¿Sería posible todo aquello de lo que ella lo acusaba?_

—Alice, déjala respirar…—ordenó Edward con voz suave, completamente divertido.

—Oh, perdón. —Se disculpó ella algo avergonzada, soltándome—. No era mi intensión abrumarte.

Edward, tomó de mi mano y me atrajo hacia él, dejándome parada entre medio de sus piernas, con su pecho apoyado en mi espalda, sus grandes manos asidas a mi cintura y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro.

—Bella, esta "señora" loca y eufórica por tu presencia, es mi hermana "mayor" Alice —me presentó a la mujer, recalcando guasón la palabra "mayor", develando para mi, al fin, el misterio de su presencia.

Prometo que aquella información, me cayó como un balde de refrescante agua helada. "Hermana mayor"…Era una la emperatriz de la tontas. ¿Por qué diablos había tenido que pensar mal desde el primer minuto, y no fui capaz de hacer la evidente conexión desde un principio? Me hubiese ahorrado tantos, y algunos dolorosos problemas…

—Shh… ¡Cállate! No sumes otra cosa, a tu enorme lista de faltas…, además es solo un por año —se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un mohín como niña pequeña.

—Te dije que no era casado… ¿por qué no me crees de una vez chica loca y traviesa? —ronroneó en mi oído y acarició mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz. Rendida me entregué a su seductora caricia.

Su hermana nos miró con la boca abierta, parpadeó varias veces, para luego sonreír con aprobación, mirando las manos de Edward enganchadas posesivamente a mi cintura.

—Hola Alice, gusto en conocerte también —la saludé forzando a mi mente a volver a la realidad, y que bajara de las nubes de rosado algodón en la cual la dejaba flotando Edward; no debía olvidar las reglas de buena educación.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Repitió otra vez—. ¡Tengo que ir por Jazzy!... Maldita comida de negocios… —chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, pegándose en la frente con una de pequeñas y manicuradas manos.

Luego, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo en que no había reparado, clavó furiosos sus verdes ojos de gato en Edward, y puso sus manos en sus caderas, dejando los brazos en forma de jarra.

—Tu lista de fechorías va creciendo exponencialmente, Edward Anthony Cullen…Mi escritora favorita esta aquí, en Rio, ¡En, Rio! —exclamó separando las silabas—, inexplicablemente y por alguna intervención divina la conoces, y resulta que no compartes el secreto con tu hermana. Eres un muy, pero muy mal hermano…Además, me quedé sin practicar lo que decía en el libro con jazz, y justo habíamos contratado la niñera y…

—Mucha información Alice…—Edward la cortó algo incómodo, y yo no puede más que morder mi labio, y gracias a Dios por la semioscuridad no se notó, como mis mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rubor, al pensar que su hermano ya me había cogido de igual manera, que mi sexy e imaginario Xande.

—Aunque ahora entiendo, perfectamente para que lo querías…—soltó descarada y florida.

—Alice…—advirtió Edward.

—Okey, okey, no diré nada más, mejor me voy con mi Jazz, a su aburrida cena de negocios, que ya me debe extrañar. Un gusto conocerte Isabella, prométeme que no te vas iras de Rio, sin que tengamos una cita los cuatro —dijo en tono casi de suplica, sus ojos brillaron ilusionados por una respuesta positiva, a la cual no sé porque, no me pude negar.

—Claro, me encantaría.

—Gracias…—Besó mi mejilla, la de Edward y nos abrazó a los dos juntos con sus pequeños y delgados brazos, se separó de nosotros cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¡Mama! —Contestó alegre y terminó de despedirse de nosotros con la mano— ¡Tu hijo, se ha rehabilitado de las zorras plásticas y oxigenadas! —y se fue caminado entre la gente con su etéreo andar de bailarina.

—¡Mierda! Aún viviendo en distintos continentes, parece que tienen un detector de chismes —se quejó enfurruñado.

Me giré en sus brazos, para abrazarlo por el cuello y lo miré inquisidora, alzando una ceja.

—¿Rehabilitado de las zorras oxigenadas y plásticas? —inquirí divertida, agradeciendo mentalmente a Alice, al darme pie para poder seguir averiguando más cosas de mi chico de Ipanema.

—Te contaré…, vamos a la azotea…

Dos horas después, después de varias caipiriñas mas…

—¡Es en serio! De verdad que era tímida…—intentaba convencerlo como por decima vez, evidentemente dada mis acciones de estos día Edward no me creía.

—¿Entonces ni una maldad? ¿Ni siquiera una? —indagó acariciando sutilmente en un acompasado movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, con la yema de sus dedos, la piel desnuda de mis piernas, sin dejar de regar húmedos besos por mi cuello, por el valle de mis senos, succionar suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Aún estábamos en la azotea. Era una noche cálida, estrellada e iluminada por una inmensa luna llena. En la solana, equipada como una maravillosa terraza, había una que otra acalorada pareja, disfrutando de la cálida brisa, sentados (o casi recostados) en unos cómodos y mullidos sillones que flanqueaban por completo el perímetro de su cuadrada extensión. El mar de gente, seguía atestando las calles acompañados por el ritmo de las batucadas, y en el local, las personas en el piso de abajo, todavía seguían bailando animadas.

Suspiré extasiada, debido a los roces que sus manos me regalaban, embriagada de su adictivo aliento y de la maravillosa cercanía, sintiendo casi por completo su divina anatomía, al estar sentada a horcajadas encima de él; posición nada decente para estar en público, y que poco nos importó gracias a la oscuridad y ayudados por el alcohol.

—Bueno solo una —acepté rendida—, pero es una tontería, y para mal de males, me la enseñó Jacob…—pronuncié su nombre haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—No me importa, cuéntamela de todas maneras…—susurró en mis labios.

—Mmm…, a ver…, por donde empiezo para que entiendas…Supongo que el Inglaterra, no jugaban a eso en tu remilgado instituto.

—¿Y quién, te dijo que era remilgado? —preguntó conteniendo su risa, ahora con sus manos tomando mi trasero, acomodándome mejor para que su sexo hiciera contacto con el mío, por completo.

_¡Jesús! ¿Cómo quiere que recuerde el estúpido juego después de eso?_ Edward, comenzó a moverme levemente comenzando a rozar nuestras partes íntimas casi imperceptiblemente.

—¡Oh, vamos Edward! —Mis dedos se colaron por entre medio de los botones de su camisa, jugando con el leve vello de su pecho—. No hay que ser adivina para darse cuenta. Eres metódico, maniáticamente ordenado, hablas con un acento perfectamente educado, y escribes con una letra que parece salida de un cuento de época. Si hasta me parece que te veo, peinado con gomina para poder contener tu rebelde cabello, y vestido con un horrible y azul marino uniforme a rayas, con un elegante escudo bordado en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta —reí al ver su expresión, no me había equivocado.

—¡No te rías! —Exclamó aceptando que había dado en el clavo—. Lo peor de todo, era la famosa gomina. —Arrugó la nariz con desagrado como si la pudiese oler, haciéndolo ver adorable—. Desvías el tema Swan.

—Okey, okey. Es el juego de las naranjitas; para el cual, necesitas un lápiz Bic y cáscara de naranja —Edward frunció el seño como diciendo "qué diablos está hablando"—. Bueno, lo que haces es desarmar el lápiz y dejarlo hueco, después con el perforas la cáscara de naranja dos veces y luego con la parte que contiene la tinta lo insertas en el canal, obviamente por la esquina que no ocupas para escribir y empujas la cáscara, provocando que la primera salga disparada por presión.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nada tenía de entretenido, era una soberana estupidez. ¿Por qué a veces los adolecentes tenían que ser tan tontos?

—Entiendo, pero no veo realmente la maldad de todo eso.

—Bueno, imagina haciendo lo mismo a varias personas a la vez, formando una guerra de cascaras de naranja que vuelan por el salón de clases, siendo el blanco generalmente el pelo de las chicas tímidas, y la cara de los Nerds. El piso del salón terminaba convertido en un asco.

—Mas que divertido, me parece asqueroso…

—Sí, la verdad que lo era, ni siquiera sé porque lo hacía, supongo porque me lo enseñó Jake, y en ese minuto estaba tan ciega por él, que no veía que era un imbécil abusador con los chicos más débiles. ¿Me pregunto qué dirían todos ellos ahora de él, si todos esos chicos supieran que Jake no es quien aparentaba ser, y que es poseedor de un vergonzoso maní?

—¿De verdad que era tan pequeño? He visto casos, pero eso que describes tú…—preguntó con un oculto brillo fascinado en sus ojos, y cierta parte de su cuerpo palpitó en mi sexo, saludando impaciente.

—¡Lo juro! —Reí al recordar su patética verruga—. Era así…—le mostré con mi dedo pulgar y el índice emulando el tamaño frente a sus ojos.

Una sonrisa, estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios.

—¡No! No, no, no… espera…

—¿Qué?

—Es que además…—Me solté riendo como loca— ¡Era negro! ¡Torcido! ¡Y peludo! ¡Parecía una selva!

—Pero Bella, convengamos que no es muy bello el aparato en cuestión. Además…

—¡No! ¡No, lo pienses! —Lo callé tapando con una mano su boca—. Tú, lo tienes hermoso…—rocé mi intimidad sobre la de él, lentamente haciendo más presión, intentando ejemplificar mi punto.

_¡Dios, las confecciones que era capaz de hacer con alcohol!_

—¿Hermoso? —cuestionó completamente pagado de sí mismo.

—Sí, bello, hermoso…, como tú…—una preciosa sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios, y acunó mi rostro con ambas manos.

—Eres tan especial…, eres única, Bella…

—¿Tanto como para no dejarme plantada en el altar? —pregunté cambiando totalmente de tema, quería saber más…

—Tú, no eres Kate, Bella; jamás lo serás…

—Fuiste muy malo ¿lo sabías? Eso, no se le hace a una dama —lo reprendí, pero la verdad estaba más que encantada, con el cuento de la novia plantada.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó con falsa inocencia—. Créeme se lo merecía, Kate era una zorra pérfida, plástica y fría, al parecer, solo la silicona llenaba su cerebro los últimos días de nuestro noviazgo. Solo me quería, para que arreglara una y otra vez su sintético cuerpo. Hay días que aún me parece que puedo escuchar, su gélida y estridente voz: "Eddie tienen que inyectarme nuevamente bótox en la frente, no quiero que se me marquen arrugas, ni líneas de expresión" "Eddie quiero agrandarme nuevamente las tetas" "Eddie, dejaste mi culo perfecto". —La imitó con desagrado—. Como te digo, era hueca, y con el tiempo, se volvió más superficial de lo que ya era; de lo único que estaba enamorada Kate, era de su reflejo frente al espejo y yo, ya no estaba dispuesto a casarme con la madrastra de blanca nieves. Aún, no entiendo en qué estado de locura le pedí matrimonio, aunque a veces me parece que se lo pidió ella sola.

Edward, guardó silencio unos segundos y me miró unos instantes profundamente a los ojos, para nuevamente comenzar a tatuar de húmedos besos mi piel, y hablar suavemente.

—A mis casi treinta años, aprendí que quiero otra cosa de mi vida. Quiero una mujer real, que no se avergüence de la experiencia y el paso de los años, que quiera tener hijos sin miedo a que su piel, posiblemente se marque con estrías, y que las arrugas que se formen en su hermoso rostro, las luzca con orgullo, por aquellas se forjaron de todas las sonrisas que le provoqué yo —terminó de decir, rozando mis pechos con sus labios, por encima de mi vestido, y yo ya no sabía si me había derretido por sus caricias, o con aquel discurso perfecto, al que mi cerebro había sucumbido.

_¡Ay, madre mía, de todo los cielos! ¡Qué tierno!_ Con esa declaración, yo ya estaba de candidata puesta en primera fila más que dispuesta, preparando mis puños para ir a la pelea, gritando con las manos en alto: ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Aquí Miembro-Man! ¡Yo te doy un millón quinientos mil ochocientos hijos gratis y de forma voluntaria! Mas, que voluntaria…

Suspiré como una tonta enamorada sin poder evitarlo, y colé mis dedos por dentro de su cabello y solté completamente emocionada y enternecida un "Edward".

—Bella…—Acarició con su aterciopelada voz, cada sílaba de mi nombre atrapando mis labios, para darme un beso suave y profundo, envolviendo en una suave danza su lengua con la mía—. Mañana comienzan mis vacaciones…—susurró en mis labios—, y quiero que vengas conmigo a Buzios…—con su mano izquierda acarició mi mejilla a conciencia, como si quisiera grabar a fuego en su mente cada curva de mi rostro, la otra se metió por debajo de mi vestido directamente a colarse dentro de mis bragas; Edward gruñó, al comprobar lo húmeda que estaba.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de mis labios, al rozar sus dedos de manera magistral y suave mi clítoris.

—Ven conmigo…, no sé que me has hecho, pero me tienes loco mujer… —ronroneó en mi oído, succionado el lóbulo de mi oreja, continuando con el ardiente y provocador juego, del cual no me sentía capaz de escapar; yo también quería de él, mucho más—. Te deseo, y te necesito como jamás he deseado a nadie, mi cuerpo clama porque me entierre en tu cuerpo…, una y otra vez, porque te reclame como mía… ¿Vendrás?

—Sí —acepté gimiendo, entregada a los sus suaves roces que me estaban llevando al límite de lo que podía resistir, si seguía así, me iba a venir.

Mis manos desesperadas viajaron a desabotonar su pantalón para liberar su erección, Edward me estaba volviendo loca, no me importaba el lugar donde estábamos, solo necesitaba que me cogiera duro, aquí y ahora.

—Aquí no pequeña. —me detuvo—. Esta noche, quiero disfrutarte en mi cama, quiero saborearte, deleitarme de tu deliciosa humedad, tomándote suave, lento y profundo, sin barreras, quiero sentir como envuelves y aprietas mi miembro con tu suave calidez, necesito sentirte por completo…, Bella…

* * *

**Hola mis hermosas! Aquí en nuevo capítulo! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo, esta vez les he dejado un capitulo mucho más largo. ¿A quién le gusto que Edward plantara a su plástica novia en el altar? Que levante la mano y diga YOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias, por el inmenso apoyo realmente no tengo palabras para expresar mi felicidad! Las adoro son las mejores y nos vemos en el próximo, ya queda poco para el final, como dije alguna vez este fic era un OS, pero como siempre escribo mucho termino siendo un mini fic!**

**Nos vemos y las quiero!**

**Sol**

**Como siempre soñar es gratis y sus comentarios mi única paga.**

**Nota del autor:**

**(1)Abra suas pernas, menina: Abre las piernas niña.**

**(2)Abri-las mais linda: Ábrelas más linda.**

**(3)Peanut: Maní**

**(4)Geminis: Géminis es el signo de los gemelos, y como tal, su carácter es doble y bastante complejo y contradictorio**

**(5)Psicosis: Psycho, es una película de 1960 dirigida por Alfred Hitchcock. La película se ha convertido en un clásico del cine de terror y suspense, en parte gracias al guion de Joseph Stefano. Se basa en la novela del mismo nombre de Robert Bloch, que a su vez fue inspirada por los crímenes de Ed Gein, un asesino en serie de Wisconsin. La película tiene lugar en su mayor parte en un solitario motel de carretera, donde se aloja una secretaria, Marion Crane (Janet Leigh), que ha huido con dinero de su empresa. El motel está regentado por Norman Bates (Anthony Perkins).**

**(6)Norman Bates: El personaje está basado en el asesino en serie Ed Gein. Bates fue personificado por Anthony Perkins en la adaptación de Alfred Hitchcock de la novela de Bloch (1960). La actuación de Perkins se considera un ícono para las bases de la mitología de los asesinos en serie modernos.**


	9. You got me

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía.**

**María Mercedes Mejía, como siempre, gracias por las traducciones al portugués.**

**Canciones del Capítulo:**

"**You got me" Colbie Caillat**

"**I've got you under my skin" Frank Sinatra**

**Nota: leer las notas del autor.**

**Capítulo 9: You got me**

**Bella's POV**

"_Necesito sentirte por completo…, Bella…"_

Su aterciopelado y necesitado ruego resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mientras Edward conducía de vuelta a casa…, súplica carnal, para la cual no me pude negar, y que tanto eco hacía en mi mente, que hasta logró despejar mi conciencia adormecida por culpa del alcohol. Me atacaba un asfixiante fervor que me era imposible controlar y menos describir, solo sabía que aquella necesidad apabullante que él había dejado en claro manifiesto tenía por mí, me atenazaba el pecho y a la vez era una maravillosa sensación; tener la certeza de que por primera vez la en vida, un hombre clamaba por mí, con tan resuelta y verdadera vehemencia.

Un cómodo silencio se respiraba dentro del auto, en contraste del ansioso palpitar de mi corazón, que golpeteaba con violencia contra mi pecho, al saber con claridad lo que nos esperaba. Edward y yo, unidos esta vez sin nada que nos separe, fundidos como un solo cuerpo y una sola pasión. Pasión que me había hecho acceder a esta locura, y ahora me hacía llevar un conteo mental, quizás buscando una escusa para poder arrancar de aquel sentimiento que amenazaba con hacerse presente, y que por supuesto que no podía aceptar, y a la vez para tener la seguridad de que podía permitírmelo y que aquello era lo correcto; que era algo, que necesitaba con toda mi alma, sin saber el porqué. Simplemente era algo superior a mí.

Cerraba mis ojos y perfectamente podía evocar lo que pasó esta mañana, sus caricias habían dejado marcas imborrables en mi memoria y en mi piel al entregarnos sin ningún obstáculo que nos separara por primera vez. Nuestros cuerpos se estremecieron juntos como si fuésemos dos amantes enamorados e inexpertos, presos del frenesí y de una necesidad apabullante que iba mucho más allá del placer. Tan solo fueron unos minutos de candorosos besos, y devotas caricias, de su penetrante mirada engarzada con la mía, segundos que me supieron a gloria, antes de que Edward nos regresara a la cordura. Sin embargo después de aquel acto puro y sincero, supe que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que yo, de igual forma suplicara por esto mismo, pero lo que jamás imaginé es que antes, lo haría él.

Edward pasó un brazo por sobre mis hombros y me atrajo hacia el, dejó mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y un fugaz beso depositó en mi frente; contacto que logró que me relajara completamente, y a la vez reafirmar me decisión.

—No es necesario, si no quieres pequeña…O quizás no puedes… —dijo, como si me hubiese podido leer la mente.

Levanté mi vista cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo, para encontrarme con sus preciosas esmeraldas mirándome intensamente.

—Puedo, y yo también lo quiero Edward, no me preguntes el porqué, pero es algo que me es imposible negar…, yo también necesito con desesperación sentirte así.

Edward frotó su nariz con la mía, dejó un casto beso en mis labios, y continuó conduciendo. Aquel cómodo silencio volvió, mi mirada se perdió en el camino, y mi cuerpo en su aroma y en su calor, mientras con la yema mis dedos, jugaba con el vello de su pecho por entre medio de los botones de su camisa.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, no alcancé a quitarme el cinturón de seguridad, cuando Edward ya había abierto la puerta del copiloto y me sacó del auto volando, tomándome en brazos, haciendo que mis piernas rodearan sus caderas y mis brazos su cuello; sus labios atacaron voraces lo míos, como si quisiera extraer hasta el último gramos de aire de mis pulmones.

—No estoy tan ebria, Edward. Aún puedo caminar…—dije riendo por su reacción, cuando me permitió respirar.

—No aguantaba un minuto más sin tenerte cerca… —gruñó en mis labios abriendo la puerta, ingresamos a su casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo con el pie.

Sin dejar de besarme, con sus manos apresando mis nalgas, me acomodó de tal forma que su erecto miembro rozara con mi centro. Un jadeo excitado escapó de mis labios, al sentirlo mortalmente duro y dispuesto.

Edward, rápidamente nos llevó escaleras arriba, atravesó el largo pasillo a grandes zancadas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos besándonos arriba de su enorme y mullida cama. La molesta ropa, comenzó a desaparecer con premura entre demandantes besos y necesitadas caricias. Finalmente la última prenda que nos impedía estar completamente piel con piel, fue despojada de mi cuerpo, con sus dos grandes manos tatuando un fogoso camino por toda la extensión de mis piernas.

Edward contempló mi cuerpo iluminado por la tenue luz de luna, que se colaba a través de la ventana, sus ojos se veían ennegrecidos, febriles, siempre con ese dejo posesivo que me volvía completamente loca. Abrí mis piernas, como si ellos me estuviesen dando un orden silenciosa, una invitación abierta, que ya no había cabida para más preámbulos, solo la implacable necesidad de apagar este incandescente fuego que nos consumía por dentro.

Con movimientos lentos y sensualmente felinos, se acomodó con delicadeza entre mis piernas, como si no quisiera que soportara un gramo de su peso, apoyó los codos a los lados de mis hombros y acarició con dulzura mi mejilla derecha recorriendo suavemente las curvas de mi rostro, jugó con mi cabello y besó mis labios comenzando a rozar suavemente su dura longitud contra mi intimidad.

—Me matas mujer…, siempre estás tan caliente…, tan húmeda… —ronroneó en mis labios. Su miembro frotaba lenta y deliciosamente mi clítoris—. Esta noche no habrá juegos pequeña, solo tú y yo, sintiéndonos, entregándonos, disfrutándonos por completo… —dicho esto, besó por unos segundos mi frente y su miembro resbaló por mis pliegues hasta posicionarse en mi entrada, donde comenzó a embestir suavemente, casi con la timidez de un inexperto.

Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y por cada suave embestida enterraba mis uñas en su piel, comenzando a perderme en aquel roce único, abrasador y delicioso, en el compás casi religioso de sus caderas contra las mías. Por cada ondulado movimiento era un beso, una dulce caricia, y su penetrante mirada fundida en la mía.

Un brillo juvenil atravesó por sus ojos, y su rostro de ángel que contraído de placer me observaba desde arriba con un atisbo de devoción, hizo que una bella sensación, hiciera estremecer mi corazón…

"_¿Así de maravilloso se sentiría hacer el amor?" _

De un rápido movimiento nos dio vuelta, dejándome recostada contra su pecho, intenté levantar mi torso, pensando que Edward quería que lo cabalgara, pero él me lo impidió rodeando mi cuerpo con sus largos y tonificados brazos, en un férreo y amoroso abrazo para mantener su torso unido al mío. Mis manos se colaron en su sedoso cabello.

—No… —ordenó y besó mis labios—. Quiero sentirte aquí…, conmigo…—dijo con la voz ronca, manteniendo ese ritmo profundo y enloquecedoramente lento.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya, y me dejé llevar por la maravillosa sensación, de Edward y yo abandonándonos al delirio que nos provocó, unir nuestros cuerpos sin ninguna barrera que impida entregarnos por completo. Gradualmente las sensaciones fueron "in crescendo", así como los jadeos, palabras ardientes y sin sentido, así como también el ritmo de sus embestidas, que nos llevaron a aquel camino sin retorno, donde sientes que el alma abandona tu cuerpo, para después regresar completamente extasiada a la realidad. Realidad donde el hombre que me cogía con la ternura de un amante enamorado, gruñó mi nombre, una y otra vez, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos cuando alcanzó su clímax, segundos después de el mío.

Manteniendo la unión de nuestros cuerpos, descansé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, me embriagué de su masculino y adictivo aroma, y dejé un casto beso en su angulosa quijada, intentando recuperar mi respiración y los furiosos latidos de mi corazón. Edward, quitó con delicadeza los mechones de cabello que habían caído en mi rostro, acarició mi pelo y comenzó a hacer relajantes círculos imaginarios en mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

—Respira preciosa —susurró riendo, mientras yo perezosamente comenzaba a jugar con el escaso vello de su pecho—. Estás exhausta pequeña, descansa…

Edward continuó con los agradables roces en mi espalda, hasta que comencé a caer en la inconsciencia, de lo último que pude percatar, fue que él me separó con delicadeza de su cuerpo y me acostó dentro de su cama, luego me atrajo nuevamente hacía él, dejó mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, me rodeó con ambos brazos y comenzó otra vez a hacer figuras imaginarias en mi espalda; caricias que terminaron por llevarme a los brazos de Morfeo(1), rendida a la placentera sensación de su cuerpo desnudo entrelazado con el mío, su marmóreo pecho, y suave algodón egipcio.

*X*X*X*

—En dos horas más te paso por ti —dijo Edward poniéndose a mi altura a través de la ventana del auto.

—Está bien —contesté sonriendo como idiota ante la visión que tenía frente a mis ojos: Edward llevando solo un bóxer blanco, dejándome en la puerta de su casa, después de haberme cogido como los dioses en la ducha y prepararme un suculento y delicioso desayuno.

—No te vayas a acosar a otros hombres. —Advirtió divertido. Lo fulminé con la mirada queriendo que el asiento me tragara—. Mira que no quiero ir a reclamarte como un neandertal por todo Río, o tener que ir a rescatarte a las favelas(2) después de los líos en que tu loca cabeza te mete.

—No te preocupes…, después de que tus "adorables perros" casi me comieran he renunciado. Así que puede estar tranquilo, Doctor Cullen —contesté sarcástica.

Edward, se carcajeó sin ningún rastro de culpa.

—Bueno te tendrás que comenzar a acostumbrar a mis adorables perros, porque ellos nos esperan en Búzios.

—¡Qué! ¿No estaban? —Grité incrédula, "_¡Maldito y malévolo hombre!"_— ¡Y yo que ayer me bajé del auto, aterrorizada de encontrarme con esas abominables bestias!

—Te avisé que no estarían. Eso te pasa, por no creer en nada de lo que digo.

—La nota, solo decía que no me preocupara por ellos…—mi voz fue disminuyendo hasta que se apagó, al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía aquí—. ¡Me estabas espiando! —lo acusé furiosa—. Edward Cullen…, vete solo a Búzios…. —encendí el auto totalmente cabreada.

Pero mi enojo así como tan rápido vino, se esfumó cuando la cabeza de Edward se coló por dentro de la ventana y me dio un profundo, juguetón y mordelón beso.

—No te enojes chica loca y traviesa —susurró con sus labios acariciando los míos—. No sabes lo linda que te ves, cuando estás nerviosa, y como disfruto de ver todos tus atolondrados movimientos. Como me pone caliente y duro, ver como muerdes ese labio inferior…—dijo con esa voz salida de las mismas profundidades del infierno.

"_¡Madre de todos los cielos! ¿Quién se puede enojar después de eso?"._Nuevamente me había dejado flotando entre nubes de algodón.

—Nos vemos linda, y conduce con cuidado…—acarició mi mejilla dulcemente y besó mi frente.

—Hasta más rato —solo pude musitar, y completamente atontada comencé a manejar dejando atrás el castillo del príncipe sexo, la casa de mi Miembro-Man.

Sonriendo como una boba llegué hasta el hotel. Sonriendo, porque me sentía viviendo en un puto cuento de hadas, donde yo, era la cachonda Bella Durmiente y Edward, era el príncipe Felipe que, cabalgando en su blanco corcel desde remotas comarcas, había llegado para despertarme del letargo sexual que hasta hace unos pocos días había gobernado mi vida. Aunque quizás, pensándolo bien prefería ser Bella, el nombre Aurora parecía de vieja constipada, además Edward, era una verdadera bestia sexual en la cama; hasta Jacob obtendría un papel, siendo el estúpido musculoso, sin cerebro de Gastón, que se creía mortalmente guapo y candente, cuando no era capaz de calentar ni a un oso polar en la antártica.

Sonreí aún más, imaginando a Edward vestido de príncipe, se veía tan adorable con corona.

Bueno el punto, y volviendo al tema, es que fuese la princesa que fuese, ni en mis mejores fantasías hubiese imaginado esto. O sea, una cosa era abrigar la idea de que tal vez podría cogérmelo hasta el cansancio y otra muy distinta —abismalmente distinta—, era la situación en la que me encontraba ahora: a punto de irme de vacaciones con Edward, sin tener la mas mínima idea donde diablos quedaba Búzios, o si quiera lo que era, por tiempo indefinido, y con él asegurando que no sabía que le había hecho, pero que estaba incapacitado para separase de mí, o dejar de cogerme, o cogerme el día entero. Bueno, como sea.

"_El punto es… ¿Qué es lo que él te está haciendo a ti Isabella Swan? ¿Ya lo notaste verdad?"_

Comentario de mi estúpida conciencia que definitivamente iba a ignorar, no estaba para que la idiota, con sus arranques de reflexiva realidad, viniera a estropear mi creciente felicidad.

—Buenos días —saludé al recepcionista—. Soy Isabella Swan y quisiera cancelar mi cuenta por favor, ya que en unas dos horas más dejaré el hotel —informé con voz cantarina, tamborileando mis dedos en la brillante cubierta evocando una de las canciones que había bailado con Edward la noche anterior.

—Buenos días —saludó alegre y sonriente el joven chico—. ¿Disfrutó de su estadía en Río, señorita Swan? —preguntó con la vista fija en la pantalla y tecleando rápidamente, quien sabe qué cosa en el ordenador.

—Sí, mucho —_"No sabes cuánto"_, pensé y sonreí como una maldita pervertida, y como no, si en tan solo tres días había cogido más, de lo que había cogido en toda mi vida.

—¿Necesita que le pida un taxi, para cuando se retire del hotel? —dijo frunciendo el seño, aún con la mirada clavada en el monitor.

—No, muchas gracias, ya tengo quien venga por mí.

—¿Isabella Swan, cierto?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? —pregunté impaciente por terminar este trámite e ir a hacer mis maletas.

—Señorita Swan, su cuenta…ha sido cancelada…

—¿Qué? —Grité sin poderlo evitar, preguntándome de que diablos estaba hablando este niño. Obviamente llamé la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en el lobby del hotel—. ¡Eso es imposible! Si yo…, yo…, yo… —mi voz se desvaneció al tener la certeza de quien había sido—. ¡Maldito hombre! ¿Quién diablos se ha creído que es? —bramé mortalmente cabreada, agitando mis manos al aire y luego golpeé la cubierta de la mesón.

El pobre chico de la recepción, saltó hacia atrás y se escondió debajo del mesón debido a mis gritos, solo sus ojos celestes se veían a través de la lustrosa madera.

—¿Ne-ne-necesita algo mas, señorita Swan? —preguntó tartamudeando, casi lo veía sacando la bandera blanca cual dibujo animado, rogándole paz a la desquiciada que tenía parada en frente de él. Me hubiese muerto de la risa si no estuviese tan furiosa.

—¿Tengo algo que firmar? —_"Inhala negro, exhala Rosa, el chico no tiene la culpa"_. Me repetía mentalmente en un pobre intento de calmarme.

—No, nada señorita. Su cuenta ha sido enviada a, Cullen Plastic Surgery.

—Como imaginaba…—mascullé y chaqueé la lengua—. Bueno, entonces aquí están las llaves del auto, ¿por qué supongo que su alquiler también fue pagado, no?

—Supone bien, señorita Swan —contestó incorporándose nuevamente al ver que al menos con había logrado controlar mi furia.

—Okey —inspiré profundamente—.Disculpa, y muchas gracias.

Caminé hacia los ascensores sintiendo que me salía humo de las orejas de la rabia que sentía. Piqué el botón de llamada con saña. _"¿Quién se cree que es para venir a pagar mi cuenta? ¡Mi cuenta!"_, resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Cerré los puños a mis costados de tanta frustración que sentía, ingresé al elevador cuando la campanilla de aviso sonó y apoyé mi frente en el frío espejo.

"_¡Maldito hombre controlador y posesivo! ¡Yo no le iba a aguantar que viniera a pagarme las cosas como si fuera una puta!"_ Una cosa era que me gustara que el muy jodido cogiera como animal en celo, que fuera dominante en la cama y que, posiblemente, se supiera el kamasutra de memoria; y otra cosa completamente distinta era que yo le permitiera pagarme mis cuentas. Había luchado mucho por llegar hasta donde estaba, como para que un hombre que, y apenas conocía, viniese a tomar decisiones por mí, _"¡cómo si yo fuese una tonta sin cerebro!"_. Está bien, lo admito, quizá bastante loca; pero sin cerebro… _"¡Jamás!"_.

Ya se las vería conmigo Edward Cullen. Primero, esos horripilantes perros y ahora, esto. Por lo tanto, apenas hiciera aparición su divina humanidad cuando me viniera a buscar, esta vez sí que me iba a escuchar…

Entré a mi habitación y comencé a guardar mis cosas rápidamente, con una maniática y desconocida prolijidad. Estaba enojada, pero a la vez no quería que se me hiciera tarde y tampoco quería que Edward viera que aparte de mi mente, también en mi vida todo era un desastre. Mientras apilaba la ropa dentro de una de las maletas, fue cuando la lucha con mi conciencia comenzó:

"_¿Pretendes arruinar tus perfectas vacaciones con Miembro-Man, porque has sacado conclusiones absurdas y te estás dejando guiar por enfermizas y tontas convicciones feministas? ¿No estabas cansada de pagarle todo al bueno para nada de Jacob? ¿A qué mujer no le gusta que le paguen?". _

Sí, pero…

"_¿Porque el marido que tienes es un hombre poco detallista y no tiene ni idea de cómo se debe tratar a una mujer piensas que Edward te está tratando como una cualquiera? ¿Te ha hecho sentir alguna vez así, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias de cómo se han conocido?" _

No, pero…

"_¡Pero nada! Contéstate a ti misma, Isabella Swan. Uno: ¿Quién fue el primer hombre que te ha regalado rosas?" _

Edward.

"_Dos: Hablas de coger como animal…, pero si mal no recuerdo. ¿Cómo es que te cogió anoche?"_

¡Dios! Fue tan tierno, y perfecto…

Y en ese preciso momento, metida en el baño, cuando guardaba mis cosméticos en el neceser, fue que me descubrí sonriendo y suspirando como una tonta enamorada frente al espejo… Tanto, tuve que sentarme en la orilla de la tina.

—¡Jesús! Edward Cullen… ¿Qué me has hecho? —susurré aterrorizada, con el rostro entre mis manos por el abrumador descubrimiento.

Estaba más confundida que un borracho bebiendo shampoo…

Inspiré varias veces intentando aclarar mi mente. _"Esto no es más que un simple enamoramiento, nada más. Sí, nada más que eso, nada más que eso…Tranquila, Bella Swan". _

Me paré de la tina repitiendo esas palabras como un mantra y así poder dejar todos los miedos que me atacaron atrás. Era algo que simplemente me negaba a pensar, esta situación no podía estar escapando de mis manos… Estas vacaciones, definitivamente, las iba a disfrutar.

Fui hasta mi maleta y busqué mi atuendo para el viaje, un corto y colorido vestido en tonos lilas y rosas, escote en V, amarrado al cuello, sandalias bajas a juego y un sombrero de ala ancha lila que combinaba perfecto con el vestido.

Una vez que estuve lista, duchada, vestida, peinada y perfectamente maquillada, me senté a esperar a Edward en la cama, aún faltaban veinte minutos para que llegara. Veinte minutos que aprovecharía para revisar mis mail y mis mensajes. Busqué mi relegado iPhone al final de cartera y lo encendí.

—¡Mierda! —siseé al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y los mensajes.

Al parecer el mundo no podía seguir prescindiendo de mi presencia, o en el peor de los casos, no podía arrancar de él, como había imaginado. Tenía sesenta y cinco llamadas perdidas de Jacob, veintitrés de mi madre, treinta y siete de Mike, quince de J. Jenks —mi abogado—, y tres de mi padre. Los mensajes no distaban mucho con la cantidad de llamadas; Mails tenía tan solo diez. Decidí partir por lo menos engorroso.

La gran mayoría de los mails, no eran la gran cosa, casi todos recordando el pago de cuentas, como: tarjetas de crédito y los suministros de la casa. Cuentas que por supuesto no pagaría. Ya quería ver a detestable maní, sin poder lavar su ínfima porción de carne, aunque para eso el muy idiota no necesitaba más que unas pocas gotas de agua, por lo que creo que no sufriría mucho sin el vital elemento. Los otros mails eran de y del mismísimo maní en persona, cosa que me sería casi imposible de creer si yo misma no lo hubiese visto y leído por pura curiosidad, un acontecimiento semejante no era como para dejarlo pasar. Era patético, el mail rezaba más o menos así:

"_Nena, por favor perdóname, no quise decir ninguna de las cosas que te dije, solo estaba muy enojado por tu reacción, si no estás conforme con lo nuestro, juro que juntos buscaremos una solución. Quiero ser ese hombre que tanto deseas, me pondré una prótesis, lo que tú quieras. Te extraño, por cierto, ¿cancelaste mis tarjetas de crédito?" _

¿Podía ser más desgraciado e idiota? La respuesta es no, definitivamente no. El maldito perro solo extrañaba mi dinero. Ni siquiera me detendría a pensar en esto, no valía un segundo más de tiempo, ya lo había enterrado para siempre, y tenía que dar gracias a Dios que ya no me dolía; es más, creo que hasta me podría reír un buen rato, contándole a Edward la tontería de la prótesis. Como era de tarado Jacob, pensando que con semejante tontería me recuperaría. ¿Y yo para que carajos querría un pene reparado, después de haber conocido los encantos de Miembro-Man?

"_Una prótesis"_, reí al imaginarlo, ¿sería como el Frankenstein, de los penes? Ya me parecía que podía ver la parte vieja y la nueva unida por unos feos y oxidados corchetes, _"Frankenpene"_. Hombre iluso, aunque se pusiera una prótesis del tamaño de una ballena, jamás lograría tener la destreza que tiene en la cama mi chico de Ipanema. Bien decían que una cosa era poseerlo y otra cosa era saber usarlo y ese hombre…, ese hombre… ¡Madre mía que sabía usarlo! Si ese infernal movimiento de caderas que poseía, no era de este mundo, no señor. Mis bragas se humedecían de solo imaginar el ondulante vaivén de su cuerpo en el mío, como le gustaba mirar la unión de nuestros cuerpos al muy pervertido. Apreté mis piernas para contener el delicioso y a la vez doloroso espasmo, que reclamaba desde mi intimidad. _"¿Cuánto faltaba para que llegara Edward?",_ mordí mi labio inferior impaciente mirando mi reloj. _"Diez minutos", _diez minutos que me comenzaban a parecer una eternidad.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando volver a la realidad…

Los mails de mi abogado, eran para explicarme como iban de avanzados los trámites del divorcio, y que aún no era necesaria mi presencia. También para informarme que el señor Black había aparecido por su despacho, para exigir el cese del papeleo que le había estado llegando a casa, y para reclamar nuestros bienes como bienes familiares, amenazando que no dejaría la vivienda, y que yo no podría quitarle absolutamente nada, porque las cosas habían sido adquiridas en comunidad después de nuestro matrimonio —cosa para la cual él tenía razón—, pero era un descarado, ya que yo había comprado y pagado absolutamente todo lo que teníamos, además tan tonta no era; una cosa era pagarle todo al muy papanatas, y otra, ser una idiota y poner todo a su nombre en vez del mío. Mi respuesta para el señor Jenks fue: J. véndalo todo, continúe con los trámites, estaré en Seattle cuando mi presencia sea requerida.

Lo siguiente que hice fue reportar de mi humanidad, pero ni muerta llamaría a Renée, suficiente había tenido de ella y sus reclamos del porque, dejaba a Jacob, por ende solo me quedaba Charlie. El tono no alcanzó a sonar dos veces cuando ya me había contestado…

—¿Bells? —sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi viejo.

—¡Hola papá!

—¡Por Dios hija! Me puedes explicar, ¿qué haces en Brasil, bailando en un tugurio, en una dudosa posición con un hombre que parece una escoba invertida?

—¿Qué…? —fue la única palabra que mi cerebro fue capaz de procesar._ "¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?"_

—Lo que escuchas niña, no te hagas la tonta que te he visto con mis propios ojos, esta misma mañana en la sección de espectáculos del Washington Post, además de esa revista de chismes que le llega quincenalmente a tu madre. Hermoso reportaje tuve que leer…_"Isabella Black, la escritora erótica del momento, fue vista bailando con un sexy desconocido, en una concurrida discoteque de Brasil. ¿Será que sabe de esto su esposo Jacob Black?" _—me informó parafraseando, lo que supongo era el periódico.

—¿Pero como…? —solo fui capaz de musitar.

"_¡Demonios! ¿Cómo aquello era posible? ¿Qué ya no existía la puta privacidad?_ _¡Malditos periodistas chismosos!". _Comenzaba a avergonzarme de también ser una.

—Bells… —escuché a Charlie suspirar cansado— ¿Cuándo te comenzarás a ver con claridad, hija? ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que ya no eres una persona anónima en este mundo?

—Por favor, papá…, no es para tanto —intenté restarle importancia al asunto—. No es como para que no pueda salir a la calle y caminar, además que yo sepa nadie me había reconocido hasta ahora. _"Excepto Alice, pensé"_. Ni siquiera me registré en el hotel como Isabella Black, jamás pensé que algo como esto iba a pasar.

—Bueno, pero lo hicieron y pasó. Quizás los brasileños son gente respetuosa que se yo…, pero que te reconocieron lo hicieron, y las fotos insertas en el periódico arriba de mi escritorio me lo demuestran. Todo esto es culpa del idiota ese de Jacob Black, que durante años se ha dedicado a destruir tu autoestima, si no fuera por él, te aseguro que estarías mil por ciento segura de quien eres, y te cuidarías bastante más.

"_¡Jacob Black!"_. Ni siquiera me había acordado de él, intentando procesar la noticia de las famosas fotos. ¡Maldita suerte la mía! Ahora el estúpido maní, sabría cual es mi paradero; gracias a Dios, en unos cuantos minutos más, me iba a Búzios. Solo esperaba que esta información no me trajera consecuencias.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Charlie exigiendo una explicación. El jefe de la policía de Forks, salía a relucir en todo su esplendor.

—¿Y bien que…?

—El baile hija, el chico con cabellos de escobillón…—reí de mi padre y sus analogías—. No es que no esté contento que al fin hayas dejado al bueno para nada de Jacob Black, pero tampoco quiero que dejes un estúpido para que caigas en otro. Bells, solo hace un días que lo dejaste y no quiero que…

—Tranquilo papá —lo corté—, es solo un amigo, nada más…—mi corazón dio un salto al pronunciar la palabra "amigo", como si la palabra no fuera la indicada, quizás no lo suficiente.

—Seguro… —soltó sardónico—, con ese baile, ya no quiero ni pensar en qué tipo de amigo.

—Charlie —le advertí.

—Está bien, no diré nada mas, siempre has sido independiente y llevada a tus ideas, solo quiero que seas feliz Bells. Bueno, al menos al fin ya has dado el primer paso.

—Papá…—susurré emocionada.

Así era mi viejo, simple al igual que yo, por lo que siempre supe que, fuese cual fuese mi decisión, Charlie siempre estaría ahí para apoyarme, más aún si a eso le sumamos que Jake, jamás fue una de sus personas favoritas.

—¿Y mamá? —pregunté con algo de temor, con doña Renée, era otra cosa.

—Ya sabes, como es tu madre, creo que aún no te perdona que no te hayas querido casar por iglesia. Ahora transmite todo el día que no entiende la razón por la cual dejaste a Jacob, aunque esta mañana la vi suspirando y sonriendo secretamente cual quinceañera, mirando al cabeza de escoba, así que supongo que sobrevivirá…

Recordé con enternecida nostalgia a mis padres, eran tan únicos y especiales. Unos suaves toques en la puerta llamaron mi atención, golpes que hicieron latir como un loco mi corazón

—Llaman a la puerta, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir papá…

—¿Hasta cuándo estarás allá Bells?

—No lo sé…

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—¡Papá! —resopló resignado.

—Está bien. Solo llama de vez en cuando para saber cómo estás.

—Lo prometo. Te quiero papi, adiós.

—Y yo a ti, mi pequeña Bells.

Guardé mi teléfono en mi cartera, de un saltó me puse de pie, y a paso presuroso fui a abrir la puerta. Solo dos horas habían pasado sin ver a Edward y comenzaban a parecerme una eternidad.

No alcancé a abrir la puerta cuando Edward ya se había abalanzado sobre mí, a devorarme con sus labios y con sus manos, que abrasadoras las sentía por todos lados. Besos y caricias que devolví con la misma y necesitada urgencia, mientras de un manotazo cerraba la puerta.

—Si te pones ese pequeño vestido que pide a gritos "Cógeme Edward, cógeme hasta que pierda la conciencia", no saldremos jamás de Río —ronroneó en mis labios, apresando mi cuerpo con algo de violencia, entre su divina y enorme anatomía, y la muralla.

—Por favor…, hazlo… —supliqué enredando mis manos en su cabello y rodeando su cadera derecha con mi pierna, deseosa de un mayor contacto.

Una de sus enormes manos se aferró a la pierna que rodeaba su cadera y la otra se coló licenciosa por debajo de mi vestido, viajó sin ningún pudor directamente hasta mi intimidad y con sus largos dedos hizo a un lado mis bragas, comenzando deliciosamente a acariciar mi clítoris, sin darme un segundo para respirar.

Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí ahora, por lo que mis manos dejaron de jalar su cabello, e impacientes fueron a desabrochar su bermuda y así despojarlo de las molestas ropas que impedían liberar su gloriosa erección.

—A pesar de todo lo que te he follado… —gimió ronco en mis labios cuando mi manos lograron su objetivo y con una de ellas apresé su largo, duro y enorme miembro masajeándolo lento—, aún estás tan apretada…, Isabella… —sus ojos flamearon como dos calderos del mismo infierno, con sus dedos jugando con mi húmedo y necesitado centro.

—Cógeme Edward, necesito sentirte dentro de mí… —supliqué jadeando, ruegos que de inmediato fueron atendidos, ya que apenas las palabras salieron pronunciadas por mi boca, Edward me despojó de mis bragas rasgándolas de un tirón.

"_¡Oh, mi Dios! Que haga esto siempre por favor"_, pensé sintiéndome a punto de morir de una combustión espontánea.

Me alzó para que rodeara con ambas piernas su cintura, y tomándome con ambas de manos de mis nalgas me penetró de una sola, dura y certera estocada, comenzando así un ritmo demencial y profundo.

Arremetía contra mí sin compasión, y yo solo pude aferrarme a su divina humanidad con piernas y brazos subyugada por completo a su dura, ardorosa y experta labor, intentando corresponder a sus besos que finalmente se convirtieron en extasiados gemidos y jadeos sobre los labios del otro. Tarea intensa y perfecta, que pronto nos llevó a caer en aquel punto sin retorno, donde entregas tu cuerpo, tu alma y la razón al esplendoroso fuego de la pasión.

—Vente conmigo Bella… —gruñó con esfuerzo—. Vente para mi preciosa…—sus ardientes y demandantes palabras fueron el detonante de todo, simplemente ya no lo pude aguantar más y me dejé ir, permitiendo que Edward, nuevamente me llevara a tocar el cielo con mis manos, cielo que el también alcanzó logrando que juntos explotáramos en un delicioso y abrumador orgasmo.

Edward continuó moviéndose suave y lentamente dentro de mí prolongando así nuestro clímax.

—Al menos ahora, no me tendré que ir manejando a trescientos kilómetros por hora, para llegar luego a Búzios… —ronroneó suavemente, su nariz jugó con la mía—, ahora me iré solo a doscientos…, creo que puedo aguantar una hora más sin volver a cogerte… —dejó un beso sonoro en mis labios y dejó de moverse.

—¡Doscientos! —Exclamé aferrándome a él, con terror—. ¿Qué no le tienes miedo a las multas, a quedar estampado en algún árbol, o algo por el estilo?

—No —contestó riendo travieso como niño pequeño—. ¿Mi loquita le tiene miedo a la velocidad? Es algo contradictorio, después de que te vi volar por los aires como un mono araña.

—Mera sobrevivencia nada mas, y no es gracioso Cullen, si te vas a doscientos no iré a ninguna parte contigo…—Edward se separó de mi con delicadeza y no me soltó hasta que sintió que mis pies estaban firmes en el piso.

—Irás, y no me iré tan rápido. Ahora a la ducha Swan —me dio una nalgada, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con él, hacia el baño.

Luego de una ducha rápida, nuevamente estábamos perfectamente arreglados para comenzar nuestro viaje. Edward como siempre caballero, colgó mi bolso de mano a su hombro derecho, con la misma mano cogió mi maleta, y con su mano libre me tomó de la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos; así fue como salimos del hotel, donde justo en la entrada nos esperaba estacionado su Ferrari de furioso color carmesí.

Abrió la puerta del auto para mí y senté en la negra butaca de cuero embobada observando todos sus felinos movimientos. Lo guapo que se veía con su bermuda color caqui y su camiseta azul, como me puso el cinturón de seguridad, como besó mi frente con aquellos sonoros besos que me encantaban y como arregló mi sombrero asegurando que me veía hermosa.

Luego guardó mis maletas en el capot, para después sentase junto a mí, se colocó unos lentes de sol, que ni siquiera vi de donde los sacó, porque ¡Dios! se veía tan mortalmente sexy, que disimuladamente me tuve que pellizcar el brazo, para convencerme una vez más que esto que estaba viviendo era realidad y no iba sentada al lado de una divinidad. Encendió el auto apretando un botón rojo ubicado en la parte baja del volante y el motor del Ferrari volvió a la vida rugiendo de manera impresionante en perfecta sincronización con el compás de una vieja canción.

—¿Frank Sinatra? —pregunté alzando una ceja algo incrédula, disfrutando de la música, mientras Edward comenzaba a manejar.

—Ni una palabra sobre Frank…—dijo sonriendo con aquella sonrisa torcida que por más que la veía, todavía no la podía superar, cada vez que aparecía en su masculino rostro de ángel, parecía que me derretía aún más.

"_¿Había algo más jodidamente sexy y macho, que Edward manejando un Ferrari y escuchando Sinatra?"._ Definitivamente esto era una explosión de testosterona, para cual y gracias a Dios yo era la única espectadora, sino tendríamos una cola de mujeres locas intentando cogerse a mi comestible chico de Ipanema y para locas estaba más que de sobra yo.

—No diré nada, a mí también me gusta, me recuerda a mi niñez, a Forks…, y a mi papá… —contesté sinceramente preguntándome, "_¿Qué es lo que tendrían los hombres y Frank Sinatra?"_

—A mi también…—concordó, acariciando mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

*X*X*X*

Al son de la antigua música comenzamos a dejar Río, con Edward manejando a unos prudentes ciento veinte, aunque había tramos rectos de la carretera donde se entretenía corriendo su juguete hasta un poco mas de los ciento ochenta, ilegal velocidad rápidamente disminuía mirándome con su mejor cara de santo, cuando mi vista quitaba la atención al camino y viajaba sin ningún disimulo a mirar el marcador del kilometraje.

—Lo siento, estaré algo loca, pero no olvides que fui criada por el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo —dije restándole importancia, reanudando mi escrutinio del camino.

—¿Va a arrestarme agente Swan? —preguntó desafiándome, aumentando considerablemente la velocidad.

—Solo si es necesario, y así como vas, te lo estás ganando a pulso... ¿Si no, para qué crees que traje las esposas? ¿Para apresarte y dejarte amarrado a la cama a mi merced, como mi juguete sexual? No puede estar más equivocado Doctor Cullen… —contesté con toda la seriedad de que fui capaz, pero al fin, solo terminé riendo junto con Edward.

—Saca los grilletes Swan, soy tu prisionero, soy tuyo… —dijo soltando el volante y juntando las muñecas hacia mí en gesto de rendición.

—¡Edward! —grité con terror, y tapé mi rostro con ambas manos esperando estamparnos en un árbol, pero nada pasó solo la masculina risa de Edward se escuchó.

—Você é muito bonita… tão especial…(3) —susurró en mi oído en aquel idioma sexy, acarició mi cabello, quitó mis manos de mi rostro y dejó su mano derecha puesta en mi pierna, retomando la atención en el camino, cosa que yo también hice, sintiendo que mi corazón se saltaba un par de latidos y mis ojos picaron, al ya tener la certeza de lo que significaban esas palabras.

El paisaje era lindo, de verdes campos, cielo azulado, y algo despoblado, a veces se veía una que otra casa, más parecida a una hacienda de la época de la colonia, pintadas de colores pasteles, aquellas que te hacían soñar con elegantes y amplios vestidos, elaborados y altos peinados e impresionantes joyas; amos siniestros y sus látigos castigando a sus pobres y miserables esclavos.

De solo pensarlo la imagen de Edward, vestido con una romántica camisa blanca llena de vuelos abierta en el pecho, pantalones de montar y botas chantilly, con látigo en mano se me vino a la cabeza, conmigo gritando: "¡Sí, cógeme amo, cógeme por favor!".

La cantarina y aterciopelada voz de Edward, explotó mi ensoñación. Hechicera voz, que me cautivaba con cada verso entonado, como si fuera un perfecto acto de seducción…

—I've got you…, under my skin…(4) —cantó sonriendo con esa sonrisa coqueta y ladina, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos suavemente la piel expuesta de mi pierna, de cuando en cuando me miraba de reojo y se acercaba a dejar un fugaz y juguetón beso en mis labios—. I have got you…, deep in the heart of me…So deep in my heart, so really you part of me…(5)

Cada estrofa que interpretaba arrullando las palabras, tenía impreso un mensaje subliminal, aquel que declaraba que Edward me tenía profundamente metida bajo su piel, y me hacía suspirar como una tonta enamorada, pensado: _"¿Dónde nos llevará esta loca aventura? ¿Sería como la letra de la canción? ¿Terminaría bien este affaire?"_

—Because i've got you under my skin…(6) —levantó sus lentes de sol y los apoyó en su cabeza, dejó un nuevo y efímero besó en mis labios y preguntó mirándome con esos ojos verdes abrasadores, aquellos que parecían que adivinaban mis más profundos pensamientos—: ¿Sed?

—¿Qué? —pregunté parpadeando deslumbrada y abrumada como una idiota, por su mirada, por la situación, por mis pensamientos, por todo.

—Si tienes sed, pequeña…—dijo indicando con uno de sus dedos hacia adelante, donde a lo lejos se veía una estación de servicio.

—Eh,… sí… —contesté asintiendo con un hilo de voz, sintiéndome como una verdadera tarada.

Edward se estacionó en una enorme estación de servicio —que más bien parecía un pequeño mall— junto a una enrome fila de autos. "Oasis Graal" rezaba en su entrada enmarcada con un enorme cartel azul, una estrella amarilla de varias puntas estaba instalada entre medio de las dos palabras.

—Estamos a menos de una hora de Búzios —anunció ofreciéndome su mano, para ayudarme a descender del Ferrari.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! —contesté animada, pensando cómo era posible que me llevara tan embobada, que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido preguntar qué tan lejos me llevaba. Definitivamente este hombre provocaba que mi cerebro funcionara mal, ¡qué mal! ¡Muy mal!

—Sí, tan solo son ciento sesenta y siete kilómetros —informó tomándome de la cintura para atraerme hacia él, y entramos al local.

El establecimiento, equipado con un restaurant de autoservicio, un pequeño mini Marquet y una decena tiendas para comprar suvenires de artesanía local, estaba repleto de turistas —muy común para la época del año me contó Edward— de todas las nacionalidades, pero en su mayoría argentinos y chilenos; ya que en enero y en febrero, se realizaban las vacaciones por este lado del continente. Búzios era considerada para algunos turistas, la Saint-Tropez brasileña.

Edward dejó pacientemente, que curioseara por todas las tiendas. Me admiré de unas hermosas y trabajadas figuras talladas en madera en forma de animales y de gente típica brasileña, pensando en que definitivamente a Charlie le gustarían las con forma de pez, y las mermeladas y la conservas a Renée, aunque lo más probable es que esas me las confiscaran llegando a aeropuerto de Seattle, por lo que al fin opté por comprarle chocolates. "Garoto" estaba impreso con letras cursivas y rojas en su caja amarilla, golosinas que de seguro terminaría comiéndome yo primero, antes de que llegáramos a Búzios. Luego pasamos por el Mini Marquet, por nuestras gaseosas, donde como siempre al llegar a la caja no lo puede resistir, y tuve que aumentar mi ración de glucosa.

—¿Esto es en serio? —Preguntó Edward alzando una ceja—. ¿A ver que tenemos aquí, pequeña…, m&m's, Skittles de sabor tropical y Twix?

—¿A quién se le picaran los dientes, a ti o a mi? De seguro apenas nos subamos al auto me comienzas a pedir y yo no te voy a dar, y no soy pequeña. —Contesté enfurruñada, quitándole mis dulces, ¿quien se creía que era? hace mucho tiempo que había demostrado que me podía cuidar y mantener perfectamente sola—. De seguro la plástica de tu ex novia solo se comía una rama de apio al día, por eso es que era una idiota y ya estaba sin neuronas…, comida de pajarito, para cerebro de pajarito…

Edward sonrió, con aquella sonrisa capaz de detener el tráfico, mostrándome todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes, negó con la cabeza sin prestarme atención y continuó:

—Claro que lo eres…—rió sacado su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su bermuda—. Eres una enana… ¿Cuánto mides, un metro sesenta con suerte?

—Y tres. Además, no es mi culpa que tú parezcas un árbol, ¿cómo está el aire por allá arriba señor Cullen? —mascullé haciéndole un mohín. Edward rió nuevamente.

Justo en ese momento, fue cuando cruzó la mejor de las ideas por mi cabeza, con mi vista fija en su billetera. ¿No le gustaba pagar cuentas al Doctor Cullen?, pues ahora comenzaría a pagar hasta la más mínima cosa, partiendo por mil dulces. Traté de contener mis carcajadas, que dentro de mi mente sonaron malvadas.

Hice como que no encontraba mi billetera dentro de mi cartera, revolviendo todo, con mi cabeza casi metida dentro de ella…

—¡Oh, maldición! —exclamé con pesar.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?

—Mi billetera, se me quedó dentro de mi maleta… —chasqueé la lengua para intentar demostrar real frustración.

—No importa pequeña, de todas maneras, no te pensaba dejar pagar. Me ofendes Bella, ¿qué clase de caballero crees que soy?

—Pero es que Edward, ya pagaste mi cuent…—traté de decir con fingida aflicción, pero él no me dejó continuar, parando mi verborrea con uno de sus largos dedos.

—Shhh…—puso su rostro a mi altura y sus ojos brillaron dulcemente—. Yo te invité a que vinieras conmigo, por lo tanto…, yo pago —dejó un casto beso en mis labios, prácticamente echando todos mis vengativos planes por tierra.

"_¡Maldito hombre jodidamente tierno!"_, pensé comenzando a sentirme mal, por mis poco honestas intenciones.

—Quanto?(7) —preguntó a la cajera que nos miraba atenta seguramente sin entender ni una palabra de nuestra superflua discusión, aunque a decir verdad, ella estaba más que encantada babeándose mientras miraba a Edward.

—Quarenta e dois reais, Senhor(8) —contestó la chica parpadeando más de la cuenta.

Edward pagó, la chica guardó todos mis dulces y nuestras bebidas en una bolsa, él le agradeció por los dos y salimos de la tienda al igual como entramos, con Edward ciñéndome por la cintura hacia su cuerpo en un gesto completamente territorial.

—Te perdonaré si me das Twix y m&m's —susurró a mi oído.

—¿De qué? —pregunté sin entender.

—De los malévolos planes que pasan por tu loca cabecita. ¿Crees que no se que estabas furiosa esta mañana porque pagué tu cuenta?

—¿Yo? —contesté intentando hacerme la completa desentendida.

"_¡Diablos! ¿Cómo lo hacía para enterarse de todo? ¿Había algo que se le escapara al megalómano Edward Cullen?"_

—Sí, tu… —dijo pegándome a su cuerpo de un rápido movimiento apuñando la tela de mi vestido en mi espalda baja, con ambas manos en un gesto posesivo y fiero—. Cuando lleguemos a Búzios… —gruñó en mis labios—, te tendré que castigar por ser tan obtusa y desconfiada, para que entiendas de una vez por todas cuando un hombre te está tratando con cariño y para bien. Pequeña, no es porque seas enana…, si no porque me vuelve loco como encaja tu pequeñito cuerpo a la perfección con el mío, como si hubieses sido hecha para mí, pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más me gusta, es cómo puedo ponerlo a mi disposición para cogerte a mi antojo, mientras te penetro profundo y duro.

"_¡Virgen santísima! He muerto de un infarto gracias a Edward boca sucia Cullen… ¿Acaso se podía ser más grafico?" _

—Así que señorita Swan, por mientras su castigo será alimentarme de sus m&m's y de tus Twix, cada vez que yo quiera hasta que lleguemos a Búzios —soltó mi vestido, tomó de mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró hasta el auto.

*X*X*X*

—Ahora una rojo… —ordenó el amo Cullen, que me llevaba de su esclava servidora de m&m's. Edward abrió su boca y deposité el dulce encima de su lengua, después dejó un juguetón beso en la yema de mis dedos.

—Eres un niño —lo acusé—. ¿Qué es esto de la elección de colores? —el simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y esta vez reclamó por uno de color azul.

—¿Vienes muy seguido a Búzios? —pregunté repitiendo la operación.

—Cada vez que tengo algo de tiempo libre, pero no tanto como me gustaría —contestó mascando el dulce, gimiendo de placer al sentir el chocolate derretirse en su boca—. Te encantará Búzios, Bella. Es la perfecta combinación de todo un poco, puedes descansar, salir, disfrutar de la playa y el mar…

—Estoy ansiosa por conocerlo. ¿Es grande? —investigué cada vez más curiosa…

—No es pequeño, y es eso lo que lo hace perfecto, aunque tiene muchas playas; te llevaré a conocerlas todas.

—Me encantaría…—afirmé pensado, _"Mientras sea junto a ti, creo que sería capaz de ir a conocer hasta el fin del mundo, si me lo pidieras"_

Edward se detuvo a un cruce de caminos, dobló a la izquierda y una sonrisa sincera se estampó en sus labios.

—Llegamos pequeña… —anunció feliz, tomando de mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y dejando un suave beso en el dorso de ella.

Y tal como dijo Edward a unos doscientos metros, se divisaba la entrada al balneario, enmarcada por un hermoso y amarillo pórtico, coronado de tejas coloniales. Cuando lo atravesamos, un camino dividido con un bandejón central de césped, decorado por ambas laderas con banderas de todos los países nos recibió. Solo avanzamos unos cuantos metros e inmediatamente a nuestra izquierda, se divisaba el mar, hermoso y tranquilo de un impresionante color celeste turquesa, que te invitaba a querer disfrutar de él durante horas.

A una velocidad prudente nos empezamos a internar en la pequeña ciudad, de edificaciones rústicas que no superaban los dos pisos, donde el material predominante era la madera y los grandes ventanales, las calles confeccionadas de cemento, adoquines y piedra laja; una mezcla discordante y desordenada que al a vez se me hacía perfecta. La gente camina con aspecto relajado de aquí para allá.

No avanzamos mucho, cuando nuevamente Edward viró a la izquierda hacia un sector, que claramente se vislumbraba de casas de veraneo, prácticamente escondidas o que parecían vivir dentro de la frondosa y verde naturaleza. Unos diez minutos avanzamos entre subidas y bajadas por una pequeñas colinas, desde donde también se divisaba el océano Atlántico, hasta que finalmente ingresamos hacia una propiedad, flanqueada por un cerco natural, donde su portón nos esperaba abierto de par en par.

Quería observarlo todo, quería absorber todo el mundo de mi chico de Ipanema, sin embargo, no pude ver nada más, que la femenina figura que estaba sentada en los escalones de la puerta de entrada. Era hermosa, de piel nívea que asemejaba a una muñeca de porcelana, tan hermosa que su presencia podía fácilmente eclipsar al más bello de los ángeles; su dorada, lisa y brillante cabellera llegaba hasta prácticamente su cintura. Cuando nos vio, sus ojos azules como el cielo centellearon y se puso de pie, dejando ver en todo su esplendor su monumental figura, enfundada en un diminuto vestido blanco; era prácticamente tan alta como Edward.

Finalmente, Edward se detuvo justo en frente de ella, y lo escuché murmurar unas palabras con un dejo de molestia que no pude descifrar. Se bajó del auto, cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza, lo rodeó y abrió la mía para ayudarme a descender. Tomó de mi mano sin soltarla, me dio una mirada que me supo a disculpa, y cuando juntos la enfrentamos masculló con irrefutable desdén:

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí…, Kate?

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh jajajajajajaja ¿Creen que dará problemas la zorra plástica? Bueno ya veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Nuevamente mis hermosas! Infinitas, pero infinitas gracias por el apoyo! Son geniales, no se imaginan lo feliz que estoy por la acogida que ha tenido El chico de Ipanema! Me encantaría mencionarlas una a una para agradecerles, por sus hermosos comentarios, pero como siempre ando apurada de seguro que se me pasa alguna y no quiero que nadie se sienta! Son todas hermosas y especiales!

Esta vez, sí quiero agradecer especialmente a dos hermosas chicas, que han hecho latir mi corazón, dos lindas chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de regalarme dos hermosas portadas, Melyna Ortiz y Diana Robles, son las mejores! y me han dejado sin palabras, simplemente están bellas las amé! Millones de besos para ustedes.

"Como siempre soñar es gratis y sus comentarios mi única paga" o casi tan buenos como que te coja el chico de Ipanema.

PD: Para las que quieran tengo grupo en facebook, "Mi celoso cavernícola y Miembro-Man.

Hasta la próxima, Besos, Sol.

**Notas del Autor:**

**(1)Morfeo: En la mitología griega, Morfeo (en griego antiguo Μορφεύς, de μορφή morphê, 'forma') es el dios de los sueños.**

**(2)Favelas: Favela es el nombre dado en Brasil a los asentamientos precarios o informales que crecen en torno (o dentro mismo) de las ciudades grandes del país. Son asentamientos que carecen de derechos de propiedad, y constituyen aglomeraciones de viviendas de una calidad por debajo de la media. Sufren carencias de infraestructuras básicas, de servicios urbanos y equipamientos sociales y/o están situadas en áreas geológicamente inadecuadas o ambientalmente sensibles.**

**(3)Você é muito bonita… tão especial: Eres tan especial…, tan linda…**

**(4)I've got you… under my skin…: Te tengo, bajo mi piel**

**(5)I have got you…, deep in the heart of me…so deep in my heart so really you part of me…: Te tengo, tan profundo en mi corazón…Tan profundo en mi corazón que eres realmente una parte de mi.**

**(6)Because i've got you under my skin…: Porque que te tengo bajo mi piel.**

**(7)Quanto?: ¿Cuánto es?**

**(8)Quarenta e dois reais, senhor: Cuarenta y dos reales señor.**


	10. Like a drug

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía y está protegida por Safe Creative no apoyes el plagio**

**Infinitas gracias a: **

**María Mercedes Mejía por su paciencia y las traducciones al portugués.**

**VickoteamEc, gracias por ayudarme a sacar esta cosa! Jajajaj**

**Las amo a ambas. **

**Canciones del capítulo: **

"**Like a drug" Hard-Fi**

"**Can't help falling in love" Bossa love song**

"**É isso aí" Ana Carolina y Seu Jorge **

"**Lying in the hands of God" Dave Matthews Band**

"**Fantasie impromptu" Frédéric Chopin**

"**Nocturno Nº 2" Frédéric Chopin**

**Nota: leer POR FAVOR la nota del autor ES IMPORTANTE**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Quería observarlo todo, quería absorber todo el mundo de mi chico de Ipanema, sin embargo, no pude ver nada más, que la femenina figura que estaba sentada en los escalones de la puerta de entrada. Era hermosa, de piel nívea que asemejaba a una muñeca de porcelana, tan hermosa que su presencia podía fácilmente eclipsar al más bello de los ángeles; su dorada, lisa y brillante cabellera llegaba hasta prácticamente su cintura. Cuando nos vio, sus ojos azules como el cielo centellearon y se puso de pie, dejando ver en todo su esplendor su monumental figura, enfundada en un diminuto vestido blanco; era prácticamente tan alta como Edward.

Finalmente, Edward se detuvo justo en frente de ella, y lo escuché murmurar unas palabras con un dejo de molestia que no pude descifrar. Se bajó del auto, cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza, lo rodeó y abrió la mía para ayudarme a descender. Tomó de mi mano sin soltarla, me dio una mirada que me supo a disculpa, y cuando juntos la enfrentamos masculló con irrefutable desdén:

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí…, Kate?

**Capítulo 10: Like a drug**

**Bellas's POV**

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí…, Kate?

«¿Kate? ¡Kate! ¡Jesús! ¿Había escuchado bien?». Las preguntas se comenzaban a agolpar dentro de mi mente como un maldito enjambre de abejas. «¿La maravillosa divinidad que esperaba de pie frente a nosotros era la plástica y frívola Kate? ».

Edward afianzó su agarre a mi mano derecha entrelazando nuestros dedos y al no obtener respuesta nuevamente masculló con voz gélida—: Te pregunté qué demonios haces aquí Kate.

Y Finalmente obtuve mi respuesta…Efectivamente, ella era la novia plantada de Edward, Kate.

La observé unos segundos y tuve que luchar para mantener mi boca cerrada de la impresión. Si que debía ser buen cirujano Edward, porque esta mujer lo menos que se veía era plástica, aunque podríamos ir a buscar un bidón de bencina y unos fósforos para probar. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas por mis ocurrencias, pero ya casi la veía en llamas derritiéndose cual bruja mala del oeste(1) gritando con voz siniestra: _"¡Me derrito, me derrito!" ¡Qué mundo, que mundo! ¿Quién iba a suponer que una flacucha como tú, pudiera destruir mi irreal belleza? ¡Oh, mirad desaparezco!_(2)

—¡Oh, Eddie! ¡Al fin has llegado! —exclamó desbordando felicidad, jugueteando con su dorado cabello e ignorando la pregunta y el estado de ánimo de Edward. Su voz rayaba en exasperante inocencia y dulzura—. Tu maligna ama de llaves sigue odiándome, ni siquiera me dejó entrar —le reprochó haciendo un sínico puchero intentando ser adorable.

Edward resopló cansando, tomándose firmemente el puente de la nariz, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por contener su furia, sin embargo aquello no la inmutó, su sonrisa del gato Cheshire(3) siguió instalada en su rostro de muñeca y se plantó aún mas altiva en sus kilométricas piernas, que parecían dos columnas de mármol terminadas en unas elegantes sandalias amarradas con una cinta blanca en sus delgados tobillos; uno adornado con una delgada y brillante cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un dije en forma de "E". Una cartera Luis Vuitton blanca estampada con las letra engarzadas en mil colores descansaba en uno de sus delgados y tonificados brazos.

Pero de todo este exhaustivo escrutinio, mis ojos solo se clavaron en el dije, y una electrizante de ola de celos me recorrió la columna vertebral, sin poder dejar de pensar que esa era "mi E". Ahora era yo la que afianzaba mi agarre a la mano de Edward, mientras luchaba por que mi autoestima no bajara diez puntos.

—¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí bebé? Es obvio, ¿no? Hoy comienzan tus vacaciones y vine a pasarlas contigo —anunció descarada y campante, ni un solo pelo se movió de su cabeza.

—Kate, ¿es que tu primera lengua no es el inglés? —soltó mordaz—. ¿O es que la silicona te llegó a los tímpanos y no escuchas nada de lo que te hablo? Te preguntaré por última vez antes de que pierda la paciencia. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —cuestionó separando en sílabas cada palabra.

Por primera vez, el semblante de Kate cambió. La radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se convirtió más bien en una dolorosa mueca, y sus ojos viajaron fugases y letales a mi persona como si quisiera arrancarme todos los pelos de mi cabeza, para inmediatamente volver a mirar a Edward, pero esta vez de una forma totalmente diferente; su mirada ya no era alegre y dulce, si no que era furibunda y dolida.

Algo me dijo que sobraba en esta conversación o quizás era mero instinto de supervivencia por mantener mis cabellos pegados a mi cabeza. Bueno, por la razón que fuera, aludiendo a la premisa que soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra, traté de soltar mi mano de la de Edward para darles espacio, pero él al notar mis intenciones, afianzó nuestro enlace y me susurró de manera tierna "no"; negativa para la cual obviamente me derretí y no me pude resistir. Entonces, era un hecho, me arriesgaría a morir si es que a "doña plática" alias la malvada madrastra de Blanca Nieves, se le ocurría arremeter con sus manicuradas garras contra mi inocente humanidad.

—¡Tenía que saber, si era verdad! —Me taladró con la mirada y por mero instinto me pegué más a Edward—. Tenía que corroborar con mis propios ojos, lo que todo el mundo comenta…

—Deja los rodeos, Kate. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que todo el mundo comenta? —preguntó sarcástico, recalcando de forma burlesca el "tan".

—Como me imaginaba…, —sonrió triste— supongo que has estado muy ocupado como para leer los periódicos, o una miserable revista…Tan ocupado para no darte cuenta de que todo el mundo comenta que me cambiaste por este… este… ¡Este Oompa Loompa!(4) —me apuntó con sus largos dedos con frenesí, y Edward abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar la información que desconocía. «¡Estúpida, porque tenía que decírselo antes que yo!»

Un momento…

«¿Oompa Loompa? ¡Oompa Loompa! ¿Que se ha creído esta estúpida de venirme a tratar de pigmeo?». Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi precario autocontrol para no decirle unas cuantas y largarle un "maravilloso rosario", pero no me pondría a su altura. No le daría en el gusto de sacarme de mis casillas, aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo de ganas de gritarle en su cara que por muy enana que fuese, yo era ahora a la que Edward se cogía mucho más que encantado, y que si yo era un Oompa Loompa, ella era hueca, freak sin cerebro y que parecía un muñeco de cera igualito a Willy Wonka(5).—¡Cómo pudiste Edward! ¡Hace solo tres meses que me plantaste en el altar! —le reprochó gritando casi al borde de las lágrimas y reconozco que casi me dio pena, pero dejémoslo en solo el casi, cuando el pequeño y significativo número comenzaba a hacer eco en mi cabeza…

«¿Solo unos miserables tres meses?»

—Mira Kate, si no quieres que te mande al demonio, primero, discúlpate inmediatamente con Bella, que ella nada tiene que ver con lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Y segundo, te plantaste tú, sola…

—¡Mentira! —gritó interrumpiéndolo, negando con la cabeza como una demente.

—¡Cállate Kate!, sabes bien que tengo la razón. Esa mañana te expliqué más que bien mis razones por las cuales no me podía casar contigo, sin embargo tú no me quisiste escuchar y continuaste con el show de igual forma, sin querer cancelar la boda cuando bien sabías que yo no llegaría a la iglesia.

«¿No?», pensé con incredulidad carcajeándome internamente al escuchar la nueva información. «¿Será tonta? ¿Tendrá aire en el cerebro en vez de neuronas?». Excelente había sido la decisión de Edward de no terminar casado con Elle Woods protagonista de Legalmente Rubia; mi inteligente, talentoso, caliente, seductor y adorable chico de Ipanema no era para ella. «Era para mí», no pude evitar pensar.

Tanto estaba gozando, con la parte de la historia que me faltaba que tuve que aguantar las irrefrenables ganas de acercarme hasta ella y golpear su cabeza repetidas veces preguntando: Toc, toc, toc. ¿Aló? ¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien ahí Mcfly? ¿Me escuchas Mcfly? Toc, toc, toc…(6) «Sonará hueco», pensé, haciendo lo imposible por no mofarme, casi no pudiendo resistir la tentación, pero mi conciencia esta vez, del lado bueno de la fuerza me recomendó: Contrólate Swan, que ahora de seguro viene la mejor parte del culebrón Venezolano, Mexicano, Colombiano, Brasileno…; bueno, cualquiera.

—Me veía linda…—afirmó, con edulcorada voz de desilusión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el seño. Sus pobladas cejas estaban casi juntas.

—Eso, lo que escuchas, me veía linda, estoy segura, me miré muchas veces al espejo antes de salir a la iglesia. Incluso los invitados me dijeron que eras un ingrato con lo hermosa que me veía, y tú no lo quisiste ver...

«¡Jesús, apiádate de ella y regálale un par de neuronas por favor!»

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Kate! —gruñó con aquel sexy y educado acento, y mi mente divagó por un segundo, a una medieval cama, Edward, yo y órdenes dictatoriales y calientes—. No cambies el tema y no te hagas la inocente, mira que te conozco demasiado bien para saber que de inocente tienes lo que yo de ingenuo. Por lo demás, no conversaremos de esto delante de Bella, bien sabes que ya nada hay que conversar —su masculina mandíbula tomó un gesto severo—. ¡Discúlpate con Bella, ahora! —los profundos ojos azules de Kate viajaron hasta a mí un segundo, pero nuevamente me ignoró.

—¿Quieres ver cómo me veía? ¡Tengo fotos! —ofreció emocionada, comenzando a buscar dentro en su elegante cartera, ignorando lo furioso que estaba Edward, y sus peticiones.

¿Quería ver esas fotos? ¿La verdad? Estaba más que encantada, casi daba aplausos y saltitos, por ver esas fotos. Tanto así que prácticamente me veía como Gollum(7) retorciendo mis manos, y en vez de repetir como demente y con voz tétrica "mi tesoro, mi tesoro", en mi mente resonaba "muéstramelas, muéstramelas". Serían el complemento perfecto para la bizarra y divertida escena. Ya casi se me había olvidado que la plástica descerebrada, me había tratado de pigmeo. Pero solo casi.

—Espejito, espejito —susurré inevitablemente e inmediatamente me mordí mi labio inferior, dándome cuenta de mi error. «¡Maldición! ¿Qué nunca en la vida podría contener mi lengua? Que no se enoje Edward conmigo por favor…»

Al escucharme, mi hermoso chico de Ipanema me miró y aquella sonrisa coqueta, dulce y arrebatadora se plasmó en sus apetecibles labios. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión y uno de sus largos dedos soltó mi labio inferior.

—Te harás daño, pequeña —dijo suavemente. Recorrió mi labio inferior con el dedo pulgar y acercó su rostro al mío, para besar mis labios dulce y sonoramente.

Luego nos perdimos por unos segundos mirándonos profundamente a los ojos, hasta que un chillón ladrido más parecido a un pitido, llamó nuestra atención explotando así nuestra perfecta burbuja. De dentro de la blanca y presuntuosa cartera de Kate se asomó una cabeza, una peluda, pero a la vez pelada y algo morada, más parecida a un ratón o a un alienígena.

—¡Oh, Anthony! Pórtate bien hermoso, aún no es momento de que conozcas a papi.

Al escuchar como Kate había nombrado al animalejo, Edward y yo abrimos la boca de par en par. Literalmente.

Pero la cosa esa, que por lo visto tenía vida propia y al parecer era un perro, ignoró la orden de su dueña y salió de un salto de la cartera para presentar su perruna existencia frente a nosotros moviendo feliz de la vida su cola.

«¡Que animal más horrible!». Era completamente calvo, excepto por unas miserables y blancas mechas que cubrían su cabeza, sus patas y la punta de su cola; greñas, que más bien parecían un albino plumero.

—¡No, nene! ¡Anthony, ven aquí! Te dije que aún no es momento…—Kate se agachó para tomar a su inusitado perro, pero el horrible cuadrúpedo la esquivó de un ágil y liviano movimiento.

Al escuchar nuevamente su nombre, Edward entornó sus ojos de los cuales juro que casi vi salir rayos y centellas.

—¿Le pusiste mi nombre al perro? —la increpó furioso, subiendo considerablemente los decibeles de su aterciopelada voz. Su masculino rostro de ángel comenzaba a tornarse rojo de la creciente rabia que lo poseía.

—Pero Eddie, bebé…, si es tan lindo es igualito a ti, ¿qué no lo ves? ¡Mira, si hasta tiene tu alborotado cabello! —ejemplificó su punto Kate envidiablemente feliz, aún intentando capturar al can, haciendo una extraña danza, que más bien parecía una invocación tribal al dios supremo de los horribles perros.

A esta altura, la situación era tan ridícula, que me era casi imposible contener la risa y mi pobre sexy Miembro-Man parecía que estaba contando hasta el número mil, para contener su ira, con sus felinas y fieras esmeraldas clavadas en el inocente y pequeño animalito.

No lo pude aguantar más e inevitablemente me comencé a carcajear. Edward me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca, y aquello solo logró que me riera mucho más fuerte y con más ganas, risa que por lo visto era contagiosa, porque luego de unos segundos Edward me comenzó acompañar.

Ahora Kate, era la que nos miraba como si nos hubiésemos vueltos locos, sin entender la razón de nuestra contagiosa risa, carcajadas que a ella le molestaban, pero si le gustaron a su cuadrúpedo amigo que moviendo su cola se acercó hasta a mí, se paró en dos extremidades, apoyando sus patas delanteras en mis piernas y me miró con sus ojos negros e inocentes.

Cuando lo iba a acariciar, Kate gritó con terror—: ¡No bebé! ¡No te acerques, que el Oompa Loompa te puede comer!

Ahí fue cuando recordé el "casi" y mi furia regresó. «¿Qué se creía esta tonta descerebrada? Ahora sí que le diría unas cuantas verdades…», pero no alcancé a abrir mi boca, ya que Edward se me adelantó:

—¡Es suficiente! —Bramó furioso, soltó mi mano y de dos grandes zancadas estuvo junto a Kate, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta encararme—. Discúlpate con Bella, ¡ahora!

—No. No, tengo porque hacerlo…Es más, no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo. ¡No me humillaré frente a la zorra que elegiste para cogerte mientras estás de vacaciones! —exclamó sin intimidarse y evitando mi mirada.

«¿Zorra?», La mataría, la idiota había cavado su propia tumba. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero no le aguantaría que me llamara de esa forma…

—¡Que te has creid…!

Pero no pude terminar la frase, las palabras se quedaron estancadas en mi boca al escuchar el apelativo como me nombró Edward—: ¡No te permitiré que llames de esa forma a mi novia!

Mi corazón latió enloquecido y mi cerebro quedó prácticamente en las nubes intentando procesar aquella palabra que me comenzaba a sonar irreal y maravillosa. «Novia», resonaba una y otra vez en mi mente mientras suspiraba como boba.

—¡Imposible! Ella… ¡No! —Kate estaba tan estupefacta como yo—. ¡No! —negó al borde de la desesperación.

—¡Te dije que te fueras mujer! ¿Qué diablos es todo este alboroto? —inquirió una señora de unos cuarenta años, saliendo por la puerta de entrada, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Era bajita, de rasgos indígenas, su azabache cabellera tomada en una alta coleta, y de mirada amable.

Al ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, su vista se paseó como si estuviese en un partido de tenis de Edward y yo, a Kate y su perro —que comenzaba a ladrarle— y viceversa.

Pero lo que terminó de sacarme de mi estado de ensueño fue que detrás de ella, felices y jadeantes venían los "adorables" perros de Edward: Brutus y Sansón. Me abracé de la cintura de Edward con terror y enterré mi rostro en su pecho. Él me protegió con sus largos y hercúleos brazos, acarició mi cabello con ternura, y luego tomó mi mentón suavemente y lo elevó para mirarme directamente a los ojos y decir—: Tranquila pequeña no te harán nada…

Kate, al ver cómo me abracé a Edward, terminó de perder la cordura.

—¡Suelta a mi hombre, insignificante perra! —sus manos se crisparon en afiladas garras y por segundos —que me parecieron que pasaron en cámara lenta— me despedí de mi cabello. Digo solo por segundos, porque rápidamente una brillante idea se atravesó por mi mente, al ver como se nos acercaban los Rottweilers.

—¡Brutus! ¡Sansón! ¡Ataquem! —ordené de la misma forma que hace unos días lo hizo Edward, pero esta vez apuntando directamente a Kate.

Crucé los dedos, y elevé una silenciosa plegaria la cielo, —prometiendo ser buena— para que las "inofensivas" mascotas de mi chico de Ipanema me hicieran caso.

Y al parecer estaban muy, pero muy bien enseñados, porque apenas escucharon la orden volcaron inmediatamente su furia a Kate, quien comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y su amigo cuadrúpedo saltó a sus brazos al ver que sus nada amistosos congéneres, caminaban a pasos amenazantes y acompasados hacia ellos comenzando a mostrar sus afilados dientes.

Edward me miró sorprendido, e inmediatamente una sonrisa extasiada se estampó es sus labios…

—Eres hermosa y única —susurró y dejó un beso en mi frente.

—¡Todavía tienes a estas espantosas bestias! —Vociferó Kate—. ¡Hace algo Edward! ¡Detenlos! —suplicó.

Brutus y Sansón, ya estaban a unos pocos centímetros de ella mostrándole sus colmillos.

—Lo siento Kate, pero ¿quién soy yo para no cumplirle los adorables caprichos a mi hermosa novia? —soltó descarado, con diversión, y ladridos amenazantes respaldaron la moción.

Y sin darle un minuto más para respirar, ambos enormes perros se fueron en picada contra Kate y su pequeño ratón, quien salió gritando despavorida "ay mi Dios, ay mi Dios". Atravesó a toda velocidad el portón dejando solo una estela de polvo, como si no hubiese sido nada más que una desagradable aparición.

—¡Eres malvada, Swan! —Exclamó Edward riendo a masculinas carcajadas, me tomó en brazos y me dio una vuelta por el aire—. ¡Y me encanta! —estampó sus labios en los míos dándome un mordelón y juguetón beso.

Beso que me dejó tonta por unos momentos, e intentando recuperar la respiración.

—¡Hola Kaure! —saludó a la morena mujer que nos miraba con alegre curiosidad. Me depositó en el piso con delicadeza—. Veo que sigues odiando a Kate —observó Edward, acercándose a ella y besó cariñosamente su mejilla.

—¿Yo? —Soltó sarcástica y rió a descaradas carcajadas, luego clavó su oscura y penetrante mirada en mí—. Edward Cullen, ¿tienes nueva novia y no eres capaz de informárselo a esta vieja? —le reprochó queriendo parecer indignada, pero la verdad era que aquel atisbo de complacida sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, la delataba.

Edward no le contestó, el solo rió con aquella risa ronca y musical que me deslumbraba, «Dios, ¿por qué era tan endiabladamente hermoso?». Mi pobre corazón no lo resistiría si seguía escuchando esa palabra una y otra vez; palabra que por lo visto Edward, no tenía la más mínima intención de rectificar.

—Uno, no estás vieja y dos, Kaure esta hermosa señorita es Isabella Swan —me atrajo hacia él, acariciando sensualmente mi cintura—. Bella, ella es Kaure una querida amiga y quien cuida de esta casa junto a su esposo Gustavo cuando yo no estoy; bueno, cuando estoy también —rectificó, su presentación sin volver a pronunciar "aquella" palabra y por alguna razón desconocida, mi corazón se estrujó con cierta desilusión.

Intentando dejar guardado bajo siete llaves el extraño dolor, para quizá definitivamente olvidarlo, recompuse el gesto, le ofrecí mi mano y le regalé mi mejor sonrisa, ya que después de ver como había tratado a Kate, no tenía la más mínima intensión de transformarme en su enemiga por la cantidad incierta de tiempo que permanecería aquí.

—¡Hola Kaure! —saludé alegre, pero ella no contestó, solo tomó de mi mano, luego depositó su mano libre encima de nuestro enlace, inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

Miré a Edward sin entender qué diablos sucedía, él solo sonrío divertido mostrándome su blanca dentadura y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ya! ¡No comiences a abrumarla con tus brujerías! —advirtió en un tono que no pude determinar si estaba divertido o más bien algo inseguro con la situación.

Kaure abrió sus ojos, soltó mis manos y me regaló una cálida sonrisa, pero nada me dijo, solo miró a Edward y expresó en portugués—: Você é um homem muito afortunado. O amor da seu vida é agora em sua coração. Não oprimir-se, todo vai ficar bem(8) —y así misteriosa como lo dijo, desapareció hacia el interior de la casa.

El rostro de Edward se tornó lívido, cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. «¿Qué diantres le habrá dicho la misteriosa mujer?»

—¿Edward? —lo llamé preocupada al ver lo blanco que se había puesto y acaricié su mejilla, él abrió sus ojos y estos me taladraron abrasadores y con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar—. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué te dijo Kaure que te puso así?

—Eh…No…, no…, nada importante… —contestó dudoso con el seño fruncido y negó con la cabeza, justo en el instante que dos alegres ladridos llegaban junto a nosotros y dos pares de pesadas patas reclamaban atención.

—¡Ay, Edward! —exclamé aterrorizada y me escondí detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura y esta vez enterrando mi rostro en su espalda, temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

—Brutus, Sansón, ¡sentados! —les ordenó amable, pero con voz firme que no daba lugar a réplicas. Asomé mi cabeza por el lado, para ver que sucedía.

Ambos negros y enromes perros habían hecho caso a la orden de su amo ipso-facto, sentándose uno al lado del otro como si fuesen dos pequeños soldados.

—Ven… —dijo apenas en un susurró tomando una de mis manos que se aferraban a su cintura y me guió para que saliera de mi escondite—. No tengas miedo pequeña, que nada te harán, no se los permitiré. Además, ellos pueden percibir la adrenalina que corre por tu cuerpo y eso los hará desconfiar pensando en que tú los vas a atacar.

—¿Yo? —solté incrédula abriendo mis ojos enormes. «¡Si ellos fueron los que me mostraron la última vez los dientes!»

—Brutus, Sansón —los llamó otra vez, mientras ellos esperaban pacientes, por una nueva orden de su amo—. Esta hermosa señorita, es Isabella y nos acompañará por todas nuestras vacaciones, por lo que quiero que sean amables con ella, ¿entendido? —ambos perros contestaron con un ladrido.

«¿Esto era en serio? ¿Edward, les estaba hablando a los perros? ¿Quién mierda era, el encantador de perros?», pensé impresionada por el espectáculo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

—Ahora, sean buenos chicos y saluden… —esta vez les ordenó divertido, me guiñó un ojo y tomándome de los hombros me guió hasta que quedé enfrente de Sansón, la plateada placa en forma de hueso que colgaba de su collar me lo informó.

El perro inmediatamente hizo lo que su amo le mandó y sin dudar levantó su pata derecha hacia mí, para que nos diéramos un fraternal saludo perruno-humano. Tomé la enorme y pesada pata de Sansón aún con algo de miedo y la moví de arriba a abajo correspondiendo su saludo.

—Buenas tardes, Sansón —«¡Dios, esto era hermoso!», una ola cálida y cariñosa se alojó en mi interior e inevitablemente sonreí como boba.

Encantada y con mis miedos ya olvidados como si fueran recuerdos de un lejano pasado, repetí la acción con Brutus. Esta vez sintiéndome más atrevida, lo saludé aventurándome a acariciar su enrome cabeza, caricias que el correspondió sacando su lengua, para darme un buen beso, por todo mi rostro.

—¡Puaj! —exclamé riéndome, risas que acompañó Edward.

—Ves que no era tan terrible…

—No, no lo era —tenía que aceptarlo, realmente estaba sobreactuando.

—Brutus, nada de besos, ¿entendido? —dijo gozando completamente con la situación—. Esos apetecibles labios solo los beso yo…—el perro ladró afirmativamente en respuesta.

Yo solo pude mirarlos con la boca abierta, la interacción que Edward tenía con sus perros era hermosa e increíble, y eso me habló de que este sexy y encantador hombre tenía un hermoso corazón. Al menos para a mi era así, ya que ese concepto tenía de las personas que aman y tratan con respeto a los animales.

—Bien, ahora que todos somos amigos, ¿entremos? —ofreció abriendo la cristalina puerta de su casa.

Como el buen anfitrión que era, antes de instalarnos me hizo un recorrido completo por la casa. Pero, a decir verdad, el reciente altercado me había dejado nerviosa; por lo que mi mente absorbió todo sin absorber, sobre todo porque aún le debía explicaciones a Edward por la famosa publicación de las revistas.

A grandes rasgos podía decir que la casa parecía una enorme cabaña construida de madera nativa, vigas al aire, de grandes y luminosos ventanales pivotantes que permitían que la brisa marina mantuviese ventilados todos sus rincones. Prácticamente no tenía paredes interiores, si no múltiples y diferentes ambientes separados por los mismos originales ventanales o por plantas, tan verdes y enormes que le daba a cada espacio —ya sea un living, un comedor o una simple sala de estar— un aire hermoso y mágico, como si estuvieses viviendo en una casa del árbol de los cuentos. No había ningún ventanal que no tuviese vista a la playa, que por cierto era privada, en forma de herradura y de blanca y fina arena.

Estaba decorada con muebles cómodos, en su mayoría blancos, también había algunos oscuros que se iluminaban siempre con algún detalle de color cálido. Una terraza de proporciones exorbitantes rodeaba toda la parte de atrás de la casa y ésta también estaba engalanada con diferentes ambientes para descansar, muchísimas reposeras y coloreadas hamacas que solo de verlas, te invitaban a que pasaras el día entero recostado en ellas.

En resumen, la casa de veraneo de Edward era preciosa y cálida, y estaba a años luz de la mansión que poseía en Rió que, por supuesto, también era hermosa…, pero muy fría. Esta casa tenía alma, se veía que había puesto amor en ella, no había un rincón donde no hubiese un pequeño detalle que hacía cada habitación completamente perfecta. Era enorme, pero aquí no daba la impresión que las habitaciones sobraban sino más bien, que silenciosas e impacientes esperaban por ser llenadas.

—Y por último mi habitación, nuestra habitación —aclaró sonriendo coqueto, sosteniendo la puerta para mí como todo un caballero.

Con pasos tímidos entré al cuarto. Con lo primero que mi vista se encontró fue con la enorme cama con dosel emplazada justo en el centro, la blanca y vaporosa cortina estaba abierta, dejando ver el albo cobertor que la adornaba, y la cantidad impresionante de cojines de todos los portes que había encima de ella, se veía cómoda, muy cómoda.

Mis ojos recorrieron todo de izquierda a derecha. La pared en la que descansaba el respaldo de la cama estaba pintada de un lindo color shedron, las otras dos que la flanqueaban de un cremoso color beige las cuales tenían empotradas unas puertas corredizas de madera. La cuarta pared era completamente de cristal, —que era la que tenía vista a la playa y enfrentaba la cama— abarcaba todo el ancho de la habitación, así como también del suelo hasta el techo. Los mismos ventanales pivotantes que adornaban toda la casa estaban abiertos. La vista era magnífica, como una de esas casas de ensueño en las que con un par de pasos podías encontrarte con la belleza de la inmensidad del mar.

Dejé mi cartera sobre el banquillo a los pies de la cama. A mi derecha una de las puertas plegables de madera estaba entreabierta, a través de la pequeña abertura alcancé a distinguir un espacioso y moderno baño y un vestidor de colores neutros, molduras de madera y un par de plantas decorativas.

Mi curiosidad pudo más y comencé a deambular por la habitación, absorbiendo cada detalle. A cada lado de la cama había un pequeño buró adornados con unas lámparas de madera en forma de rectangular, huecas de en medio para abrir paso a la luz de las pequeñas velas que tenía en el interior, sobre los burós pendían del techo, unas grandes lámparas blancas y redondas y justo de tras de ellas unos sencillos candelabros negros de hierro forjado con un vaso liso y una vela en el interior.

Llamó mi atención un cuadro rectangular que adornaba la pared que quedaba entre la puerta de entrada y la del baño. Era una pintura con un fondo del mismo tono shedron que la pared, con trazos curvos y rectos que llenaban el cuadro con formas abstractas y parcialmente ordenadas en filas.

La otra puerta corrediza de madera estaba completamente abierta y daba a lo que parecía ser un encantador jardín, pero al dar un vistazo más de cerca me encontré con una amplia y acogedora terraza llena de vida con los distintos tonos de verde y los colores de las flores que la decoraban estratégicamente, también había un par de lámparas pendiendo del techo parecidas a las de la habitación, pero éstas en un tono café oscuro. En el extremo derecho había un jacuzzi en el que fácil cabrían diez personas y el mismo piso de madera que estaba bajo mis pies lo rodeaba; un par de delicadas cortinas claras pendían del techo haciendo las veces de toldo, pero si las soltabas y las asegurabas a los ganchos que había en el piso, cerrabas el entorno dando privacidad al hermoso espacio.

Sin poder resistirlo me acerqué y me senté en el borde, tomé una profunda respiración y me deleité por unos segundos con el sonido de las olas, del roce del viento en la tela de las cortinas, y con el aroma a naturaleza a causa de las plantas de alrededor mezclado con el olor salino del mar.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y por unos momentos contemplamos en silencio el océano, hasta que no lo aguanté mas, necesitaba imperiosamente aclarar el mal entendido de las revisas que de forma tan abrupta y malintencionada le informó Kate.

—Edward, yo quería pedirte disculpas…—solté algo nerviosa y mordí mi labio inferior.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó poniéndose de pie, frunció el seño e inmediatamente soltó con unos de sus largos dedos, el labio que furioso apretaba entre mis dientes.

—Por lo de las revistas… Juro que yo no lo sabía, apenas me he enterado yo también hoy en la mañana por mi padre… Perdóname por favor, te lo debiese haber dicho inmediatam…—intenté explicar con desesperación, pero él me cortó.

—Shh…—paró mi discurso con un dulce beso—. Tranquila, Bella. ¿Me ves enojado? ¿O que he dudado de ti?

—No, pero de seguro seguirán saliendo reportajes y será molesto…, y… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que me seguían! ¡O siquiera que era importante! —mascullé realmente frustrada.

—Bella…—me tomó con ambas manos de los hombros, y bajó su rostro a mi altura para mirarme directamente a los ojos, con aquellos profundos y penetrantes pozos verdes que poseía—. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me interesa. Sí, reconozco que me impresionó un poco al principio, pero después pensándolo bien…, que escriban todo lo que quieran, jamás se enterarán de lo que realmente sucede entre nosotros. Esa verdad, solo sabemos tú y yo, y eso es lo único que me interesa y eso es lo único que te debería interesar a ti…

—Edward…—susurré conmovida y aliviada por su respuesta—. Gracias…

—De nada. Ahora pequeña, voy por nuestras cosas y vengo enseguida, quedas en tú casa... —anunció regalándome una sonrisa sincera, besó mis labios y entró a la habitación.

Continué contemplando el maravilloso paisaje, disfrutando de la cálida brisa y empapándome de todos los detalles, ahora mucho más tranquila porque ya habíamos aclarado el incómodo lío.

La vista era de ensueño, un espectáculo con el que cualquier ser humano quisiera despertar todos los días de su vida. Suspiré mirando el horizonte, mi vista se perdió donde cielo parecía que estaba unido con el mar. De pronto, la aterciopelada voz de Edward resonó como un fuerte eco dentro de mi cabeza: "¡No te permitiré que llames de esa forma a mi novia!"

—Novia… —susurré suspirando otra vez, queriendo darme de cabezazos contra la muralla, por no saber el porqué le daba tanta importancia a tan insignificante palabra y por no tener la capacidad de discernir qué era lo que me inquietaba. La afirmación de ella, o la no constatación de ella.

Mi corazón se contrajo de dolor, al darme cuenta que el estúpido e irracional sentimiento, se debía a que Edward no me había presentado con Kaure como tal. «Pero tampoco lo negó»_,_ me recordó la voz de mi conciencia que ahora la estúpida no cooperaba dándome falsas esperanzas. «¡Es solo sexo! ¡Sexo!», me repetí una vez más con vehemencia, no podía permitirme perder el norte. Sin embargo, volví a suspirar tristemente.

—¿Bella? ¿Por qué estás triste, pequeña? —preguntó Edward mirándome fijamente, se veía preocupado. «¿Cuánto rato llevaría observándome? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan malditamente silencioso?»

—Por nada, Edward…—contesté sonriendo, intentando ser convincente.

—Bella…—dudó unos segundos—. Si es por lo que pasó con Kate…bueno, yo…dije que tú…

—No importa, Edward…—lo corté, él no me debía explicaciones y yo no era quien para pedírselas. Además, no me gustaba verlo así de inseguro y nervioso, si cortaba el tema sería mucho mejor para los dos.

—Es que Bella, tú no lo entiendes. Si dije que eras…

—¡Ya, Edward! En serio, no tiene la más mínima importancia, entiendo porque lo hiciste, no tienes para que dar explicaciones y por cierto, gracias por defenderme de Kate… —le regalé una resplandeciente sonrisa, para demostrarle que todo iba bien.

—De nada…

—¿Y…, que tiene planeado para hacer hoy, Doctor Cullen? —pregunté coqueta colgándome de su cuello, ya solo quería dejar atrás aquella incómoda palabra que me perturbaba.

Edward, notando el cambio de mi estado de ánimo sonrió coqueto también, y un brillo juguetón y malévolo iluminó sus ojos.

—¡Desnúdate Swan, ahora! —ordenó autoritario dándome una sonora nalgada.

Abrí mis ojos de la impresión. «¿Otra vez quería tener sexo? ¡Esta sería la cuarta vez en el día! Jesús, este hombre insaciable me desintegraría»

—¡Estás loco Cullen, está Kaure!

—No, no está, se ha ido.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchas. Tú y yo, estamos completamente solos, solos para poder castigarte tal como te lo prometí por ser tan obtusa y desconfiada. Primero, partiré recostándote sobre mis rodillas para darte unas buenas nalgadas y así nunca más dudes de mis palabras. Luego, pagarás con tu desnudez, quiero verte desnuda mañana, tarde y noche, completamente expuesta y lista para mi, para cuando yo tenga deseos de cogerte duro y sin compasión… —gruñó como el mismísimo príncipe de las tinieblas del sexo.

«¡Oh. Mí. Dios!», tuve que apretar las piernas de la mas indecente anticipación.

Así, nuestra aventura comenzó…

**Un mes después…**

"_Sofía miró a Nicholas completamente embobada, preguntándose una vez más, si aquella divina humanidad que la miraba dulcemente, con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes, no era más que producto de su alocada imaginación. Pestañeó varias veces intentado despejar su mente, algo que le parecía imposible por estos días, Nicholas simplemente la aturdía. Esa extraña dicotomía presente en su personalidad la estaba volviendo completamente loca: dulce-posesivo, mandón- complaciente, protector-liberal, realmente no podía decidir a cuál de todos sus Nicholas amaba más. _

_Ya no lo podía negar, lo amaba, lo amaba con locura; tanto, que accedería a sus mas descabellados deseos si así, él se lo pedía. Tanto, que simplemente había olvidado la infinita cantidad de apodos que le había puesto para referirse a él, cuando por esos días solo una parte de su perfecta y masculina anatomía era la que ella deseaba y quería. Rió internamente pensando en el ello, ¿qué pensaría Nicholas de Sofía, si supiera que ella alguna veces lo llamaba Miembro-Man? Ahora solo suspiraba como tonta al susurrar su nombre de perfecto caballero inglés…"_

Inevitablemente suspiré junto con Sofía, —la protagonista de mi nuevo libro— dejé de teclear furiosamente mi nueva, coloreada, moderna y para nada sería MacBook, apoyé mis lentes de sol en mi cabeza y mi mirada se perdió en la orilla de la playa donde estaba él…

Suspiré otra vez, la escena que tenía frente a mis ojos no me podía parecer más sublime y perfecta, y deseé nuevamente —como lo hacía ya hace un par de días— poder contemplarla para toda la vida: Edward jugando con sus perros a la orilla de la playa, definitivamente jamás observaría nada más hermoso. Desde donde me encontraba, podía vigilar perfectamente todos sus masculinos y felinos movimientos.

Su tonificado torso bronceado y desnudo brillando a la luz del sol, su cabello mas dorado y despeinado aún gracias a la brisa marina, gotas de agua salada resbalando por su hercúlea espalda y sus delgadas y largas piernas, riendo como un niño, cuando Brutus y Sansón le salpicaban agua cuando llegaban hasta él, para traerle la pelota que Edward les lanzaba. De vez en cuando, agarraba sus enormes cabezas acercaba su rostro hasta estas, y les hacía gestos divertidos para los cuales sus fieles amigos respondían afectuosamente lamiendo su cara y él solo reía con aquellas musicales y masculinas carcajadas.

En concreto, al igual que Sofía, estaba enamorada. No sabía ni tenía la certeza de cuando esto había sucedido, pero de lo único que estaba completamente segura por estos días, era que Edward Cullen había echado raíces profundas en mi corazón. ¡Y Dios!, ¿cómo no?

Y ahora, todo era abrumadoramente peor… «¿Será que nuestra historia tendrá un buen final, como así lo tenía planeado para Nicholas y Sofía?». Ni siquiera me atrevía a responder…

Edward me sonrió mostrándome todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes al ver que lo observaba, —desde la terraza de su casa que tenía una espectacular vista de la playa— le sonreí de vuelta algo nerviosa, nos miramos por unos segundos, me puse los lentes de sol otra vez, acomodé mi postura en la silla y volví mi mirada a la pantalla.

Así eran nuestras mañanas desde hace ya dos semanas…, él se iba a jugar con sus perros, y me daba espacio para que yo pudiese trabajar en mi nuevo libro, mientras Kaure revoloteaba por todos lados ordenando la casa. Perfecto y silencioso espacio, interrumpido por el relajante sonido de las olas rompiendo en la arena y por la perfecta e irreal anatomía de mi chico de Ipanema, jugueteando como un adolecente por la orilla de la playa…

**Flashback**

_No podía dormir, y no era precisamente porque estuviese incómoda o no estuviese complacida con la compañía, todo lo contrario, no podía ser más perfecta. Me removí inquieta dentro de los brazos de Edward, el gruñó adorablemente, ciñó su agarre a mi cintura y afianzó el entrelazado de nuestras piernas. Traté de quedarme quieta, no quería despertarlo, pero estaba nerviosa y simplemente no podía. ¿La razón? No había escrito una condenada palabra de mi nuevo libro, y aunque tenía todas las ideas muy claras, me había relajado más de lo normal, dejé mucho tiempo pasar y se acercaba vertiginosamente el plazo que nos había pedido la editorial, pero es que me era casi imposible viviendo prácticamente en el paraíso, junto a un hombre como Edward, no quería perder ningún segundo que pudiese compartir con él. _

_Ya no lo soportaba más, Mike me tenía tapada de mails exigiéndome avances, por lo que si no quería perder el valioso tiempo que tenía para compartir o más bien coger con mi sexy y bien dotado hombre, definitivamente lo haría mientras él, dormía. _

_Intenté escapar del posesivo abrazo del cual Edward me cobijaba por las noches, haciendo todo lo posible por no despertarlo, hasta que finalmente me liberé de su enorme anatomía, acompañada de nuevos rezongos, tiernos y dormidos gruñidos. Caminé en la punta de mis pies al vestidor intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada fue cuando prendí la luz. Fui directamente a mi maleta, ahí en el fondo de su vacía y rectangular figura estaba mi cuaderno de manuscritos, lo tomé y pude observar que aún tenía ensartado mi lápiz de tinta morada en sus espirales, tomé una de las enormes camisetas de Edward de los estantes, me la puse, apagué la luz y salí tan silenciosa como entré para volver a la cama junto a Edward. Me senté en ella con las piernas cruzadas._

_La luna llena se colaba esplendorosa por la ventana, por lo que no sería necesario prender la luz, su plateada luminiscencia me servía perfectamente para garabatear las primeras palabras; seguía sin querer despertar a Edward._

_Lo abrí entusiasmada, destapé el lápiz y escribí el título con extremada prolijidad, como siquiera que las letras también fueran perfectas y hermosas, como también lo era su protagonista, él no merecía nada menos. Sin embargo aquel pensamiento, me golpeó como una pesada losa de concreto, miré mi antiguo cuaderno como si fuese mi peor enemigo y lo cerré y lo solté como si este me quemara. Sería una blasfemia, una tremenda aberración, mezclar mi vida pasada con aquel hermoso ángel que iluminaba mis días y que ahora dormía plácidamente a mi lado. En este cuaderno solo había plasmadas, frustraciones, sueños rotos y desdichas de mi antigua vida, en estas hojas vivía la vieja y reprimida Bella, la deseosa de sexo, la fracasada sexual, la que se había casado ilusionada y había terminado con un matrimonio destruido a la temprana edad de veinticinco años. Y todo aquello ya no lo era más, ahora era alegre e inmensamente feliz, y todo gracias a él, a mi chico de Ipanema._

_Sin poder controlarlo un sollozo escapó de mis labios, gemido que sin quererlo despertó a Edward, que rápidamente se sentó en la cama y me observó con sus penetrantes esmeraldas preocupadas y soñolientas._

—_¿Qué tienes pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras? —su aterciopelada voz, ronca debido al sueño, destilaba preocupación y ternura._

_Pero no pude contestar, al escuchar cómo me llamaba con tal dulzura, solo provocó que llorara aún más, y me sentí como una verdadera idiota al hacerlo. Ya ni siquiera sabía si lloraba por mi patético pasado o porque me había dado cuenta de que era inmensamente feliz. _

—_¿Qué es esto? —preguntó al notar el cuaderno que descansaba entre medio de mis piernas y que no le contestaba ninguna palabra— ¿Puedo? —dijo apuntándolo con uno de sus largos dedos, al notar que quizás el, era el culpable de mi tristeza._

—_Sí…—susurré apenas, sin siquiera entender por qué diablos accedí. Jamás me había sentido capaz de mostrárselo a nadie._

_Edward lo sacó con delicadeza de entre medio de mis piernas y con ojos curiosos y aquella mirada inteligente lo abrió. Lentamente fue repasando las primeras hojas, como si estuviese absorbiendo cada palabra ahí escrita, luego se saltó varias hojas para leer ahora las hojas del medio, leyó unos minutos más y una cálida sonrisa de compresión se dibujó en sus degustables labios, mientras lágrimas silenciosas continuaban bañando mi mejillas._

—_No llores pequeña, ¿qué has leído ahí que te ha provocado tal pena? —preguntó acomodándose mejor apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó en la mesa de noche, e inmediatamente de un rápido movimiento me sentó como niña pequeña en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con ternura. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho rendida a los tranquilizadores y fuertes latidos de su corazón._

_Sus caricias fueron un confortable bálsamo para mi inusitada amargura. En silencio me fue consolando, sin presionar, sin volver a preguntar, como un caballero esperando pacientemente el momento a que me animara a hablar, regalándome su protectora y silenciosa compañía._

—_No es lo que leí, es lo que representa, ya no puedo volver a escribir ahí…—solté por fin—. Sé que no me quedan muchas hojas y quizás tenga que comprar uno nuevo, pero simplemente no puedo… No sería digno, no sería justo… —intenté explicarme entre nuevos sollozos._

—_¿Para quién no sería justo? —susurró suavemente rozando sus labios en mi frente donde dejó un casto beso._

—_Para mí…, para…, para… —mis palabras se desvanecieron al darme cuenta de lo que iba a confesar, no así mis pensamientos que gritaban fuerte y claro dentro de mi cabeza, con mi corazón golpeteando furioso contra mi pecho. «No sería justo para ti, mi hermoso chico de Ipanema, que con tu sexy dulzura me has ido enseñando lo que valgo y como ser feliz»_

_Guardé silencio, sintiendo que las emociones me quemaban por dentro, quizás intentado encontrar el valor, para decirle exactamente estas mismas palabras a la cara. Levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con aquellos ojos dulces y demoledores brillando metálicos a la luz de la luna, sin embargo sus cejas estaban casi juntas, algo de lo que había dicho por lo visto no le había gustado nada de nada. _

—_Bella, es tu trabajo, tu esfuerzo, deberías estar orgullosa de el, en vez de renegar lo que ha sido para ti todos estos años, aquel lugar que muy bien te has ganado…—expresó molesto no exactamente conmigo más bien con la situación_

—_Es que ya no quiero recordar más a la otra Bella…, ya no soy ella, y ya no quiero recordar como estuve de ciega, como me equivoqué en la vida…—no me dejó continuar, con uno de sus largos dedos detuvo mi discurso apoyándolo suavemente en mis labios._

—_Este cuaderno…, —dijo sujetando mi mentón para mirarme directo a los ojos— es la preciosa evidencia de cómo te fuiste convirtiendo en la extraordinaria mujer que eres hoy en día: hermosa, inteligente, divertida, perseverante y tozuda como ninguna, una loca sin remedio con una imaginación excepcional, y caliente como el infierno… —sonrió con aquella sonrisa coqueta que me hacía olvidar el tiempo y la razón. _

—_Gracias, Edward…—solté emocionada, nunca jamás en la vida un hombre me había descrito de forma tan escueta, perfecta y bonita._

—_Nunca más quiero oírte renegar de ello…Promételo —pidió en aquel tono mandón que no permitía lugar a réplicas, al que me fue imposible negar una vez más, hipnotizada por su seductora voz aterciopelada. _

—_Lo prometo…_

—_Así me gusta…—aceptó jugando con el borde de su camiseta. Frunció nuevamente el seño al reparar en ella—. ¿Qué haces vestida Swan? —inquirió fingiendo molestia—. Te he dicho mil veces que te quiero siempre desnuda y dispuesta para mí… —dicho esto me sacó su camiseta con rápida delicadeza, me dio una nalgada y me ordenó ir a la cama. Negué con la cabeza y me decía a mi caliente sin remedio._

_Sin taparnos con las sábanas, nos acostamos frente a frente, donde me perdí unos instantes en su profunda e insondable mirada. Acaricié su angulosa mandíbula, deleitándome con la textura de su piel y con aquellos masculinos vellos que inevitablemente comenzaban a poblar levemente su hermoso rostro. Edward cerró los ojos ronroneando complacido por mis caricias._

—_Entonces, ¿tú no te arrepientes de haber sido un frívolo materialista? —solté como siempre incapaz de contener mi lengua. Edward abrió sus ojos y en vez de molestarse por mis impertinencias, como siempre, rió con ganas._

—_¿Frívolo materialista? ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión señorita Swan? —preguntó entretenido jugando con la yema de sus dedos con la piel de mi cintura. Tenía su total y completa atención._

—_Bueno…, —pensé unos segundos—. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, además tu mismo lo has dicho. No exactamente igual, pero algo así... _

—_Refresca mi memoria…_

—_Cuando nos conocimos, me contaste que estabas harto del mundo superficial en que te desenvolvías en Los Ángeles y que por esa razón te viniste a vivir a Brasil. Luego y como hecho constatado, estuviste a punto de casarte con una tonta sin cerebro que no puede estar más de un segundo sin recordar lo hermosa que es y sin mirarse al espejo, y tercero, ¿te has detenido un segundo a pensar donde vives y todas las cosas que tienes para una sola persona? De seguro tu casa de Río la eligió Kate —observé algo nerviosa, quizás se me había pasado la mano._

—_¿Qué tiene de malo mi casa de Río? —preguntó algo enfurruñado haciendo un adorable puchero. Puchero que no pude evitar succionar con mis labios e inmediatamente suavizó el gesto._

—_¿La verdad? Nada, es completamente hermosa, tan hermosa que es fría, sin sentimiento, como si nadie viviese ahí, es un lugar sin alma. No así como esta casa que es perfecta, cálida, un lugar donde podría ser feliz una familia. Es como si esta casa la hubiese elegido el Edward que tengo al frente, el que desea una mujer de verdad y quiere tener muchos hijos, que le gusta la música y ayudar a otros con su trabajo, y la otra la hubiese elegido el Edward de Kate, un castillo de cristal perfecto para la mujer de hielo._

_Edward se quedó en completo silencio, me observó varios segundos hasta que nuevamente habló._

—_Debo aceptar que en algo tienes razón…Sí, esa casa la elegí junto con Kate, pero nada de ella queda ahí…Quizás es algo masculina…—frunció los labios de manera tímida—. Tal vez debería buscarle un alma… —sus ojos me miraron con tal devastadora intensidad, que por un momento me hizo sentir como si yo fuera aquella alma que a él le hacía falta. _

_Cerré mis ojos, incapaz de sostener su mirada, sin poder entender bien la razón por la cual también deseé con inexplicable fervor, ser yo aquella pieza del rompecabezas que le falta a este hermoso hombre para completar su corazón._

—_¿Y tus juguetes, Cullen? —bromeé cambiando abruptamente de tema, mi pobre y casi enamorado corazón, no estaba preparado para continuar hablando de ese tema, no estaba preparado para otra desilusión—. Tienes muchos de ellos, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que son necesarios tantos deportivos para una sola persona? _

—_¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! —Reclamó mandón—. Puedo aguantar que me digas que son un maldito insensible, pero con mis autos nadie se mete…—se abalanzó sobre mí a hacerme cosquillas._

_Grité muerta de la risa, tratando arrancar por la cama de sus enormes manos._

—_¡Tienes muchos! Si los vendes, de seguro podrías alimentar por todo un año a un país pequeño…—continué picándolo moviéndome de un lado para otro de la cama, esquivando como podía sus traviesas manos, pero como era de esperar no fui lo suficientemente ágil, apresó uno de mis tobillos y me arrastró por la cama. Chillé como una loca, divertida._

—_¡Pagarás por tus impertinencias, Swan! —amenazó riendo—. Dejaré tu respingón culo tan rojo, que nunca más te quedarán ganas de desafiarme. ¡Ponte en cuatro, ahora! —rugió guasón, propinándome una sonora nalgada. _

—_¡No! —intenté arrancar riendo, pero esta vez me fue completamente imposible, Edward me había apresado entre su enorme cuerpo y la cama dejándonos piel con piel, su pecho contra mi espalda, dejándome sentir entre nuestros divertidos espasmos debido a nuestras risas, el nivel de excitación que tenía friccionándose descaradamente en mi trasero._

—_Ahora, recibirás mi castigo Isabella… —ronroneó infernalmente en mi oído—. Mañana recordarás todo el día, el porqué tienes que comenzar a controlar esa lengua afilada y viperina…—y al escucharlo, no pude más que desearlo con locura y mi mente suplicó "por favor, por favor"._

_Esa fue una noche más, de tantas que viviría con Edward Cullen, donde caí completamente rendida a sus juegos carnales y de seducción._

_X*X*X_

—_Buenos días pequeña —susurró Edward dulcemente en mi oído, sentí su nariz acariciar suavemente una de mis mejillas y su adictivo perfume embriago inmediatamente todos mis sentidos—. Despierta dormilona…—en su masculina voz había un dejo de emoción._

_Me desperecé estirando mis extremidades como si fuese un gato y lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos acostumbrándome a luz hasta que ellos se encontraron con Edward sentado a mi lado mirándome con inusitada ansiedad._

—_Buenos días… —saludé bostezando observando que estaba complemente vestido. _

_Llevaba un pantalón de vestir beige y una camiseta blanca de cuello en V, estaba descalzo. Como siempre se veía imposiblemente hermoso, y como un acto casi reflejo llevé mi mano derecha a acariciar su extraño y alborotado cabello. Edward dejó un beso en la parte interna de mi muñeca._

—_¿Qué hora es? —pregunté bostezando otra vez, observando que el cuarto estaba completamente iluminado, debía pasar del medio día._

—_Casi las doce y media…_

—_Wow, es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —le recriminé algo avergonzada por la hora, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y cubriéndome con la sábana. Edward rodó los ojos al ver lo que había hecho._

—_Porque te veías hermosa, porque quería preparar tu desayuno, y porque quería darte una sorpresa…—sonrió con aquella sonrisa de tímida, como la de un niño,«¡Jesús, que tierno era!» _

—_¿Sorpresa? —curioseé sorprendida y mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa, con mi corazón comenzando a bombear furiosamente de la emoción._

—_Primero, debes prometer que no me dirás que no —dijo muy serio exponiendo su condición._

—_Edward…_

—_Promételo chica loca y testaruda…Si no, no hay sorpresa —advirtió suficiente._

—_Está bien…—acepté rendida, la curiosidad me mataba y de seguro si fuera un peludo gato ya estaría más que muerta. _

—_Cierra los ojos…—ordenó como siempre mandón. No le discutía así que hice lo que me pidió._

_Hubo unos segundos de absoluto silencio y luego sentí un peso delante de mis piernas._

—_Abre los ojos preciosa…—pidió emocionado._

_Abrí mis ojos y estos con lo que primero se encontraron fue con una preciosa caja, de dimensiones bastante más grandes que una caja de zapatos. La caja estaba estampada de sicodélicas flores multicolor y un lazo grande, prolijo y morado coronaba su parte superior. Nuevamente me mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa, pensando cuanto habrá gastado ahora Edward en esto. _

—_Te saldrá sangre —me regañó soltando mi labio delicadamente con su dedo índice. Me instó a que la destapara con una cálida sonrisa._

_Hice lo que me pidió desatando el lazo de un tirón, luego sin más preámbulo destapé la caja para al fin poder revelar su misterioso contenido. Al verlo, juro que mi corazón se detuvo y me comencé a preparar respirando para el nuevo aneurisma que claramente lo veía venir._

—_¡Respira Isabella! —pidió Edward divertido._

—_Edward, ¿por qué…? —pregunté mirando sin entender el precioso y coloreado MacBook que había en su interior, su cubierta semejaba un arcoíris. _

—_Porque nunca más quiero ver tu hermoso rostro bañado de lágrimas, recriminándote por lo que ya no fue. Porque aquí, —tomó de mis manos y las posó en la cubierta de la laptop— comenzarás a escribir tus nuevas, excitantes y divertidas historias, donde la nueva Isabella, aquella chica hermosa y especial que me tiene completamente hechizado, comenzará a plasmar los nuevos capítulos de su preciosa y larga vida Si es que quieres... —terminó de decir suspirando, mirándome con ojos inquietos, como los de un niño esperando que se madre lo regañe después de haber cometido una ilícita travesura._

_Pero esta ilícita travesura en vez de molestarme, solo provocó que mi corazón se estrujara de incontenible emoción. «¿Había conocido en esta vida un ser más especial y maravilloso que Edward?», la respuesta era no, absolutamente no…_

—_Claro que quiero… —sonreí intentado contener mis traicioneras lágrimas de emoción que amenazaban con rodar inclementes por mi rostro—. Gracias Edward…—agradecí sinceramente enterrando mi rostro en su fornido pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que la emoción me permitía y la que creí que tenía en mis brazos, quería que trasmitirle que mi alegría era completamente sincera._

_Escuché a Edward reír y besó el tope de mi cabeza._

—_Espero al menos salir en alguna escena erótica…—bromeó ronroneando en mi oído._

—_¿Caliente? ¿Más o menos caliente? ¿O muy caliente? —pregunté siguiendo su juego, levantando mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos._

_Sus verdes esmeraldas como siempre brillaron coquetas y divertidas._

—_Definitivamente caliente, muy caliente, como el infierno, como tú…—reímos juntos de nuestras tonterías._

**Fin del Flashback**

Suspiré como una tonta enamorada mirando mi MacBook. Intentando enfocar nuevamente mis pensamientos, comencé revisar algunos capítulos que ya tenía escritos…

"—_Esta noche quiero sentirte sin barreras, mi hermosa Sofía. Quiero sentir tu cálida cavidad apretando mi miembro sin compasión, sin nada que se interponga entre tú y yo. Quiero derramarme en ti, que sientas como te lleno con mi esencia —gruñó Nicholas en los labios de Sofía tomándola posesivamente de las caderas, comenzando así a friccionar deliciosamente su excitada y prodigiosa longitud en el centro de ella._

_Sofía sintió su cuerpo estremecer al escuchar aquella petición indecente, con aquel tono necesitado, lascivo y caliente, y tembló de anticipación, perdiéndose en sus expertas caricias y en aquellas manos que la volvían completamente loca, terminando por aceptar aquella pecaminosa demanda, en un apenas audible susurro, completamente extasiada de aquella droga alucinógena, que le parecían los labios de aquel hombre imposiblemente hermoso, más parecido a un ángel caído, que implacable la tentaba con su aterciopelada voz a la cual ella se sentía incapaz de negar"_

«¡Madre mía!», gemí de frustración. Era imposible escribir esto sin ponerme a recordar, y más cuando con aquel recuerdo las ganas asesinas de estrangular a Edward, se renovaban implacables y sin cesar.

Es que esto era algo imposible de negar, y me hacía apretar mis piernas ardiendo y humedeciéndome como una maldita pervertida, deseando que Edward dejara de jugar con sus perros y viniera a cogerme, tomándome aquí mismo de espaldas en el balcón. Es que sentirlo dentro de mí, suave, profundo, posesivo y sin protección, iba mucho más allá de sentirme en el mismo cielo. Y por supuesto que, al desear que lo siguiera haciendo de la misma forma, me llevó a pasar la vergüenza del siglo...

Después de pasar cuatro días arrancando de mi insaciable Miembro-Man cuando llegó mi periodo, con él prometiendo enfurruñado, ardientes y pecaminosos castigos por mis todos mis —para él, incomprensibles— rechazos, que solo cesaba si lo complacía de "cierta" forma, —que por lo demás debía reconocer que lo hacía más que encantada, de tan solo mirar su cara de absoluto goce y perdido placer— perjuró y proclamó a los cuatro vientos que no me volvería a coger con preservativo una vez que "su tortura" terminara. Por lo que el mismo día que el desagradable acontecimiento se hizo presente y sin previo aviso, me tenía sentada al teléfono hablando con su madre, —mujer que debo decir que por cierto era adorable, muy simpática y no me preguntó nada incómodo— con ella investigando todos mis posibles males, conmigo roja como un tomate como si me pudiese ver y Edward muerto de la risa, hasta que finalmente me recetó unas pastillas anticonceptivas que debía comenzar a tomar esa misma noche, no sin antes advertirme que de todos modos esta era una medida precautoria y que lo mejor que podía hacer cuando llegara a Río era visitar un buen ginecólogo, apuntando que Edward podía recomendarme varios.

La respuesta de Edward para su arbitraría y megalómana forma de actuar o porque carajos no me las recetó él mismo, fue que simplemente que no había nadie mejor que su madre para asegurarse de que las famosas pastillas no me hicieran daño y cumplieran su debida tarea; situación para la cual y a decir verdad, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Un bebé en estos momentos no podía estar más lejos de mis planes, no traería un inocente ser a este mundo, con la vida incierta e inestable que en estos momentos estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo recordaba, aún tenía ganas de que me tragara la tierra.

El aviso de un mail me sacó de mis asesinos pensamientos para pasar a unos aún peores, a una realidad que tenía terror de enfrentar, una para la cual ni siquiera tenía el valor de pensar.

Sabía que el momento de regresar al frío y gris Seattle estaba cerca, que se acercaba a pasos agigantados y simplemente no lo podía aceptar, no estaba preparada aún para dejar a mi chico de Ipanema atrás. Para ser sincera, jamás lo estaría. ¿Cómo podría dejar atrás al amor de mi vida? ¿A la alegría de mis días? «¡Dios, Edward! Si tan solo tuviese la certeza de que tú también me amas…».

Busqué a Edward con la mirada, aún seguía jugando con Brutus y Sansón en la orilla de la playa. Entonces, inspiré y exhalé varias veces para armarme del valor que mi enamorada alma carecía. Con dedos temblorosos dirigí el cursor para pinchar el link y abrir el mail que rezaba así:

_Seattle, 14 de Febrero de 2012_

_Estimada señorita Swan: _

_Este es, el décimo mail que le envío esta semana y aún no he obtenido ninguna respuesta satisfactoria de su parte, espero que lo haga a la brevedad y esté disfrutando de sus merecidas vacaciones._

_Le escribo para informarle que el proceso de divorcio está en su etapa final. El señor Black, finalmente a accedido a acogerse al proceso de divorcio express, sin embargo para que ello se lleve a cabo, a puesto un sin número de irrevocables condiciones para que la causa termine limpia y manera rápida. Debido a estas irrevocables razones, requiero imperiosamente de su presencia, a más tardar en dos semanas, si no, el señor Black se negará a firmar y todos los trámites quedarán en cero y lamentablemente eso nos llevará a optar por un largo, engorroso y para nada agradable proceso de divorcio en los tribunales._

_En el archivo adjunto, le envío las condiciones que demanda el señor Black._

_Atte. J. Jenks_

_Jenks & Vulturi LLP_

—Maldito Jacob —mascullé con furia.

No lo revisaría, conociéndolo me hacía una idea más que clara de lo que serían sus chantajistas demandas: la casa, dinero, los autos. Todos los bienes que él había obtenido sin ningún esfuerzo, todas las cosas de valor que había obtenido a gracias mí. «¡Había sido una estúpida!»

Rápidamente y sin meditarlo mucho más, tecleé una respuesta: Señor Jenks, ahí estaré.

Dolorosa respuesta que desgarró mi corazón… Mi hermoso sueño estaba llegando a su fin…

"Sueños cumplidos" así podía bautizar este hermoso mes que me había regalado la vida, que me había regalado Edward… Sonreí tristemente al darme cuenta que así también nombraría al capítulo final de mi libro, con la enorme diferencia de que tenía la certeza de que ese sí, sería un final feliz.

Tenía tantos recuerdos grabados a fuego en lo más profundo de mi corazón que ni siquiera podía discernir cual amaba mas o cual era el mejor…

Los infinitos besos que Edward me dio, besándome de aquella forma que debería ser ilegal acelerando mi corazón y robando mi respiración; las innumerables veces que apasionados fundimos nuestros cuerpos, mientras soñaba que él me hacía el amor. Los paseos que se transformaban en divertidas aventuras y los lugares que se empeñó como siempre autoritario y obstinado, tenía que conocer; las veces que cocinó para mí e intentó enseñarme, cuidando de que no perdiera ningún dedo en aquel experimento. Los hermosos y perfectos fines de semana que pasamos junto a Alice y su familia y como enamorada contemplaba a Edward jugando con su sobrino, tan tierno y paternal que me hizo enamorar aún más de él, si aquello era posible. Nos habíamos llegado a conocer tan bien, que hasta sabía con cuántas cucharas de azúcar, endulzaba su café.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar los hermosos, pero dolorosos recuerdos. Aún me quedaban días felices con el amor de mi vida, ya vería después como me las arreglaría.

Intentando otra vez concentrarme en mi trabajo, dirigí la mirada a la pantalla, revisando lo que había escrito hace ya dos días…

"—_Estrecha cintura, un virginal y precioso ombligo, que hace que te veas tan inocente que me provoca darte la vuelta y cogerte por detrás sin compasión._

—_¡Por favor…! __—__suplicó Sofía sin poder contenerse. Las maravillosas caricias y las febriles palabras de Nicholas la estaban llevando al límite de lo que podía soportar._

—_Aún no, preciosa. __—__Sonrió__—__. Ésta noche, te enseñaré lo que un verdadero hombre debe hacer para adorar a una preciosa mujer como tú._

_La había dejando sin palabras. «¡Miembro-Man, soy tuya! ¡Demonios! ¡Hazme lo que me quieras hacer!», gritó Sofía en su mente con fervor."_

—¿Quién es Miembro-Man? —preguntó Edward muy interesado y divertido, haciéndome saltar del susto —como siempre acostumbraba— con una de sus nuevas y silenciosas apariciones tipo Psicosis.

«¡Ay, Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué le diría ahora? Que no pregunte más por favor…», supliqué internamente

Cerré de un golpe mi MacBook y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Por qué estás roja, Bella? —preguntó gozando completamente de la situación. De seguro ahora estaba fosforescente.

—Por lo visto doña Esme Cullen, aparte de no enseñarte a no inmiscuirte en las carteras de las mujeres, tampoco te enseñó a no husmear donde no te corresponde —contesté intentando parecer molesta para salir del paso.

—Claro que me enseñó —contestó sonriendo engreído, absolutamente pagado de sí mismo—. Pero ya te lo dije, si se trata de ti no lo puedo evitar, todo lo que hagas me interesa. Por lo demás, me prometiste que sería partícipe de una escena ardiente y quiero leerla… Quién sabe…, quizás soy yo aquel Miembro-Man… —movió sus pobladas cejas de arriba debajo de manera sugestiva.

—Ya quisieras… —mascullé intentando parecer convincente.

—Sabes que lo soy… —se acercó a mí y me dio un beso mordelón.

—Presumido…—lo acusé sonriendo inevitablemente es sus labios, notando que mantenía extrañamente sus manos escondidas en su espalda.

Me separé de él y lo observé unos instantes…

—¿Qué escondes en tu espalda, Edward? —indagué interesada, aprovechando su extraño comportamiento para cambiar de tema.

Los preciosos ojos de mi chico de Ipanema relampaguearon casi con un brillo adolecente, se irguió por completo en su impresionante estatura y una sonrisa tímida se tatuó en sus labios. Inspiró profundo y reveló para mí, el secreto que mantenía detrás de su sexy y tonificada espalda.

—Feliz día de San Valentín…—dijo adorable, se inclinó a mi altura para depositar un casto beso en mis labios y expuso para mí una hermosa y enorme rosa roja, y una tierna y blanca tarjeta que decía con letras rojas "Be my Valentine". Una infantil caricatura de una niña andando en bicicleta dejando una estela de corazones escarlatas, que recogía un niño enamorado estaba estampada en su caratula. Al abrirla, una frase con su prolija y elegante letra rezaba así: _"Vale por una cita con el Doctor Cullen"_.

«¡Dios mío!», mi corazón latió enloquecido y comencé a hiperventilar. «¿Podía ser este hombre más tierno y perfecto? ¿Acaso parecía un connotado cirujano plástico de casi treinta años? ¿Dónde estabas Edward Cullen cuando tenía diecisiete años?» Miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi interior y tuve que luchar con las incontenibles ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y confesarle con todo mi corazón: _"¡Te amo, te amo con locura Edward Cullen!"_.

Era espantosamente doloroso intentar parecer indiferente a esta situación y mantener el lugar que me correspondía, simplemente su amiga con derecho a roce.

—¿Esto es en serio, Edward? —Pregunté con una ceja alzada recibiendo sus tiernos regalos, haciendo lo imposible para no suspirar enamorada, perdida en su resplandeciente sonrisa y en aquellos verdes ojos que me hipnotizaban—. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿Doce?

—Por supuesto que no, y si, es absolutamente es en serio. —Contestó sin inmutarse por lo que le había preguntado—. Que el idiota de tu marido haya sido un estúpido insensible contigo, no significa que yo también lo sea.

«¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward! ¡Ten compasión de mí! Si sigues cumpliendo todos mis sueños, será aún más difícil despedirme de ti cuando llegue el momento…»

—Gracias…—contesté repasando con la yema de mis dedos los infantiles monitos—. Feliz día de San Valentín, para ti también —acepté finalmente suspirando inevitablemente enamorada y llevé la rosa a mi nariz para aspirar su perfume.

—Cuando la vi, inmediatamente me acordé de ti…—lo miré sin entender—. Así de linda y divertida te veías andando en esa pequeña bicicleta…—y el muy descarado se carcajeó con ganas.

«¡Trágame tierra por favor!» De lo único que aún mantenía esperanzas que no me hubiese pillando, era de la ridícula persecución de esa tarde, pero lamentablemente para mis males, —y al parecer para aquello no tenía nada de suerte— también lo había visto y el muy maldito se lo había guardado todo este tiempo. Bajé mi mirada avergonzada hacia la tarjeta quizás teniendo una epifanía de que si yo era la niña de la bicicleta, entonces… ¿Edward sería el monito que recogía los corazones enamorado? Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza tan solo pensarlo.

—No te avergüences, hermosa… —pidió levantado mi mentón con delicadeza con uno de sus largos dedos para que lo mirara—. Ese será uno de los mejores recuerdos que guardaré de ti…

—Edward…—musité enternecida.

—Ahora, ¡quítate en vestido Swan! —ordenó fingiendo una descomunal molestia, al observar que estaba vestida. Realmente le divertía por sobremanera que yo nunca le hiciera caso—. ¿En qué parte de tu loco celebro, no comprendes que te quiero el día entero desnuda para mí? Quiero ver ese diminuto bikini en este mismo instante, sin la parte de arriba. Tu y yo, nos vamos a bucear…, tengo ganas de cogerte salvajemente en la gruta…—decidió por ambos como macho en celo, haciendo gala de espíritu dominador en todo su esplendor.

No alcancé a reaccionar cuando había quitado sus regalos de mis manos, los dejó en la mesa junto a la laptop e inmediatamente comenzó a despojarme de mí vestido con aquella habilidad y velocidad deslumbrante que lo caracterizaba; mientras yo intentaba decidirme idiotizada, cual de todas sus facetas era la que mas amaba. Era increíble como de un momento a otro había pasado de comportarse dulce y tierno a esto: un hombre que prometía cogerme sin consideración alguna.

Diez minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos en la orilla de la playa, Edward calzaba mis aletas de buceo como si fuese una niña pequeña y yo, no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo embobada sentada en la arena.

—Listo… —soltó mi pie derecho con delicadeza y sonrió enternecido.

—¿Qué?

—Nada…, —se encogió de hombros— solo que me encantan tus pequeños pies…—rodé los ojos, solo Edward se podía fijar en aquellos detalles. Por supuesto que aquello ya me lo había demostrado más que bien, con aquellas pecaminosas y calientes cesiones de lamidas de pies.

Tomó de mis manos, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla del mar, conmigo por supuesto haciendo una espectacular demostración de mi inevitable torpeza, salpicando más agua de la necesaria y haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer y darme de lleno en la cara con la arena, a pesar de que Edward me llevaba tomada firmemente de la mano. En nuestras manos libres cada uno llevaba su snorkel.

—No entiendo porque yo tengo que andar sin la parte de arriba de mi bikini todo el día… —refunfuñé—. ¿Qué pasaría si yo te pidiera que anduvieses sin nada para abajo?

—No es lo mismo…, por lo demás, ya te lo he dicho y te lo he pedido mil veces, no puedo dejar de contemplar tu hermoso cuerpo, me vuelve loco ver como se mueven acompasadamente tus preciosos y firmes pechos al andar. Tanto, que si fuese por mí, los estaría devorando el día entero…A ti te estaría devorando el día entero, y precisamente es lo que voy a hacer ahora…

«Oh. Mí. Dios», pensé contrayendo mi vientre de la mas pecaminosa anticipación, con miles de mariposas revoloteando en su interior. «¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo unas simples palabras ya me tuviese completamente húmeda y excitada?»

—Más bien, yo creo que tienes miedo que algún animal marino se coma a tu bien dotado amigo…—bromeé riendo juguetona.

—No, la única que deseo que se lo coma una y otra vez…, eres tú, mi hermosa chica loca…—sentenció dándome aquella abrasadora mirada, que se fue directo a mi centro como si me estuviese penetrando profundo y lento, tanto así que estuve a punto de caer de rodillas y comenzar a devorarlo aquí mismo. Inevitablemente me relamí los labios, Edward sonrió.

—¿Y qué pasa si alguien me ve? —pregunté cuando el mar azul-turquesa casi llegaba hasta nuestra cintura.

—Simple, le arranco los ojos con uno de mis bisturís, ningún idiota tiene derecho a ver el cuerpo de mi mujer…Por lo demás, sabes bien que la playa es privada…

Al escuchar sus palabras inevitablemente me congelé en el lugar y no pude dar un solo miserable paso más. «¿Su mujer? ¡Jesús! ¿Había escuchado bien?». Definitivamente uno de estos días este hombre me iba a matar, mi pobre corazón ya no lo resistiría más, cada día que pasaba me hacía sentir como tal, como si yo fuese efectivamente importante en su vida, como si Edward Cullen realmente sintiera algo profundo y sincero por mí, haciéndome creer que era mucho más que la simple mujer que implacablemente se cogía día a día, logrando que me pensara como si yo fuera la mujer de su vida.

—¿Tienes algo, pequeña? —preguntó preocupado al ver que me había quedado entumecida.

—Eh…no nada…—contesté intentando recomponerme lo mejor que pude—. Vamos… —me puse el snorkel y me lancé al mar a bucear, nuevamente intentando escapar de los abrumadores y dolorosos pensamientos que implacables atacaban a mi corazón.

Nadamos en completo silencio hasta la gruta, deleitándonos por separado de la belleza del fondo marino de Buzios, era increíble que con un simple Snorkel, fueses capaz de ver tantas cosas asombrosas, como estrellas de mar, corales, caracoles y múltiples peces de colores. Aún así, era imposible no notar como Edward estuvo todo el trayecto cuidándome silenciosamente, aunque quizá solo lo hacía por mera caballerosidad, estando por sobre aviso de mi increíble capacidad de meterme en problemas.

—¡Dios, esto es hermoso! —exclamé sacándome el snorkel y deleitándome otra vez por la magnificencia del lugar. Mi voz resonó como campanillas haciendo eco en su cóncava y natural estructura.

—No más que tú…—susurró Edward en mi oído, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos toda la extensión de mi columna vertebral—. Tú sola presencia es capaz de eclipsar a la más maravillosa creación de la naturaleza…—sus bellas palabras se alojaron directamente en mi corazón, «¡Dios mío, Edward! No lo rompas por favor»

»Tu piel es tan suave y hermosa…—ronroneó pegando su enorme cuerpo al mío haciéndonos avanzar hacia la pequeña playa que yacía oculta en la cueva revestida completamente de cuarzos rosados, donde centellante se reflejaba el mar azul-turquesa logrando que se convirtiera en casi morado espectáculo.

Sus manos serpentearon por mi cintura, subiendo abrazadoras por mi vientre para atender mis pechos, que de solo sentir el duro y enorme miembro de Edward pegado a mi cuerpo, esperaban por sus caricias, necesitados y erectos. Gemí completamente perdida, absolutamente drogada de su masculina presencia, de su embriagador olor, del abrasador roce de sus fuertes y suaves manos recorriendo expertas mi cuerpo; alucinada como siempre me pasaba cada vez que tenía la certeza que Edward me tomaría salvaje y profundo.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, tiré mi snorkel en la arena, e hice lo mismo con el suyo, comenzando a caminar seductoramente hacia atrás, tentándolo, llamándolo con mi cuerpo. Como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo nos quitamos al mismo tiempo nuestras aletas de buceo y estas volaron a hacerle compañía a los snorkels. Reímos justos al ver la coincidencia.

Continué mi caminar bamboleante y coqueto hacia atrás, mordí mi labio inferior deliberadamente sabiendo que eso lo volvía completamente loco y con mis manos acaricié mi vientre subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales acuné con amabas manos y amasé suavemente, luego con las yemas de mis dedos dibujé ardorosos círculos en mis pezones, deseando que en vez de mis manos, la cálida y húmeda lengua de Edward fuese quien los adoraba.

La mirada oscura y felina de Edward, devoraba mi cuerpo sin ninguna contemplación, aviso silencioso de lo que vendría, él me haría suya nuevamente de forma infernalmente ardiente y dura, me ordenaría gritar una y otra vez su nombre, cosa que era absolutamente innecesaria porque estaba más que segura que no podría volver a gritar otro nombre en mi vida. Era un hecho, Edward me había arruinado, sabía que con cualquier otro jamás sería lo mismo, si es que llegaba a hacerlo.

Mis manos reanudaron su ondulado camino hacia el sur, cuando mis pies salieron completamente del agua, estas se engancharon en mi caderas para lentamente desatar los delicados nudos que sostenían la parte de abajo de mi bikini a mi cuerpo y cuando estos estuvieron deshechos, seductoramente me quité la prenda dejándola caer en la arena, quedando así, completamente expuesta para mi chico de Ipanema.

Edward que a su vez como un felino me acechaba, despojó también de su hercúlea humanidad su traje de baño, para dejar a mi vista toda su magnificencia masculina, gruesa, enorme, erecta, la cual sin vergüenza, masajeó lentamente de arriba hacia abajo sin despegar un segundo, su ardiente mirada de mi cuerpo.

Delicadamente me fui recostando en la arena, sin dejar de tocarme para él, sin dejar de llamarlo a mi encuentro con los movimientos excitados de mi cuerpo. Abrí mis piernas, demostrándole así cuanto lo necesitaba, cuanto deseaba sentirlo en mi interior, meciéndose con aquel vaivén sublime e inclemente, y perderme nuevamente en su rostro de ángel contraído y extasiado de placer.

Siguiendo el compás de mi cuerpo, como si estuviese atraído por un poderoso imán, Edward se recostó sobre mí, y justos gemimos cuando su nuestros sexos se reencontraron una vez más ansiosos de mayor contacto cuando su enorme miembro masajeó con prolija lentitud mi clítoris llevándome a la más negra de las locuras.

—Estás deliciosamente húmeda, como siempre, perfecta para mí… —dicho esto pasó un brazo por debajo de mi rodilla derecha, tomando de forma posesiva mi pierna, la subió hasta la altura de mi hombro, aumentando así imposiblemente el ángulo de penetración y sus labios fueron al encuentro de mis pezones.

Jugó unos segundos con la punta de su longitud en mi entrada, tentándola, provocándola, logrando que lo deseara mucho más allá de la cordura, «¡como le gustaba oírme suplicar!»

—Edward…, —gemí— por favor…

—Dime que deseas y te lo daré…—ronroneó en mis pechos, besándolos suavemente y a conciencia. Entró solo unos pocos centímetros en mi interior y luego lentamente se retiró, gimoteé de frustración.

Mis manos viajaron reclamando su cuerpo por su esculpida espalda hasta posicionarse en su tonificado trasero, en el cual clavé mis uñas atrayéndolo hacia mí, ejemplificando lo que quería, provocando que Edward soltara un ardiente gruñido.

—¡Dilo! —demandó jugueteando en mi entrada inclemente con su duro y bien dotado miembro, «¡Dios, me haría perder la cabeza!»—. Di lo que quieres hermosa…

—¡A ti! ¡Te quiero a ti, dentro de mí! ¡Me estás volviendo loca, cógeme de una vez…, duro…, profundo! —y al escuchar mis suplicas se introdujo en mi cavidad de una dura y certera estocada que nos hizo gemir al unísono, perdidos en la placentera y ardorosa fricción de nuestra unión.

Así comenzó nuestra fogosa y necesitada danza que pronto nos llevó caer rendidos, extasiados y completamente relajados en los brazos del otro.

X*X*X

—La marea está subiendo, ya pronto deberíamos volver… —apuntó Edward, haciendo imaginarias figuras con la yema de sus dedos en mi espalda.

—Un rato más….—pedí como niña pequeña y suspiré, me encantaba pasar por largo tiempo recostada encima de su cuerpo, jugueteando con el escaso vello de su pecho, rendida a sus delicadas caricias, y a los acompasados y fuertes latidos de su corazón. Era uno de los momentos donde me sentía completa y absolutamente feliz.

—Te gusta mucho este lugar, ¿verdad? —preguntó bajito acomodando unos mechones de mi cabello que caían en mi frente, los pasó delicadamente por detrás de mi oreja. Besé su hombro en agradecimiento justo encima de uno de sus innumerables y sexys lunares que tenía repartidos por todo su cuerpo.

—Mucho… —«pero es mil veces más perfecto porque tú estás aquí junto a mí», pensé e inevitablemente suspiré otra vez—. ¿De quién has heredado tus lunares? —curioseé con inocente interés, sin poder dejar de observar aquellas marcas de nacimiento que me fascinaban, tanto, que a estas alturas, creo que perfectamente podría evocar el lugar de cada una, sobre todo las de su espalda.

—De mi mamá… —contestó riendo por mi pregunta, quizás le parecía extraña.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, no me quise reír, es que en todos estos años eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta.

—Querrás decir, la primera mujer que te lo pregunta —rectifiqué su frase, apoyando mi mentón encima de mis manos para poder mirarlo mejor, con un dejo de celos recorriendo mi interior pensando en la cantidad de mujeres que antes que yo, disfrutaron de su hermoso y bien dotado cuerpo.

—Tú lo has dicho, no yo…—aceptó sonriendo con aquella sonrisa ladina que me mataba. «Maldito lo sabía», para mi sanidad mental era mejor no continuar con el tema.

—Ella vive en Londres, ¿verdad? —Edward asintió y su mirada se volvió dulce como si estuviese recreando una imagen de ella en su mente—. ¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?

—Hace cuatro meses…—dijo sonriendo algo culpable y mi boca se convirtió en una perfecta "o" al darme cuenta que esa ocasión había sido para la fallida boda.

—Perdón…—me disculpé no sabiendo muy bien porque.

—No lo sientas, ella junto con Alice eran las más felices.

—Ni lo digas…—concordé recordando a Alice, que se pasó todo el fin de semana pasado reprochándole a Edward cada vez que podía por su noviazgo con Kate y a la vez repitiendo como disco rayado lo encantada que estaba de que ahora él, estuviese conmigo. Reímos juntos.

—Y tú pequeña, ¿extrañas Seattle? —ahora era él, el interesado.

Al escuchar su pregunta, me fue imposible no hacer una mueca de desagrado sabiendo todo lo que me esperaba en Seattle, y más imposible aún detener aquel dolor que se alojaba inclemente en mi pecho y que amenazaba con explotar mi corazón, al tener la certeza que no me quedaban muchos días para continuar viviendo este sueño. Dolor que me recordaba que tenía los minutos contados para disfrutar los días y las noches con este hermoso hombre, del cual inevitablemente me había enamorado como una loca sin razón.

—¿Qué?

—¿La verdad? —Edward asintió—. No, nada extraño de Seattle, siempre está nublado, constantemente llueve aunque no es muy fuerte, es como una tortura que jamás termina ver que todo el tiempo el cielo está encapotado cuando solo quieres ver la luz de sol.

Suspiré tristemente. Era cierto, efectivamente pensaba así de Seattle, pero la verdad real, la que estaba alojada en lo más profundo de mi corazón, era que nada extrañaba porque estaba con él, con el hombre que me había enseñado a ser feliz, quien me hacía sentir importante, especial y hermosa, quien me hacía creer a veces que no había nadie más importante en este mundo para él, que yo.

«¡Oh, Edward! Si, tan solo por un segundo tuviese la certeza que me amas, dejaría todo y me quedaría aquí contigo por siempre»

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, si no, no lo aguantaría más y los sentimientos con los que luchaba día a día por ocultar, brotarían desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Sí, se lo gritaría aquí, donde innumerables veces fundimos nuestros cuerpos mientras me gustaba imaginar que el carnal y ardiente acto no era simple sexo, sino que Edward y yo hacíamos el amor.

—Gracias Edward…—susurré contra su piel, apretando fuertemente mis párpados para contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con inundar mis ojos—. Recordaré por siempre este lugar, y mil gracias por hacer de mis vacaciones un recuerdo inolvidable.

Edward guardó silencio, solo el ruido del agua haciendo eco en la gruta y nuestras respiraciones, eran la banda sonora del ambiente, sin embargo a pesar de su silencio, me estrechó fuerte dentro de sus brazos como si quisiera fundir su piel con mi piel, y besó mi frente con un largo y casto beso, con aquellos besos que me hacían sentir que cuando apoyaba sus sedosos labios en mi piel era capaz hasta de leerme la mente.

—De nada…—susurró de pronto.

—Lo hemos pasado genial, ¿verdad? —pregunté divertida, intentando alejar la dolorosa melancolía que me invadía, para no dejar entrever como en realidad me sentía.

Edward no contestó, solo comenzó a reí fuertemente, tanto que hacía que me sacudiera sobre su enorme cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —inquirí algo enfurruñada, seguro se estaba riendo de alguna tontería mía.

—Lo siento, es que fue tan divertido lo que pasó en el barco…

**Flashback**

—_Por favor, Edward…, —supliqué como niña pequeña— juro que lo haré con precaución._

_Edward tenía puestas las manos en su cintura, y me miraba seriamente con aquellos ojos verdes devastadores mientras un atisbo de sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios y ¡Madre mía! Que bello se veía, con ese short azul y esa camiseta blanca sin mangas, y qué decir de su broncíneo cabello que hoy parecía apuntar en todas direcciones dándole aquel aspecto malditamente sexy y felino._

—_Por favor…—jugué con mis uñas en su pecho de arriba abajo varias veces hasta llegar al cinto de su short. Edward gruñó._

—_Está bien… —aceptó riendo y negando con la cabeza—. Eres una tramposa, te dejaré con la condición de que no lo hagas como la loca que eres. _

—_Prometo que seré buena… —estiré mi mano para que me entregara de una vez la llaves—. Además, eres un descarado Cullen, tú lo haces como un loco también…_

_Edward depositó el llavero en la palma de mi mano y rodó sus ojos._

—_Sí, pero yo no estoy loco…_

—_Yo tampoco…—le guiñé un ojo, besé su mejilla y me fui saltando triunfal y feliz de la vida hacia me objetivo._

—_Y después dice que no está loca…—susurró Edward entre dientes._

—_¡Te escuché, Cullen! Déjate de alegar y trae tu hermoso trasero hasta aquí —lo llamé ya instalada donde deseaba estarlo desde ya hace una semana._

_Con mi corazón golpeando furioso contra mi pecho de la emoción, giré la llave y el motor del Buggy volvió a la vida y reí de felicidad como si fuese la mañana de navidad, desde el primer momento en que vi su aspecto divertido y de amarillo furioso, me picaron las manos por ser yo quien lo condujera por todo Búzios. Edward de un ágil salto se sentó a mi lado._

—_Cinturón —reprochó pasando uno de sus largos brazos por delante mío para alcanzarlo y colocármelo, después hizo lo propio con el suyo._

—_¿Tiene miedo, Doctor Cullen? —pregunté divertida, comenzando a hacer rugir el motor, apretando el acelerador._

—_Jamás…_

—_Entonces, supongo que puedo acelerar…—lo desafié eufórica, puse primera, y apreté el acelerador a todo lo que daba para salir como un rayo del garaje de la casa de Edward en dirección al pueblo. Bueno, ni tan rayo, esos artefactos no andaban a más de ochenta._

_Iba muerta de la risa bajando y subiendo las colinas de Búzios, juro que no podía para de reír, conducir el Buggy de Edward se me asemejaba casi a conducir los autos locos, grata sorpresa me llevé cuando llegamos aquí al enterarme que este prácticamente era el trasporte oficial del balneario._

—_¡Esto es mil veces mejor que conducir el Volkswagen Beetle de Ángela Weber! —hablé fuerte para que mi voz sobresaliera por sobre el ruido del motor y del viento que gracias a el, de seguro ya llevaba mi cabello convertido en una maraña. _

—_¿Ángela Weber?_

—_Sí, una compañera de la universidad, ella tenía uno de esos, pero de los antiguos del año setenta, y era genial conducirlo, por esto mismo, porque parece que todo el tiempo estás jugando a los autos chocadores._

_Edward negó con la cabeza y se carcajeó de lo lindo de mis ocurrencias, obviamente reí junto a él._

_A los diez minutos ya estaba estacionando el Buggy en la costanera principal de Búzios, la Orla Bardot, llamada por ese nombre en honor a la artista homónima Brigitte Bardot, que alguna vez hizo de este balneario su casa. El paseo marítimo era precioso, su suelo estaba completamente confeccionado de angulosas piedras, en el cual descasaba por toda su extensión de varios kilómetros un verde y elaborado jardín de grandes palmeras, verdes plantas de caprichosas e inmensas hojas, y flores multicolor que jamás había visto, cada cierto tramo había bancos y miradores donde te podías sentar tranquilamente a disfrutar del paisaje, mirar el mar apacible y cristalino, los barcos típicos y coloridos anclados muy cerca de la bahía y la gente caminar de aquí para allá. Cruzando la calle, en la vereda de enfrente, podías encontrar desde pousadas_(9)_, edificios históricos, casas coloniales, diversas tiendas de arte y artesanía, restaurantes y discotecas. _

—_Bella, ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Edward cuando apagué el motor._

—_Sí, Edward, en serio, hace días que los veo pasear por la bahía y me muero de ganas de hacer lo mismo._

—_Sabes que lo podríamos a ver hecho desde casa —«Oh, cielos como me derretía cuando sonaba como si fuese nuestra casa»_

—_Sí, lo sé, pero no sería lo mismo. ¡Vamos será divertido! —lo animé chocando mi hombro con de él._

_Edward se bajó rápidamente del Buggy, tomó la pequeña mochila que descansaba en el asiento de atrás con nuestras cosas, lo rodeó y como el caballero que era me tomó de la cintura y yo me aferré a su cuello para que me ayudara a bajar. Lo malo de estos cachivaches es que no tenían puertas._

_De la mano comenzamos a caminar por la costanera hasta un rústico kiosco con techo de paja, que hacía las veces de oficina de turismo. Edward saludó como siempre amable al chico que ahí atendía y consultó por nuestro paseo, mientras yo lo contemplaba completamente embobada escucharlo hablar en portugués. _

—_Listo, —me informó— el barco zarpa en cuarenta minutos más, aún estamos a tiempo._

—_¡Ay, gracias, Edward! —salté a sus brazos de felicidad y estampé un beso en sus labios, el cual, él correspondió gustoso._

—_Lo que sea, con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa…—dijo suavemente y acarició una de mis mejillas. Yo quedé tan atontada que realmente no sé como mi corazón no explotó al escuchar aquella confesión; definitivamente, fue una intervención divina._

_Caminamos hasta un muelle donde nos esperaba un blanco barco más parecido a un bote gigante de grandes velas blancas; Buziana II, rezaba con letras verdes en su casco. Ya había varios turistas esperando que zarpara._

_Edward le pasó nuestros boletos —previamente pagados en la oficina de turismo— a un hombre que más bien tenía pinta de capitán de barco pirata, bronceado, de larga y blanquecina barba y camiseta a rayas, y nos subimos a la embarcación._

_Al ser casi los primeros en embarcar, nos instalamos en un buen lugar en su proa, donde había una blanca plataforma, que servía para tomar el sol, ahí fue donde ubicamos nuestras toallas. Me quité el vestido y me tendí en mi toalla dispuesta a disfrutar de nuestro paseo. Edward se quedó de pie con el seño fruncido como si estuviese analizando alguna importante situación, con la mirada fija en mi cuerpo. Después, su vista furibunda viajó hasta unos hombres que hablan en español, que miraban en nuestra dirección o más bien en mi dirección, y bufó molesto. «¿Sería posible que estuviese celoso?»_

—_Ven… —palmeé a mi lado invitándolo a que se recostara conmigo, a lo accedió con el seño aún fruncido—. ¿Bronceador? —se lo extendí para que me aplicara e inmediatamente una sonrisa complacida se instaló en su hermoso rostro de ángel._

_Edward extendió la crema por ambos lados de mi cuerpo con movimientos nada castos y lo mismo hice yo con él, después de que se quitó su camiseta, cosa que realmente no fue muy buena idea, ya que ahora, el barco estaba prácticamente lleno, y todas las idiotas que aquí estaban se lo comían con la mirada. Obviamente, yo aproveché también de toquetearlo más de la cuenta, para que todas las estúpidas vieran que estaba conmigo. _

_Justo a las once de la mañana nuestro paseo comenzó._

_La embarcación arrancó lentamente surcando la bahía de Búzios, al son de una música efervescente, pegajosa y alegre, que te incitaba obligatoriamente a balancearte en el lugar, Axe, me informó Edward que se llamaba. Junto con el acompasado navegar, un desfile de caipiriñas que ofrecían unos amables chicos apareció como por arte de magia. _

—_¡No puedo creer que jamás hayas hecho esto! ¡Llevas un año aquí! ¡Es divertido! —le reproché disfrutando del hermoso paisaje y de mi segunda caipiriña, mientras Edward solo tomaba agua mineral—. O sea, sabía que los ingleses eran estirados, pero tú te pasas…_

—_¡Oye! —hizo un adorable puchero—. No tenía nadie divertido para que me acompañara…—dijo dejando su agua mineral a un lado, quitó la caipiriña de mis manos y dejó un beso en mis labios. «Cielos, que tierno era»_

—_¿Y Alice?_

—_¿Has escuchado el dicho, más aburrido que bailar con la hermana?_

—_¡Edward! —rodé los ojos, por su respuesta. Él amaba a Alice, de seguro nunca lo hizo porque la bruja mala del oeste nunca quiso. No ahondaría más en el tema. _

_La primera parada que el barco hizo, fue en la playa de João Fernández, donde el capitán del barco contaba a través de un micrófono, la historia de cómo se formó esa pequeña y paradisiaca bahía, e invitó a los pasajeros a bañarse un rato es sus cristalinas aguas. Con Edward nos mantuvimos arriba de la embarcación disfrutando del sol y de una nueva ronda de alcohol._

—_Aquí no hay Bella desnuda todo el día, Doctor Cullen —susurré coqueta, al ver que Edward me estaba devorando con los ojos, o más bien era mis pechos los desnudaba con su penetrante mirada._

—_Si hubieses accedido a hacer este paseo en mi bote, —dijo recalcando el mí, pasando un dedo travieso entremedio de mis pechos— no solo habría Bella desnuda…—rebatió ardiente ronroneando en mi oído, ronroneo que se fue directamente a una parte específica de mi anatomía. «¡Maldito hombre perverso!¿Cuánto quedaba para que terminara el famoso paseo?»_

_Mordí mi labio inferior de la más pecaminosa de las lujurias, Edward como siempre sonrió suficiente y coqueto, y yo no pude contener las ganas tirarme encima y comérmelo a besos._

_Media hora más tarde, estaba completamente embriagada, y la verdad estaba incapacitada de poder discernir si fue gracias a la intensa sesión de descarados besos y nada discretos manoseos, gracias al alcohol, el vaivén del barco o las tres. _

—_¿Otra caipiriña? —ofreció Edward acariciando mis labios con los suyos._

—_Sí…—acepté atrapando nuevamente sus labios con premura._

—_Cuando lleguemos a Tartaruga —playa que era nuestra próxima parada para almorzar—, juro que te llevaré mar adentro y te cogeré sin compasión, ya no aguanto un minuto más sin enterrarme en tu estrecha cavidad, pagarás por no darle hoy al Doctor Cullen a su desnuda Bella —y de un salto se paró, dejándome temblando de los pies a la cabeza, de la más obscena anticipación._

_Traté de despejar mi mente inspirando el aire puro y disfrutando de la brisa marina, mientras observaba como Edward conversaba animado con uno de los chicos que preparaban las caipiriñas en un mesón cerca de la popa que hacía las veces de bar. Estábamos en alta mar, a lo lejos se podía divisar la costa, como una delgada franja, el cielo estaba completamente despejado de un celeste intenso y el sol resplandecía en toda su magnificencia._

_De pronto, sentí una imperiosa necesidad de mirar desde lo alto el océano en toda su esplendorosa inmensidad, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho y sin presarle atención a lo mareada que estaba, me puse de pie, de un saltó me baje de la plataforma y caminé hasta la hasta la punta de la proa, escalé por una red, hasta que logré pararme justo en el vértice. «¡Dios, la sensación de mirar todo desde aquí era increíble!» Agité mi cabello al viento sintiéndome libre, deleitándome de la placentera sensación que me daba la brisa acariciando todo mi cuerpo, y me comencé a reír como boba por lo que iba a hacer, pero es juro que tuve que emular la situación._

_Me equilibré lo mejor que pude en mis pies y solté mis manos extendiéndolas en alto a los costados de mi cuerpo como si estuviese volando, sintiéndome prácticamente Kate Winslet en Titanic, solo me faltaba DiCaprio, pero mi Jack Dawson_(10)_ personal aún estaba entretenido conversando, así me encogí de hombros y decidí hacer el ridículo sola. Inspiré profundamente y me preparé para gritar a todo pulmón…_

—_¡Soy la reina del m….! —pero no pude terminar, ya que mi borracha humanidad cayó como peso muerto al fondo del mar._

_Solo unos segundos alcancé a estar bajo el agua, ya que unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, y con una rapidez increíble me llevaron a la superficie. Era Miembro-Aquaman quien como el mismísimo dios Poseidón había rescatado mi beoda humanidad de morir de inmersión. _

—_¿Estás bien, pequeña? —preguntó abrazándome fuertemente y flotando por los dos, su voz destilaba preocupación._

—_¡Mi héroe! —grité aferrándome a su cuello y estampando un beso furioso en sus labios. _

_Edward al ver que no tenía absolutamente nada, se relajó y comenzó a reír de la situación._

—_¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! Sí, que estás loca…_

—_Sí, estoy loca, completamente loca por ti…—y nuevamente comencé a reír._

—_Definitivamente creo que por hoy, no habrá una gota más de alcohol para ti chica loca y traviesa…_

**Fin del Flashback**

—¡No te rías! —Escondí mi rostro como un tomate en su pecho—. Aún no supero que tuviesen que detener el barco por mi culpa.

—Nadie se molesto…—apretó los labios intentando contener su risa.

—Por supuesto, si les di un buen espectáculo de que hablar por el resto de lo que quedaba de paseo.

—O de sus vacaciones…

—¡Edward! —lo regañé tirando los vellos de su pecho.

—¡Auch! ¡Duele! —instintivamente se sobó y frunció el seño arrugando su nariz. Amaba ese gesto, era para comérselo a besos, sonreí mirándolo completamente enamorada.

—Te lo mereces por malo…

—Y tú por loca…—rodé los ojos. «Media novedad», pensé

—¿Dónde puedo cobrar mi vale de salida con el Doctor Cullen? —pregunté coqueta reemplazando su mano y acariciando donde había tirado de sus sexys vellos. Edward gimió de placer.

—Donde tú quieras, pequeña…—una de sus grandes manos se coló por mi cabello lo apuñó suavemente, y estampó un casto beso en mis labios. Suspiré como tonta.

Era increíble como en un miserable mes, mis pensamientos habían cambiado tanto, pasé de molestarme descomunalmente porque me llamaba pequeña, a derretirme por completo cada vez que su aterciopelada voz acariciaba la palabra, sobre todo cuando me lo decía mientras me cogía, simplemente no podía dejar de alucinar que la pronunciaba con aquella dulzura porque me amaba con locura.

Pensé unos segundos su proposición.

—A Rua das Pedras…—Edward frunció el seño. —¿Qué?

—Bella, Rua das Pedras es una calle que está llena de lugares para visitar, y no me dices ningún lugar específico donde quieras ir.

—Es que no quiero ir a ningún lugar específico en realidad. Solo sé, que quiero ir contigo allá…

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron dulces en mí al escucharme y refulgieron cálidos y hermosos, como dos estrellas.

—A Rua das Pedras entonces…—aceptó sonriendo—. Y ahora, vamos antes de que la marea suba más y otra vez tenga que rescatarte para que no te ahogues —me dio una juguetona nalgada y nos puso a ambos de pie.

Una vez listos, salimos de la gruta escondida en el mar. Llevaba una sensación de dolorosa nostalgia en mi pecho, y extrañamente me pregunté si esta sería la última vez que volvería al majestuoso lugar. Pero fui una cobarde, no quise saber la respuesta y tampoco quise mirar atrás.

X*X*X

Rua das Pedras, era una calle increíble, estaba emplazada en el centro de Búzios y la amé desde el primer momento que puse mis pies en ella. Ecléctica, encantadora de principio a fin, en un poco más de seiscientos metros podías disfrutar de las mejores cosas del mundo, tiendas de moda, galerías de arte, feria de artesanías, bares y restaurantes al aire libre donde la gente se sentaba para conversar y disfrutar de la excelente gastronomía, de la cerveza local o de un buen vino francés.

Caminar por su calle fabricada de piedra laja formando hexagonales figuras y decorada de infinitas palmeras y plantas que a veces escondían preciosas tiendas o restaurantes, era toda una aventura, por supuesto que nunca podía faltar la alegre música que se escuchaba por doquier.

Edward me llevaba tomada firme de su mano entre el mar de gente mientras pacientemente me dejaba que me entretuviese con cuanta cosa se me cruzara en el camino, desde costosas tiendas de bikinis hasta unos simples aros confeccionados con conchitas. Mi corazón latía con fuerza como el de una adolescente celebrando su primer día de San Valentín con su adorable y tierno novio; y a decir verdad y para ser sincera, si, este era el primero.

—¡Dios! Muero por comer uno de esos…—expresé como siempre a viva a voz y sin medirme, como si no comiera hace meses, pero es que de ver la cara de placer con que la gente comía esos crêpes, se me hizo agua a la boca. Edward, rió como siempre de mi sinceridad.

Chez Michou, crêperie, rezaba el blanco y ovalado cartel, colgado de un muro azul, escrito con letras rojas, las figuras de un colorido papagayo y un tucán, enfrentaban las letras al lado izquierdo. Todo el perímetro del cartel estaba rodeado de brillantes luces. El restaurante era simple y divertido, al aire libre, —junto a mesas que la rodeaban— estaba emplazada una ondulada barra con altos taburetes donde detrás de esta atendían jóvenes chicos, —además de preparar los crêpes— vestidos con una camiseta negra de cuello polo y con el logotipo bordado en su pecho, llevaban en sus cabezas enormes y graciosos sombreros de distintas formas y contexturas, los cuales tenían prendados múltiples chapitas, pins y llaveros.

Edward como siempre caballero, me ayudó a sentarme en el alto taburete, luego se sentó a mi lado dejándonos frente a frente, tan cerca que mis piernas estaban entre medio de las suyas, claro que las mías colgaban y las de él tocaban el suelo.

—Boa tarde…(11) —saludó una chica pecosa y con frenos en los dientes, rojizos cabellos escapaban de su sombrero con forma de hongo—. Meu nome é Julia e eu os atenderei. Desejam algo para beber?(12) —dijo entregándonos las cartas.

—Boa tarde. Sim, obrigado.(13) —Respondió Edward y después se dirigió a mí—. ¿Qué quieres tomar, pequeña?

Miré rápidamente la carta, gracias a Dios estaba en portugués y en inglés.

—Una malteada de chocolate —Edward sonrió coqueto al escucharme.

—Por favor, uma MilkShake de chocolate com duas canudinhos por favor!(14) —le informó la orden a la chica y ella desapareció de nuestra vista.

Cada uno volvió su vista a la carta.

—¿Salado o dulce? —preguntó mi chico de Ipanema, tomando mi mano izquierda depositando un suave beso en mis nudillos, después dejó otro en mi muñeca y luego mantuvo el enlace entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Levanté mi mirada para enfrentar su irreal rostro de ángel. Como siempre su mirada era intensa, penetrante, pero en esta ocasión estremecedoramente dulce, tan dulce que si no estuviese tan loca, juraría que me estaba mirando enamorado, como si yo fuese la persona más importante en su vida. Mi corazón se comprimió y en un segundo mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos, tuve que pestañar varias veces para poder contener mis traicioneras lagrimas que amenazaban con dejarme en evidencia.

—Dulce creo, aunque no estoy segura, la verdad quiero probar los dos —acepté sin darme cuenta de las cosas que hablaba, mientras me repetía mentalmente, casi gritando, una y otra vez: «Es solo tu imaginación, tu maldita imaginación».

—Eres una glotona…—dijo riendo y besando ahora el dorso de mi mano—. ¿Pidamos uno de cada uno, con todo?

—Está bien…—acepté cerrando la carta y dejándola en la barra completamente deslumbrada y embobada, Edward aún continuaba mirándome de la misma forma. «Oh, Dios, explotará mi corazón».

Justo en ese momento apareció la chica, y para mi asombro venía con una sola malteada con dos pajitas en ella. La dejó justo al medio de nosotros, luego atenta escuchó lo que le informaba Edward que comeríamos y así como vino otra vez desapareció. Mi mirada estaba clavada en la malteada sin entender, aunque la verdad entendía más que bien, lo que pasaba es que mi tonto corazón al parecer seguía negando lo que simple vista era evidente.

—¿Dos pajitas? —pregunté tontamente acercándome al vaso.

—Es San Valentín, pequeña —dijo Edward, como si fuese algo de lo más obvio y me guiñó un ojo.

Tímidamente sorbí la malteada de la cual apenas note su sabor cuando Edward se acercó a mí, depositó un sonoro beso en mi frente, tomó su pajita, la atrapó con sus labios para beber de ella y apoyó su frente en la mía. «Es solo tu imaginación, tu maldita imaginación», nuevamente repetía con vehemencia, pero la jodida y antigua canción convertida al ritmo de Bossa Nova que sonaba de fondo, tampoco cooperaba para que creyera mi convicción. Era como si los astros se hubiesen confabulado para hacer el ambiente aún más perversamente romántico.

"_Los hombres sabios dicen: solo los tontos se enamoran sin pensarlo bien", _decía la primera frase de la canción, y realmente no podía estar más en lo cierto. Era la emperatriz de las tontas, tantas veces me lo había prohibido, sin embargo heme aquí, enamorada hasta el tuétano de este hermoso hombre; pero, ¿cómo no enamorarme? ¿Existiría alguien en este mundo que pudiera resistirse a esos profundos ojos verdes, que ahora me adoraban con la mirada? ¿A esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa? ¿A su divertido y amoroso corazón?

«¡Cielos! ¡Te amo, Edward! ¡Te amo con locura!», tuve ganas de gritar, de confesar de una vez por todas, estos sentimientos que me quemaban por dentro; la melosa canción estaba haciendo estragos en mi razón. Sí, había sido inevitable no enamorarme de Edward Cullen y ahora solo quería cantarle junto con la canción, como muestra de la más cursi declaración de amor: _"toma mi mano, toma mi vida completa también, porque no puedo evitar enamórame de ti"_.

Nuestro pedido llegó para traerme algo de cordura, lamentablemente ya había perdido por completo el apetito. ¿El motivo?, las mariposas dentro de mi estómago revoloteaban furiosas y enamoradas y las muy malditas ya no dejaban espacio para nada mas, sin embargo hipnotizada por aquel hombre que me tenía completamente hechizada, jugué su juego de seducción donde él me daba de comer y yo a él, donde de vez en cuando besaba dulcemente mis labios, no perdía oportunidad de acariciarme y limpiaba mi boca con la servilleta con absoluta devoción, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Al terminar, Edward obviamente pagó la cuenta, y yo permanecí en silencio, ya había aprendido que con él, este era un tema perdido. Nuevamente comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano por la encantadora calle. El sol ya se había escondido en el firmamento, y la avenida ahora estaba iluminada completamente —hasta las fachadas y los árboles— por millones de luces como si estuviésemos en navidad, dándole un aire íntimo y romántico.

Muchas parejas paseaban enamoradas, la mayoría de las mujeres llevaban una rosa en sus manos.

—Ven…—me guió Edward por un oscuro callejón.

Inmediatamente me puse muy nerviosa. «¿Sería que ya había sido suficiente del tierno Edward y ahora volvía a ser el dominador pervertido que me llevaba a un sitio oscuro para cogerme duro contra uno de sus muros?»

En tan solo unos pocos metros mis dudas fueron disipas y me sentí podrida por pensar de esa forma de él. Estábamos en un mirador que daba a la playa, hermoso lugar que gracias a la luz íntima que le daba la luna, invitaba a querer besarse apasionadamente, cosa que varias parejas ya estaban haciendo. «Así que de esto se trataba… ¿de besos? ¿Cómo adolescentes?» Definitivamente Edward quería que me diera un derrame, esta noche estaba muchísimo más encantador, complaciente y tierno de lo normal. «¿Tendría alguna razón especial?»

Pero no alcancé a pensar, ni a conjeturar nada más, ya que sus suaves labios prontamente atraparon los míos, logrando que olvidara hasta mí nombre cuando su lengua rozó suavemente con la mía. El besó era lento, apasionado, profundo, lleno de un sentimiento que no fui capaz de descifrar, sus manos tomaban mi rostro como si fuese un delicado cristal y las mías como siempre se enredaron en su alborotado cabello. Temblé en sus brazos y cuando creí que desfallecería por la devastadora intensidad, Edward lentamente fue terminando el beso, permitiéndome respirar. Besó por última vez castamente mis labios y apoyó su frente en la mía, sin soltar mi rostro.

—Esto es para ti —dijo separándose de mí, tomó de mis manos, depositó en la palma de la derecha una pequeña bolsita de brillante muselina y me regaló una de sus tímidas sonrisas—. Antes de que comiences a alegar, quiero que sepas que no me costó caro, así que acéptalo por favor. Sé que te va a gustar y yo quiero que lo tengas, compláceme, ¿sí?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, rápidamente tomó la bolsita la abrió y dejó caer su contenido en mis manos. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

—Edward… —solté enternecida al ver lo que era. Podía escuchar mi corazón tronando en mis oídos.

Una preciosa pulsera de perlas descansaba en mis manos. Delicada y perfecta, sus esféricos aljófares se intercalaban del rosa, al blanco, del blanco al melocotón, y por último al lila, para así comenzar la secuencia de nuevo. Un plateado dije de corazón colgaba de ella.

—Pero son perlas…—quise replicar, pero me calló con un beso.

—Sí, pero de Río, no son caras, son una chuchería la verdad.

Lo miré enfurruñada, ¿cómo era capaz de minimizar su regalo de esta forma? Para mí, era el regalo más lindo que me habían hecho en toda mi vida.

—Son preciosas…—susurré emocionada, mientras mi corazón se llenaba de una cálida y hermosa sensación—. ¿Me la pones? —pregunté regalándome mi mejor sonrisa, aquella con la que quería que me recordara cuando yo, ya no estuviera.

Edward sonrió triunfal, al ver que no le daría batalla. Con sus manos grandes y suaves, ajustó la pulsera en mi muñeca, luego deslizó un dedo dibujando una pulsera imaginaria por el lado de ella y besó la parte interna, donde descansaba el corazón.

—Gracias Edward —agradecí con toda mi alma, lo abracé por la cintura y dejé un casto y largo besó en su pecho, en el lugar donde supuse que descansaba su hermoso corazón.

Edward no contestó, solo correspondió mi abrazo y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—Uma rosa para sua bela noiva?(15) —la voz de un niño interrumpió nuestro abrazo.

No tendría más de quince años, de raza negra, nos sonreía cálidamente mostrándonos su hermosa y blanca dentadura. Al parecer el niño vendía rosas.

Edward, inmediatamente y sin dudarlo, sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y le dio cien reales. El niño lo miró sorprendido sin saber qué hacer, —la cantidad de dinero que le había pasado era demasiado elevada aun si le comprara todas las rosas— cosa que Edward le aclaró rápidamente.

—Só uma —solo una, le pidió. Sí, aquello lo había entendido perfectamente.

El chico, aún incrédulo, me entregó una linda y grande rosa roja con su mano algo temblorosa, después de eso agradeció y como un rayo desapareció, quizás con miedo a que Edward echara pie atrás y le pidiese el vuelto.

—Edward, ya me habías regalado rosas hoy…

—Sí, pero todas las mujeres esta noche andan con una rosa en sus manos y mi chica no puede ser menos, ¿qué dirán después de mí? ¿Qué no te consiento como es debido?

—Tonto…—dije negando con la cabeza y rodando mis ojos «¿acaso podía ser más tierno? ¿Me había llamado su chica? Oh, cielos como deseaba ser realmente su chica»

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó juguetón tomando mis caderas con sus grandes manos y pegándome de un felino movimiento a su esculpido e irreal cuerpo. No pude hacer más que intentar respirar, como normalmente me pasaba cuando Edward reaccionaba de aquella manera fiera y seductora.

—Sí…—contesté apenas, completamente embriagada de su fresco aliento golpeando mi rostro.

—Pero así de tonto te…—pero detuvo sus palabras abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza—. Vamos…—tomó de mi mano y rápidamente nos llevó otra vez por el callejón en dirección a Rua das Pedras.

—¿Así de tonto que, Edward? —inquirí alzando una ceja, deteniendo nuestro andar cuando llegamos al paseo. Lo encaré mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

Moría porque concluyera la frase como mi loca mente la había terminado. "Así de tonto te amo, Bella". Esta noche se estaba comportando tan caballero y tierno que la esperanza comenzaba a crecer exponencialmente en mi interior.

Edward me miró unos segundos y aquella sonrisa peligrosa y destructora de bragas se instaló en su masculino rostro, se inclinó hacia mí como un felino acechando a su presa y ronroneó más ardiente que el mismo infierno—: Pero así de tonto te gusta que te coja una y otra vez, duro y sin contemplación, así de tonto ruegas por tenerme dentro de tu cuerpo mañana, tarde y noche, y así de tonto amas comerte mi cuerpo "por completo".

No pude más que bajar la vista avergonzada e intentar respirar. Okey, era una tonta ya lo sabía, no sé para que me hacía ilusiones, era obvio que no saldrían otras palabras de su sucia boca; Edward esta noche solo estaba siendo amable. Tenía que aceptarlo él, no me había dicho nada más que la verdad.

Sin embargo esa felina mirada así como vino también se esfumó para volver a ser dulce y tierna. Edward me abrazó de forma cariñosa y posesiva de mi cintura con su mano puesta algo más allá del límite permitido para andar en público y con sus largos dedos jugueteaba con la piel expuesta de mi cintura colando sus yemas por debajo de mi camiseta. Embriagada de su masculino perfume lo abracé por la cintura y así continuamos nuestro paseo.

De pronto una romántica canción inundó todos los rincones de la mágica noche, se notaba que era música en vivo, las hermosas notas que brotaban de una guitarra acústica lo demostraban.

—¿Quieres ver? —preguntó complaciente en mi oído y dejó besó en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Sí…

Fuimos siguiendo la música, hasta que llegamos a un bar, así como la mayoría de los bares y restaurantes este también era al aire libre, en su rectangular terraza repleta de gente sentada en sus mesas disfrutando de sus cocktails, había un escenario donde sentados en dos altos taburetes estaban los responsables de la romántica música. Edward, Inmediatamente asombrado me informó que eran dos conocidos cantantes brasileños, cosa que provocó que se juntara más gente en la calle y la atmósfera se convirtió en un improvisado recital.

La canción que cantaban era desgarradoramente bella, la mujer con su voz grave, casi varonil, la interpretaba con tanto sentimiento que se te llegaban a erizaran todos los vellos piel y a atenazar el corazón.

—É isso aí…—mi chico de Ipanema cantó con su aterciopelada voz en mi oído y prometo que me paró el corazón «Dios, que bella voz»—. Como a gente achou que ia ser…—luego dejó un casto besó en mi frente y me protegió con su enorme cuerpo abrazándome por detrás y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro.

Nos comenzó a mecer suavemente al ritmo de los sensibles compases, y como la tonta enamorada que era, inevitablemente me perdí en el roce de su cuerpo, en su cálida respiración en mi cuello, en la forma como su brazos descansaban por encima de los míos y como sus manos entrelazaron las mías para dejarlas reposando juntas en mi vientre.

Casi me sentía flotando entre nubes de algodón, el mundo desapareció y mi corazón latía tan aprisa que creí que explotaría de la incontenible emoción «¿Sería real el momento que estaba viviendo? ¿Existiría una posibilidad que este hombre que me trataba con tanta ternura, me amara tanto como lo amo yo?»

—Eu não sei parar de te olhar, eu não sei parar de te olhar. Não vou parar de te olhar. Eu não me canso de olhar. Não sei parar… de te olhar…. —cantó nuevamente y cada palabra que pronunciaba se notaba que la estaba cantando con toda su alma.

—Dime que dice… —musité, completamente entregada al vaivén de nuestros cuerpos.

—No puedo dejar de mirarte…—susurró, depositó un beso en mi oído, y me volteó para abrazarme de frente.

Sus preciosas esmeraldas relucían intensas a la luz de la luna, tanto, que sentí que me atravesaban el alma.

—No me cansó de mirarte… —dijo nuevamente acariciando mi mejilla tan suave y tan lento como si quisiera grabar a fuego cada línea y contorno de mi rostro—. No sé, parar de mirarte…—tradujo por última vez, y depositó un beso tan tierno en mis labios, que mis ojos se cristalizaron inmediatamente no pudiendo soportar más la intensidad de su mirada.

Me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras Edward nos siguió meciendo y cantando suavemente con su mejilla apoyada en mi cabeza, en nuestra perfecta burbuja donde no existía nadie más que Edward y yo.

—Vamos a casa pequeña —dijo minutos después.

Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con su masculino rostro que me contemplaba con desgarradora ternura. No dije nada, me fue imposible, el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta debido a las intensas emociones que vivía me lo impedía, por lo que solo asentí completamente enamorada.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta a casa en un perfecto y cómplice silencio, no había necesidad de palabras, nos sentíamos felices con nuestra compañía, aún nos envolvía la irreal atmósfera que entre nosotros se había creado mientras bailábamos en la calle como dos enamorados. Era como si Edward supiera exactamente lo que yo necesitaba y así mismo me sentía yo con él.

Bajó la misma aura de paz que nos acompañaba entramos a la casa tomados de la mano, y así mismo entramos a la habitación.

Apenas atravesamos el umbral de la puerta el ambiente cambió, nuestra romántica cita de adolescentes se convirtió en una abrir y cerrar de ojos en una cita de dos amantes apasionados. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por rojas y cilíndricas velas de todos los tamaños repartidas en lugares estratégicos del cuarto para crear un ambiente íntimo y seductor, de ellas emanaba un afrodisiaco y embriagador perfume a rosas. El dosel de la cama estaba cerrado, solo su lado derecho estaba abierto, una fuente con fruta picada descansaba en una de las mesas de noche, junto con una botella de champagne helando en una cubeta, y otra cubeta más completamente llena de hielo.

—Edward, esto es hermoso…—musité realmente sorprendida por el gesto.

Ni en mis más locas alucinaciones hubiese esperado semejante sorpresa: la habitación románticamente arreglada como si Edward me amara.

—No podía ser un perfecto San Valentín, si esta noche termina y no te hago lenta y dulcemente mía…—ronroneó en mi oído rozando sus labios, después acarició todo el contorno de mi oreja con la punta de su nariz respirando profundamente, para terminar succionado su lóbulo con sutileza.

Succión que recorrió mis venas encendiéndolas hasta llegar directamente a mi centro de placer, regalándome el primer, delicioso y necesitado espasmo de la noche.

Embriagada como siempre por su presencia y sus expertas caricias le extendí mi cuello invitándolo a que continuara con el camino de húmedos besos que había comenzado, pero los candorosos besos jamás llegaron; Edward, hizo todo lo contrario. Con un largo y negro pañuelo de seda cubrió mis ojos atándolo a mi cabeza haciendo la presión justa sin ser violenta, pero si para cerciorarse que no viera absolutamente nada.

—¡Edward! —exclamé e intenté quitármelo, pero Edward me lo impidió.

—No —ordenó como siempre autoritario—. Tranquila hermosa, que este pañuelo es absolutamente necesario, prometo que todo lo que te haga esta noche lo disfrutarás. Quiero llevar tus sentidos hasta el límite y cuando sientas que ya desfalleces y ya no puedes más, los llevaré un poco más y en ese momento quitaré la venda de tus ojos, para que puedas ver como fundimos nuestros cuerpos.

«¡Oh, madre mía! ¿Qué es lo que Edward me haría?», mi cuerpo tembló de la cabeza a los pies, de la mas pecaminosa anticipación. Lentamente se comenzaban a agudizar todos mis sentidos.

Los fuertes brazos de Edward rodearon mi cuerpo, me alzaron con facilidad y me atrajeron al suyo con ternura como si yo fuese una casta y pura novia, caminó cuatro o cinco pasos hasta que me depositó en el centro de la mullida cama y me pidió que me recostara con voz suave y apacible. Hice lo que me pidió e inmediatamente sentí su peso al final del colchón, como si se hubiese arrodillado a los pies de la cama. Mi corazón latió furioso en mi garganta y mi respiración se agitó expandiendo y contrayendo mi pecho, esperando ansiosa por su próximo movimiento.

Sus grandes manos apresaron con delicada firmeza mis muslos y con la yema de sus largos y suaves dedos, recorrió rozando por completo toda la extensión de mis piernas hasta llegar a mis tobillos, los cuales masajeó haciendo una suave presión en la parte posterior de estos, para después capturarlos como si sus manos fuesen dos frías esposas. Con sus dedos pulgares jugó unos momentos con las cintas de satén que adornaban seductoras mis tobillos, luego sentí como lenta y cuidadosamente una a una las desató para finalmente despojarme de las altas sandalias de tacón que lucían mis pies.

—Amo estos pequeños pies… —expresó con voz ronca, rasposa, acariciándolos con extrema prolijidad como si fuesen un delicado cristal que de solo tocarlo, este se puede quebrar. Depositó un húmedo beso en ambas plantas, para luego lamer la planta del derecho hasta llegar a los dedos, los cuales succionó ardientemente con sus labios como si les estuviera haciendo uno a uno el amor.

¡Jesús!, aquello que hacía con esa traviesa y sucia lengua, viajaba directo a contraer mi centro, me hacía juntar mis piernas apretándolas para prolongar la sensación y gemir impaciente, suplicando por mucho más de la deliciosa sensación.

—Relájate y disfruta hermosa, que recién comienzo a adorar tu hermoso cuerpo, solo como una mujer como tú se lo merece. Esta noche…, solo se trata de tu placer…—dicho esto, comenzó a ascender por mi pierna dejando gravado en mi piel un tatuaje de delicados y ardorosos besos hasta llegar a mi corto y blanco short.

Con experta delicadeza lo deslizó por mis piernas junto a mis bragas, dejándome completamente desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo, completamente expuesta y dispuesta para él.

—Ese pequeño short me tentó toda la tarde, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi escaso autocontrol, para no raptarte traerte hasta aquí y poseerte con locura una y otra vez hasta hacerte desfallecer… —suspiró con deleite comenzando a abrir mis piernas y mi mente recreó una perfecta imagen de Edward de cómo de seguro me contemplaba en estos momentos: Cabello alborotado, ojos oscurecidos y fieros, relampagueando pasión, sus labios brillantes y húmedos después de habérselos lamido de la mas pecaminosa lujuria—. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, hermosa, ni el más experto de los cirujanos sería capaz de recrear tal gloriosa perfección —gruñó expeliendo fuego como el mismísimo príncipe de las tinieblas soplando su cálido aliento en mi ya húmeda y preparada intimidad que se contrajo de placer anticipando lo que ahora iba a suceder.

Con su lengua cálida y suave acarició mis pliegues lentamente hasta llegar a aquel hinchado botón de placer que esperaba impaciente por sus deliciosas atenciones y caricias.

—Exquisita… —ronroneó enredando su lengua en mi clítoris lentamente, lamiendo con éxtasis el elixir de mi cuerpo.

—Edward…—gemí su nombre con veneración, completamente entregada a su experta labor.

Mis manos como siempre, viajaron a enredarse a sus sedosas hebras doradas, jalándolas, demostrándole así, todo lo que me hacía sentir y cuanto lo necesitaba, mientras mis caderas comenzaron a cobrar vida propia, aquella fricción me estaba volviendo loca.

—No te muevas…, —pidió suavemente sosteniendo con sus manos mis caderas— aún no es tiempo preciosa, te daré aquel orgasmo que tanto deseas, pero conmigo dentro de tu cuerpo…

«Oh. Mí. Dios. Comenzando la cuenta regresiva para el derrame cerebral en: tres, dos, uno…», juro que sentí hasta el "bip".

Dicho esto, su lengua dejó mi intimidad para reanudar su ardiente camino hacia el norte de mi cuerpo, gemí de frustración y sentí como los labios de Edward esbozaron una sonrisa por encima de mi vientre donde dejó un beso mordelón. Serpenteando mí piel con aquella lengua creada para dar placer jugueteó con mi ombligo, y sus manos ascendieron ardorosas por mis costados comenzando a despojarme lentamente de mi camiseta, la cual quitó con la delicadeza de una pluma; de la misma forma lo hizo con mi sujetador.

—Hermosa… —susurró, con un dejo de cierta devoción.

Besó cada uno de mis pezones con escrupulosa sutileza y amasó con ternura mis pechos como si estuviese deleitándose con su textura, adorándolos con extrema delicadeza como si fuesen una invaluable pieza de arte que debiese ser conservada por toda la vida. Luego sus labios succionaron la sensible piel, con delicado fervor y un masculino gemido brotó de su pecho, roncos gemidos que me volvían completamente loca «¡Como me excitaba escuchar cuando gemía de esa manera!».

Podía sentir como iba cambiando el peso de su cuerpo, para que su vestida anatomía a penas y rozara la mía, sin embargo me estremecía su presencia, el calor que emanaba de su suave y sedosa piel, y su varonil perfume. Quería sentirlo por completo encima de mí, su enorme cuerpo conquistándome y amoldándose a la perfección con el mío. Intenté atraerlo hacia mí, jalándolo de su camiseta con desesperación, tan solo unos segundos logré sentir su complexión encima de la mía, porque él, inmediatamente se separó soltando una risa coqueta.

—Paciencia…—exigió divertido mordisqueando mi pezón izquierdo.

—Quiero sentirte, Edward…—supliqué tanteando su rostro que descansaba en mi pecho, pero él no contestó, simplemente continuó con lo antes prometido, quería enloquecer todos mis sentidos.

Con la punta de su nariz y sus labios rozó el hueso de mi esternón y depositó un beso donde este se unía con mis clavículas, las cuales repasó con la yema de sus dedos con clínica contemplación y susurró—: perfectas líneas, simétrica contextura ósea, en palabras simples eres magnífica, preciosa…

Continuó el ardoroso y húmedo camino consistiendo toda la extensión de mi garganta, subiendo por mi mentón hasta llegar a mis labios, que deseosos esperaban por su adictivo sabor y sus arrebatadores besos. Coqueteó con ellos con presuntuosa seducción y sin separarlos de los míos suspiró para luego abandonarlos sin prestarles su debida atención.

Agudicé todos mis sentidos para dilucidar que estaba haciendo y donde se había ido, pero sus movimientos eran sutiles y silenciosos. Oí como descorchó la botella de champagne y sirvió su burbujeante líquido en una copa. El colchón se hundió nuevamente junto a mí.

Me tomó por sorpresa deslizando una de sus grandes manos por mi cuello asiéndolo con ternura lo levantó, apoyó la fría copa en mis labios y sentí como el champagne aún chispeaba en su interior haciendo cosquillas en mi piel.

—Bebe…—ordenó con su aterciopelada voz, suave, pero con posesión. Abrí mis labios y permití que dejara resbalar el burbujeante licor dentro de mi boca. Luego me besó.

Comenzó conquistando mis labios tímidamente, también sabía a champagne y sus labios estaban deliciosamente helados en comparación a su cálida lengua que suavemente buscó la mía. Cuando pensé que profundizaría el beso nuevamente se separó dejándome jadeando y deseosa de mas.

—Edward…—lo llame deseosa de él, de sus ilegales besos y de su irreal anatomía. Estiré mis manos intentando atraparlo, pero no conseguí nada.

—Silenció pequeña, y solo siente…—demandó esta vez dibujando mis labios con algo suave, pero a la ver rugoso y que poseía un olor increíble; sonreí al adivinar lo que era—. Sí, son tus favoritas…, muerde…—se notaba que reía complacido, seguramente una sonrisa hermosa estaba adornando sus apetecibles labios.

Mordí la frutilla con ganas y nuevamente me besó, estaba vez más profundo e intenso, su lengua buscando ardiente y con deseo la mía. Beso que respondí con ganas completamente rendida al erótico juego, de su sabor entremezclado con el mío, el champagne y la deliciosa fruta.

Atrapé su cabello con deseo, y esta vez Edward no se negó a que lo atrajera hacia mí, gloriosa sorpresa me llevé al notar que ahora estaba completamente desnudo, cuando con una ternura que rayaba en el respeto atrapó mi cuerpo con el suyo. Soltamos un audible gemido cuando su bien dotado y erecto miembro rozó con ardorosa sutileza la parte de mi cuerpo que más lo necesitaba.

—¿Tienes sed, Isabella? —ronroneó encima de mis labios comenzando a moverse lentamente.

—Sí…—musité, perdida en el abrazador y acompasado roce de su dura longitud sobre mi húmeda intimidad.

Esta vez sin separar nuestra unión, ni detener el delicioso vaivén, estiró su cuerpo por sobre el mío y oí ruido de hielo. Inmediatamente después sentí la gélida, suave y húmeda textura de un hielo derretirse sobre mis labios. Gotas de agua resbalaron por la comisura de estos, frías gotas que Edward atrapó con su lengua y luego mis labios llevándose junto con ella el hielo que jugaba derritiéndose entre la ardorosa danza de nuestras lenguas, que llevaba el mismo compás que el rocé de nuestros sexos.

—¿Más? —preguntó gruñendo despacio.

—Por favor…—supliqué, con la mente completamente obnubilada, lo que en realidad quise decir era que lo quería a él, dentro de mí.

Edward tomó otro hielo, pero no lo llevó a mi boca, si no que con el, comenzó a hacer un glacial camino de fuego descendiendo por mi cuello. Tatuaje de hielo que me hizo estremecer de placer bajo su piel de terciopelo dorado.

—Los derrites, Isabella…—rió con su masculina y musical risa—. Tu piel está ardiendo pequeña…

Se escuchó nuevo ruido de hielo, y sin darme tiempo para imaginar o siquiera a vislumbrar lo que haría, sentí resbalar su fría suavidad sobre mis pezones, intercambiándolos los eróticos masajes con su cálida lengua. Frio-calor, hielo-ardor, Edward quería volverme loca con cada sensación.

—¡Dios, Edward! —gemí sin poderme contener, aquello que hacía me estaba matando de placer.

Las frías gotas de los hielos esta vez resbalaron hasta mi ombligo, donde sentí formarme una pequeña posa de agua que ya no era tan helada, si no que comenzaba a ser cálida.

—Me dejarás sin hielos… Amo que seas tan caliente, Isabella… —ronroneó sobre mi piel, y descendió hacia el sur de mi cuerpo esta vez llevando un hielo atrapado en sus labios. Su ardiente juego, me estaba volviendo loca.

Temblé de anticipación al imaginar por donde Edward me acariciaría con el hielo, placenteros y dolorosos espasmos que provocaron que resbalara por los costados de mi abdomen la posa de agua que ahora se había convertido en infinitas y cristalinas gotas.

—Y mojada arriaba de mi cama, te ves deliciosa…—dijo atrapando una de la gotas con su lengua en mi vientre bajo siguiendo su resbaladizo camino hasta llegar a mi necesitada intimidad, donde lamió lentamente y la fría y placentera tortura con los hielos continuó.

Con deliberada lentitud rozó el hielo por mi ardiente y excitada intimidad, deslizándolo lentamente por mi pliegues y haciendo movimientos circulares por sobre mi hinchado y necesitado clítoris.

«Por todos los cielos! ¡Si no lo siento ahora mismo dentro de mi cuerpo me matará de una combustión espontanea»

—Edward…—apenas gemí su nombre.

—Aguanta solo un poco más, Bella…

Sus largos y expertos dedos buscaron casi con ternura mi entrada, mi vientre se contrajo de placer esperando la sanadora sensación de sus largos dedos explorando en mi interior, pero Edward nuevamente me sorprendió. Hielo, con hielo era lo que acariciaba mi entrada. Agarré las sabanas con fuerza sucumbiendo al placer, gimiendo y soltando palabras sin sentido y control, cuando de pronto sentí una leve presión y una gélida intromisión. Cerré mis piernas de la impresión.

—Tranquila amor, prometo que lo disfrutaras, ¿confías en mí? —preguntó dulcemente, mientras mi corazón que bombeaba con fuerza por la excitación, se saltó dos latidos al escuchar cómo me llamó.

«Amor», repetí internamente y permití que mis vendados ojos se colmaran de lágrimas de emoción. «Que no sea un sueño por favor», supliqué ilusionada.

—Sí…—musité sin dudar, abriendo nuevamente mis piernas para él, ofreciéndole como prueba de mi amor, mi cuerpo que le entregaba a su completa merced para que hiciera lo que quisiese con el.

Edward nuevamente retomó su ardiente labor y suavemente deslizó un hielo por mi húmeda cavidad.

—Ahora, voy a amarte a fuego lento Isabella… Mi Bella…—prometió apasionado, recostándose cariñosamente encima de mi cuerpo evitando que soportara el más ínfimo gramo de su peso. Su dura masculinidad acarició suavemente mi entrada, besó mis labios y mi frente con ternura, y lentamente comenzó a penetrarme. Gemimos al unísono, gracias a la ardiente y sanadora unión.

Completamente perdida en las intensas sensaciones, no pude hacer más que aferrarme a su esculpida espalda con todas mis fuerzas. Lo necesitaba tanto que por cada embestida sentía que desfallecería en sus brazos, el preludio antes de que uniéramos nuestros cuerpos me había sensibilizado tanto que ni siquiera podía describir todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. No era capaz de hilar un pensamiento cuerdo para describirlas, solo tenía la certeza de que Edward, esta vez no me estaba cogiendo con aquella salvaje pasión, si no que realmente sentía que por primera vez me estaba haciendo el amor.

—¿Dime que sientes, Bella? —preguntó gimiendo ronco sobre mis labios, entrando suavemente en mi cuerpo para luego salir lentamente y por completo, para comenzar otra vez.

—Frio…, calor…, delicioso,… a ti… —gemí clavando mis uñas en su espalda cuando me penetró más profundo.

—Bella… —gruñó Edward como respuesta a mi enfebrecida demostración—. Te sientes tan bien pequeña…, como amo estar dentro de tu cuerpo, estás tan caliente…, húmeda…, fría…, me aprietas… —intentaba explicar con graves y extasiados jadeos lo que él también sentía, procurando mantener el suave ritmo de sus embestidas.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¿Dónde se había ido mi Edward boca sucia Cullen» Necesitaba mirarlo, necesitaba con urgencia ver cómo me decía por primera vez todas esas palabras dulces.

—Edward…, por favor, necesito ver…Te quiero ver…—supliqué con fervor…

Edward al escuchar mis suplicas, quitó finalmente la venda que impedía que lo pudiese contemplar cómo me gustaba, cada vez que me hacía suya. Abrí mis ojos con premura, y ahí estaba mi chico de Ipanema mirándome con sus ojos febriles y brillantes, su masculino rostro de ángel contraído en un gesto de conmovido y desgarrador placer y lo amé, lo amé más que antes, y quise besarlo, quise besarlo hasta que me robara el aliento, hasta desfallecer extasiada de él, en sus brazos.

Mis manos viajaron a enredarse en su alborotado cabello y mis piernas rodearon su cintura atrayéndolo hacía mi con desesperada necesidad, y lo besé como si fuese el último beso que le daría en mi vida.

—Bella —jadeó enredando nuevamente su lengua con la mía, aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas.

—Edward…, más…—gemí perdida en su penetrante mirada que me taladraba el alma.

Una de las grandes manos de Edward acarició el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a una de mis nalgas, la apresó suavemente y me atrajo hacía el, envistiéndome con profunda delicadeza.

—¿Así? —preguntó con un ronco gemido brotando de lo más profundo de su pecho, manteniendo el ondulado y experto vaivén acompañado del movimiento de su mano—. ¿Así quieres sentirme, pequeña?

—Sí…—besó mi frente y apoyó la suya en la mía.

Edward continuó amándome a fuego lento, tal como había prometido, manteniendo una perfecta cadencia de embestidas, suaves, lentas y profundas, nunca dejó de acariciarme o de ser dulce, y sus ojos una vez que se conectaron con los míos, jamás dejó contemplándome mientras me hacia suya con abrumadora ternura.

—¡Edward! —grité su nombre con vehemencia cuando sentí que ya no lo podía resistir mas.

—Lo sé amor, es intenso muy intenso. Déjate ir…, vente conmigo pequeña...

Al escuchar sus dulces palabras me abracé a Edward con todas mis fuerzas y me dejé ir, tal como él me lo pidió. Juntos llegamos a un enceguecedor, prolongado y abrumador clímax, donde ambos subimos hasta el cielo y regresamos a la tierra con nuestros cuerpos, sudorosos, abrazados y temblando.

Edward continuó moviéndose lentamente para prolongar nuestro placer hasta que finalmente se detuvo, besó mis labios y mi frente. Así nos quedamos por largo rato, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y el ronroneaba extasiado.

Finalmente nos separamos y Edward como siempre lo hacía me atrajo hacia él, no dejando un gramo de aire que separara nuestros cuerpos.

—Descansa, Bella —dijo despacito haciendo figuras imaginarias con la yema de sus dedos en mi espalda.

Prontamente comencé a cerrar mis ojos, estaba muy cansada, había sido un día muy hermoso, pero muy intenso. Esta abrumada y completamente confundida, sobre todo ahora, después de la forma como habíamos unido nuestros cuerpos. Rendida a las suaves caricias que Edward hacía en mi espalda, terminé por quedarme dormida, con mi mente sumergida en un hermoso sueño donde mi hermoso chico de Ipanema me repetía una y mil veces te amo.

—Te amo, mi pequeña…Te amo, mi Bella…

X*X*X

Las prolijas, limpias y enérgicas notas de un piano acompañaron mi despertar, sonreí como tonta al tener la certeza de donde provenían. ¿Había algo más hermoso en esta vida que contemplar y escuchar a Edward tocando el piano? No, claro que no lo había.

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz, el vaporoso dosel me protegía de los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana; por la manera que estos iluminaban en cuarto pasaba de medio día. Me estiré en la cama como un gato, completamente relajada, disfrutando de la clásica melodía que las prodigiosas manos de Edward interpretaban; me sentía feliz, muy feliz…

Volví a sonreír como una tonta enamorada, había sido una noche maravillosa, Edward fue tan atento, como siempre el perfecto amante, pero esta vez tan dulce y tierno, tanto que aún tenía ese "amor" palpitando presente en mi cabeza: _"Tranquila amor, prometo que lo disfrutaras, ¿confías en mí?"._ Mi corazón palpitó de alegría.

«¿Sería posible, que Edward realmente me amara», mi corazón, ahora latió furioso y enamorado ante tal posibilidad. «¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Le había escuchado decir te amo?»

Emocionada ante la posibilidad de que todo cuanto había soñado al fin se haría realidad, y no era otra de mis locas alucinaciones o un miserable sueño, me levanté de un salto de la cama para ir en busca de mi amor.

—¡Cielos Edward! ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente ordenado? —mascullé divertida al darme cuenta que ningún rastro quedaba en el cuarto de nuestra noche de pasión.

Tendría que ponerme otra ropa, una de sus grandes camisetas me parecía más que perfecta; de seguro que eso lo haría enojar, y yo, amaba verlo enojado. Caminé hasta el vestidor, tomé la primera encontré, blanca de tipo musculosa, me vestí con ella con rapidez y salí de la habitación a encontrarme con Edward.

Ahí estaba mi sexy chico de Ipamena de espaldas a mí, completamente entregado al momento que vivía con sus ojos cerrados; su cabello como siempre alborotado, —que esta mañana le daba un aire de músico atormentado y loco— llevando solo el pantalón de su pijama. La imagen era tan sublime que te llegaban a doler los ojos de contemplarla, y hacía que irremediablemente te preguntaras si aquel ser que creaba tan excelsa música era mucho más que un simple hombre, si no que quizás también era un ángel.

Como siempre no había partitura, prueba de lo privilegiada que era su memoria, sus grandes manos acariciaban con furia las teclas de marfil, con la habilidad de un maestro. Sus largos dedos se paseaban por las escalas con una rapidez deslumbrante, tanto, que te hacía pensar que ahí estaban tocando más de dos simples manos, que engreídas danzaban de una octava a otra conquistándolas, desafiándolas, haciendo suya la hermosa y clásica pieza.

Luego aquella furia se esfumaba para acariciar las teclas con dulzura, con la fineza que se toca a una amante, Edward suavemente les estaba haciendo el amor. Interpretaba los compases con tanto sentimiento que inevitablemente los ojos se volvían cristalinos y se atenazaba el corazón.

No lo pude resistir mas, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y lo abracé tomándolo por sorpresa por la espalda, Edward dio un pequeño respingo, pero no dejó de tocar. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura, repartí besos en cada uno de sus sexys lunares y pegué mi pecho a su espalda desnuda, disfrutando de su perfume, de su presencia y de la sublime música.

—Buenas tardes… —saludó y rió bajito.

—Buenos días… —respondí acariciando la piel de su espalda con mis labios.

—Ven aquí, hermosa…—rápidamente y realmente no sé cómo, porque jamás oí que dejara de tocar, tomó una de mis manos que se aferraban a su cintura y me guió para que me sentara sobre él, a horcajadas.

Edward continuó con su celestial interpretación conmigo entre sus brazos, y yo como la tonta enamorada que era, me dejé consentir apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo otra vez por la cintura; suspiré extasiada y dejé un beso en su pecho donde descansaba su corazón , el respondió dándome un largo y sonoro beso en mi frente.

La música nuevamente se volvió intensa y vigorosa, las notas eran de un matiz más oscuro y dramático, miré a mi talentoso Edward. Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido, sus pobladas cejas casi juntas, sus ojos cerrados e iba variando la intensidad con que los apretaba según como mutaban las armonías, así como también levantaba sus cejas que acompañaban cada compás de la melodía. Simplemente hermoso.

Finalmente, aquel dramatismo fue disminuyendo, la cadencia ahora era fantasiosa, misteriosa y tranquila, aquella fuerza se había desvanecido, para terminar acariciando amorosa y suavemente la teclas hasta que las últimas notas quedaron flotando en el aire como una invitación silenciosa a una nueva y magistral interpretación.

Fue inevitable no aplaudir, había sido simplemente maravilloso. Increíblemente Edward sonrió avergonzado, con aquella sonrisa tímida que lo hacía verse malditamente adorable y te daban ganas de comértelo a besos.

—Eso fue asombroso, Edward…—lo felicité suspirando como tonta otra vez, echándome hacia atrás y colgándome de su cuello. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura.

—Tu pelo esta mañana parece un almiar…, me gusta, te ves sexy…—observó con ternura, jugueteó con unos mechones y dejó en casto beso en mis labios.

—Es tu culpa…, tú lo dejaste así…—rodé lo ojos y reí, solo Edward podía encontrar sexy esta maraña—. ¿Cómo se llama la pieza que interpretabas? —quería que tocara un rato mas para mí.

—"Fantasie" Impromptu de Chopin.

—Realmente hermosa, me encantó, ¿tocas algo más para mí? —pregunté coqueta.

—¿No tienes hambre pequeña? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no viste que tu desayuno te esperaba en la mesa de la terraza —negué con la cabeza avergonzada.

Edward comenzó a tocar nuevamente y ¡Dios, que hermosura! Si la melodía anterior era celestial, esta era creada por los mismo dioses, tan conmovedora que una dulce angustia se instalaba en el corazón. Lo observé por un largo momento, conmovida.

—Nocturno número dos, Opus nueve, también de Chopin —me informó de pronto.

—Esta mañana…, ciertamente todo es Chopin para usted, Doctor Cullen —jugué con él, acariciando el suave cabello de su nuca.

—Que puedo decir…—se encogió de hombros—. Esta mañana me siento feliz, romántico…como Chopin —aclaró y cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en las últimas y delicadas notas.

—Edward…—susurré e inevitablemente suspiré por enésima vez esta mañana.

—No te entusiasmes que después de que tomes desayuno, tenemos algo importante que hablar tú y yo —me ordenó como siempre mandón, cuando terminó su interpretación.

—¿Importante? —pregunté interesada.

—Mucho…—afirmó acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mis piernas de forma ascendente.

—¿Bueno o malo? —curioseé mordiéndome el labio inferior, esas sutiles caricias me comenzaban a encender. Edward levantó sus cejas sorprendido por la pregunta y luego frunció el seño como si estuviese pensando lo que debía responder.

—Eh…, bueno…, supongo…—contestó algo nervioso.

—Entonces, la respuesta es sí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender, y rió por mi respuesta—. Bella, aún ni siquiera me escuchas…

—No me importa, ya me has dicho que es buena, por ende cualquier cosa que me propongas contestaré que sí.

—Estás loca…

—No, más bien, tus caricias me están volviendo loca y ahora tengo hambre, mucha hambre, hambre de Edward…—le informé seductora y descarada, mordí su labio inferior y jugué con mis dedos con los vellos de su pecho.

Después, lo acaricié con mis uñas y bajé lentamente por su tonificado abdomen, prestando algo de más atención a su camino de la felicidad y traviesa jugueteé con el cinto de su pantalón. Edward gruñó.

—Bella, esto es serio, realmente necesito que hablemos… —contestó con voz ronca intentando contenerse, pero su creciente virilidad bajo mi intimidad me indicaba otra cosa.

—Yo también…—susurré ardiente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar colé mi mano por dentro de su pantalón para apresar su enorme y ya erecto miembro y comencé a masajearlo lentamente. Edward cerró sus ojos rindiéndose al placer—. ¿No me castigará por no andar desnuda para usted Doctor Cullen? Hace días que no lo hacemos encima del piano…

Le hablé sensualmente e intensifiqué el masaje provocándolo. Era extraño que no me hubiese reclamado por eso apenas me vio, quizás realmente era importante lo que me quería decir. Bueno, ya había comenzado el juego, así más tarde me enteraría.

Edward abrió sus ojos letales, negros de lujuria, sus manos se deslizaron posesivas por mis piernas metiéndose por debajo de su camiseta, apresó mis nalgas, y gruñó ardiente al descubrir que dentro de ella, estaba completamente desnuda.

—Eres una chica mala, perversa… como te gusta desobedecerme, y como te gusta que te de nalgadas, al menos ya estás sin bragas…—expelió con malévola y divertida perversión—. ¡Contra el piano, ahora! —ordenó autoritario, propinándome una para nada dura nalgada.

—No…—lo desafíe acariciando la punta de su miembro.

—¿No? —inquirió son una sonrisa canalla instalada en sus labios, justo cuando el sonido del timbre indicando que había alguien en la puerta nos interrumpió—. Qué extraño, ¿quién será? —preguntó para sí mismo, luego se encogió de hombros y dijo algo distraído "que se encargue Kaure", distracción que aproveché inmediatamente para escapar.

—¿Dónde vas, Isabella? —protestó riendo y de un salto se paró del banco del piano—. ¡Ven aquí!, aún no has recibido tu castigo… No huirás tan fácilmente —amenazó y soltó carcajadas juguetonas y malvadas.

«¡Madre mía!», lo que me esperaba después de oír esa risa.

—Claro que lo haré, Doctor Cullen…—reí como una loca por sus amenazas y comencé a arrancar por toda la casa con Edward también riendo e intentándome cazar, hasta que finalmente me tomó por sorpresa camino al vestíbulo, cuando iba corriendo en dirección a nuestra habitación.

—¡Ah…! ¡No…! —grité y reí a carcajadas cuando me apresó por detrás y me envolvió con su grandes brazos y me levantó del suelo—. ¡Suéltame! —pataleé intentando soltarme como niña pequeña.

—¡No! —rugió divertido y de un rápido movimiento me recostó en su hombro—. Ahora te llevaré a la habitación y te haré mía hasta que pierdas la conciencia, para que no me desobedezcas nunca más…

Lo que nunca imaginaría es que nuestra perfecta y alegre burbuja explotaría de la forma tan abrupta que lo hizo, cuando un grito furioso tras nosotros se escuchó—: ¡Maldito desgraciado, suelta a mi mujer!

Juro que la sangre se me heló.

Edward, sin saber que sucedía, me bajó con cuidado de su hombro, me dejó en el suelo con ternura, y en un gesto absolutamente protector me atrajo hacia él. Luego completamente colérico encaró al personaje que se atrevía a irrumpir de esa manera tan descarada en su casa.

—¿Quién diablos eres y que mierda haces en mi casa? —inquirió como si fuese el mismo Satanás.

Por supuesto que para mí el personaje no necesitaba presentación. Ahí, parado frente a nosotros, a punto de tener un infarto debido a la ira que lo poseía estaba Jacob. Sí, Mister Maní resucitado del mismísimo infierno estaba aquí en Buzios, para venir a arruinar con su nefasta humanidad mi paraíso personal. Sus negros ojos, clavados en mi casi desnudo cuerpo, me miraron destilando rencor, después se clavaron aún más iracundos en cierta parte de la anatomía de mi chico de Ipanema, que por cierto, aún permanecía erecta.

«Esa ira contra Edward, ¿será envidia?», pensé inevitablemente y casi me carcajeé. Gracias a Dios me contuve, la situación que vivíamos no era para eso.

Tal como esperaba, Jacob no le contestó, solo escupió con incontenible odio—: Eres una puta…

* * *

**Chan! Manita arriba para quien quiere que Edward le dé una buena paliza al Maní. YOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Bueno, mis chicas aquí está el esperado capítulo al fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y estén tan enamoradas de Miembro-Man como Bella y yo.**

**Primero que todo, dos cosas:**

**La primera es agradecer por la fidelidad y pedir mil perdones por el tiempo que las hice esperar, gracias a las que me apoyaron el horrible mes pasado que pase. Para las que no saben les hare el cuento corto: tuve a mi marido hospitalizado, un maldito desgraciado chocó mi Jeep (sip conmigo a dentro) y algún otro problema más que nunca falta. Lo bueno: después de tantos infortunios y algunos machucones ya todo está bastante mejor. Por eso nuevamente infinitas disculpas por la demora e infinitas gracias a mis hermosas chicas que me supieron esperar.**

**Segundo quiero aclarar un comentario que me hicieron el capítulo pasado, la verdad no recuerdo el nombre de la chica y mi afán no es dármela de diva ni mucho menos, si no aclarar, y si lo hago por aquí es por si a alguna otra la ofendí quizás innecesariamente quiero decir que no fue mi intención.**

**Quiero aclarar mi postura frente a las cirugías plásticas, y debo dejar en claro que no estoy en lo absoluto en desacuerdo, si alguien quiere hacérsela por el motivo que sea me parece más que perfecto.**

**Nunca ha sido mi afán burlarme de los defectos de los demás, esto es solo una situación particular donde las protagonista esta inmensamente dolida por el engaño que supuestamente le hizo el amor de su vida por lo que supongo que ella se puede burlar todo lo que quiera ¿o no? También expliqué en algún capítulo que lo que más le gustaba a Edward de su trabajo era poder ayudar a las personas con problemas y de escasos recursos y que trabajaba gratis una vez a la semana en el hospital de Río, si aclaró eso en un capítulo, me parece más que extraño de lo que se me acusa, pero en fin.**

**Por último quiero aclarar a la propuesta de la atlética Bella tipo Jessica Biel. Si mal no recuerdo lo que le gusta a Edward de Bella y creo que lo he recalcado mil veces es lo pequeña y natural que es, por lo que me extraña que alguien quiera que Bella se parezca a una mujer tan trabajada y a mi parecer tetona, sin ofender porque la verdad me parece bastante guapa, pero muy alejada del estereotipo del cual está enamorado Edward.**

**AHHHHHHH y que no se me pase, Si y mil veces Si. Hay personas que comen cuanto se les pasa por delante y no engordan un solo gramo yo las llamo la poseedoras de la genética maldita, créelo linda, aquello es posible.**

**Ahora pasando a cosas más agradables! INFINITAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! INFINITAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS Y INFINITAS GRACIAS PORQUE LAS ADORO Y SON TODAS GENIALES.**

**Y VOTEN POR MI COMO MEJOR FIC DE HUMOR EN EL CONSURSO DE FFDA! (EL LINK EN EL GRUPO DE FB)**

**NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LAS QUIERE SOL!**

**PARA LAS QUE QUIERAN TENGO UN GRUPO EN FB INTENTARE DEJAR EL LINK EN MI PERFIL DE FF.(QUE NI IDEA COMO SE HACE) JAJAJAJAJAJ**

**Nota del Autor:**

**(1)Bruja mala del oeste: Personaje del la película "El mago de Oz". Ataca a Dorothy(la protagonista) y sus amigos con animales de diferentes tipos y consigue atraparla con Monos Voladores.**

**(2)"¡Me derrito, me derrito!" ¡Qué mundo, que mundo! ¿Quién iba a suponer que una flacucha como tú, pudiera destruir mi irreal belleza? ¡Oh, mirad desaparezco!: Cita a la bruja mala del oeste, en la película "El mago de Oz", cuando muere derritiéndose después de que Dorothy vierte sobre ella una olla con agua, obviamente con algunas palabras cambiadas para que sirviera para Kate.**

**(3)Cheshire: es un personaje ficticio creado por Lewis Carroll en su conocida obra Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Tiene la capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad, entreteniendo a Alicia mediante conversaciones paradójicas de tintes filosóficos**

**(4)Oompa Loompa: son personajes ficticios del libro Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate del autor británico Roald Dahl. Son pigmeos de "Loompalandia", donde habitaban hasta que Willy Wonka los encontró y les propuso trabajar a cambio de nueces de cacao sus favoritas, y solo se encontraban en Loompalandia una vez al año.**

**(5)Willy Wonka: es un personaje de ficción, propietario de una fábrica de chocolate y protagonista de dos libros de Roald Dahl: Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate y Charlie y el gran ascensor de cristal. Willy Wonka es un oscuro personaje al cual le deleitan tanto los dulces que opta por abrir la mejor fábrica del mundo, es interpretado por Gene Wilder en 1971 y por Johnny Depp en el 2005**

**(6)Toc, toc, toc. ¿Aló? ¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien ahí Mcfly? ¿Me escuchas Mcfly? Toc, toc, toc…: Cita de la película "Volver al futuro" de 1985 dirigida y escrita por Robert Zemeckis, producida por Steven Spielberg y protagonizada por Michael J. Fox. En esta escena en particular, Biff Tanner el antagonista abusivo de la película, trata de esta forma a George Mcfly(padre de Marty Mcfly papel interpretado por Michael J. Fox) golpeando su cabeza como si estuviese hueca al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta de su parte.**

**(7)Gollum: s un personaje de la Tierra Media en el universo de historias de J. R. R. Tolkien. Su nombre original era Sméagol y posteriormente fue nombrado como Gollum en referencia al ruido regurgitante que hacía con su garganta. Uno de sus deseos más profundos fue el de poseer el Anillo Único (el cual lo tenía esclavizado y llamaba "mi tesoro"), y lo estuvo buscando durante muchos años después de haberlo perdido.**

**(8)Você é um homem muito afortunado. O amor da seu vida é agora em sua coração. Não oprimir-se, todo vai ficar bem: Eres un hombre muy afortunado, ella es la mujer de tu vida. No te abrumes todo resultará bien.**

**(9)Pousada: alojamiento típico en el balneario de Búzios.**

**(10)Jack Dawson: personaje que interpreta Leonardo DiCaprio en Titanic.**

**(11)Boa tarde: Buenas tardes.**

**(12)Meu nome é Julia e eu os atenderei. Desejam algo para beber? : Mi nombre es Julia y yo los atenderé. ¿Desean algo para beber?**

**(13)Boa tarde. Sim, obrigado: Buenas tardes. Sí, gracias**

**(14)Por favor uma MilkShake de chocolate com duas canudinhos por favor!: Tráiganos una malteada de chocolate con dos pajitas por favor.**

**(15)Uma rosa para sua bela noiva?: ¿Una rosa para su bella novia?**


	11. Não se esqueça de mim

**Los personajes pertenecer a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es salida por completo de mi imaginación.**

**Merce como siempre infinitas gracias, esta vez, te luciste con las palabras en ticuna, sin ti este capítulo no sería igual.**

**Canciones del Capítulo:**

**"Arms" Christina Perri**

**"Não se esqueça de mim" Nana Caymmi**

**Nota: Leer las notas del autor**

**Capítulo 11: Não se esqueça de mim**

**Bella's POV**

Si alguien me hubiese advertido que mi perfecta mañana después de ese maravilloso San Valentín explotaría de semejante manera le hubiese contestado que estaba completamente loco, con elocuencia le habría aclarado que la perfecta burbuja en que vivía envuelta a pesar de tener sus días contados, aún estaba viva, latiendo, palpitando con fuerza, que en ella comenzaba a crecer a pasos agigantados la esperanza, sin embargo ni siquiera tuve la posibilidad de hacerlo… Las ilusiones que tontamente me había hecho se derrumbaron como un frágil castillo de cristal, cuando vi la figura de mi ex marido fulminándome con la mirada parado frente a nosotros en el portal, e inmediatamente los hermosos e imborrables recuerdos vividos este mes cruzaron por mi mente a la velocidad de la luz, y se así de fugaces se esfumaron en un viaje interestelar hacia la estrellas. El perfecto mundo que Edward y yo habíamos creado, había llegado a su fin.

Todo pasó tan rápido que aún no soy capaz de describirlo de forma exacta.

Por supuesto que Edward no esperó a que Jacob contestara sus preguntas después de escuchar cómo me llamó, simplemente asumió quien era y actuó: rugió como un animal salvaje y de un ágil y felino movimiento arremetió contra él, sin contener su ira, propinándole un certero y demoledor golpe en su nariz haciéndole sonar todos los huesos y la sangre saltar a borbotones. Jacob cayó como peso muerto en el piso del vestíbulo intentando cubrir su rostro como el cobarde que era.

Incapaz de reaccionar frente a la irreal escena que se presentaba ante mis ojos, no pude hacer más que pensar en que no se hirieran las hermosas manos de Edward que hace tan solo unos minutos estaban tocando el piano para mí.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Si quieres salir completo de esta casa discúlpate con Bella! ¡Ahora! —amenazó Edward con voz gélida y mordaz, se agachó al lado de Jacob, apoyó una de sus rodillas en su pecho y con una mano atenazó su cuello inmovilizándolo por completo.

Su rostro con expresión fiera, sus cejas juntas, resoplando como un dragón, enfrentándolo sin un rastro de temor, tan cerca de un magullado Jacob, que a pesar de la sangre que brotaba de sus fosas nasales, se notaba que no tenía la más mínima intención de ceder; la sonrisa burlesca, sínica y desafiante instalada en sus labios lo delataba.

—¡Discúlpate con mi mujer! ¡Ahora! —insistió Edward intensificando su agarre. Jacob tosió.

«Oh, Dios Edward», mi corazón se atenazó de angustia y alegría al escuchar semejante osadía.

—¿Tu mujer? —se burló Jacob con voz estrangulada—. ¿Te dijo la zorra a la cual tú llamas ilusamente "tu mujer" que solo vino a Brasil a buscar un idiota como tú para follar?

«¡Maldito maní! ¿Por qué le tenía que decir eso a Edward? ¡Cielos, que no piense así de mí por favor!»

Sin embargo, Edward no se inmutó, soltó una risa malvada y contraatacó expeliendo veneno—: ¿Follar? ¿Sabes algo tú, siquiera de eso? —sus ojos viajaron fugazmente a aquella parte para nada privilegiada de la anatomía de Jacob, quien al ver el ademán, se puso más rojo de la rabia, si aquello era posible—. Nada, tú no sabes absolutamente nada…y menos como tratar a una mujer tan especial como Bella…

No sabía qué hacer, algo en los bordes de mi conciencia tiraba, rogaba para que reaccionara, jamás en mi vida ante una situación como esta había optado por quedarme callada, pero no me salía una jodida palabra, solo bailaban en mi mente como un infernal eco repitiéndose una y otra vez: _"se acabó, todo se terminó"_. La repentina presencia de Jacob aquí, me había dejado en shock.

«¡Despierta Swan! ¡Tu hombre te está defendiendo! ¿Qué esperas para mandar a Jacob a la mierda? ¡Muévete! ¡Ahora!», gritó mi conciencia despertando de una vez a mi mente de mi momentáneo letargo.

—Estoy esperando maldito perro…—insistió apretando su garganta, alzó nuevamente su puño amenazante, para dejarle ver lo que pasaría si Mister Maní se continuaba negando a cooperar.

—Edward…—lo llamé suavemente poniendo mi mano en su hombro—, déjalo, no vale la pena…

Distracción que Jacob aprovechó para arremeter contra Edward, lanzando un titubeante golpe a su masculina y angulosa mandíbula, acto que logró que por fin comenzara a reaccionar normal y no como un patético espectro, cuando vi a Edward perder el equilibrio y caer sentado hacia atrás.

—¡Edward! —grité y caí junto a él abrazándolo y revisándolo con desesperación—. ¿Estás bien, amor? —mis manos repasaron temblorosas su rostro, sin tener plena conciencia de cómo lo había llamado. Las verdes esmeraldas de Edward brillaron contemplándome con alegría.

—No fue nada…—susurró acunando su mano encima de la mía que aún permanecía en su enrojecida quijada.

Furia. Una monumental e irracional furia se apoderó de mi cuerpo, comencé a ver todo rojo sintiendo que mis manos se convertían en garras. Me volví hacia Jacob, quien intentaba ponerse de pie y contener la sangre que aún brotaba de su nariz con su camiseta; su negra mirada nos taladraba llena de odio y desconcierto.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Jamás!, ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás vuelvas a poner tus sucias garras sobre Edward! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí imbécil? —caminé a enfrentarlo y le di un empujón que levemente lo hizo retroceder—. ¡Vete, vete de aquí! ¿Qué acaso tu cerebro también es un maní? ¿Qué no entiendes que lo nuestro se acabó? —lo empujé otra vez, pero apenas logré que diera un paso hacia atrás

—¿Terminó? —preguntó suficiente alzando una ceja—. ¿Se te olvida que aún soy tu marido? Sabes bien que nada a terminado…—aseveró mirando a Edward—. Siempre será mía, ella volverá a donde pertenece, siempre seré su primer hombre y tú, no serás nada más que un vil y vano recuerdo…, una insignificante entretención.

«¿Suya? ¿Primer hombre? ¡Primer hombre! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Jamás se comportó como uno!», pensé mientras una irracional ira comenzaba a recorrer abrazadoras mis venas hasta apoderarse de mí, haciéndome perder la poca cordura que a esas alturas me quedaba. Le arrancaría la lengua y los ojos…

—¡Cállate! ¡No soy tuya! ¡Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo fui! —grité indignada y me lancé sobre él sin poder aguantar un segundo más su nauseabunda presencia y sus irracionales palabras.

Mis manos que quemaban por arañar su estúpida mueca de suficiencia, no cumplieron su cometido, cuando dos grandes y protectoras manos apresaron mi cintura y me confortaron en un tranquilizador y cálido abrazo.

—Tranquila mi pequeña…—acarició Edward mi cabello apretándome contra su pecho y besando mi frente—. Fuera de mi casa…—escupió las palabras como si fuese el mismísimo Satanás—. ¡Ahora! Tienes dos segundos para desaparecer antes de que acabe con la poca hombría que aún posees…

Pero las amenazas de Edward se desvanecieron en el aire, en el momento que a la enardecida escena hizo acto de presencia una belicosa Kaure, lista para la guerra cual soldado kamikaze, propinándole un sorpresivo y duro escobazo al lomo de Jacob.

—¡Te dije que no podías entrar! —Gritó dándole un nuevo escobazo esta vez en el cabeza—. ¡Fuera de aquí con tus malas vibras! Demônio! Monstro! Mãe de Deus proteja-nos do satã! (1) —lanzaba alabanzas al cielo.

Más escobazos sucedieron al primero y al segundo, inclementes palos que el miserable maní intentaba esquivar pobremente entre dolorosos "ay, ay", logrando que de un momento a otro la incómoda situación se tornara jocosa.

—¡Posada Byblos! —soltó, cuando Kaure lo sacaba por la puerta—. Es mejor que vayas, si sabes lo que te conviene… —amenazó justo antes de que ella cerrara de golpe la puerta en su cara.

—Diablo… —masculló para sí misma e hizo un gesto desafiante como si fuese el guardián protector de la mansión de Miembro-Man, luego se giró hacia nosotros con una sonrisa suficiente instalada en sus labios y ojos brillantes.

Al verla fue inevitable no reír aún más, a pesar de la incómoda, terrorífica y extraña situación, había sido absolutamente divertido ver como Kaure sacó a Jacob de la casa, como si fuera un insignificante y pulguiento perro.

—Lo siento Edward, nunca pensé que tendría la osadía de colarse dentro de la casa. Cuando preguntó por Bella, supuse que era de esos malditos reporteros chismosos, así que lo corrí… Jamás imaginé que era…—su voz se fue apagando conforme sus palabras se acercaban a pronunciar "el esposo de Bella", palabra que no se atrevió a articular, supongo que para no incomodarnos.

Pero me gustara o no, me fuese difícil admitirlo y yo lo considerara absolutamente nada, esa era la verdad… Jacob, continuaba siendo mi marido.

—No es tu culpa Kaure, gracias…

—Cuando quieras…—contestó regalándole una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Puedes traerle un té a Bella? —preguntó acariciando mis brazos con ambas manos.

—De inmediato —accedió sin dudar y desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando escuché su pedido recién me percaté de que Edward todavía me estrechaba protectoramente dentro de sus brazos y de que mi cuerpo temblaba de los pies a la cabeza; la adrenalina me estaba pasando la cuenta.

Levanté mi rostro para inspeccionar nuevamente si Jacob le había hecho daño. Una marca roja en forma de puño tenía en su mandíbula derecha.

—¿Duele? —pregunté acariciando la zona con cuidado, enterrando suavemente mis dedos en el incipiente y sexy vello que adornaba su rostro por las mañanas.

—No fue nada…—contestó bajito y me sonrió dulcemente ladeando su rostro rendido a las trémulas caricias que le hacía con la palma de mi mano—. Vamos a la habitación para que te tranquilices, estás temblando pequeña…—y sin decir más me tomó entre sus brazos como si fuese una niña y nos llevó hasta el cuarto.

Me depositó en la cama con infinita delicadeza y se recostó junto a mí, atrayéndome hacía él protegiéndome cariñosamente dentro de sus brazos. Permanecimos en absoluto silencio por varios minutos, Edward acariciaba mi cabello y yo me perdía en los tranquilizadores y acompasados latidos de su corazón, en su masculino olor y en su suave piel. Incluso cuando entró Kaure para traerme el té, permanecimos unos minutos más, así.

Edward, como siempre prudente y generoso con mis sentimientos no preguntó nada, ni dijo nada, esperó pacientemente a que me tranquilizara mientras se preocupaba con dedicación a que ingiriera todo el contenido del té, que definitivamente algo poseía porque a penas tomé un sorbo los nervios que tenía bajaron considerablemente, sin embargo, no así los latidos de mi corazón.

Todo cuando llevaba temiendo estos días, evitando tontamente como si fuese algo previsible se me vino encima como una enorme avalancha que en segundos destruyó mi paraíso personal. No había que ser ciega ante la situación, que Jacob estuviese aquí en Brasil para nada bueno debía ser, la actitud altanera y atrevida de colarse descaradamente en la casa de Edward reclamándome como suya, era la prueba fehaciente de que aquella conversación que el anhelaba y "supuestamente" a mí me convenía nada bueno traería, y la verdad no me sentía capaz de hacerle frente, pero era algo que de lo que simplemente por más que lo quisiera no podía arrancar.

Miré a Edward que me contemplaba con infinita dulzura, no obstante, sus profundos ojos verdes estaban inquietos e iluminados con una extraña y turbia melancolía. Le sonreí intentando distender el nostálgico ambiente que se había creado entre nosotros, él me sonrió de vuelta, pero aquella alegre y deslumbrante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, no le llegó a los ojos.

—Siento tanto haberte hecho pasar por esto…—mí voz salió débil y temblorosa cuando finalmente me animé a hablar.

—No es tu culpa Bella, no podías prever que el estúpido de tu ex, se aparecería por aquí y mucho menos dentro de la casa. Por lo demás, realmente era algo que estaba deseando hacer desde el primer momento que te escuché hablar de él, tenerlo en frente para darle lo que se merece por ser un poco hombre y un desgraciado contigo. Poco le pegué al hijo de puta…—expelió bufando con un calmó, pero furioso odio.

—Bueno, al menos Kaure le dio su merecido, por los dos…—reí al evocar la divertida situación, risas tímidas que Edward acompañó.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre nosotros, silencio en que nos miramos a los ojos con temor, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar el tema que nos había llevado a esta situación.

Tomé la mano con que había golpeado a Jake, jugueteé con sus largos dedos y acaricié sus enrojecidos nudillos, llevé mis labios para depositar un suave beso en ellos.

—Bella…, tú… —dijo dubitativo en apenas un susurró rompiendo el nuevo silencio, extrañamente se veía nervioso, muy inseguro—…irás, ¿cierto?

—Sí… —contesté de igual forma bajando la vista a mi regazo, no me sentía capaz de sostener su estremecedora mirada.

Claramente no quería ir, pero era una situación de la que no podía escapar. Edward asintió comprendiendo mi posición.

—Te llevaré, no quiero que ese idiota vea que estás sola y se atreva a tratarte de la misma forma otra vez.

Quería tanto que me acompañara, no deseaba en lo más mínimo estar a solas con el estúpido de Jake, sin embargo, también sabía que debía enfrentarlo yo sola. Yo nos había metido en esta incómoda situación y así mismo me correspondía sacarnos, como la mujer adulta que era y que ya hace varios años, era responsable de sus actos.

—Edward, te lo agradezco en verdad, pero esto es algo solamente entre Jacob y yo. Tú, lamentablemente te has visto involucrado por la desfachatez de él, de venir a buscarme hasta aquí y no quiero manchar los hermosos días que hemos pasado juntos por culpa de los problemas no resueltos que yo tenía de antes de venir a Brasil y que el estúpido de mi ex marido, no conforme con la demanda de divorcio en un descabellado intento de quien sabe que, los haya traído hasta aquí.

Mi chico de Ipanema me observó unos instantes, inspiró y exhaló profundamente como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por aceptar mis palabras y cuadró su mandíbula en un gesto severo.

—Déjame llevarte al menos…—pidió con desazón, como si llevarme fuese al menos su premio de consuelo.

—Está bien…—era imposible negarse, era tan tierno cuando se comportaba como todo un caballero.

Edward me atrajo nuevamente dentro de sus brazos, depositó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y me estrechó fuerte contra su torso desnudo.

—Gracias Edward…, por todo…—musité acariciando con mis labios su marmóreo pecho; palabras que me supieron infinitamente amargas, palabras que me supieron a despedida.

—Solo lo que te mereces, pequeña…, nada más…

Por primera vez desde que llegué a Búzios, estaba tomando mi baño completamente sola, soledad que logró que la realidad y el mundo me comenzaron a pesar, tanto, que sumergí mi cabeza dentro del agua como si así pudiese escapar de mi destino. «¿Así de sola me sentiría cuando estuviera en el gris y frio Seattle?» No, tenía la certeza que sería infinitamente peor. Aún tenía a Edward, aunque su presencia se comenzaba a escurrir como arena entre mis dedos; ahora él, solo me estaba dando el espacio que seguramente pensaba que necesitaba.

Suspiré tristemente y cerré mis ojos, intentando que el agua tibia me ayudara a relajar para poder enfrentar lo que venía, cuando unos sedosos labios me confortaron del miedo que sentía. Con los ojos aún cerrados sonreí disfrutando de su suavidad en los míos, por unos segundos.

—Meu bela menina louca (2) —dijo con tono profundo y aterciopelado en aquel idioma sexy que me hacía desvariar y besó mi mejilla derecha. Mi corazón latía desbocado cuando me llamaba así—, no estés triste, ya verás como todo va bien…—besó la izquierda.

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba el hombre que amaba, sentado en la orilla de la gran bañera contemplándome con dulce tristeza. «¿Sería que a él también le estaba afectando todo esto que nos estaba pasando?»

—Vine a cerciorarme que no te vayas a ahogar…—se inclinó nuevamente hacia mí, besó mi frente y la punta de mi nariz.

—Muy gracioso Doctor Cullen, muy gracioso. Mucho sería que ahogara en la bañera, ¿no?

—Contigo nunca se sabe…—contestó sonriendo con aquella sonrisa devastadora, ladina, mostrándome todos su blancos y alineados dientes.

Okey, el maldito quería que no me ahogara en la bañera, pero si me seguía sonriendo así de seguro eso pasaría si me desmayaba de tanto hiperventilar. Era tan perversamente hermoso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Así, evitaremos una desgracia… —pregunté coqueta, tomé un poco de espuma en la palma de mi mano y la soplé en su cara. Cada incierto segundo que me quedaba lo quería aprovechar junto a él.

—No sé, Bella…—sonrió tímido y con una mano atrapó una burbuja—, no te quiero importunar…

—¡Oh, vamos! —intenté alegrar el ambiente, era tan extraño verlo tímido e inseguro, ese no era el hombre del cual me había enamorado—. ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Trae tu inmensa humanidad aquí conmigo! —tiré de su mano con fuerza y lo hice caer sentado a la bañera con pantalón de pijama y todo, sus largas piernas quedaron colgando hacia afuera y el agua se desbordó hacía el piso del baño.

—¡Oh, Swan! ¡Cómo te gusta desafiarme! —Se cernió estilando sobre mí—. Ahora pagarás por tus ilícitas travesuras…, por las de todo el mes…—amenazó y aquella sonrisa alegre de la cual se había enamorado mi corazón se estampó en sus apetecibles labios y sus grandes manos comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas por mis costados sin darme un segundo de tregua. Cosquillas que trataba de corresponder lo mejor que mis carcajadas me lo permitían.

—¡Por favor, Edward! —suplicaba riendo sin parar, intentando respirar y escapar.

—¡Pide perdón! —demandó gruñendo divertido, apresando mis dos manos contra la loza de la bañera, dejándolas a ambos costados de mi cabeza.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¿No? —preguntó ronroneando casi encima de mis labios, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, chocando cada una en el rostro de otro.

—No…—musité embriagada de su presencia y su cercanía, y sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso devastador y voraz.

Su lengua entró a explorar mi boca sin reparos buscando codiciosa la mía, la cual acariciaba con pasión y desespero absorbiendo mi aliento, una de sus grandes manos acunó mi rostro con dulce intensidad hasta colarse en mi cabello y lentamente fue bajando el ardor para convertirlo en un beso tierno y suave. Besó castamente por última vez mis labios y apoyó su frente en la mía.

—Estás perdonada…—susurró separándose de mí, se sentó en la tina, quitó sus empapados pantalones y me atrajo hacia él, sentándome entre medio de sus piernas.

La incómoda atmósfera que se había instalado entre nosotros se desvaneció y nuevamente éramos mi hermoso chico de Ipanema y yo, viviendo en nuestro perfecto paraíso personal. Edward, tiernamente y sin ninguna intención más que la de mimarme, fue lavando mi cuerpo —hasta el lugar más recóndito— con lenta contemplación, y con mismo respeto lo hice yo con él.

Lamentablemente nuestra tranquilidad fue efímera, así como repentinamente vino, también se desvaneció. Cuando ya estuvimos perfectamente vestidos, mi mente era un manojo de nervios.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Edward entrado en el vestidor, escrutando mi vestimenta de arriba abajo, frunció el seño como si algo le molestara.

Me miré al espejo, no podía estar más normal, short de jeans, camiseta blanca de tiritas, no como él, que se veía como siempre imposiblemente guapo con su camiseta azul cuello polo y sus bermudas color caqui. Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí —afirmé tomando mi cartera con mis manos completamente temblorosas—. Vamos.

Cuando salíamos por el pasillo, nos encontramos con Kaure, que venía murmurando unas frases en un idioma extraño, llevaba un cintillo de cuentas y plumas en la cabeza y unas ramas quien sabe de qué árbol en las manos, de éstas se desprendía una especie de humo, que agitaba en todas direcciones de la casa.

"—Fora, demônio. Demônio maligno (3). —Sacudió las ramas hacia Edward cuando nos vio.

—¿Qué haces, Kaure? —preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja inquisidor y a la vez completamente desconcertado.

Por mi parte, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírme, se veía tan estrafalaria y divertida.

—Fora da kúüdé, Edward. Fora da kúpátá (4) —ahora con la ramas golpeteaba todo el cuerpo de Edward.

—¡Kaure! —la regañó intentado esquivar pobremente el conjuro.

—Shh…, calla, hombre necio… —contestó ella, dándole una mirada severa y un coscorrón. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a zarandear las ramas que olían como a laurel e incienso por todo el contorno de mi cuerpo—. Yoi…, Ipi… —invocó quien sabe a qué espíritu—. Deuses do divino, feita fora da ngiüdé o demônio. Leven deáwá e o profundidade do infierno ao áirú (5).

Lo que vino luego no me lo esperaba, o quizá sí, viniendo de esta misteriosa mujer. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y de un tirón arrancó unos cuantos, gemí del dolor, pero realmente no me importó; como me lo esperaba, Edward gruñó.

—¡Kaure! ¡Detente! —la reprendió nuevamente, ella continuó sin prestarle atención.

—Voy a colocar sus cabellos en una ué (6), mezclada con pelos de áirúwé (7), de woél (8), espinas de kópárárí (9) y plumas de wáíyú (10) —informó lo que haría con mi cabello y guardó silenció unos segundos observando y palpando las hebras castañas entre sus dedos—. Sí, voy a bañar la mezcla con la bendita déá (11) del sagrado Éwáré (12). Tranquila mi niña, haré una fusión de kówén (13) y wáipü (14), para que se la des a beber y no vuelvas a sentirte molestada por ese perro horrible y malo. Te conseguiré una áíérú (15), para que su aura aleje de ti las malas influencias de ese hombre espantoso. —terminó de decir sonriéndome con ternura y acarició mi mejilla.

«¿Perro horrible y malo?». Cuando me lo estaba diciendo tuve que morderme la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas, Kaure no podía estar más en lo cierto. «¿Qué me conseguiría que cosa para alejarlo?»

—¡Ya! —la cortó Edward entre exasperado y divertido—. No la pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya está con tus brujerías…

—No, Edward, déjala —acaricié su antebrazo para calmar su creciente ansiedad, porque como que me llamaba Bella Swan, no saldría de esta casa, sin que me explicara qué es lo que pensaba hacer. Como de costumbre mi curiosidad me gobernaba—. Kaure, ¿fusión de qué? ¿Es algún veneno? —pregunté entornando mis ojos con una sonrisa malévola atravesando por mis labios cuando miles de maneras de cómo dárselo a beber cruzaron por mi cabeza; desde amarrarlo a una piedra con alambre de púas, hasta colgarlo de un árbol para que abriera esa gigante boca que tiene para embutirle el brebaje.

Kaure sonrió, pero no me contestó, sus ojos centellaron y un tipo de conexión maquiavélica nos unió por un instante.

—Bella, me asustas... —Edward susurró en un tono tembloroso, pero se notaba la diversión absoluta impresa en sus palabras. —Ustedes, par de brujas. ¡Paren ya!

—Edward, si ese tipo regresa… —Kaure se volvió hacia el aludido y respiró profundo antes de continuar—. Que no piense que voy a recibirlo con las dulces caricias de la escoba. Kuéneé (16) sobre él. —sentenció finalmente y sus ojos destilaron furia.

Me miró por última vez, sonrió levemente, me guiñó un ojo, y se fue afanada agitando sus ramas en dirección a la habitación, rezando otra vez esas extrañas e inentendibles palabras. Literalmente adoraba a esta mujer, con sus locuras casi había arreglado mi mañana.

Tomé la mano de mi chico de Ipanema buscando protección y así salimos de la casa, a enfrentarnos con lo que sea que nos deparara el destino.

La posaba Byblos —donde me esperaba Jacob—, estaba emplazada en los altos de Humaita, morro que enfrentaba la costanera principal de Búzios, era elegante, de blanca estructura colonial y de dos pisos, múltiples palmeras adornaban su fachada. Edward estacionó el Ferrari en su entrada, mientras yo me dedicaba a retorcer mi cartera con mis manos, cosa que había hecho todo el silencioso y corto camino que hicimos hasta acá, mis nervios estaban al borde del colapso. Inspiró profundo y de golpe botó todo el aire de sus pulmones, volvió a inspirar, torció sus labios con frustración y mordió repetidas veces su labio inferior, hasta que finalmente se bajó. Rodeó el auto aún respirando pesado, con sus manos jalando insistentemente su alborotado cabello.

—Tranquila pequeña… —intentó confortarme hablando suave y tranquilizadoramente mientras abría la puerta y me ofrecía una mano para ayudarme a descender—, todo irá bien ya lo verás…—solo pude sonreír sin ganas como respuesta.

Solo Dios sabe cuánto le quise creer, y cuanto supliqué internamente porque todo resultara así, pero para ser realista y a decir verdad, realmente lo dudaba.

Con su mano puesta posesivamente en mi cintura subimos los dos pequeños peldaños antes de la mampara de entrada e ingresamos para dirigirnos directo a la recepción.

—Buenas tardes —saludé a la mujer mayor que atendía detrás del mesón—. Soy Isabella Swan y estoy buscando al señor Jacob Black.

La mujer me observó por encima de sus lentes de media luna que resbalan por su ganchuda nariz, los acomodó y me contestó de forma escueta y seca—: El señor Black, espera a la señora Isabella Black.

Mentiría si afirmara que no me esperaba una respuesta como esa, sin embargo, aquella fue la constatación de lo que me esperaba: un ambiente hostil, muy alejado del ideal arreglo cordial entre dos personas que alguna vez se amaron. Al parecer, eso solo sucedía en los universos paralelos.

—Sí, soy yo —acepté de mala gana y escuché a Edward gruñir a mi lado.

—Por aquí, por favor…—pidió saliendo de la recepción

Nos guió por un largo pasillo que atravesaba una linda y acogedora sala de estar, atravesamos unos grandes ventanales antesala a una impresionante terraza que enfrentaba el mar azul-turquesa, la vista era espectacular.

No fue necesario que me indicara donde estaba Jacob, ahí echado como un pasha, en una blanca y cómoda tumbona al lado de la piscina estaba su detestable humanidad, coqueteando con una mujer ataviada en un pequeño y rojo bikini, caipiriña en mano, solo llevando su traje de baño, presumiendo de su tonificado —exagerado para mi, ahora— torso. Dos tapones blancos, tenía embutidos en sus fosas nasales y un parche también albo sujetando su ahora torcida nariz.

La recepcionista, al ver que lo había reconocido, sin decir nada se retiró.

—Me llamas cuando estés lista —dijo Edward atrayéndome dentro de sus brazos y me apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

Levanté mi rostro para mirarlo, sus verdes ojos estaban clavados asesinos en Jacob, tanto, que si las miradas matasen, Jacob ya estaría muerto. Acaricié su masculino rostro para que me mirara, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, estos inmediatamente se dulcificaron.

—Ve tranquilo Edward, estaré bien, Jacob será un idiota, pero no me hará nada…—aseguré intentando distender la situación.

Él, solo asintió resoplando para nada conforme, besó mi frente por largos segundos, se separó lentamente de mí, tomó de mis manos y jugueteó un momento con mis dedos.

—¿Bella? —preguntó con sus ojos brillando inseguros, asustado como un niño pequeño.

—¿Sí? —«¡Dios santo! Su mirada me estaba matando»

—Pase lo que pase…—tragó pesado, puso su rostro a mi altura y acunó mi rostro con amabas manos—, por favor…no te olvides que esta mañana me dijiste que sí…

—Nunca —prometí, sin tener la más mínima idea lo que prometía y si es que lo podría cumplir, solo Dios sabía si tendríamos la posibilidad de tener aquella misteriosa conversación, que él aseguraba era buena.

Posó sus labios sobre los míos con dolorosa delicadeza, absorbió mi aliento, y juntos se acariciaron por un instante en un beso eterno, pero a la vez efímero, beso que sentí que comenzaba a marcar el momento de nuestro doloroso e inevitable adiós.

Edward me sonrió dulcemente, acarició por última vez mi mejilla derecha, se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminado con sus manos en los bolsillos a largas y rápidas zancadas.

Inspiré profundamente para armarme de valor para lo que venía, colgué mi cartera al hombro con coraje, y caminé finalmente con pasos seguros hasta donde estaba Jacob, quien, desde que ingresamos a la terraza nos observaba de reojo, fingiendo ponerle atención a la chica que animadamente le conversaba. Sus ojos desliaban celos y rencor, un profundo rencor.

—Nos vemos más tarde hermosa…—sonrió seductor a la chica despidiéndose de ella, al ver que había llegado hasta él, e impaciente esperaba detrás de ella, para que la despachara—. Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira nada más quien se dignó a aparecer finalmente por aquí…—canturreó con falso asombro cuando la mujer nos dejó solos.

—¡Cielos Jacob! No seas cínico y dime de una vez, qué mierda es lo que quieres y qué diablos estás haciendo aquí. ¿Quién te dijo donde encontrarme? —si había sido Mike, apenas terminara esta desagradable conversación lo despediría.

—Pero que brava vienes… ¿Qué acaso el idiota que escogiste para follarte ya no te satisface como tú querías? Parece que comienza a ser una costumbre tuya, ¿no? Desechar hombres, digo…

—No hables así de Edward y no seas vulgar por favor…—imbécil, le cortaría le lengua si se volvía a expresar de la misma forma de mi maravilloso Edward.

Jacob, sonrió satisfecho al ver que estaba cumpliendo su objetivo, molestarme. Abrió la boca para contestar completamente pagado de sí mismo, pero sus palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron con terror clavándose detrás de mí y se parapetó en la tumbona en un patético intento de autoprotección.

Giré mi rostro para ver que le provocaba tan extraña reacción y ahí estaba Edward, quien se acercó hasta él, como un peligroso y salvaje animal a punto de dar caza a una indefensa presa. Se inclinó sobre Jacob y rugió letal—: Si le tocas un pelo, te mato…

Luego se irguió en toda su impresionante estatura, con un brazo rodeó mi cuerpo estrechándolo posesivo contra el suyo, me levantó del piso y estrelló sus labios en los míos con furioso ardor, para segundos después depositarme nuevamente en el piso con delicadeza, besar mi frente y marcharse tan fugazmente como apareció.

Nuevamente, éramos solo Jake y yo.

Un humillado Jacob, se incorporó tratando de recobrar su honor perdido y retomar el altanero papel con el que había llegado hasta acá, como si aquello fuese posible; la poca y nada dignidad que aún poseía, la había perdido completamente esta mañana después del demoledor puñetazo que le había atizado Edward. Si a eso le sumamos, lo grotesco que se veía con aquellos tapones de algodón que estaba usando seguramente para contener la hemorragia de su nariz, la imagen que proyectaba el hombre sentado frente a mí, era simplemente patética. Me hubiese carcajeado de lo lindo, si toda esta situación no me tuviese tan complicada y abrumada.

—Sí que salió violento tu principito inglés… —dijo con desdén succionado las pajitas de su caipiriña.

El contorno de sus ojos comenzaba a tomar un color violáceo, semicírculo que se extendía hasta su hinchado tabique nasal, cardenales que apenas escondía el parche adhesivo que contenía su quebrada nariz.

—Lo podría demandar por esto, ¿sabes? —apuntó con el índice derecho su magullado rostro, con cuidado de no pasarse a llevar.

—Haz lo que quieras Jake, no me interesa. Tú te lo buscaste…—mascullé intentando contener la ira, no le daría en el gusto de sacarme de mis casillas—. Bueno, ya estoy aquí como querías, ahora, habla de una vez…

—Ay, Bellita, Bellita…—chasqueó la lengua varias veces y negó con la cabeza—. No tan rápido preciosa, ¿cuál es tu apuro? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme? Toma asiento aquí junto a mí, cariño… —palmeó sobre el cómodo cojín a su lado—. ¿Una caipiriña? —ofreció con una fingida sonrisa.

—¿Puedes pagarla? —pregunté desafiante, alzando una ceja tomando asiento en la tumbona de al lado, primero muerta antes de sentarme junto a él.

—Claro que puedo —contestó suficiente—. Estos últimos días he hecho muy, pero muy buenos negocios…

Un aire encubierto estaba impreso en sus palabras e inmediatamente algo me dijo que no era nada bueno, pero por sobre todas las cosas, nada bueno para mí. Decidí indagar más.

—Por favor Jake, no me hagas reír —me burlé—. ¿Negocios? ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¡Si, eres más flojo que la mandíbula de arriba! El único trabajo que has hecho toda tu vida es gastar mi dinero y pasar echado en casa mirando el ESPN…

—¡Oye! Trabajo en el periódico hace tres años, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que recuerdo, pero escribir una columna deportiva cada dos semanas para el West Seattle Herald, no es trabajo —imbécil como era de descarado.

Una sonrisa misteriosa cruzó por sus labios y me observó unos minutos sin decir nada, «¿Qué diablos se traería entre manos?» Ya no lo aguantaba más, solo quería irme de aquí para estar con Edward, por lo que como él, no se dignaba a tocar el tema, lo toqué yo.

—Bien Jacob, realmente no entiendo como averiguaste donde estaba y menos que haces aquí, ¿no habías accedido a firmar los papeles del divorcio? Bien sabías que yo llegaría a Seattle en dos semanas más.

Fui directo al grano, a estas alturas no estaba para rodeos, pero al parecer él, no pensaba lo mismo.

—Te mandé mails, muchos…, ninguno contestaste… —reprochó desviando completamente el tema—. También te llamé hasta el cansancio…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Jake! —lo corté impaciente de escuchar semejante estupidez—. No lo hagas más difícil, porque no lo es. ¿Qué no recuerdas como me fui de casa? ¿No te dejé bien claro que todo había terminado? ¿Que no hay vuelta atrás? No veo la razón, por la cual los tendría que leer y menos contestar.

—Nena… ¿Cómo quieres que lo crea si antes de que te fueras estábamos haciendo el amor?

«¡Oh, Dios mío! Dame paciencia por favor», pensé pasándome las manos por el rostro con frustración de escuchar la sarta de imbecilidades. Inspiré profundamente para contener mi lengua y no mandarlo a la mierda.

—Jake, sé razonable. Tú y yo...

—Déjame terminar por favor —me interrumpió al ver que lo iba a rebatir—. Mira Bella, te lo plantearé de esta forma, para que lo entiendas. Sé que siempre has estado un poco loca, mas con las tonterías que escribes…

—¿Tonterías? —lo increpé furiosa—. Eres un mal nacido, bien que has vivido como rey todos estos años gracias a mis tonterías…—que mundo de diferencia había entre Edward y Jacob.

Jacob, "mi marido", no hacía nada más que renegar y vapulear mi trabajo y Edward, mi simple "amigo" con derecho a roce, lo adoraba. Tanto, que se dedicaba a alabar mis ocurrencias cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

—Bueno, como sea… —dijo sin prestarme atención—. ¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Como decía…—carraspeó—… como siempre has estado un poco loca puedo entender que hayas querido tener un desliz, algo de emoción en tu vida, pero tú me amas a mi nena y ya te has entretenido lo suficiente con el imbécil ese, por lo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa. Prometo que olvidaré por todo lo que me has hecho pasar y seguiremos adelante tan felices como siempre…

—¿Qué? —pregunté exclamando incrédula. «¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tan felices como siempre? ¡Dios mío! En qué momento de mi vida había estado tan perdida que se me ocurrió casarme con este tarado. Debería haber escuchado a mi padre»—. ¿Me has venido a buscar? ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Jake, ¿en que parte de tu cabeza, no entiendes que se acabó, que ya no te amo? Lo. Nuestro. Terminó —recalqué cada palabra a ver si así lo comprendía de una vez por todas en su tonto y limitado cerebro.

Al escucharme, aquel semblante relajado y desenfadado que tenía mientras entablábamos esta absurda conversación cambió, entornó sus negros ojos brillantes como el ónix y observándome, sonrió de manera siniestra retomando aquel modo altanero y petulante con el cual me había recibido.

—Bien..., que no se diga que no lo intenté…—se encogió de hombros displicente y tomó un largo sorbo de su caipiriña—. Entonces, ahora mi querida Isabella, tú y yo, conversaremos de negocios…

—Habla…—presioné para que me dijera de una vez por todas que diantres es lo que quería, estaba escalofriantemente misterioso.

—Te enamoraste de él, ¿verdad? —preguntó dejándome completamente perpleja. «¿Qué tenía que ver eso, con las condiciones que me pondría para darme el divorcio?».

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer, ya no es de tu incumbencia. Me canso Jacob, deja de dilatar esta situación. ¿Qué demonios quieres para que me dejes de una vez en paz? —contesté sin darle ningún tipo de información, no le permitiría opinar una palabra de la relación que tenía con Edward.

—Bueno, entonces si no sientes nada por el desgraciado ese, supongo que no te importará que gane un poco de dinero vendiendo éstas…—se inclinó hacía su lado izquierdo, metió su mano por debajo de la tumbona y extrajo un blanco y enorme sobre que extendió hacia a mí, con una sonrisa malévola desplegada de oreja a oreja.

Desconfiada tomé el sobre, el golpeteo frenético y constaste de mis latidos amenazaban con hacer explotar mi corazón. No era necesario ser vidente para adivinar casi con certeza que había dentro de éste, sin embargo, jamás imaginé que el contenido era de tal envergadura.

Fotos, innumerables fotos de Edward y yo, pero éstas distaban completamente de las inocentes imágenes que habían capturado de nosotros bailando en Río. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y sentí la hiel recorrer mis venas, mis manos y mi cuerpo por completo temblaron intentando contener la descomunal ira y la amargura que las imágenes me producían. Ahí, impresas en mis trémulas manos tenía el anuncio del principio del fin, tal como lo había vislumbrado esta mañana cuando intempestivamente apareció Jacob. Las imágenes eran contundentes y demoledoras, no había forma de negar que retratados en ellas, estábamos Edward y yo, teniendo sexo en diferentes escenarios y en distintas posiciones. En la orilla de la playa, en el jacuzzi de la terraza, hasta dentro de la habitación.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, no sabía cómo defenderme ni cómo reaccionar frente a esta situación, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, era Edward. Mi hermoso, bueno y alegre ángel que no merecía verse involucrado en un ardid semejante y en cómo le harían daño éstas fotos, si es que llegaban a salir a la luz pública.

—La que más me gusta, es la en que te está follando por detrás en el balcón de la terraza…—apuntó con divertido sarcasmo—. Bien pervertido salió tu amante, ¿cuál sería el gusto de tenerte desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba todo el día si tienes las tetas tan pequeñas?

Juro que por más que traté de mantener la compostura, para demostrarle que las imágenes no me afectaban, lo logré pobremente. Estaba absolutamente perpleja, estupefacta, jamás, ni en mis peores pesadillas pensé que Jacob caería tan bajo, que se convertiría en este ser maquiavélico y despreciable.

—¿Sorprendida mí querida, Isabella? —soltó irónico gozando completamente con la situación.

Maldito hijo de puta, lo quería matar, quería arrancarle los ojos con mis propias manos, quería gritarle una y mil cosas en la cara, sin embargo, algo me decía que intentara mantener la calma, aunque esta fuese mínima, no debía demostrarle cuán importante era Edward para mí, si no, Jacob me manipularía a su antojo.

—Eres un cerdo Jacob —espeté asqueada de su presencia, de sus viles actos, preguntándome cómo diablos o quién diablos había tomado las fotografías—. Haz la que quieras con ellas, no me interesa, ¿crees que me intimidarás con unas simples fotos? Miles de veces han salido imágenes como estas, y de personalidades bastante más importantes y conocidas que yo…—metí las fotos dentro del sobre como si no me importaran en lo más mínimo y las disparé a sus pies, en un precario empeño de demostrar indiferencia.

—Quizá no te importen a ti, pero… ¿qué dirá tu amante de ellas? ¿Crees que le gustará verse completamente desnudo en la primera plana de las revistas de chismes más importantes de Río y del mundo? ¿En un hermoso y colorido reportaje en las páginas centrales, con detalles sabrosamente escabrosos? —Acarició el aire con una mano, como si pudiese vislumbrar aquellas páginas y su encabezado—. _"Escándalo del mes: La afamada escritora erótica del momento, Isabella Black, es una adúltera. ¿Se habrá acordado un segundo de su sexy marido, cuando practicaba al aire libre indecentes posiciones sexuales?"_. Después, cuando todo el caos esté apunto de desvanecerse, cuando todo esté casi tranquilo y los reporteros dejen de perseguirte a ti y a al imbécil ese, ganaré más dinero aún, volveré a desempolvar la historia, contando mi triste versión de los hechos, contaré cómo me dejaste, diré que me ponías lo cuernos desde siempre…

—¿También les dirás porque te dejé? —ataqué de vuelta, intentando no reflejar el terror que sentía de imaginar a Edward viviendo tan solo un segundo ésta mal intencionada maquinación—. Mira que yo también tengo mucho que decir si me preguntan, nada me cuesta contarles que te dejé por la inexistente hombría que posees entre las piernas y por la casi nula destreza que tienes en la cama.

—Puedes contar lo que quieras…—respondió restándole importancia a mis amenazas, sin siquiera mirarme—. Yo tengo pruebas, tú…, no. Ay Isabella, Isabella… ¿Sabes que es lo más triste? —preguntó con falso pesar.

No le contesté, solo lo miré con profundo odio, con mi mente trabajando a mil por hora, buscando alguna forma para escapar de esta espantosa situación, me sentía atrapada; lamentablemente, no encontraba ninguna.

—¿No dirás nada? Bien, te lo diré de todas formas… —sus ojos brillaron con oscura satisfacción—. Lo más triste mi querida esposa, es que aunque lo niegues o no me digas nada, te conozco demasiado bien y sé que estás perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada del doctorcito…, por lo que ahora harás lo que yo diga, si no, el único perjudicado en todo esto será tu principito, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

—Estás hablando estupideces Jake, el doctorcito como tú le llamas no es nadie para mí, es solo como tú dijiste, un aventura, el hombre que elegí para cogerme y nada más —afirmé indolente, mientras mi corazón se encogía de solo pronunciar tal aberración.

—¿Estás segura? —indagó suficiente y un nuevo sobre apareció frente a mis ojos casi como por arte de magia—. ¿Por qué no le echas una mirada a esto y después me dices que no lo amas?

Sintiéndome incapaz de continuar con todo esto, saqué el contenido del nuevo sobre, contenido que igualmente eran fotografías. La diferencia esta vez, es que éstas no eran de Edward y yo en comprometedoras posiciones sexuales, estas era de ayer…, de nuestra inolvidable noche de San Valentín.

Las imágenes eran devastadoras y hermosas, todo nuestro paseo por Rua das Pedras, besándonos, acariciándonos, bailando como dos enamorados en la calle, abrazados como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo que Edward y yo. Y mi mirada, aquella forma de contemplar a mi sexy chico de Ipanema, decía mucho más que mil palabras, estaba completa y absolutamente perdida. Jacob, había ganado…

—Eres un ser despreciable Jacob Black…—pronuncié destilando veneno, apretando fuertemente mis puños, para contener el creciente odio que sentía y no saltarle encima a ahorcarlo con mis propias manos—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? ¿Chantajearme para quedarte con todo o extorsionarme para que vuelva contigo?

—En parte sí, y en parte no —dijo divertido con fingida inocencia.

—¡Cielos Jacob! ¡Di lo que quieres! —grité exasperada no pudiendo contenerme más—. ¡Di que mierda quieres de una maldita vez! —mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas de frustración.

—Quiero que dejes a tu amante y quiero el setenta por ciento de todo tu patrimonio, solo de esa forma te concederé el divorcio y las fotos serán destruidas —soltó finalmente sus deplorables intenciones.

—¿Qué lo deje? ¿Todos mis bienes? —pregunté tontamente sin poder controlar las primeras lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas—. Esto es absurdo, si lo dejaré de todas formas, sabes que tengo que volver a Seattle —intenté convencerlo comenzando a desesperarme.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero yo quiero que lo dejes ahora. No quiero que tengas ningún contacto con él al volver a Seattle, quiero que la relación se diluya, que piense que él no te importa. Te estaré vigilando Isabella, si tengo el más mínimo indicio que le has buscado, venderé las fotos a todas las revistas.

—No lo entiendo…—cerré mis ojos e inspiré profundamente intentando contener mis lágrimas de ira y mis lágrimas de dolor al tener la certeza de que todo había acabado, ya que si quería proteger a Edward de todo este maldito circo, tendría que ceder a todas sus maquiavélicas y poco honestas exigencias, sin embargo no podía dejar de intentarlo, de tratar de encontrar una salida—. ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? Una vez que el divorcio este oficializado, puedo volver a buscarlo…

—¿Y te querrá de vuelta, después de que lo dejes abruptamente porque ha aparecido tu marido? ¿Tienes la certeza de que él te ama, como tú lo amas a él?, yo creo que deberías abrir los ojos Bella, y ser objetiva con la situación. Hace más de un mes que te estás comportando como una cualquiera y los hombres no nos encariñamos con putas, nos las follamos hasta que estamos saciados de ellas y después las botamos como si fuesen una basura. Aunque objetivamente si lo amas tanto, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Y era cierto, aunque sus palabras fuesen burdas y crudas, no tenía la certeza de absolutamente nada. Si bien, nuestra relación era meramente carnal, Edward siempre fue un verdadero caballero y a medida de que avanzaban los días y nos fuimos conociendo, sentía que cada vez era más tierno y protector conmigo, sin embargo jamás me había dicho directamente me que amaba, solo tenía pequeñas luces y todas ellas habían sido principalmente anoche. Todavía bailaba casi irrealmente ese significativo "amor" por los recovecos de mi mente, aunque quizás Edward, era simplemente amable y yo lo había interpretado de otra forma, por las locas ansias de que él, estuviese tan enamorado como yo lo estaba.

Suspiré tristemente y jugueteé con las perlas de mi pulsera que aún descansaba en mi muñeca.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Jake? —averigüé sin ganas, sintiendo como la fuerza escapaba de mi cuerpo—. No solo quieres que deje a Edward, sino que también quieres mi dinero, mi esfuerzo de años…

—Simple… —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—, porque al dejarme has destruido mi vida. Me quitaste mi dinero y mis garantías, ahora tendré que ser yo, quien trabaje para mantenerme, y no estoy dispuesto a comenzar todo de cero. Así que si yo no soy feliz, tú no tampoco lo serás…

«¡Dios!», me parecía estar viviendo una horrible pesadilla.

—Eres un monstruo…

—¿Y qué? —cuestionó sintiéndose completamente orgulloso de sus deshonestas intensiones—. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…

Me miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo complacido, Jacob estaba gozando con mi sufrimiento.

—Tienes tres días para estar en Seattle, si no haces lo que te pido, entablaré una demanda por adulterio.

—¿Adulterio? —pregunté extrañada y reí sin ganas—. Eso es una tontería, no existe el adulterio en estado de Washington, eso solo ayudaría a mi demanda de divorcio.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero en vez de ser simple y corto como ahora, será un proceso muy largo en el cual saldrá a la luz el escándalo y estas preciosas fotos —toqueteó el sobre con sus dedos con exasperante suficiencia.

—¿Quién me garantiza que las fotos serán destruidas? ¿Que no hay mas copias? —inquirí, tenía que cerciorarme que cumpliría su palabra, sino, todo sacrificio que haría por proteger a Edward sería completamente en vano.

—Créeme Isabellita, hay garantía, porque las fotos…, las tomé yo…

—¡Tú! —exclamé sin poderlo creer.

—¿Lo dudas? Yo también soy periodista, ¿o se te olvida? Aunque debo reconocer que la idea recién se me ocurrió cuando vi tus fotos bailando muy feliz y animada en el Seattle Times. Por cierto, excelente vegetación donde esconderse tiene la casa del monigote que te coges, lo único malo fueron esos horribles perros, pero nada que un buen pedazo de bistec y unos somníferos para solucionar el problema.

Mi corazón se atenazó de solo escucharlo, pobres perritos, Edward que tanto los cuidaba y los mimaba como si fuesen dos niños, y Jacob sin ningún reparo los estuvo drogando. ¿Qué ente podía ser tan despreciable y tener el alma tan negra para abusar de un par de animales buenos e indefensos?

—¿Cómo crees que logré capturar tan buenas tomas de ustedes dentro de la casa? Por cierto, quizás ahora que no tendrás dinero te puedas dedicar a protagonizar películas eróticas.

Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro, ya me era casi imposible contener mi llanto. Quién lo diría, salí arrancando de Seattle en busca de la felicidad que mi marido nunca me dio, y cuando por fin creí haberla encontrado sintiéndome completamente feliz y plena, él mismo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encargó de destruirla. ¿Cuántos más extraños y crueles caminos, me tendría preparado el destino? Si eran como este, definitivamente no quería vivirlos.

—Increíble —murmuré sin ganas mirando mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo—, no le has trabajado un peso a nadie en tu vida, y ahora que por primera vez lo haces, tu única motivación eso solo destruirme.

—Lo que te está pasando, tú te lo provocaste Bella, no yo… Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? —presionó innecesariamente, él sabía que había ganado.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —pregunté levantado la mirada y poniéndome de pie, ya no soportaba un segundo más estar junto a él.

—No mi querida esposita, no la tienes —contestó riendo satisfecho.

—¡Púdrete Jacob! —espeté con todo el aborrecimiento que pude imprimirle a las palabras, colgué mi cartera a mi hombro intentando mantener mi dignidad intacta y a paso apresurado y con mi frente en alto crucé la terraza para salir de una vez por todas de ese maldito lugar.

Cuando atravesaba los ventanales que llevaban al interior gritó —: ¡Tres días Isabella! No lo olvides… ¡Solo tres días!

X*X*X

Con el mundo desmoronándose a mis pies, salí de la posada, mis lágrimas ahora corrían libremente por mi rostro como dos amargos ríos, que se escurrían hasta las comisuras de mis labios. Con cada doloroso sollozo mi garganta quemaba y quería gritar, gritar de frustración y soledad, pero me asfixiaba, todo el aire parecía haber escapado de mis pulmones, junto con mis fuerzas para continuar.

Sabía que debía hacer, pero simplemente no me sentía capaz, aún no estaba preparada para dejar a Edward, y menos de esta forma, sin tener la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amo, sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de saber si aquel hombre que me miraba con aquella estremecedora dulzura, se había enamorado de mí también. Ahora, simplemente debía partir, dejarlo aquí en Brasil sin mirar atrás, sin saber si la hermosa amistad que habíamos creado tenía por lo menos una mínima posibilidad.

No sé cuanto rato caminé sin rumbo, solo acompañada del crepitar de mis pasos que me parecían acompasados con cada latido de mi desolado corazón. Una y mil ideas se arremolinaban en mi mente intentando inventar una excusa que pareciera creíble para mi precipitada decisión de volver a Seattle. No tenía la certeza de los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí, pero si tenía la seguridad de que había quedado muy preocupado al dejarme con Jacob y también de que era malditamente perspicaz e insistente, cualquier grieta en mi historia él la adivinaría, y me podría hacer claudicar y eso era algo que no me podía permitir, sino, el único afectado en esta descabellada y mal intencionada locura sería mi hermoso Edward.

Finalmente mi desganado y triste caminar me llevó hasta el centro de Búzios.

Vagué largos minutos por sus adoquinadas calles observando todo, pero sin ver nada en realidad, hasta que mis tímidos pasos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando mi vista reparó sin quererlo en un conocido cartel que colgaba sobre una cristalina mampara. Sonreí sin ganas ante tal ironía, al parecer definitivamente este era mi destino. Mi corazón amenazaba con explotar dentro de mi pecho, mientras observaba las gemelas letras, enormes, roja y azul, que parecían burlarse de mi desgracia, llamándome, incitándome a entrar, logrando que percibiera cada uno de mis latidos, como un cruel llamado a mi sentencia de muerte; lamentablemente ya no había vuelta atrás.

Inspiré y exhalé varias veces para armarme del valor que carecía para hacer esto, repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pretendiendo convérseme de que hacer esto era lo correcto. «Debes hacerlo Bella, tienes que hacerlo, por Edward debes hacerlo», repetía en mi mente sin cesar como si fuese un mantra.

La gente paseaba feliz a mí alrededor, disfrutando de la cálida tarde de verano, enamorados, familias, niños tomando helado y aquí estaba yo oyendo sus alegres voces, como lejanos ecos, como cantarinas voces del más allá, viviendo en aquel cielo donde una vez yo también viví y fui inmensamente feliz junto al amor de mi vida, junto a Edward.

Su nombre de caballero antiguo serpenteaba en mi mente junto con sus verdes ojos, su seductora sonrisa, sus grandes manos, la calidez de sus protectores y fuertes brazos, su masculino olor y sus sedosos labios…

Cerré mis ojos y los apreté fuertemente como si así los pudiese exprimir del aguacero que no parecía acabar, como si secando mis ojos el dolor se pudiese esfumar.

Casi sin fuerzas empujé la diáfana puerta y forcé a mis pies que se negaban a cooperar a moverse lentamente, era como si los detuviese un secreto mensaje subliminar que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que no debía dejarme dominar, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Esta la única alternativa que tenía de quizás recuperarlo algún día y no destruir nuestros hermosos recuerdos por culpa una condenada ambición.

Con mis pies prácticamente arrastrando llegué hasta el mesón de atención, donde detrás de la lustrosa madera, atendían dos morenas y jóvenes chicas vestidas con el típico uniforme de aerolínea.

—Boa tarde —saludó la que estaba peinada con un tirante y firme moño que daba la impresión que le achinaba los ojos. Su mirada avellana se clavó en mi con cierta preocupación, seguramente debía lucir horrible.

Con palabras titubeantes la saludé y nuevas e incontenibles lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, cristalinas gotas que rápidamente sequé mientras le explicaba que necesitaba un pasaje para el día dieciocho de febrero en la mañana, en un vuelo directo desde Río de Janeiro a Seattle. Haciendo cálculos, ese era el tiempo máximo que me quedaba para permanecer en Brasil, y así poder llegar a los Estados Unidos en la fecha estipulada por el maldito de Jacob.

Desgraciadamente como alguna vez escuché por ahí, para que hacer las cosas difíciles, si se pueden hacer imposibles.

La pequeña esperanza que albergaba en mi corazón de disfrutar todos los minutos y segundos que me quedaban junto a Edward, se desmoronó en el instante que la amable chica me explicó con profundo pesar que no quedaban pasajes en ninguna clase para ese día y lo único que me podía ofrecer para complacer la rapidez con que me urgía, era para el día diecisiete a las seis de la mañana; obviamente, no me quedó más que aceptar.

Le entregué mi tarjeta de crédito como una autómata, con el peso de aquel miserable día sobre mis hombros, ella me entregó mi pasaje, lo guardé en mi cartera y de la misma forma salí del lugar a enfrentar lo peor que me quedaba por hacer: informarle a Edward de mi partida.

Divagué un par de cuadras con mi teléfono fuertemente aferrado a mis sudorosas manos, intenté llamar dos o tres veces a Edward, pero simplemente no tuve el valor de enfrentar su estremecedora mirada, aquella que parecía adivinar hasta mis más profundos y oscuros pensamientos.

No podía, simplemente no podía…

Me odié mil veces por ser una maldita cobarde, por rendirme tan fácil, por no haber luchado aunque sea un poco. Simplemente, esta no era yo, había sucumbido a los malévolos planes de Jacob; no obstante, con tal de proteger a Edward todos los sufrimientos valían la pena.

¿Me importaba siquiera el dinero? La respuesta era no. ¿De qué me servía tener una mina de oro, si jamás tendría a Edward? Solo me quedaba aferrarme a la entrañable ilusión de que cuando pasara esta maldita tormenta, Edward me quisiera de vuelta. ¿Y si existiese esa remota posibilidad? ¿Lo querría él así, después de irme sin mirar atrás dejando todo lo que habíamos construido, prácticamente en el mismo instante de que apareció Jacob?

Lamentablemente la respuesta para eso era: "solo el tiempo lo dirá".

Mi andar sin rumbo me llevó hasta la solitaria playa de enfrentaba los múltiples restaurantes que había en Rua das Pedras. Me senté en la blanca y fina arena y abracé mis piernas, apoyé la cabeza en las rodillas y mi mirada se perdió en el azul horizonte, donde el brillante cielo de la tarde parecía fundirse con el cristalino mar, mientras la aterciopelada voz de Edward comenzaba a coquetear en los bordes de mi conciencia…

"_Pase lo que pase…, por favor…no te olvides que esta mañana me dijiste que sí…"_

«¡Dios, Edward! ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que te prometí!», pensé comenzando a llorar sin consuelo, dándome cuenta que sea lo sea que él haya querido hablar esta mañana conmigo, ya no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

"_Te amo mi pequeña, te amo mi Bella"_

Aquellas palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar, ¿habrán sido nada más que un hermoso sueño? ¿Solo el resultado de mí alocada imaginación? ¿Y si eso era lo que él quería hablar conmigo esta mañana? ¿Sería posible que Edward también me amara? Mi corazón latió frenético de solo pensarlo y una cálida sensación me invadió.

"_Que puedo decir… Esta mañana me siento feliz, romántico…, como Chopin…"_

Y al recordarlo, todos y cada unos de los preciosos gestos de Edward para conmigo en todo este mes, me atacaron todos juntos y de sopetón... «¡Como había sido tan ciega!», sentí que mi alma iba a estallar de alegría ante tal revelación.

Mis ojos al fin se abrieron de su testadura ceguera y me sentí brillar como una refulgente estrella, pero a la vez sentí que comenzaba a marchitarme por dentro, de igual forma que el sol se apagaba en el rosado firmamento detrás del mar. Me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde…

«¿Habría alguna vez en este mundo una oportunidad para nosotros?», me sentía absolutamente incapacitada para contestar.

Mis lágrimas comenzaban a escasear, ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar, inspiré profundamente intentando dejar de hipar, había llegado el momento de llamar a Edward, de enfrentarme a mi realidad, pero jamás logré hacerlo…

Unos fuertes y protectores brazos rodearon mi cuerpo con infinito cuidado de no asustarme y unos labios depositaron un beso tras otro en el tope de mi cabeza. El masculino y embriagador perfume de Edward se coló por todos mis sentidos, como la alucinógena droga que necesitaba para calmar mi dolor.

—¡Dios, Bella! ¡Casi me has dado un susto de muerte! —dijo con voz estrangulada, aferrándome más hacia él, como si en aquel abrazo se le fuera la vida y comenzó a mecerme suavemente—. Te he buscado tanto, pequeña…—una de sus manos acarició toda la extensión de mi cabello.

—Perdón…—sollocé en sus brazos, rodeando su cintura y enterrando mi cara en su pecho—. Yo no quería…

—Shhh… —me calló con un suave beso en los labios—. Não chore minha menina bonita…(17) Shhh…, ya pasó, ya pasó…—intentaba tranquilizarme acariciando suavemente mi espalda, pero sus palabras solo lograron que mi llanto se reanudara.

«¡Jesús Edward! Si tan solo pudiese explicarte que nada a pasado, que esto es solo el comienzo, un maldito comienzo»

Mi dulce chico de Ipanema, tomó mi rostro con una de sus grandes manos con infinita delicadeza, lo alzó para poder mirarme directo a los ojos y secó mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, una a una con la etérea sutileza de una pluma. Sus ojos destilaban infinita incertidumbre y preocupación.

—No llores pequeña…—susurró con algo de desesperación—. Lo que sea que te haya hecho ese desgraciado, tiene solución… No sufras por favor…

—Edward…, yo…—traté de explicar en un imperceptible susurró, pero… ¿Qué excusa le iba a decir?

"_Edward, me voy porque volveré con Jacob"_, me resistía a pronunciar tal aberración, _"Edward, me voy porque Mike me ha llamado y tengo que volver"_, jamás creería algo como eso, menos después de que estuve con Jacob.

Estaba atrapada, me sentía completamente incapaz de inventar un pretexto que sonara convincente.

—¿Qué te hizo? Dime que te hizo ese maldito infeliz para que estés así… —demandó con suavidad—. Bella, déjame ayudarte por favor…

Sabía bien lo que sucedería si le contaba la verdad y aceptaba su ayuda. Edward, jamás permitiría que Jacob me quitase mi patrimonio, estaba segura de que él, preferiría mil veces a que Jake vendiera las fotos a que el muy desgraciado se quedase con casi todo.

—Gracias, pero nada puedes hacer Edward…—solté con incontenible pesar y desvié la mirada.

—¿Por qué? ¡Diablos Bella, mira cómo estás! Juro que si no me dices ahora qué mierda te hizo, iré a esa maldita posada y lo mataré.

«¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No!» Aquello debía impedirlo, sino, todo este sacrificio sería en vano, y solo Dios sabe que podría pasar si Edward se llegara a enterar de la verdad, y yo solo quería protegerlo de toda esta maldad.

Era ahora o nunca. Con mi corazón golpeteando incremente contra mis costillas, sin anestesia y después de una lucha interna que me llevó toda la tarde finalmente lo solté.

—No será necesario…—anuncié sin emoción, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Edward me contempló frunciendo el seño sin entender—. No será necesario porque yo…, yo…, me voy, vuelvo a Seattle pasado mañana —terminé de explicar de un tirón, como si de esa forma pudiese aplacar en algo el incontenible dolor que amenazaba con desgarrar mi corazón.

—¿Te vas? ¿Vuelves a Seattle? ¿Así, tan repentinamente? —preguntó con sus ojos muy abiertos con completa incredulidad—. Simplemente, ¿te vas…? —negó y frunció el seño esta vez atormentado—. Bella, tú…, tú lo prometiste, tú… ¿Por qué…? ¡Cielos, mírame Isabella! —con una mano acunó mi cara y la sostuvo en alto obligándome a que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

Su inteligente y estremecedora mirada me contemplaba enrabiada, en ella se palpaba la acusación de la traición y a la vez me acechaba escrutando cada una de mis expresiones intentando encontrar una razón para mi repentina partida. «¡Oh, Edward! No imaginas cuanto te amo, y cuanto ciento haber roto mi promesa, ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día por dejarte de esta manera»

—Edward…, no me preguntes más por favor…—supliqué con desesperación, si seguía mirándome así no lo podría resistir y terminaría por contarle la verdad—. No puedo…, no lo resisto… No debo… Solo déjalo así… y no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es…

Edward me miró dolido por largos segundos, sus verdes ojos se volvieron cristalinos taladrando los míos, una lucha interna llevaba intentando resignarse a mi burda explicación, hasta que el gesto fiero y amargo que adornaba su hermoso rostro de ángel se relajó y alzó ambas cejas como si hubiese descubierto algo que solo él comprendía, ya que asintió rendido, pero para nada convencido.

No sé qué grado de dolor o desesperación habrá percibido en mis palabras, ya que al menos no me había dado tanta batalla y eso había sido extraño muy extraño, sin embargo, se lo agradecía.

Un triste silencio se instaló entre nosotros mientras permanecimos sentados en la arena, comenzando a resignarnos con nuestro destino, silenció que solo era interrumpido por el vaivén de las olas y mi errática respiración, que poco a poco se fue acompasando a la de Edward, como si fuésemos un solo cuerpo y un solo corazón.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba con locura, necesitaba creer que nuestra historia no terminaría, que jamás tendría fin, necesitaba sentir desesperadamente que él, también me amaba.

—¿Edward? —musité contra su pecho.

—¿Mmm…?

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa y hacerme el amor? —supliqué con fervor, sin importarme las palabras con que se lo había pedido.

—Siempre… —prometió dándome un sonoro y largo beso en mi frente.

Último día…

Estado de ánimo: destruido.

Lágrimas: Millones.

Contenidas: Millones más.

Corazón: Destrozado.

Besos que necesito de Edward: Infinitos…

Con las yemas de mis dedos repasé la tersa y bronceada piel, delineé cada curva de su esculpido torso y jugueteé unos momentos con el sexy vello que cubría su pecho. Lentamente fui subiendo gravando en mi tacto y en mi memoria cada centímetro de mí amado chico de Ipanema, no quería olvidar absolutamente nada.

Dejé un beso donde suponía descansaba su corazón, mientras con la palma de mi mano acariciaba su angulosa mandíbula algo áspera como siempre por las mañanas.

Edward aún dormía, se veía tan hermoso y vulnerable que me parecía un indefenso niño, su seño fruncido, como si algo le preocupara, aunque su respiración era profunda y tranquila. Besé fugazmente sus labios y pasé con infinito cuidado de no despertarlo mi dedo índice por la pequeña arruguita que formaba entre medio de sus pobladas cejas, en un sutil intento de que relajara el gesto.

Apoyé nuevamente mis manos en su pecho con mi mentón descansando encima de ellas y lo contemplé por largos minutos, con la esperanza de que esta no fuese la última vez que lo podría hacer.

Sus brazos se ciñeron a mi espalda, gruñó bajito haciendo un adorable puchero que me provocaba comérmelo a besos y frunció nuevamente sus cejas acomodando levemente su posición, la misma que habíamos mantenido cuando caímos rendidos en los brazos del otro, después de hacer desesperada y apasionadamente el amor.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, pequeña? —Edward susurró casi imperceptiblemente. No abrió sus ojos.

Era cierto, recién eran casi las seis de la mañana ya que los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse tímidamente a través de las ventanas.

—No puedo dormir…—admití, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho, pasé mis manos por debajo de sus brazos y lo atraje hacía a mí con todas mis fuerzas.

Edward comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi espalda, besó el tope de mi cabeza consolándome como siempre en silencio, siempre prudente, como siempre sin importunar cuando algo me aquejaba, esperando pacientemente a que yo me decidiera a hablar. Sin embargo, esta vez, todo era diferente. No diría nada, ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar sobre esto, además él sabía perfectamente como me estaba sintiendo, porque al parecer él se sentía exactamente igual y le agradecería por siempre a que haya accedido a no preguntar o a no demandar alguna convincente explicación de mi parte, ya que las facciones de su rostro ayer en la tarde me demostraron que lo menos que tenía era resignación; no obstante, siempre bondadoso, no me presionó.

—Mmm…, entonces creo que puedo ayudar para que a mi pequeña le dé sueño de nuevo… —ofreció como siempre seductor, acariciando abrazadoramente mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las cuales apresó con ambas manos y me puso encima de su cuerpo.

Como siempre aquella importante parte de su anatomía a esta hora de la mañana me saludaba más que despierta.

—¿Así? ¿Qué tiene en mente, Doctor Cullen? —pregunté siguiéndole el juego, quitando unas hebras de su alborotado cabello que habían caído en su frente y acomodándome ahorcajadas encima de él. No quería sentirme triste, solo quería ser feliz mi último día junto a mi chico de Ipanema.

—Esto…—ronroneó atrapando mis labios en un beso profundo y embriagador que me extrajo todo el aire de mis pulmones, mientras lenta y abrasadoramente empezaba a rozar mi intimidad con la suya—… y esto…—con su nariz acarició mi mejilla, bajando lentamente hasta mi cuello, el cual regó de un camino de húmedos besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, succionó incitando la sensible piel, lo mordió suave y luego soltó lentamente con sus labios—…y esto…—gimió ronco fundiendo nuevamente nuestras bocas cuando su bien dotada y dura masculinidad comenzaba a deslizarse en mi interior.

—Edward…—gemí perdida, entregándome a la placentera sensación de sentir a mi hombre nuevamente reclamándome como suya, nuevamente haciéndome el amor.

X*X*X

—Te queda… —inquirió Edward apuntando mi plato, apenas y había tocado mis frutillas.

—No tengo hambre…—contesté sin ganas mirando las rojas y deliciosas frutas.

Prometo por lo más sagrado que lo estaba intentando, no quería que me viera triste, quería que fuese un día como cualquier otro, divertido, tranquilo, inesperado y excitante…

—Bella…—reprendió—, solo inténtalo, ¿sí? Donde vamos, no llevaremos nada para comer… —quitó el tenedor de mi mano pinchó una fresa y la puso en frente de mi boca—. Abre —ordenó como siempre mandón.

Abrí la boca e hice lo que me pidió, mientras mascando observaba fijamente el repelente para insectos encima del mesón de la cocina. La curiosidad comenzó a picarme. «¿Dónde me llevaría?»

—¿Dónde vamos, Edward? ¿Al Amazonas? —pregunté contemplando el anaranjado aerosol, que en su cilíndrica figura rezaba con letras blancas el nombre "Off".

Su vista viajó hasta donde tenía clavada la mía, sonrió con comprensión mostrándome todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes y negó con la cabeza con diversión.

—Tienes cada ocurrencia ahí dentro…—besó mi frente y acarició mi cabello por toda su extensión, insistiendo con una nueva fresa—. ¿No crees que sea un poco lejos el Amazonas? —contestó con otra pregunta, sin responder donde me llevaría.

—Bueno, sí —admití—, pero quien sabe, eres tan exagerado que sinceramente a veces creo que nada es imposible para ti.

—No sabes lo que dices Bella…—pronunció las palabras con oscuro dolor y su chispeante mirada se opacó, aflicción que trató de ocultar recomponiendo rápidamente el gesto—. Solo quiero evitar que te pique algún venenoso y mortal insecto, de esos con los que solo te podrías encontrar tú —tocó la punta de mi nariz con el dedo índice.

—Muy simpático Doctor Cullen, muy simpático —contesté sardónica.

—Lo sé, soy el señor simpatía en persona —dijo suficiente y me guiñó un ojo coqueto, ofreciéndome la última fresa de mi plato que mastiqué como siempre deslumbrada por su irreal belleza—. Ahora, vamos a llenarte de repelente… ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba pequeña! —me tomó de la cintura y ayudó a bajar del alto taburete, apurándome con una nalgada.

Después de la "maravillosa" sesión convirtamos a Bella impermeable a venenosos y mortales bichos, completamente pasada a algo parecido a fragancia de talco bebé, salimos tomados de las manos por la puerta trasera de la casa de Edward y comenzamos a caminar internándonos en la frondosa y verde vegetación.

—¿Me dirás ahora donde vamos? —pregunté después de unos diez minutos de caminata, mientras Edward sostenía una enorme y verde hoja para despejar mi camino.

—Ya queda menos, no arruines la sorpresa…

—¿Es cerca al menos?

—Sí —contestó misterioso sin darme ninguna pista—. Pareces una niña pequeña —me acusó sonriendo y tomándome de la cintura para ayudarme a saltar una enorme raíz.

—Y si es cerca, ¿por qué no vinimos antes? —volví al ataque sin prestarle atención, pestañeando deslumbrada, se me encogía el corazón cuando se comportaba así de caballero.

—Porque tenía reservado este lugar para una ocasión especial y bueno…, ayer yo quería…—se detuvo abruptamente y frunció el seño contrariado—. Bueno…, supongo que hoy también lo es…

—Edward…—solté conmovida, dándome cuenta que si no hubiese aparecido Jacob a arruinarlo todo, quizás hoy el curso de mi vida sería completamente distinto.

El sonido de agua correr me desvió de mis poco alentadores pensamientos, logrando que me nuevamente le pusiera atención por completo al momento que estábamos viviendo. A medida que el sonido se hacía más y más fuerte, mi corazón comenzó a latir expectante, así como también se hicieron mis pasos al imaginar lo que era y comencé a caminar tirando de la mano de Edward, estaba ansiosa por ver la sorpresa.

—Tranquila…—dijo riendo—, por ahí no es…—corrigió mi rumbo obligándome a caminar delante de él, con sus manos puestas en mi hombros.

«¿Cómo lo hace para ser una brújula ambulante?», pensé, para mi todos los árboles se veían iguales: verdes, enormes y demasiado frondosos. De seguro si me tocara venir sola ya me hubiese perdido.

Una de las grandes manos de Edward apareció frente a mis ojos antes de que chocara con una hoja gigantesca, la deslizó hacia un lado como si fuese una vaporosa cortina y ahí frente mis ojos emergió el lugar más hermoso jamás visto en mi vida.

Era un manantial, tres vigorosas cascadas se precipitaban entre la selvática fauna que cubría el muro natural, a una laguna de aguas calmas y cristalinas, que invitaban a ser exploradas. Observé el paisaje por unos minutos en silencio, empapándome de su tranquila aura y de su majestuosidad.

—Es precioso…—susurré aún asombrada.

—Eres la primera persona en acompañarme —aclaró hablando suavemente a mi oído, me abrazó por detrás, descansando sus manos en mi vientre y apoyó su mentón entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

—¿La primera? —pregunté asombrada girando mi rostro para poder verlo, era algo difícil de creer—. ¿Y Kate? —solté como siempre sin poderme contener y hablando demás, aunque a decir verdad pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que Kate, jamás habría caminado por la jungla por miedo a quebrase una uña.

—¿Kate? ¿Quién es Kate? —preguntó guasón haciéndose el completo desentendido, mirándome con sus ojos chispeantes.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué lindo!» amaba cuando se ponía en ese plan me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos.

—¿Kate? —contesté siguiendo su juego girándome en sus brazos coqueta—. Veamos… Kate…, alta, de más o menos uno ochenta, oxigenada y sin ninguna neurona. Tiene un perro, un Crestado Chino, pensándolo bien, ahora que te miró con atención… —jugueteé con su cabello y ladeé mi rostro haciendo como que lo observaba mejor, intentando contener las carcajadas—, tienes un indudable parecido con el, sobre todo por el pelo.

—¡Oh, Swan! ¡No debiste haber dicho eso! —amenazó conteniendo su risa, se separó de mi dejó caer la pequeña mochila que llevaba en su espalda con nuestras cosas y de un rápido movimiento me alzó, me recostó en su hombro como si fuese un costal de papas y a grades zancadas ingresó al agua con todo y ropa, lazándome a ella tan cual como estaba.

—¡Edward! —grité cuando salí a la superficie, quitándome mi malogrado vestido dispuesta a vengarme, el agua estaba deliciosa, pero mis vengativos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando mis ojos se encontraron con algo increíblemente divertido.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Edward al ver la sonrisa satisfecha instalada en mi rostro.

—¡Un columpio! —exclamé fascinada comenzando a salir del agua para llegar hasta el.

Era una larga cuerda con un tope para poner los pies en su final, colgada de una alta y fuerte rama de uno de los arboles que estaba en la orilla de la laguna.

—¡Por el amor de Dios mujer baja de ahí! ¡Te vas a caer! —demandó Edward cuando comenzaba a balancearme, mirándome desde abajo con su semblante preocupado, el agua llegaba hasta su cintura y se había quitado su camiseta; la vista era absolutamente de infarto—. ¡Realmente tienes complejo de mono araña!

—¡Eres un viejo gruñón, Edward! —lo acusé divertida tomando mas vuelo—. ¿Qué no había columpios en tu remilgado colegio? ¡Hasta me parece que te veo con tu elegante uniforme a rayas y el pelo engominado! —me reí a carcajadas.

—Claro que había —refutó con aquel educado acento, caminado ansioso de un lado a otro siguiendo el vaivén de mi movimiento—, pero yo no soy patoso por naturaleza —se defendió enfurruñado.

Lo contemplé enamorada, se veía tan adorable enojado, por lo que simplemente me daría el gusto de enojarlo más.

—Eres tan estirado que a veces me pregunto cómo es que te pones esos pequeños y sexys trajes de baño —contesté para picarlo sin prestarle atención disfrutando de la sensación y de la delicada brisa en mi rostro.

Cuando tuve el suficiente vuelo, sin pensarlo dos veces me solté gritando "bazinga" y abracé mis rodillas para aterrizar al lado de Edward salpicándolo completamente de agua.

—¡Genial! ¡Edward, tienes que hacerlo! —exclamé extasiada cuando salí del agua, pero él me miraba todo menos divertido.

Sus ojos se pasearon por mi cuerpo como si estuviese inspeccionando que estuviese entera, luego de un movimiento sensual y felino, me tomó por la cintura y me pegó por completo a su irreal anatomía.

—Seré estirado, pero sí que te mueres cuando me pongo esos "pequeños trajes de baño" —ronroneó con suficiencia en mis labios, dejándome sin aliento.

Una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en su rostro e inesperadamente tiró del nudo de la parte de arriba de mi bikini me lo quitó de un rápido movimiento y comenzando a reír a carcajadas me hundió.

Así estuvimos jugando por mucho rato como dos niños, hasta logré que Edward también se tirara del columpio varias veces, contemplándolo todo el tiempo embobada. Su hermosa sonrisa torcida, las tiernas arruguitas que se formaban a los lados sus ojos con su mirada alegre y traviesa, sus masculinas carcajadas, como pasaba su mano de aquella manera malditamente sexy por las doradas hebras de su húmedo cabello en un pobre intento de acomodárselo, como sus manos me tocaban con profunda delicadeza, y aquella penetrante mirada que me desarmaba; cada uno de sus gestos, de los cuales perdidamente me había enamorado.

No quería olvidar nada, porque todos ellos serían los que me ayudarían a continuar en mi soledad, y los que también me ayudarían a mantener la esperanza viva de que Edward me perdonaría por dejarlo de esta forma y que algún día —espero no tan lejano— podamos ser felices juntos, amándonos sin que ninguna persona siniestra se interponga en nuestro camino.

—Ven aquí monita…—dijo con entretenida ternura obligándome a que lo abrazara con piernas y brazos, comenzando a caminar hasta debajo de una de las cascadas.

—No soy un mono…

—Sí, claro que lo eres, es más, hasta tienes una hermosa colita —se burló agarrando mis nalgas posesivamente con sus enormes manos, para ejemplificar su punto.

—¿Así que le gusta mi cola, señor Cullen?

—No, no me gusta, me encanta…—aclaró besando mis labios con un beso mordelón, beso que lentamente se fue transformando en uno apasionado y profundo.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban a un compás ardoroso y demandante, buscándose, enredándose, alejándose tan solo unos segundo para poder respirar. El agua de la cascada recorría como suave seda nuestros cuerpos que silenciosamente clamaban por convertirse una vez más en uno solo.

Los labios de Edward dejaron los míos, comenzando a crear un ardoroso y húmedo tatuaje por mi piel, descendiendo pausadamente por mi cuello el cual mordisqueó haciendo la presión justa para mandar una dolorosa y electrizante descarga de placer a mi intimidad.

—Edward…—gemí, arqueando mi espalda, jalando su cabello y apretando el agarre de mis piernas contra su cintura, logrando que nuestros sexos se rozaran con mayor ansiedad.

Sentí sus labios sonreír mientras su lengua llegaba serpenteando al valle de mis pechos deslizándose suavemente con la ayuda del agua hasta el derecho, el cual atrapó con deliberada delicadeza con sus labios, succionado, lamiendo con abrasadora contemplación, para luego continuar con el izquierdo y adorarlo de la misma forma.

—Eres una pequeña impaciente…—ronroneó volviendo a mis labios acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus grandes manos—, me vuelve loco que seas así… —declaró mirándome con lujuriosa ternura y con su otra mano desató los nudos que sostenían la parte de debajo de mi bikini.

—No lo puedo evitar…—gemí comenzando a bajar su traje de baño con los pies—, quiero tenerte siempre conmigo, aquí…, dentro de mí… —confesé en su oído no sintiéndome capaz de sostener su estremecedora mirada, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas.

—Bella… —me llamó bajito—. Mírame…—pidió sosteniéndome nuevamente de mis nalgas con amabas manos comenzando a impulsarme suave de arriba hacia abajo sobre su duro y bien dotado miembro que ahora libre de su presa masajeaba placenteramente mi intimidad.

Soltamos un excitado jadeo e hice lo que me pidió, nos miramos profundamente a los ojos, mientras Edward continuaba con su enardecida labor. Su mirada abrasadora y apasionada estaba colmada de una estremecedora dulzura, tanta que no pude evitar preguntarme si esta sería la última vez que haríamos el amor.

—Yo…, yo…—intentó decir entre cortado, gimiendo, su rostro contraído en una erótica mueca de placer, su seño fruncido y la sexy vena de su frente comenzaba a aparecer.

Sin embargo calló, besó mis labios y suavemente comenzó a deslizarse en mi interior

—Edward…—gemí en sus labios cuando sentí que me llenó por completo y comenzaba un vaivén suave, profundo e incendiario dentro de mi cuerpo.

Comenzamos una ardiente y erótica danza, fundiendo nuestra pasión en una sola, acompañada del sonido del agua chocando nuestros cuerpos y de los inteligibles suspiros de placer. Edward subía y bajaba mi cuerpo lentamente por sobre su eje en un compás sublime y perfecto, y yo quería amarlo, adorarlo con todo mi corazón, sin prisa con calma, quería prolongar el maravilloso momento y quizá el último que lo sentiría dentro de mí, ese momento único donde Edward era completamente mío.

Acaricié su masculino rostro empapándome de la sensación de tener su suave piel bajo la yema de mis dedos, y lo besé dulcemente, demostrándole silenciosamente cuanto lo amaba, mientras sus manos codiciosas acariciaban mi espalda cerniéndome contra él, logrando que mis erectos pezones rozaran la piel de su pecho, para luego volver abrasadoras y posesivas otra vez a mis caderas, para embestirme más profundo, logrando que clavara mis uñas en su espalda y mis talones en sus nalgas, completamente perdida en su insondable, abrasadora y algo cristalina mirada.

Estábamos entregándonos de una manera muy tierna, nunca dejamos de besarnos, nuestras ardientes caricias estaban llenas de devoción y pasión. Gemíamos en la boca del otro, extasiados por las maravillosas sensaciones y mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se comenzaba a contraer en torno al de él, mi corazón se estremeció de dolor y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Edward… —musité escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, con la esperanza de esconder el dolor que se alojó en mi corazón.

—Bella… —gruñó bajito aumentando la velocidad del vaivén con sus manos, comenzando a embestirme más duro—. Mírame pequeña, quiero que me mires…—rogó con un sexy y esforzado jadeo.

Hice lo que me pidió, y nos contemplamos unos instantes, suplicando que mis silenciosas lágrimas se mimetizaran con el agua de la cascada. Ahora la vena de su frente se marcaba completamente, sus labios estaban brillantes, enrojecidos y entre abiertos, de los cuales escapaban sexys y roncos gemidos. Nuestros movimientos se volvieron desesperados cuando estremeciéndonos justos, comenzábamos a alcanzar el éxtasis total y así, con nuestra mirada sumergida en la del otro, llegamos al punto cúlmine del placer, cayendo en un devastador y prolongado orgasmo.

Edward continuó meciéndome suavemente en torno a su cuerpo, lentamente, prolongando un poco más nuestro clímax, me besó dulcemente acariciando mi cabello y yo lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, completamente embriagada de él, mientras en mi mente gritaba mil veces "te amo".

Permanecidos unidos por un largo rato, intentando normalizar nuestra respiración. Edward me acurrucó entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos y nos quedamos así, en silencio, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho escuchando el enloquecido latir de su fuerte corazón y la de él, en el tope de la mía donde depositaba pequeños besos. Me aferré a él en un último y sentido abrazo, comenzando a sentir el peso de las horas que me quedaban en nuestro pequeño y perfecto mundo. «Quizás algún día», pensé con anhelante y dolorosa ilusión.

X*X*X

Iba completamente agotada haciéndole honor al nombre con que me había bautizado Edward. Esta tarde ya no era "pequeña", ni "loca traviesa", ahora era "monita araña", y así mismo me llevaba, encaramada en su espalda —vestida solo con su enorme camiseta después del extravió de casi todas nuestras ropas— incapacitada de mover un solo músculo.

—¿Escuché un ronquido allá atrás?

—No estoy roncando —aclaré bostezando enfurruñada—. Fue mi estómago —confesé avergonzada escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda como si me pudiese ver.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —dijo divertido riendo bajito.

—¡Mentira! Sabes que no ronco. Di que no ronco —tiré el pelo de una sus patillas.

—¡Auch! ¡Duele! —Masajeó el lugar con sus largos dedos—. Está bien, no roncas…—susurró algo inteligible.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, que debiste haber comido más en el desayuno —contestó en un tono demasiado persuasivo, aunque debía reconocer que en eso, él tenía razón.

—Hmm…—murmuré para nada convencida—. Más le vale señor Cullen, más le vale…

—Como decía… No volveré a nombrar que roncas…—insinuó con gracia—. _Aunque lo hagas…_ —dijo imperceptiblemente.

—¡Edward! —lo reprendí rendida. La verdad, era que amaba cada una de sus facetas y esta era malditamente encantadora.

—Sabes que si roncaras como un animal, aún así, a mi me gustaría —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia a su afirmación, pero para mí, fue todo lo contrario.

Acaricié su cabello suspirando, deposité un beso justo encima de uno de los lunares que adornaban su cuello y guardé silencio. Durante todo este mes Edward me había entregado tanto, sin pedir nada a cambio y ahora que tenía los minutos contados y se acortaban a pasos agigantados, sentía que yo no le había dado absolutamente nada. De pronto, una genial idea cruzó por mi cabeza: antes de irme, quería demostrarle cuanto valoraba cada uno de sus gestos y todo lo que hizo por mí.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso girando su rostro para mirarme, no tengo idea del porqué, pero me puse roja como un tomate por lo que iba a decir.

—Porque me gustaría cocinar para ti…—solté sin pensarlo dos veces y mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa esperando su respuesta.

Edward detuvo su andar y abrió literalmente sus ojos y boca como platos, para después mirarme como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo o algo por el estilo.

—Es en serio, prometo que no te voy a envenenar… —afirmé y volví a morder mi labio fuertemente, insegura debido a su silencio.

—Te va a salir sangre…—dijo suavemente frunciendo el seño y soltó mi labio con su dedo índice, para luego cambiar mi posición para que lo abrazara por delante—. Me encantaría —aceptó regalándome una deslumbrante sonrisa y me miró con sus ojos alegres y brillantes, comenzando a caminar otra vez.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté ilusionada colgándome de su cuello para poder observarlo mejor—. Sé, que quizás no me quedé muy bien, pero con lo que enseñaste creo que…

—Shh…—calló mi diatriba con un casto beso—. De verdad…—aseveró manteniendo aquella deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me tendrás que ayudar…—pedí algo avergonzada jugueteando con unas rebeldes hebras de su cabello que habían caído sobre su frente.

—Siempre —contestó con solemnidad, como si con aquella simple palabra me quisiera decir algo más.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Kaure nos regañó al ver el estado en que veníamos —Edward solo con su traje de baño y yo cubierta solo de su enorme camiseta—, y nos mandó directo a la ducha, discutiendo divertido entre ellos, algo en portugués que por supuesto no entendí.

Después de una larga y reponedora ducha, comenzamos a prepararnos para nuestra inminente despedida.

Empecé a guardar mis cosas lentamente, como si así, pudiese detener el tiempo, el maldito tic tac que en mi cabeza resonaba como si estuviese contando los minutos que me quedaban para enfrentarme al paredón. Procuraba —lo mejor que podía— contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, con cada cosa que guardaba, y cuando alguna traicionera se me escapaba, rápidamente la secaba. Edward por su parte, se vistió rápidamente, se veía incómodo y terriblemente ansioso, como si estuviese desesperado por decirme algo, sin embargo no lo hizo, salió del vestidor a pasos rápidos murmurando algo como: "simplemente no lo puedo soportar". Palabras que creo que me dolieron más que él, palabras que no volvería a evocar.

Me puse un vestido corto, negro, con pequeños lunares blancos, uno que sabía que a Edward le encantaba y traté de arreglarme muy bonita, maquillaje suave, mi pelo cayendo por mi espalda en cuidadas ondas. Terminé de cerrar mi equipaje y con aquel acto me sentí que sellaba por siempre mi corazón. Dejé mi abrigo descansando encima de mis maletas, lo necesitaría cuando arribara al gris y frío Seattle, me miré por última vez al espejo y practiqué una alegre sonrisa; "alegre", "loca", "divertida" así era como quería que Edward me recordara por siempre.

Salí de la habitación en busca de mi chico de Ipanema, unas melancólicas notas guiaron mis pasos; Edward, estaba tocando el piano. Lo encontré con la cabeza gacha, gesto severo, ojos cerrados, sus hermosas manos acariciaban violentamente las blancas teclas. Me acerqué hasta él y lo abracé por detrás conteniendo lo mejor que pude mi atenazado corazón y la tristeza que aquella sublime imagen me produjo.

—¿Listo para entregar tu estómago a mis manos, Cullen? —pregunté coqueta mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Edward dejó de tocar, giró su rostro para mirarme, acarició mi mejilla y su nariz jugueteó con la mía.

—Mmm, creo que me arriesgaré, después de todo creo que es bueno que haya un doctor en casa.

—¿Así? ¿Doctor? —seguí su juego—. ¿Y es bueno?

—Buenísimo…, en todo…—movió sus cejas sugestivamente de arriba abajo y me sonrío con aquella desbastadora sonrisa que hacía latir desbocado mi corazón.

—Vamos engreído…—negué con la cabeza, rodé mis ojos y tiré de su mano para llevarlo a la cocina.

Comencé a revolotear de un lado a otro de la cocina juntando los ingredientes necesarios para lo que quería hacer, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. Una vez que los tuve todos, lavé a conciencia todas las verduras antes de empezar picarlas. Intentaría hacer la misma cena que Edward cocinó para mí por primera vez.

—Te faltó esto…—dijo sonriendo, dejando los camarones al lado de las verduras, dándome a entender dulcemente que había captado el mensaje, dejó un beso en mi frente y comenzó a descorchar una botella de vino blanco.

—Gracias —musité conmovida por el gesto, procurando concentrarme en lo que hacía.

—De nada —contestó dejando una copa servida frente a mí.

—¿Así está bien? —pregunté cortando trémulamente un champiñón.

—Los dedos más atrás…—corrigió deslizando su mano por sobre la mía acomodando mis dedos, me rodeó por completo y con su otra mano se aferró tiernamente a la que sostenía el cuchillo marcando el compás y el grosor de los cortes.

«¡Madre de todos los cielos ten piedad de mí!». Su cercanía me estaba matando, y eso que ahora estábamos con ropa, su embriagador aliento en mi cuello, el calor de su cuerpo, el electrizante tacto de sus manos, su masculino perfume colándose por todos mis sentidos. Necesitaba tomar un poco de vino.

Una de dos. O terminaría cortándome un dedo por ebria o si seguía así de cerca, no le haría ninguna cena porque me mataría de una combustión espontanea antes de que lograra cocinar siquiera la mitad. Cerré mis ojos intentando respirar.

—Abre los ojos Bella o esas pequeñitas manos terminaran sin dedos…—pidió encantado de verme así, en este mes había aprendido a leerme tan bien que sabía perfectamente el efecto que producía en mi.

—Eh…Sí…—asentí procediendo a continuar.

Fui siguiendo sus instrucciones paso a paso, con él siempre pendiente hasta de los más pequeños detalles, como si todos los instrumentos de cocina fuesen armas mortales que me fueran a desintegrar.

—Prueba…—saqué un espagueti de la olla hirviendo para que lo probara. Lo soplé antes de ofrecérselo frente a sus labios.

Atrapó el tenedor con su boca y la deslizó por el tenedor suavemente. «Oh, Dios, que gesto más malditamente erótico, me matará este hombre»

—Mmm, están deliciosos…—aprobó degustándolo a conciencia.

—Edward, reconócelo, están recocidos…—«Maldición por estar mirándolo como una tonta enamorada, se me habían pasado los benditos fideos»

—Están perfectos…—afirmó sonriendo y se relamió los labios.

—Si tú lo dices —acepté encogiéndome de hombros.

No sé para qué, le discutía, Edward siempre era extremadamente bondadoso conmigo y esta vez aunque estuviese horrible lo que había cocinado no sería la excepción a la regla; aunque a decir verdad, no estaban tan mal.

Juntos pusimos la mesa en la terraza, sería una cena romántica frente al mar. Cuando entramos nuevamente a la cocina por nuestros platos nos encontramos con Kaure que ya se iba a su casa. Con el corazón encogido me di cuenta que comenzaba el momento de las despedidas.

—Venha aqui, menina…(18) —me llamó sonriendo y extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

Me acerqué hasta ella pensado en que no debía quebrarme, que debía ser fuerte y me entregué al cálido abrazo que ella me ofrecía.

—Sonríe…—susurró en mi oído—, y se feliz, que nada es lo que parece…—me habló como siempre en clave, estrechándome fuertemente sobajeando mi espalda cuando sintió que comencé a sollozar.

—Adiós Kaure…, gracias por todo…—besé su mejilla con infinito cariño y agradecimiento, ella conmigo siempre había sido una persona muy buena y genial.

—Nada de adiós…—pidió poniendo un dedo en mis labios—. Nós vemos em breve, mais cedo do que você imagina (19) —como era su costumbre dijo algo que no entendí, besó mi frente y así siempre misteriosa se separó de mí, dejando el primer vacio en mi corazón.

Antes de irse, acarició la mejilla de Edward y susurró "Ela vai voltar" (20) y salió caminando por la puerta de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

—No llores pequeña —pidió Edward llegando hasta mi, para abrazarme—. Mira que si Kaure descubre que no pude calmarte quizás que hechizo me echará, de seguro me convierte en sapo —dijo intentando hacerme reír.

—Lo sé —admití comenzando a sonreír, recordando lo divertida que se veía ayer con su sombrero de cuentas y plumas—. Serías sapo muy sexy —afirmé dejando un beso en su angulosa mandíbula.

—Infernalmente sexy…—concordó guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? —pregunté curiosa separándome de él intentando animarme para comenzar a servir la cena.

—Que te cuides y que no hagas locuras —contestó en un tono que me pareció demasiado extraño, pero realmente no tenía razón alguna para desconfiar.

—¿Cenamos? —pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios, cuando tuve los platos perfectamente servidos.

—Sí, vamos —aceptó tomando ambos platos del mesón de la cocina y salimos hacia la terraza.

Cenamos a la luz de la velas bajo un aterciopelado manto de una noche estrellada, noche inolvidable y perfecta, noche donde comenzaba a dejar los días más felices e inolvidables de mi vida atrás. Un nostálgico silencio nos invadió, silencio que solo era interrumpido por la suave música que acompañaba nuestra velada y el sonido de las apacibles olas. Nunca dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos, nuestra melancólica mirada entrelazada decía mucho más que mil palabras.

—¿Me despedirás de Alice y de su familia? —pregunté rompiendo nuestro mutismo, recordando que el maldito Jacob, también me había quitado la posibilidad de despedirme de la encantadora hermana de Edward.

—Claro —contestó sin ganas, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Ojalá me perdone por haberme ido así…—expresé mirándolo directo a los ojos, queriéndole decir realmente que ojalá fuese él, quien que me perdona.

—Oh, ten por seguro que lo hará y también ten por seguro que te lo cobrará… y con creces… —sus ojos chispearon con oscura diversión. «¿Lo habrá querido decir por él o por Alice?»

—Eso espero…—musité esperanzada de que lo dijera por él, pero Edward no contestó, simplemente guardó silencio.

De pronto e inesperadamente se puso de pie, caminó los pasos que nos separaban, se paró frente a mí y me extendió una de sus manos.

—Baila conmigo —me pidió dulcemente, sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que se me asemejaron a dos refulgentes estrellas.

Hipnotizada por el fulgor de su mirada acepté sin dudar tomando la mano que me ofrecía y me puse de pie. El abrasador tacto de Edward recorrió mi cintura hasta que ambos brazos me rodearon por completo, uno descansó en mi espalda baja y el otro a la altura de mis omóplatos y me estrechó hacia él como si jamás quisiera dejarme ir. Mis manos y mi cabeza reposaron en su esculpido pecho y Edward lentamente nos comenzó a mecer con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos de nuestra hermosa y triste despedida.

La suave y romántica música nos envolvió como si no hubiese un mañana, como si en este mundo no existiese nadie más que Edward y yo, mientras disfrutaba de los últimos momentos en los brazos de mi amor. Una de sus grandes manos acarició mi rostro y suavemente lo levantó, sus hermosos ojos verdes me contemplaron colmados de tristeza para luego presionar sus labios en los míos con infinita devoción.

—Onde você estiver…, não se esqueça de mim —susurró cantando suavemente encima de mis labios absorbiendo mi aliento—. Com quem você estiver…, não se esqueça de mim...(21)

Su aterciopelada voz cantó para mí, pronunciando las palabras desde lo más profundo de su corazón, arrullando mis labios con su sentido juramento, besándolos una y otra vez luchando contra nuestro destino, luchando contra el tiempo.

—Eu quero apenas estar no seu pensamento… Por um momento pensar…, que você pensa em mim… (22)

Lo besé mil veces más de vuelta, sumergida en los románticos compases que me regaba, en su sabor y en el calor de su cuerpo, acariciando su rostro y su alborotado cabello, queriendo llevar por siempre en mi memoria este último momento. Con cada beso le entregué mi vida y mi alma, demostrándole silenciosamente cuanto lo extrañaría y cuanto lo amaba.

Edward apoyó su frente en la mía y me continuó cantando hasta que la última nota del Bossa Nova acompañó nuestro nostálgico danzar y finalmente susurró con sus ojos brillando de emoción—: Não se esqueça de mim... No te olvides de mí…—entonó besando mis labios con completa devoción.

—Nunca… —prometí abrazándolo con todo mi corazón y esta promesa, sí que la iba a cumplir.

X*X*X

La suave y cálida brisa de la noche acariciaba sutilmente nuestros cuerpos mientras nos mecíamos suavemente recostados en la hamaca envueltos en los brazos del otro, esperando la hora de mi ya inevitable partida.

—¿Bella? —Edward me llamó tan bajito que apenas lo escuché.

—¿Edward? —contesté tan bajito como él.

—¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? —«¡Oh, Dios Edward! No vayas por ese camino por favor, no ahora que tan solo me quedan unas pocas horas»

No contesté, solo sentí enterrando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su embriagador aroma, el que quería llevar conmigo y esperaba a que no se desvaneciera con el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte, pequeña? —con uno de sus largos dedos alzó mi mentón, para encontrarme con su esmeralda mirada cristalina y brillante.

—Porque es lo mejor Edward…, porque no sé hacerlo de otra forma…, no me preguntes más por favor... —supliqué sin tener la capacidad de explicarme mejor.

Me comenzaba a ahogar en mis propias mentiras, debía encontrar una salida, lamentablemente mi mente ya no funcionaba bien y solo articulé una inmensamente cruel.

—Creo…, creo…, creo que lo mejor es que una vez que me vaya, nos distanciemos por un tiempo…—solté sin convicción alguna, recordando que esa era una de las condiciones que Jacob me había impuesto y yo la había olvidado.

—Bella. No… —negó desolado y me pareció ver como el brillo juvenil de sus ojos se apagó—. Él te lo pidió, ¿cierto? ¡Te está chantajeando! ¿Es eso? —demandó saber cuando al parecer, la cordura regresó a sus sentidos con ramalazo de exactitud e inspiración.

—Por favor, Edward…, por favor…—supliqué intentando contener las dolorosas lágrimas que se comenzaban a acumular en mis ojos y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, si seguía perdiéndome en su penetrante y abrasadora mirada terminaría por derrumbarme y decirle la verdad.

Edward asintió completamente ofuscado y gruñó en portugués—: Não importa o quanto você me diga, não importa o quanto você me implore; eu prometo, vou a descobrir a merda que aqui aconteceu, e nunca, nunca, vou deixar você ir (23) —selló sus palabras que me sonaron a sentencia con un beso en mi frente, pero las pronunció con tal convicción y furia, que ni siquiera me atreví a preguntar qué fue lo que me contestó.

X*X*X

Como todo lo bueno en esta vida tiene un punto de partida y un fin, ya sea para bien o para la mal, pasada las dos de la mañana llegó la hora de partir. Edward ya había guardado mis maletas en el auto horas antes, por lo que salimos de su casa caminando lentamente bajo la penumbra de la noche tomados de las manos.

No fui capaz de dar una última mirada a aquel lugar donde fui inmensamente feliz, necesitaba mantenerme entera para lo quedaba por venir.

—Adiós chicos —me despedí de Sansón y Brutus que soñolientos me miraban echados en el portal de entrada, me puse en cuclillas, abracé su cuello, besé y acaricié cada una de sus grandes y peludas cabezas—. Cuiden a Edward por mí…—musité con voz quebrada y temblorosa, me puse de pie para caminar hasta el auto donde Edward me esperaba con la mirada gacha y la puerta abierta.

Y así comencé a despedirme de mis días en Brasil.

Un halo de dolorosa tranquilidad nos envolvió mientras Edward manejaba por la oscura y desierta carretera, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro y mi mirada perdida en la inmensidad noche. Edward, de vez en cuando besaba el tope de mi cabeza y su conducción me parecía bastante más pausada que lo normal, como si estuviese intentando prolongar lo inevitable, como quisiera luchar contra el tiempo, contra las malditas manecillas del reloj.

Sin embargo como es bien sabido, contra el paso del tiempo es imposible luchar. ¿La dolorosa prueba? El blanco y acristalado edificio que impertérrito se cernía en el horizonte como si me quisiese tragar.

La realidad comenzaba a hacerse borrosa a mí alrededor. Como una autómata bajé del Ferrari y así mismo caminé por el casi desierto aeropuerto, dejé mis maletas y chequeé mi pasaje, estaba tan ida que apenas me percate como Edward nos encaminó hasta la puerta de embarque.

Edward me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, así como también lo hice yo aferrándome a su cuerpo por la cintura y como siempre me pasaba, me sumergí en su ahora taciturna y verde mirada. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Cómo iba a imaginar donde me llevaría toda esta locura? Que de un simple juego terminaría enamorándome profundamente sin medida y sin razón y ahora me tendría que ir sin jamás haber escuchado de sus labios pronunciar un te amo.

Si el tiempo que permanecí en Brasil lo pudiese medir en años, podría decir que mi vida fue inmensamente feliz, junto a él, junto a mi chico de Ipanema, el hombre de mi vida, el que me enseñó cuanto valía y como una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas me era suficiente para iluminar mis días.

Contemplé su hermoso y masculino rostro como si fuese la primera vez, y cada una de mis locuras viajaron como rápidos flashes en mi cabeza, locuras que de las cuales jamás me arrepentiría, porque cada una de ellas me llevaron a él, a esa primera apasionada noche, a los interminables besos y caricias, a enamorarme de su hermosa, bondadosa y alegre alma.

El primer llamado para embarcar, correspondiente a mi vuelo, comenzó a marcar el momento del adiós. Nuestro abrazo se intensificó, y así permanecimos en silencio férreamente entrelazados hasta que el último llamado anunció nuestra definitiva y final despedida.

—Gracias Edward…—susurré con mi corazón atenazándose de dolor y dos gruesas y contenidas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro, cristalinas gotas que Edward secó con sus labios—. Gracias…, por todo…

—Gracias a ti, mi chica loca y traviesa —contestó acariciando lentamente mi rostro, como si quisiese absorber cada segundo que nos queda juntos y me sonrió con aquella sonrisa ladina que tanto amaba, sin embargo esta, no iluminó sus hermosos ojos.

La mano que sostenía mi mejilla lentamente se fue colando por mi cabello, mientras con la otra me aferró fuerte y posesivamente de la cintura, acercó su rostro al mío, besó mi frente con profunda devoción, su nariz jugueteó con la mía y con deliberada delicadeza posó sus labios encima de los míos, como si quiera absorber mi último suspiro. Su embriagador aliento me envolvió como un placentero embrujo y lentamente me besó.

Fue un beso apasionado, largo, intenso y llenó de dolor, del dolor del adiós, del dolor de no saber si alguna vez nos volveríamos a ver.

—Adiós, pequeña…—musitó en mis labios—, y cuídate...

—Adiós, Edward…

Nos abrazamos nuevamente con vehemencia, mientras nuestra respiración se volvía pesada y errática y nos mantuvimos así por segundos mientras pobremente intentábamos calmarla.

—Não se esqueça de mim… —fueron sus palabras de despedida, besó por última vez mi frente y me dejó ir.

«Jamás», pensé forzándome a dar la vuelta y partir.

Comencé a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y lentamente me fui alejando hasta que nuestro férreo abrazo no fue nada más que nuestras manos entrelazadas, hasta que nuestras manos entrelazadas fueron nada más que el tacto electrizante de nuestros dedos y después…, solo hubo gélido vacio entre nosotros, vacio que ahora se convertiría en miles y miles de dolorosos kilómetros.

"Adiós", dije silenciosamente e intenté sonreír porque así era como quería que me recordara siempre y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía me giré para cumplir con mi destino, dejando mi alma y mi vida en Brasil, junto a Edward, junto mi chico de Ipanema.

* * *

**¡Arriba la manita de quien quiere matar al Mr Maní! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.**

**Okey, quien esté llorando tiene derecho a alegar o a querer matar al maní, yo me inclino por matar al maní! Que si matan la autora no sabremos nada del final feliz… Es un fic de humor y romance no lo olviden, ¿sí? Mis hermosas solo nos queda el final y el outtake de Edward! ahí las espero como siempre!**

**Solo me queda decir muchas, pero muchas e infinitas gracias por el apoyo y la paciente espera son las mejores las adoro, a todas!**

**Nota del autor:**

**(1)Demônio! Monstro! Mãe de Deus proteja-nos do satã!: ¡Demonio! ¡Monstruo! ¡Madre de Dios protégenos de Satán!**

**(2) Meu bela menina louca: Mi preciosa chica loca**

**(3)Fora, demônio. Demônio maligno: Fuera, demonio. Demonio maligno.**

**(4)Fora da kúüdé, Edward. Fora da kúpátá: Fuera de tú cuerpo, Edward. Fuera de tú casa.**

**(5)Deuses do divino, feita fora da ngiüdé o demônio. Leven deáwá e o profundidade do infierno ao áirú: Dioses de lo divino, lleven fuera del cuerpo de ella al demonio. Lleven hacia el agua y la profundidad del infierno al perro.**

**(6)Ué: Vasija de barro.**

**(7) Áirúwé: Manatí.**

**(8)Woél: Tipo de oso perezoso.**

**(9)Kópárárí: Tipo de pez.**

**(10) Wáíyú: Tipo de ave.**

**(11)Déá: Agua.**

**(12)Éwáré: Quebrada mítica, de la tribu Ticuna.**

**(13)Kówén: Clase de fruto.**

**(14)Wáipü: Planta ictiotóxica. (Son muy usadas para la pesca, algunas tienen propiedades medicinales pero muchas de ellas son potencialmente tóxicas y mortales para el ser humano. Un ejemplo claro de una planta ictiotóxica es la cicuta)**

**(15)Áíérú: Cabeza de Jaguar.**

**(16)Kuéneé: Disparar cerbatanas.**

**(17)Não chore minha menina bonita: No llores mi chica hermosa.**

**(18)Venha aqui, menina: Ven aquí, niña**

**(19)Nós vemos em breve, mais cedo do que você imagina: Nos vemos pronto, más pronto de lo que tú te imaginas.**

**(20)Ela vai voltar: Volverá.**

**(21)Onde você estiver…, não se esqueça de mim. Com quem você estiver…, não se esqueça de mim...: Donde quiera que estés, no te olvides de mí. Con quien quiera que estés no te olvides de mí.**

**(22)Eu quero apenas estar no seu pensamento. Por um momento pensar que você pensa em mim…: Yo quiero apenas estar en tus pensamientos, por un momento pensar que tú piensas en mi.**

**(23)Não importa o quanto você me diga, não importa o quanto você me implore; eu prometo, vou a descobrir a merda que aqui aconteceu, e nunca, nunca, vou deixar você ir: No me importa cuánto digas, no me importa cuánto me lo supliques, juro que averiguaré que mierda pasó aquí y jamás, jamás te dejaré ir…**


	12. Capítulo Final: Después de todo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía y está protegida por Safecreative. No apoyes es el plagio**

**Canciones del capítulo:**

**"Air on the G string" J.S. Bach**

**"I just can't stop loving you" Michael Jackson**

**"Hallelujah" Lind, Nilsen, Fuentes, Holm**

**"I'm a Believer" Smash Mouth**

**Capítulo Final: Después de todo**

**Bella's POV**

_Forks, Washington, 5 de marzo de 2012 _

_Querida Alice: _

_Ya lo sé, me parece que te veo gruñendo apenas abras este mail: "¡Te odio, Isabella Swan!" "¡Jamás podré perdonarte que hayas dejado Brasil sin despedirte de mí!". ¿Qué te puedo decir? ¿Siquiera puedo recriminarte por estar enojada? No, mi querida amiga, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar molesta conmigo. _

_Me gustaría tanto poder contarte, las poderosas razones que me llevaron a arrancar de la manera tan abrupta y sorpresiva que lo hice de aquel lugar donde fui tan feliz…, feliz junto Edward… No imaginas cómo yo también siento, no haber podido darte un último abrazo. Lamentablemente, aunque estoy desesperada por gritarlas y arrancarlas por siempre de mi mente, no puedo o más bien no debo; espero puedas comprenderlo y si algún día tengo la posibilidad de contártelas, puedas perdonarme. Créeme, lo último que hubiera querido en esta vida es haber dejado a Edward de esa forma, sin darle todas las explicaciones que un hombre tan maravilloso como él, se merece._

_Lo extraño…, lo extraño y necesito como el aire que respiro y me duele su ausencia…, no vislumbras cuanto. Sin embargo, te suplico que no se lo digas, sino, todo por lo que estoy luchando será en vano y este sacrificio no valdrá la pena. Por favor, hazle llegar este archivo, es un regalo para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, se lo prometí y sé, que él lo espera. Ayúdame a que al menos esta promesa la pueda cumplir y que Edward no recuerde de mí, solo juramentos rotos…_

_Sinceramente_

_Bella_

_P.S: Lo puedes leer, sé que de todas maneras lo harás._

Las melancólicas notas de Bach flotaban en el aire acompañando los acompasados y tristes latidos de mi corazón. Llovía…, como usualmente sucede en Forks; el suave repiqueteo en las tejas era enervante y a la vez adictivamente tranquilizador.

Enervante, porque cada lenta y liviana gota me hacía sentir detenida en el tiempo, atrapada en esta maldita situación y tranquilizante, porque eran somníferas y me ayudaban a mantener este constante estado de sopor… Sopor que bañaba mi cuerpo como las suaves gotas de lluvia bañaban los frondosos y verdes pinos que parecían acompañar mi dolor desde el otro lado de la ventana; que por cierto, también lloraba.

El protector de pantalla de mi colorida MacBook se activó llamando mi atención, fijé mi vista en ella donde feliz me sonreía él, el hombre de mi vida. Hermoso, su devastadora sonrisa torcida estampada en sus labios, sus verdes ojos me miraban brillantes de alegría, tan perfecto, tan real que me parecía que podía tocarlo, por lo que haciendo honor a la loca que era, lentamente lo acaricié.

Cerré mis ojos para ayudarme a sentir la textura de su sedosa piel y evocar la yema de mis dedos acariciando su rostro por las mañanas, por nada de este mundo me permitiría olvidarlo. Jugueteé con el sexy vello que adornaba su masculina mandíbula, delineé su nariz, sus pobladas cejas y finalmente sus adictivos labios, donde apareció una pequeña sonrisa. Edward, ronronearía extasiado debido a mis delicadas y amorosas caricias, me atraparía mas férreamente dentro de sus brazos y en un beso tierno y ardiente, atraparía mis labios.

—Edward…

Pronuncié su nombre en un imperceptible susurro y la sublime imagen de una noche cálida y estrellada se instaló en mi mente a todo color, con Edward tocando esta misma aria para mí, mientras yo lo contemplaba recostada arriba del piano, con mis codos apoyados en la lustrosa y negra cubierta y mi cabeza descansando en mis manos, nuestros rostros tan cerca que podía sentir su calor electrizante sin siquiera tocarlo. Pasé mis dedos por el mouse para volver a mí labor y la imagen de Edward se desvaneció, como así también se había desvanecido de mi vida.

Repasé nuevamente el mail. No decía ni la mitad de las cosas que quería explicarle a Alice, pero estaba asustada, simplemente ya no confiaba en nada, cualquier error en mis acciones sería la perdición, la debacle de todo por lo que estaba luchando.

Abrí el archivo que adjuntaría con el mensaje, con la esperanza puesta en cada una de las palabras que ahí estaban escritas, esta sería la forma de decirle a Edward te amo con todo el corazón, perdóname, espérame y no me olvides…

_Para Edward, mi Nicholas…, por siempre…_

_Sofía yacía completamente desnuda recostaba en las suaves sabanas de algodón egipcio, en la cama del amor de su vida. Su castaño y largo cabello descansaba repartido como un enorme abanico encima de las mullidas almohadas, se sentía expuesta, demasiado expuesta sin embargo, clamaba por el cuerpo de Nicholas; quien, con aquella abrasadora mirada, la hacía sentir que ardería en llamas. _

—_Abre tus piernas para mi, Sofía. No ocultes de mis ojos tú perfecto y delicioso cuerpo —demandó Nicholas como siempre autoritario, petición ardiente a la cual, Sofía no se pudo negar._

_Hoy, era una noche especial para Sofía. _

_Llevaba prácticamente tres semanas viviendo con aquel hombre que le hacía perder la cabeza y después de largos y apasionados días, de negar una y otra vez los sentimientos que se habían forjado inevitablemente por él, simplemente se rindió; se había dado cuenta era imposible luchar, Nicholas, se había arraigado profundamente en su corazón. ¿Y cómo no? Él era encantador, tierno, alegre, inteligente, bondadoso, protector y un excelente amante, cualidades que su marido, jamás tuvo para con ella. _

_Nicholas se arrodilló en la orilla de la parte baja de la cama enfrentando a Sofía, su esculpido y bronceado cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo y su bien dotado miembro, erecto palpitaba de deseo por ella. Sus verdes ojos se pasearon sin ninguna contemplación por tersa piel de Sofía, exigiendo silenciosamente con la mirada que ella cumpliera su petición carnal, a lo que Sofía respondió obedeciendo lenta y sensualmente lo que él, le exigía. _

_Jamás podría negarle nada y menos ahora que tenía la certeza de que lo amaba, esta noche le entregaría su cuerpo y su alma, esta noche sentía que por primera vez haría el amor. _

—_¿Te has tocado alguna vez para un hombre? —preguntó Nicholas con la vista clavada en su húmeda intimidad y se relamió los labios, gesto lujurioso y ardiente que hizo a Sofía contraerse de deseo, negar con la cabeza y morder su labio inferior algo nerviosa, al darse cuenta que era eso lo que él, le pediría—. Bien…—Nicholas sonrió complacido—, no quiero imaginar que el idiota de tu ex marido ha tenido el privilegio de observar lo mismo que yo. Tócate, mastúrbate para mi, mi hermosa Sofía. _

_Como si la aterciopelada voz de Nicholas fuese un hechizo, Sofía trémulamente comenzó a explorar su cuerpo para él, con su mirada engarzada en aquellos verdes ojos dulces y fieros. Tímidamente sus manos acunaron sus pechos y los amasó con gentileza, deslizando en forma circular y candente sus dedos pulgares por sobre sus rosados y erectos pezones, celestial roce que la hizo soltar un necesitado gemido. Al ver el espectáculo, los ojos de su amante flamearon como dos llamas provenidas del mismo infierno, acto erótico que lo incitó a que él también se comenzara a acariciar. _

_Una de sus grandes manos descendió por su tonificado abdomen al mismo compás que lo hizo una de las pequeñas manos de la mujer que lo volvía completamente loco con aquel aire angelical e inocente que poseía. Le provocaba practicar junto a ella las más descabelladas, indecentes y calientes posiciones sexuales, nalguearla hasta dejar enrojecidas sus apetecibles, suaves y exquisitas nalgas y enterrarse en ella una y otra vez, duro, profundo, para que solamente gritara su nombre._

_Finalmente, el ardiente camino hacia el sur de su torso lo llevó a apresar su erecta longitud, al mismo tiempo que las trémulas caricias de Sofía se volvían mas eróticas y confiadas, cuando con sus dedos suavemente comenzaron a masajear su palpitante y henchido, botón de placer. Arqueó su espalda debido a la satisfacción que le provocaba el abrasador roce y creyó desfallecer cuando observó como su hombre se auto complacía gruñendo suavemente, mirándola como si para él, en este mundo solo existiese ella. _

—_Penétrate —ordenó Nicholas—, suave, profundo, como si fuese que yo, el que está conquistando tu interior…_

_Poseída por una incontenible lujuria, Sofía cumplió la fogosa orden, deslizando obedientemente dos de sus dedos en su cálida y estrecha cavidad._

—_Nicholas…—gimió con vehemencia, conteniendo las enloquecedoras ganas de aumentar la velocidad de sus roces, cuando vio como él esparcía la perlada gota que escapó de su privilegiada longitud, acompasadamente por toda su extensión, apretando, torturándose de placer, con su vista clavada en los pequeños dedos que aparecían y desaparecían a un excitante ritmo frente a sus ardorosos ojos._

_Nicholas comenzaba a perder la cordura, los tímidos gemidos de Sofía y sus casi inexpertas caricias lo estaban llevando a la locura. Aún le parecía increíble que esa pequeña mujer la cual creaba las más alucinantes ensoñaciones carnales —y después de todo lo que le había enseñado—, todavía se comportara como una inexperta niña y aquello lo excitaba, en demasía._

_Preso de un irrefrenable frenesí, Nicholas detuvo sus caricias y así mismo se lo ordenó a Sofía, que como siempre sumisa a la hora del sexo y a pesar de lo excitada que se encontraba, cumplió el mandato sin replicar, como siempre entregada a lo que le quisiera hacer su amado Miembro-Man. La tomó de los tobillos y la arrastró por la cama acercándola hacia él, y sin darle un minuto para reaccionar atacó directamente su intimidad, lamiendo, degustando el elixir de su cuerpo, con su lengua y con sus labios. _

—_Deliciosa —ronroneó desvariando, dándose cuenta una vez más que Sofía para él era como una droga, la heroína que necesitaba para enfrentar cada día, por lo que sin poder contenerse más, se separó de ella y de un movimiento —rayando casi en lo brusco— la dio vuelta y maniobrando su cuerpo a su antojo, la obligó a posicionarse en sus cuatro extremidades. Una vez que Sofía estuvo perfectamente dispuesta en su posición, duramente y sin previo aviso, la penetró de una profunda y certeza estocada._

_Y se sintió en el cielo… _

_En cielo que solo le proporcionaba ella, aquella pequeña mujer extremadamente franca, divertida, alegre y loca que repentinamente había aparecido en su vida para demostrarle que puedes ser feliz disfrutando de las cosas más pequeñas y sencillas; se había colado en su interior como una segunda piel. _

_Apresó fuertemente sus gloriosas nalgas, clavando las yemas de sus largos dedos en la apetecible carne, con la posesión nublando todos sus sentidos. Quería que fuera suya por siempre, por lo que arremetió duramente en ella una y otra vez sin darle un segundo de tregua y todo se volvió ardor, lujuria, acompañado de sus gemidos, el sonido del choque de sus cuerpos y el casi sordo crujir de la cama. _

_Sofía por su parte sintió que iba a desfallecer, intentaba sostenerse en la cama perdida en cada profunda y ardorosa embestida. Su cuerpo temblaba, Nicholas la iba a matar de placer y lo amaba, tanto que pensó que su cuerpo ya no era suyo, le pertenecía a él, y él podía hacer lo que quisiese cometer con ella, de la misma forma como la estaba poseyendo ahora y no le importaba, ya que tenía la certeza que jamás tendría suficiente de su amado Nicholas, por lo que sin poder evitarlo y a sabiendas de lo que a él le gustaba, comenzó a clamar por él. _

—_Más Nicholas…, más…—suplicó alentando la rudeza de cada arremetida, completamente alucinada por el abrasador roce._

_Un gruñido casi salvaje escapó del pecho de Nicholas al escucharla, la tomó de su cabello y lo jaló para obligar a Sofía que lo mirara, propinándole una dura nalgada._

—_¡Dios! —soltó Sofía sin poder contenerlo y supo inmediatamente lo que pasaría._

—_¡Nicholas!, Sofía —exigió con esfuerzo tirando de su cabello, la nalgueó nuevamente y aumentó la velocidad de sus arremetidas—. Sabes bien, que el que te está haciendo gritar de placer no es Dios…_

—_Nicholas… —gimió obediente Sofía, observando como un demonio, él la poseía. _

_Sus ojos oscurecidos de la más negras de las lujurias, todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, su frente de donde sobresalía su sexy vena, perlada de una fina capa de sudor, su vista se paseaba de la unión de sus cuerpos a la mirada enfebrecida y enamorada se Sofía._

—_¡Di que eres mía! —demandó sin soltar su cabello, sintiendo como las paredes del cuerpo de Sofía comenzaban a estrecharse en torno a él._

—_Soy tuya, Nicholas… Tuya…—lloriqueó Sofía con todo el corazón, mirándolo con todo el amor que se sintió capaz de comunicar, mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer en al abismo del placer._

_Pero aquella mirada en vez de alentar su ardorosa labor, simplemente lo desarmó y un abrasador calor se alojó en su corazón. No podía negarlo más, Sofía no solo era su perfecta marca de heroína, Sofía también era su mujer y él,…, él la amaba. Ya no importaban los cuestionamientos, ni la forma azarosa y descabellada como se conocieron, ya no importaba nada…_

_Sus embestidas, se hicieron más suaves y lentas cuando comenzó a sentirse como un miserable animal, esa no era la forma correcta de adorar a la mujer que amas, por lo que sin dudarlo se detuvo separándose con delicadeza de Sofía. Ella, lo contempló sin entender que es lo que sucedía, en su masculino rostro de ángel se había instalado una dolorosa mueca de culpa._

—_Nicholas, ¿qué…? —intentó preguntar, pero sus palabras se detuvieron en su garganta, cuando vio que Nicholas la observaba con sus ojos brillantes, casi cristalinos y con una estremecedora e inusitada dulzura._

_«¿Sería posible que Nicholas también la amara?», pensó con la esperanzada comenzando a albergarse en su corazón. _

—_Ven —la llamó Nicholas, sentándose en la cama apoyando su esculpida espalda en el respaldo, tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y la guió para que se sentara a horcajadas encima de él. _

_Sofía en silencio simplemente obedeció, esperando por su reacción, entrelazó sus manos en su cuello y con la yema de sus dedos jugueteó con su cabello._

—_Perdóname, pequeña…—susurró Nicholas acariciando sus labios con los suyos, sus manos nuevamente se engancharon a sus nalgas pero esta vez con extremada delicadeza, comenzando un apacible vaivén, para que la húmeda intimidad de ella, rozara suavemente la suya que aún palpitaba deseosa por adentrarse en su cuerpo. _

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó Sofía sin entender, correspondiendo sus besos y gimió abandonándose a la nueva sensación._

—_Porque he sido un ciego…—contestó gruñendo bajito cuando levantó el cuerpo de Sofía y con suavidad la penetró—, porque esa no es la forma correcta de hacerle el amor a la mujer que amas —declaró con una hermosa sonrisa entregándole su alma, atrapó sus labios con completa devoción y se sintió feliz, liviano, libre, como jamás había sido._

_Al escuchar su confesión, Sofía creyó haber muerto y haber ido al cielo, cerró sus párpados para contener las tibias lágrimas que se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir enloquecido. Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, Nicholas la amaba._

—_Abre tus ojos, pequeña —pidió Nicholas mientras le hacía el amor dulcemente—. Te amo, pequeña, te amo, Sofía… _

_Nicholas besó sus labios, la punta de su nariz y frente con profundo amor y acarició su largo cabello, lo que instó a Sofía a pronunciar también aquellas palabras que quería gritar y había escondido por tanto tiempo._

—_Y yo a ti, mi hermoso chico de Ipanema. Te amo y te amaré por siempre… _

«Edward, ¿está lo suficientemente caliente para ti?», suspiré tristemente recordándolo, me parecía que podía escuchar su aterciopelada voz susurrándome divertido…

"_Definitivamente caliente, muy caliente, como el infierno, como tú"_

Sabía que la escena no estaba tan caliente y ciertamente no era para arder en el infierno y quizá, le había añadido una buena dosis de cursilería, pero solamente quería que él comprendiera con estas simples palabras que así era como nos imaginaba y que algún día, espero no muy lejano, poder escuchar esas celestiales palabras directamente de sus labios.

Así como con Alice, quería escribirle miles de cosas, decirle cuanto lo extrañaba y cuanto lo necesitaba, quería repetirle mil veces te amo por todas las veces que fui cobarde y no se lo dije, suplicarle que me perdonara por romper mi promesa y que esperara por mí. O quizá, en un intento descabellado pedirle que viniera a buscarme, que me protegiera dentro de sus brazos y me hiciera olvidar lo miserable que se había convertido mi vida sin él; sin embargo, no lo hice. El mensaje viajaría sin ninguna palabra dedicada al hombre que amo, suficiente ya nos estaba arriesgando.

Estaba paranoica, sentía que los ojos de Jacob me observaban por todos lados, que vigilaba hasta mis suspiros, he ahí la razón porque le mandaba el mail a Alice y no directamente a Edward.

Revisé por enésima vez todos los detalles. El nuevo mail que me había creado —con nombre absurdo y evidente para Alice que no lo desechara— y me aseguré que mi laptop estuviese conectada a mi nueva dirección IP, adjunté el archivo, le di clic a enviar y el mensaje se fue con todas mis esperanzas depositadas en el, aguardando ilusionada por el día de nuestro reencuentro, un futuro donde Edward y yo pudiéramos permanecer por siempre juntos en la misma ecuación.

Acomodé mi posición en el sillón que enfrentaba la ventana, dejé caer pesadamente mi espalda y mi cabeza en el respaldo con mi MacBook descansando encima de mis muslos y me sumergí nuevamente en la melancólica música y en las gotas de lluvia para volver a mi constante estado de sopor.

El protector de pantalla se conectó nuevamente, Edward esta vez me sonreía con una sonrisa coqueta, suspiré al contemplarlo, ¿le estaría sonriendo en estos momentos a alguien con esa sonrisa capaz de detener el tráfico? ¿Habría vuelto a Río? ¿A su trabajo? Si era así, de seguro tenía una cola de estúpidas matándose por conseguir una hora con el sexy doctor "cabello bien cogido" Cullen, como lo había llamado una de las recepcionistas de su clínica, aquella loca y descabellada mañana cuando creo que pasé la vergüenza más grande de mi vida; idiotas que se conformaban con una consulta para disfrutar de esa deslumbrante sonrisa que consideraba mía, solo mía. No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo, lo más probable es que no solo se conformaran con eso…

La imagen se desvaneció para aparecer nuevamente, esta vez Edward parecía un apacible niño durmiendo, luego Edward jugando con Brutus y Sansón y así transcurrieron una tras otra, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward… Tantas fotografías como veces que resonaba su antiguo nombre en mi cabeza.

—¿Otra vez contemplando a Rumpelstiltskin, Bells? —preguntó Charlie entrando a mi cuarto, tan silencioso que me hizo dar un respingo. En su voz no había una gota de reproche.

—¡Charlie! —lo regañé, no por el susto, sino por el nuevo y "maravilloso" sobrenombre con el que había bautizado a Edward. Él rodó los ojos al escuchar como lo llamé.

Detrás de mí estaba parado mi padre, vestido con su atuendo de policía, cristalina gotas de lluvia adornaban su castaño cabello esparcido con algunas canas en sus sienes, hilos de plata que lo hacían verse guapo, una mezcla perfecta entre experiencia y rudeza, enfundado en su uniforme azul marino.

Me había pillado tantas veces mirando estas fotos —que no me molesté en esconder—, que repentinamente Edward pasó de ser el escobillón invertido a Rumpelstiltskin; supongo que por el cabello alborotado y de fuego.

—¿Qué? —dijo alzando las cejas haciéndose el desentendido, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Edward, no es un enano saltarín, ni mucho menos maquiavélico —lo corregí—. Es imposible alto, risueño, bondadoso, tiene una manos enormes y bellas y…—corté mi perorata al darme cuenta que estaba desvariando como una tonta enamorada, aunque supongo que tampoco podía culparlo, aquello de poner apelativos definitivamente era de familia. "_Miembro-Man_", resonó en los recovecos de mi mente burlándose de mí, dentro de mi cabeza.

Mi padre me observó dándome una cálida mirada y negó con la cabeza. Quitó su arma de su cinto de cuero la dejó encima de la cama y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me hiciera a un lado para sentarse junto a mí.

—Jamás te escuché hablar así de Jacob, ni siquiera cuando eras un adolecente —apuntó sin anestesia, sin rodeos, como siempre franco, característica que yo había adquirido de él.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, él tenía razón, pero aquello no era un tema del cual tuviera ganas de discutir, era más que evidente que en aquel loco viaje donde intenté pobremente componer mi vida, había terminado enamorándome irremediablemente de Edward.

—Está bien —aceptó rendido—, veo que nuevamente no me dirás una palabra de lo que sucedió en Brasil.

—Nada sucedió en Brasil, papá, no exageres —contesté intentado dejar zanjado el tema, pero mis palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario.

—Bells, no me puedes decir que nada sucedió, dos días antes de que volvieras a Seattle hablamos, estabas feliz, como nunca te había escuchado, ni siquiera tenías una fecha para un eventual regreso. Ahora, que tengo aquí, hechos Bells, hechos. Mi hija de veinticinco años ha vuelto a vivir a mi casa, como si se estuviese escondiendo de algo, se pasea todo el día por ella como si fuera un espectro vestida con pantalones de chandal y grandes camisetas, peinada con una cola desarmada, escribiendo un libro que realmente no se que tendrá de erótico esta vez, porque solo veo correr lágrimas por su rostro.

—Papá, yo…—intenté replicar, pero me cortó

—No, déjame terminar señorita. De lo poco y nada que has dicho, deduzco que el famoso Rumpel…—lo fulminé con la mirada—, el tal Edward ese —corrigió—, nada te hizo porque solo has dicho cosas buenas de él y te pasas el día completo aquí contemplándolo. Por otro lado, estás viviendo un proceso de divorcio y cada vez que el nombre de Jacob sale a relucir en esta casa pareces estremecerte de los pies a la cabeza. Ahora, después de todo esto, ¿seguirás diciéndome que no sucedió nada?

«¡Oh, madre mía! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente astuto?», me pregunté pasándome las manos por la cara al sentirme atrapada. «¡Porque es el jefe de policía, que esperabas!», contestó gritando la estúpida voz de mi conciencia que había vuelto a hacerme compañía. «¡Diablos! ¿Qué mentira le digo ahora?» pensé considerando que tal vez en esta ocasión sería bueno decirle la verdad.

"_Sabes papá, lo que pasa es que el desgraciado de Jacob me está chantajeando con unas comprometedoras fotos donde salgo con Edward teniendo sexo en diversas y escandalosas posiciones sexuales, y si no le doy el setenta por ciento de mi patrimonio, se las venderá a todas las revistas de chismes existentes en el mundo"_.

No, definitivamente no, aquella confesión no era algo como enorgullecer a tu padre, por lo que preferí guardar silencio, costumbre nueva para mí por estos días.

Charlie, al ver mi inflexible mutismo, bufó exasperado.

—¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte, pequeña? —insistió nuevamente, tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas, protector gesto que estremeció mi corazón, pero mucho más lo estremeció al escuchar cómo me había llamado. Hace tantos días que no escuchaba la voz de Edward llamarme así.

«¡Un momento…! ¿Nos?». Ese "nos" era de lo más extraño, una cosa es que mi madre se haya resignado a mi inminente separación y otra abismalmente distinta es que estuviese cien por ciento de acuerdo, Renée era de las mujeres que creía en el matrimonio para toda la vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con, nos? —exigí una explicación, alzando un ceja con algo de desconfianza, «¿qué se traería entre manos?».

—¿Nos? ¿Dije nos? —preguntó sin responder mi pregunta algo incómodo—. Yo creo que aparte de muda, estás comenzando a escuchar mal, Bells. Quizás deberías visitar al otorrinolaringólogo —jugueteó tironeando suavemente una de mis orejas.

«¿Qué? ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Según él me estaba quedando sorda?». Entorné los ojos observándolo, Charlie miró sus manos como si de pronto fueran de lo más interesantes.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va es ese libro? —cambió radicalmente de tema, cosa que debo reconocer me venía de lo más bien, aunque sus palabras me parecieran de lo más extrañas no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del "famoso" tema. Estaba cansada, estaba harta.

—Bien, Mike ya presentó el bosquejo a la editorial y están muy felices, esperan que sea un éxito —sonreí a pesar de mi tristeza, estaba feliz con mi trabajo.

—Me imagino, al parecer tienes una buena fuente de inspiración —apunto pícaro mirando la pantalla de mi laptop donde aún transcurrían una tras otra las fotos de Edward.

—Eh…, sí… —acepté comenzando a ponerme roja como un tomate, una cosa era que tu padre estuviese enterado que escribes novelas eróticas y otra completamente distinta es que tenga la seguridad de que todo lo que escribes lo has vivido y mil veces peor aún, es que la otra persona acompañante de mis aventuras tenga cara y sea de carne y hueso.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, Bells —besó mi frente y se puso de pie—. Bueno, yo venía a invitarte a almorzar a Carver café.

—¿Y mamá? —averigüé extrañada, no era común que Renée nos permitiera ir a comer la comida chatarra que ahí vendían.

—Está ocupada organizando el baile de primavera del instituto, por lo que no vendrá a almorzar con nosotros por varios días —me informó con los ojos brillantes como un niño, se notaba que estaba saboreando de ante mano una enorme porción de papas fritas.

—¿Hamburguesas? —pregunté sonriendo, casi saboreando la comida con él.

—Con todo…—aceptó casi relamiéndose los labios—. Te espero abajo... —apuntó y se dio la media vuelta para salir de mi habitación.

Cuando iba por el pasillo, antes de bajar las escaleras le oí gruñir algo como _"le dije que era una testaruda…, con razón se entienden…"_, pero la verdad debo reconocer que me lo cuestioné, «¿realmente estaría quedando sorda?». Negué con la cabeza renegando de mis propias tonterías o más bien de las que me hacía imaginar Charlie.

Si bien, mi padre no era dado a entrometerse, si lo hacía cuando lo creía necesario y así lo había hecho desde aparecí maleta en mano a refugiarme en Forks, a esconderme en el planeta alienígena. Innumerables veces intentó averiguar qué es lo que me había pasado, incluso amenazó con buscar a Jacob, pero nada consiguió al ver que yo las mismas innumerables veces guardé silencio. Así era mi viejo, tozudo al igual que yo, por lo que lo seguía intentando, aunque creo que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no obtendría la respuesta.

Hace diecisiete días que había llegado a Seattle completamente destruida y hace quince días estaba deambulando como un zombi por esta casa. En un muerto viviente me convertí cuando me di cuenta que no tenía ninguna posibilidad antes los chantajes de Jacob.

De esos dos días solo tengo vanos recuerdos…

El horrible vuelo, mis lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas como dos interminables ríos, mientras el hermoso y adolorido rostro de Edward bailaba en mi mente, mirándome como dejaba nuestra historia atrás, sus penetrantes ojos verdes tristes y cristalinos taladrando mi corazón.

Así fue como llegué a Seattle, cargando una enorme mochila de hermosos recuerdos…

El avión tocó tierra a las cuatro de la tarde, un aguacero caía sobre la cuidad, dándome la "maravillosa" bienvenida a mi nueva y desolada vida. Caminé como una autómata por los pasillos del Sea-Tac para retirar mi maleta, sin poder conformarme con mi destino, en ese momento fue que tomé la importante decisión de no rendirme, de no claudicar frente a los malévolos chantajes de Jacob, decisión que se reafirmó cuando salía del aeropuerto a buscar un taxi y me encontré con una desagradable situación o más bien con una despreciable persona…

**Flashback**

—_Pero mira nada mas…, debo decir que me sorprendes Isabella…—se burló una voz detrás de mí, completamente pagada de sí misma. _

_Cerré mis ojos y detuve mi andar intentando no explotar, para no hacer una escena frente al mar de personas que había a esa hora de tarde en el aeropuerto; aterrada, temblando de los pies a la cabeza, lucubrando una y mil formas de averiguar cómo Jacob sabía que a esta hora y este día llegaba a Seattle._

—_Debo decir, que dudé por un momento que volverías, pero mírate, he aquí la hermosa Isabella, que valientemente se sacrifica por su caballero encantado. ¿Lograste convencer a tu violento doctorcito para que te esperara? _

_«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué me haces pasar por esto? ¿Qué cosa tan mala habré hecho?», pensé inspirando y expirando para lograr mantener la compostura y enfrentarlo._

—_¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Jacob? —pregunté girándome para darle la cara. _

_El muy patético aún tenía el parche blanco que sostenía su deforme nariz, solo los tapones que contenían sus fosas nasales habían desaparecido, una sonrisa desagradable y suficiente adornaba sus labios._

—_Tenía que cerciorarme si cumplirías con el trato… —contentó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese algo de lo más obvio._

—_Bueno, lo estoy cumpliendo. ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿O aparte de ser un estúpido miserable, mal follador, con el pene del porte de un maní, ahora te estás quedando ciego? ¡Déjame en paz! —lo increpé a viva voz, poco me importaba si medio mundo se enteraba que tenía el miembro del porte de un cacahuate, la situación completa había rebasado mi paciencia y mi cordura._

—_Yo que tu cuidaría esa boquita y comenzaba a tratarme con más respeto o si no…_

—_¿O si no qué? —lo desafié no dejándolo continuar—. ¿Venderás las fotos? ¿Es eso? No me hagas reír Jacob, que lo que no tienes de inteligencia, te sobra de aprovechador y flojo…_

_Él no contestó, solo una sonrisa diabólica y escalofriante atravesó por sus labios._

_Cogí mi maleta con coraje resuelta a marcharme, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar una palabra más proveniente de él, pero no alcancé a dar dos pasos cuando dijo—: Te estaré vigilando Isabella…, todos, pero todos tus pasos, tus pensamientos y hasta tus suspiros, mi presencia aquí es solo una prueba de ello… —sentenció finalmente y me lanzó unas llaves antes de desaparecer; llaves que reconocí como las de mi auto cuando éstas cayeron a mis pies._

**Fin del Flashback**

Así fue como antes de salir del aeropuerto llamé a J. Jenks, decidida a terminar con esta horrenda tortura, decidida con destruir a Jacob, pero mi férrea resolución solo quedó en eso, en una mísera, pero a la vez aguerrida intención.

Un día y medio me pasé metida en las oficinas de Jenks y Vulturi LLP, intentando encontrar una salida para los inhumanos chantajes, pero después de discutir una y otra vez demandas por invasión a la propiedad privada, extorsión y un sinfín de posibilidades más, llegábamos lamentablemente siempre a la misma conclusión y esa era, que estaba perdida.

Claro que podía entablar cualquiera de esas demandas, todas si se me antojaba, pero ninguna de ellas me libraría del demoledor e irrefutable hecho, Jacob tenía esas fotos y si yo quería dar la pelea, tenía que estar dispuesta a que esas íntimas imágenes salieran a la luz pública y eso era algo que no podía permitir que ocurriera. Primero muerta antes de hacer pasar por ese grotesco circo a mi amado Edward y mucho menos a mis padres.

Así que aquí estaba varada, contando los interminables días y las exasperantes horas, esperando el día que se había fijado para dar cumplimiento a mi demanda de divorcio —designada para el día doce de marzo a los once de la mañana—, con mis esperanzas puestas en mi mail y las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la aterciopelada voz de mi chico de Ipanema: "No te olvides de mi", era la sublime frase a la cual me aferraba.

«Ya falta menos, amor», pensé poniéndome de pie, para ir a arreglarme y disfrutar de un momento agradable con mi amado padre.

**Una semana después…**

Los palpitantes destellos provenientes de la televisión, acompañaban mi inquieto descansar, había resuelto que ésta me hiciera algo de compañía cuando rendida decidí que dormir esta noche, sería imposible para mí. Una película tras otra habían trascurrido, extraordinarias imágenes del séptimo arte, sin embargo, ninguna logró captar mi completa atención…, hasta ahora… Irrisoriamente, era una película de niños…

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la había visto y también las innumerables veces que había pensado exactamente igual que su protagonista, el adorable y poco afable ogro verde: "Los cuentos de hadas no existen". Y ahora…, ahora ni siquiera sabía si estar completamente de acuerdo con él… Después de todo, para él funcionó, ¿no?

Me enterré aún más en la cama y me arropé con las cobijas como si así pudiese contener el dolor que mis pensamientos le provocaban a mi alma, que sumados a la melancólica canción que provenía de la televisión, definitivamente no eran buena combinación. Era una maldita farsante, tenía que aceptarlo, sino, ¿por qué diablos estaba detestando a un inexistente personaje animado? Un millón de veces odié a la princesa Fiona e infinitas veces le tuve envidia —aunque mata el alma y la envenena— a ella sí, la rescataba su amor de sus desdichas… y a mí…, nada, simplemente nada.

Debía reconocerlo, secretamente escondida en el lugar más recóndito de mi corazón, siempre mantuve la esperanza de que Edward se olvidara de como lo dejé y de todas las estupideces que le hice prometer y me buscara, sin embargo, aquello jamás pasó, ni siquiera después del mail, ni el más mínimo indicio, nada. ¿Podía reprochárselo? No, no podía, yo se lo había pedido y él, al parecer siempre galante y sin claudicar cumplió demasiado bien su misión.

Demasiado bien…, ya había pasado casi un mes…

«¿Será que Edward jamás me amó? ¿Qué todo había sido producto de mi alocada imaginación?» Inmediatamente después de mis poco alentadores pensamientos su aterciopelada voz suavemente susurró como un bálsamo para mis tormentosas conjeturas: "_No te olvides de mí_".

«Jamás podría Edward, pero al parecer tú, sí te olvidaste de mí», pensé completamente devastada. «¿Podré yo también tener algún día mi final de cuento de hadas?», suspiré tristemente mirando como la película terminaba y comenzaba a sonar una feliz y alentadora canción entonada por el genial y optimista burro. Eso esperaba, más bien suplicaba por eso.

Miré la hora en el reloj del buró, solo unos cuantos minutos faltaban para las seis de la mañana, hoy era el gran día, el día que esperaba liberarme por fin de todas mis desgracias. Debía levantarme, a las once de la mañana en punto tenía que estar en las oficinas de Jenks y Vulturi LLP en el centro de Seattle.

Tomé una ducha rápida y a conciencia comencé a arreglarme como no lo había hecho en días, hoy era un día para celebrar, mi sacrificio no habría sido en vano; además, jamás le daría en el gusto al bueno para nada de Jacob de verme como él esperaba: completamente devastada. Poco y nada me importaba que me dejara prácticamente en la ruina, después de todo él, era un idiota sin cerebro y el dinero no le duraría para toda la eternidad y yo, tal como lo había hecho antes, podría con mi esfuerzo volver a obtener todo. Renacería igual que el ave fénix, majestuoso y elegante de entre las cenizas.

Arreglé mi cabello dejándolo caer en suaves ondas por mi espalda, me maquillé suave y escogí un lindo atuendo de mi clóset: un mono tipo short, su satinada tela simulaba un tablero de ajedrez, de manga tres cuartos. Entero que acompañé de medias negras y unas altas botas —también negras— que me llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Una vez estuve lista, tomé mi maleta —que había dejado previamente lista la noche anterior—, las llaves de mi auto, mi cartera y mi abrigo, y me dirigí escaleras abajo a despedirme de mis padres, que escuchaba que conversaban animadamente en la cocina.

Apenas Charlie me vio ingresar en ella, me regaló una cálida sonrisa, mi madre estaba de espalda a mí, preparando unas tostadas que olían increíbles, sin embargo no tenía hambre, estaba demasiado intranquila para probar bocado.

—Buenos días —saludé, dejando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

—Buenos días —contestaron al unísono.

—¿Café? —ofreció Renée, terminando de hacer las tostadas para dejarlas en la panera de encima de la mesa y sentarse junto a Charlie.

—No, gracias —agradecí manteniéndome de pie, estaba impaciente por irme.

—Hija, no puedes conducir tres horas hasta la cuidad sin haber desayunado —reprochó Renée.

—Lo siento mamá, pero realmente estoy apurada por partir, no quiero llegar tarde, prometo que comeré algo después.

—¿Después cuando? ¿En el aeropuerto? —inquirió Charlie, levantando una ceja, con una pícara y algo nostálgica sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Eh…, sí —admití algo avergonzada.

Quizá era una decisión alocada, pero esa era mi realidad, no pensaba dejar pasar un minuto más de mi vida sin Edward, por lo que había decidido que apenas firmara los anhelados papeles de mi libertad viajaría directamente a Brasil, en busca de mi chico de Ipanema, sea lo que sea con que me encontrara al llegar a allá, si era necesario le rogaría que me recibiera de vuelta.

—Está bien —aceptó Renée—. Al menos deberías haber permitido que te acompañáramos —reprochó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin entender. «¿Eso había salido de la boca de Renée Swan?»

—Bella, hija, no me mires con esa cara, eres mi niñita, por supuesto que me preocupa por lo que vas a pasar —sus ojos color miel brillaron con ternura.

—Mamá…—susurré conmovida, eso era algo que no me esperaba.

—Además, no me perdería por nada del mundo tu cara cuando…

—¡Renée! —la reprendió Charlie cortando su discurso—. No molestes a la niña y no la pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya está —suavizó el tono de voz—. Nuestra hija ya es grande y si ella ha decido hacer esto por sí sola, debemos respetar su decisión, ¿no crees?

—Si tú lo dices Charles Swan —contestó aceptándolo para nada conforme.

—Exacto, yo lo dijo.

—Bien —dije interrumpiendo, no tenía ganas y menos el tiempo de presenciar otra de sus infantiles discusiones—. Ya me voy…

Mi padre se puso de pie y junto con él lo hizo mamá, tomó mi maleta y con su brazo libre me atrajo hacia su pecho para protegerme en un tierno abrazo. Renée imitó el gesto y como niña pequeña entre los brazos de mis padres salimos los tres en silencio de la casa.

—Se feliz, pequeña —susurró Charlie conteniéndome en un abrazo apretado, después de que dejó mi maleta en la cajuela de mi auto, depositó un largo beso en mi frente, acarició mi cabello y dijo—: Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras, pero la verdad… dudo que lo hagas pronto, fue lindo tenerte en casa otra vez.

—A mí también me gusto papi —correspondí su beso con nostalgia, pero la verdad, esperaba con todo el corazón que sus palabras se convirtieran en una sentencia.

—Estás hermosa hija —Renée reclamó su turno abrazándome—. Hoy, eclipsas a la más hermosa de las estrellas —se separó de mí, me tomó de ambas manos y me contempló sonriendo, dándome una pícara mirada que no supe descifrar—. Sí, definitivamente hermosa, perfecta para el momento… Adiós mi Bella, nos vemos…—acarició mi mejilla y dejó un suave beso en ella.

—Gracias mamá —pronuncié las palabras comenzando a emocionarme, que Renée Swan haya bajado la guardia con respecto a mi situación era absolutamente abrumador—. Okey…, es mejor que me vaya —afirmé intentando componerme, abriendo la puerta del conductor y jugueteando con las llaves del auto, esta despedida estaba más que rara y comenzaba a afectar mi juicio y eso, era precisamente lo que más necesitaba hoy—. Yo los llamó, cuando termine todo, ¿sí?

—Conduce con cuidado —pidió Charlie, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Renée.

—Sí, lo haré —y sin decir más, me monté en mi Mini Cooper y me fui de Forks a enfrentar mi destino.

El trayecto hacia Seattle fue tranquilo, la carretera estaba casi desierta a esa hora de la mañana, solo me acompañaban la incesante llovizna y mis complicados pensamientos que oscilaban entre el famoso advenimiento, el aeropuerto, la extraña despedida de mis padres y Edward. Las tres horas de trayecto, tuve la sensación de que había algo que me estaba perdiendo, no obstante, por más que exprimí mi cerebro intentando encajar la pieza faltante, no pude.

Paulatinamente el frondoso y verde paisaje fue cambiando, los altos y añosos pinos se transformaron en altos y acristalados edificios, y cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba estacionando en el frontis de Columbia Tower.

Me puse el abrigo, colgué la cartera en mi hombro derecho y con la frente en alto y a pasos seguros y fuertes, haciendo sonar mis tacos en el pavimento con cada pisada, entré al presuntuoso rascacielos y caminé hacia los elevadores orgullosa de mi coraje y de mi valor, orgullosa de luchar de la forma más dura y dolorosa por el verdadero amor.

«Tan solo unas cuantas horas más mi amor», pensé picando el colorado botón para llamar al ascensor.

La plateada caja metálica ascendió, rápida y suavemente hasta el piso número veintiuno donde al abrirse las puertas me recibió la distinguida recepción de Jenks y Vulturi LLP, como así mismo rezaba en fastuosas letras doradas en la muralla que había detrás del brillante, caoba y ovalado mesón donde me esperaba un engreída y demasiado maquillada rubia. Heidi, si mal no recuerdo era su nombre.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —saludó reconociéndome, con la típica fingida amabilidad de toda recepcionista. «Tenía que ser amable la desgraciada», pensé, después de todo, no era poco lo que me cobraban—. Gusto en verla, el señor Jenks y el señor Vulturi la esperan en la sala de juntas, ha llegado gusto a tiempo.

—Buenos días —contesté revisando la hora en mi celular, aún faltaban veinte minutos para las once.

—Gianna —llamó por un intercomunicador apretando un botón con una de sus largas uñas rojas—. La señorita Swan está aquí —informó sin esperar respuesta.

Inmediatamente después de eso, apareció una chica pecosa, trigueña, de aire simpático y nervioso, vestida con un traje sastre de color blanco, se notaba que era de las pobres alumnas en práctica de la universidad de Washington que solo las tenían para los mandados.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. Soy Gianna, la segunda asistente del señor Vulturi —se presentó sonriendo y me ofreció amablemente su mano, la cual tomé de inmediato y repetí el gesto—. Sígame por aquí, por favor —hice lo que me pidió y comenzamos a adentrarnos por los pasillos del bufete.

Caminamos a paso apresurado y en silencio por los iluminados y pulcros corredores —preguntándome si Jacob ya estaría aquí— hasta que llegamos a una amplia sala de estar, adornada por grandes sillones de cuero negro, cristalinas mesas y altas y lindas plantas; al fondo de ésta, descansaba una oscura puerta doble de madera.

—Pase, por favor —ordenó Gianna con amabilidad, abrió la puerta para mí y sin dudar ingresé a la sala de juntas. Lo único que deseaba era terminar de una vez todo este maldito circo y verme soltera arriba de un avión, rumbo a Brasil, aunque sea en la incómoda clase económica.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Aro Vulturi apenas divisó a mi patosa humanidad hacer acto de presencia—. Dichosos los ojos que la ven, cada vez que la veo, me parece que está más hermosa —afirmó un relamido Aro, tomando mis manos e inclinándose para depositar un beso en el dorso de cada una de ellas.

—Señor Vulturi —saludé con disimulada amabilidad, quitando mis manos de las suyas lo mas cortés que pude para no ser grosera, pero es que realmente este hombre me exasperaba.

Una cosa era que fuese unos de los dueños de uno de los bufetes de abogados más prestigiosos de Seattle —sino el más— y otra abismalmente distinta es que me agradara como persona. No sé porque cada vez que lo veía me recordaba a Ebenezer Scrooge, el viejo tacaño del libro un Cuento de Navidad.

—Aro —reprochó Jason Jenks llegando hasta nosotros—. No abrumes a la señorita Isabella, sabes bien que no está disponible…—se corrigió carraspeando—. Disponible para un viejo roñoso como tú —terminó de decir ocultando una sonrisa, el señor Vulturi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Jason —saludé ofreciéndole mi mano, agradeciendo su interrupción y ocultando una carcajada con un pobre intento de tos—. Gusto en verlo, ¿está todo listo? —pregunté cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Sí, solo esperamos que llegue el señor Black con su abogado. Una vez leído los documentos y revisar que todo esté como las partes involucradas lo desean, será finalmente soltera.

Asentí observando la elegante sala de reuniones. Tenía una vista espectacular de la bahía Puget Sound gracias a los enormes ventanales que la colindaban desde el techo hasta el piso, una mesa rectangular, café moro y de enormes proporciones —con puestos al menos para una veintena de personas—, reposaba justo en el centro de ésta; un hombre en el que no había reparado al entrar, estaba sentado en la cabecera opuesta a nosotros. Se entretenía tecleando furiosamente su celular.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el señor Jenks reparando en que lo miraba fijamente con el seño fruncido, preguntándome quién era y qué es lo que hacía él aquí—. Permítame presentarlos por favor —se apuró en afirmar—. ¿Señor McCarty? —alzó la voz llamando su atención.

El hombre que continuaba entretenido con su móvil, sonriéndole como si fuese la octava maravilla de mundo, levantó su vista, me miró de soslayo y su sonrisa se amplió, tecleó nuevamente el aparato, lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se levantó para caminar a mi encuentro; debo agregar que quizás sonriendo aún más.

Era un hombre de contextura enorme, de unos treinta años, tan alto como Edward sino un poco más, se notaba que tenía un cuerpo perfectamente trabajado debajo de su elegante y negro traje de diseñador. Su pelo era muy corto, negro y rizado, sus ojos alegres y chispeantes, celestes como el cielo, dos hoyuelos enmarcaban su deslumbrante sonrisa que lo hacían ver como un adorable niño. En resumen, era un hombre muy guapo, jamás como Edward, pero podría asegurar que fácilmente tenía un séquito de mujeres asediándolo; era la cara totalmente opuesta al par de señores mayores que me representaba.

—Isabella —ronroneó mi nombre en completo éxtasis, como si hubiese estado ansioso por conocerme, casi exactamente igual a cierto hombre malditamente sexy, que era dueño de una clínica de cirugía plástica del cual estaba irrevocablemente enamorada—. Al fin nos conocemos, he escuchado hablar mucho de usted…, no imagina cuanto… Emmett McCarty, para servirle —se presentó irguiéndose en su impresionante estatura y sonriendo aún más si aquello era posible.

Le ofrecí una de mis manos en forma de saludo y alcé mi ceja derecha preguntándome que tanto le podrían haber dicho este par de viejos astutos de mí, sin embargo, él no la tomó y me sorprendió haciendo todo lo contrario: pasó uno de sus pesados brazos por encima de mis hombros sin darme la posibilidad de escapar, invitándome a caminar por la sala de reuniones con él. Yo lo seguí con la boca completamente abierta, con el seño fruncido y algo incómoda por lo confianzudo que era, además de que nadie se dignaba a decirme todavía quién diablos era.

—El señor McCarty, es el nuevo socio de Jenks y Vulturi LLP —informó Aro acompañando nuestro andar despejando finalmente mis dudas—. Desde que llegó a Seattle, hace ya una semana, ha estado informándose de todos los casos de nuestros clientes más importantes, incluyendo el suyo, Isabella. Emmett, nos ha sido de gran ayuda.

«¿Ayuda? ¿En mi caso? ¡Pero si ya no había nada más por hacer!», pensé comenzando a sentirme abrumada. Todas las implicaciones del proceso, los pro y los contra, los habíamos discutido hace tres semanas un millón de veces para llegar a la misma y poco alentadora conclusión: estaba atrapada.

—Bueno, no es por desmerecer sus habilidades señor McCarty…

—Emmett —corrigió.

—Emmett —repetí y él me sonrió—. Como decía, no es por desmerecer sus habilidades como abogado, pero la verdad, es que no veo que es lo que usted, pueda hacer por mí —sentencié asumiendo que él estaba íntegramente informado de todos los por menores de la situación—. Junto al señor Vulturi y al señor Jenks, buscamos todas las posibles salidas para el abominable chantaje en el cual he sido involucrada y cada una de ellas nos llevó a la misma conclusión y esa es, que primero muerta antes de que esas fotos salgan a la luz pública. Por ende, las demandas por extorción, por invasión a la propiedad privada, invasión a la privacidad del señor Cullen o la mía, están absolutamente descartadas.

—Si usted lo dice…Yo digo…, que ya lo veremos —contestó suficiente con una sonrisa canalla instalada en sus labios—.Tome asiento aquí, por favor —pidió deslizando hacia atrás una de las sillas de la larga mesa y me ayudó a acomodarme como todo un caballero, aunque aquello no ayudó para que yo dejara de pensar en él, como un atrevido—. Con cuidado, no te vayas a tropezar con las patas de la silla…, pequeña —dicho esto, prácticamente me sentó en el asiento que estaba a la izquierda donde él, había estado sentado previamente cual amo y señor del universo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté absolutamente impresionada, con mis ojos y mi boca abiertos como platos, «¿me había llamado pequeña?». Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado anunciándome algo, que por más que lo pensaba, yo aún no lo veía venir.

—Que tengas cuidado. Esos tacos que tienes puestos, no son para nada pequeños —aclaró apuntando mis botas, como si fuese algo de lo más obvio y tomó asiento.

Cerré mis ojos y negué con la cabeza recordando las palabras de Charlie. «¿Realmente estaría quedando sorda?»

Aro y Jason tomaron asiento a mi izquierda. El famoso señor McCarty sonriéndome y dándome miradas de reojo, sacó su celular y nuevamente comenzó a escribir en el completamente entretenido, como si la persona con quien hablaba le contara los más divertidos chistes.

Gianna, entró para ofrecernos algo de beber: café para los hombres y jugo de naranja para mí. Una vez que cada uno de nuestros bebestibles estuvieron frente a nosotros, el intercomunicador de la sala de juntas sonó.

—Señor Jenks —la voz amortiguada de Heidi se escuchó por el alto parlante—. El señor Black y su abogado ya están aquí.

—Bien —dijo Jason apretando el botón del negro aparato para contestar—. Hágalos pasar.

¡Dios! Me encontraba muy nerviosa. Estaba a punto de perder casi todo por cuanto había luchado, pero si fuese necesario, pagaría todo el oro del mundo para obtener mi preciada libertad y aquellas malditas fotos que amenazaban con destruir mi dignidad y mi vida; la hermosa relación que Edward y yo habíamos creado.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás —dijo Emmett palmeando una de mis manos que descansaban encima de la mesa, al ver que me removía incómoda en el asiento.

—Gracias —murmuré, justo cuando el reloj de la sala de juntas marcó las once de la mañana en punto y tres suaves toques anunciaron la hora de la verdad.

Inspiré profundo, me erguí en el asiento e intenté parecer mucho más serena de lo que estaba, con mis ojos clavados en la puerta viendo como ésta suave y lánguidamente se abría, asemejándose a la tétrica imagen de una película de terror.

Lo que jamás imaginé ver, fue el despojo humano que apareció en el interior de la sala de reuniones, juro que tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no explotar de la risa y quitarle la seriedad que requería la situación que estábamos viviendo. Quizá, era una imagen lastimera, pero al menos a mí, me provocaba una morbosa diversión; sea lo que sea que le haya pasado al desgraciado de Jacob, se lo merecía y con creces.

Ahí estaba mi cuasi ex marido, con su patética y chantajista humanidad totalmente magullada, era como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima, tanto, que me provocó preguntarle a viva voz: "¡Hey, Jacob! ¿Anotaste la matrícula?". Su nariz esta vez era una masa aún mas deforme que la última vez que lo vi, contenida por un enorme parche blanco, tenía dos tapones insertados en sus fosas nasales, los ojos amoratados como si se tratara de un mapache, el labio inferior hinchado y partido, caminaba ayudado de una muleta, como si le hubiesen dado una monumental patada en sus para nada bien dotadas partes nobles o como si tuviese un par de costillas quebradas.

—Buenos días —saludó con un dejo de evidente dolor en su voz y juro que no pude contener la carcajada cuando un orificio negro apareció para coronar toda la situación.

«¿Le faltaba un diente? ¡Que hable de nuevo por favor!», supliqué internamente, pensando en que la justicia divina tarda pero llega, sentándome ansiosa en la orilla de la silla.

—Buenos días —saludaron los tres hombres que me flanqueaban.

Aro y Jason se pusieron de pie para efectuar como caballeros los saludos correspondientes, mientras el señor McCarty mantuvo su posición jugueteando con su celular, le echó una mirada de reojo a los hombres que habían ingresado y prometo que se le escapó una risita. Yo por mi parte, también continué sentada y mantuve silencio, lo último que iba hacer en esta vida era saludar al imbécil de Jacob.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Jason impresionado y lo examinó descaradamente mientras estrechaba su mano—. ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado, señor Black? —preguntó sorprendido de su calamitoso estado.

—No tienes porque contestar —masculló su trajeado y moreno abogado ingresando junto a él a la sala de reuniones y cerró la puerta.

—No exageres, Sam —dijo Jacob restándole importancia a su desastrosa situación, esta vez estrechando la mano del señor Vulturi—. Me caí de la escalera —«¿Jacob, patoso?», pensé extrañada, cuando agregó—: Gracias por preguntar, ya estoy mejor —y…¡Ahí estaba el agujero!

Tuve que tapar mi boca con ambas manos para contener mis carcajadas que amenazaron con soltase desfachatadas, cuando escuché como se le escapaba el aire por el diente faltante, convirtiendo las eses en zetas al hablar. Era uno de los dientes de arriba, justo uno de los del medio.

—Es bueno saberlo. Espero que lo haya visto un doctor —apuntó Aro.

—Eh… ¿Un doctor? Sí, claro que me vio un doctor —respondió con sorna. «¿Qué habrá querido decir?»

Emmett carraspeó interrumpiendo la conversación y guardó nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo interno de chaqueta.

—Señores…—anunció gélido como un témpano de hielo y golpeó uno de sus enormes puños en la palma de su otra mano en un gesto absolutamente atemorizante—. A lo que venimos —urgió—, tomen asiento por favor —exigió, sin tomarse la más mínima molestia en presentarse e hizo un ademán con una de sus grandes manos para que Jacob y su abogado se ubicaran en las sillas frente a nosotros.

Jacob, clavó sus negros ojos en él y estoy casi segura que lo vi estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza e inmediatamente —y demasiado obediente para mí gusto— en silencio y a paso trémulo, caminando con cierta dificultad ayudado de la muleta, llegó a tomar su posición para nada cómodo, justo frente a mí y al lado derecho de Emmett.

—Así me gusta señor Black, mientras más luego terminemos con esto mejor, ¿no le parece? —Emmett le sonrió con una sonrisa espeluznante atravesando por sus labios y palmeó fuertemente su espalda.

Al parecer, el papel del señor McCarty era la intimidación y debo reconocer que me parecía que estaba funcionando de maravilla, aunque no le veía el más mínimo sentido ni el porqué.

—Eh…, sí… —contestó nuevamente dubitativo, se podría decir que hasta asustado—. Isabella —saludó e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia mí.

—Jacob —correspondí su saludo de igual forma, absolutamente desconfiada, el maldito perro estaba actuando de lo más raro, «¿qué sería lo que se traería entre manos? ¿O estaba nervioso solamente por la presencia amenazante de Emmett?». Bueno, al menos no quedaba mucho para averiguarlo.

Su abogado tomó asiento a su lado derecho sin dedicarnos una sola mirada ni a Emmett ni a mí, dejó su maletín encima de la mesa, lo abrió y de dentro comenzó a sacar un sinfín de papeles, justo en el momento en que Gianna entró a la sala de juntas portando unas presuntuosas carpetas —de cuero negro, acuñadas con una J y una V entrelazadas en su centro— que dejó al frente de cada uno de nosotros.

—Gracias Gianna —dijo Jason—. Más café por favor, ¿gustan señores? —ofreció mirando a Jacob y a su abogado.

—No, gracias —contestó el abogado de Jake por los dos—. Como dijo el señor…—dejó las palabras frotando en el aire mirando con displicencia al grandulón de mi derecha.

—Emmett McCarty —se apresuró el aludido en contestar recostándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla cual rey de mundo y balanceándose suavemente en ella—, abogado. Graduado con honores en la universidad de Harvard, sino, no estaría como un mono pintado aquí, ¿no cree señor…?

—Uley —terminó la frase sin prestar la más mínima atención a la respuesta de Emmett o al menos eso quiso que pareciera, se enderezó en la silla, abrió la carpeta y dijo—: Entonces… A lo que venimos…

—Si no fuese tan temprano, creo que yo pediría champagne —soltó Emmett sonriendo florido, disfrutando al parecer de una broma privada.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. «¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este hombre? ¿Champagne? ¿Qué mierda había que celebrar? ¿Qué no veía que estaba a punto de quedarme sin nada? ¡Nada!»

—¿Qué? —preguntó alzando las cejas observándome con gesto inocente, al ver que le lanzaba dagas afiladas con la mirada.

—Nada, olvídelo…—bufé exasperada cruzándome de brazos. Cuando terminara todo este circo le diría unas cuantas.

—Olvídalo…—me corrigió y me guiñó un ojo coqueto.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que era un confianzudo de mierda cuando el señor Jenks, me interrumpió—: Emmett, por favor, ¿comenzamos? —preguntó y estoy casi segura que uso un tono de cuasi diversión. «¿Qué diantres le pasaba a todos estos hombres esta mañana?».

—Cuando quieras J.J, estoy ansioso por escuchar esto…

—Bien —afirmó, abrió su carpeta e irguió su postura en la silla.

«¡Dios mío! ¡Que comience esta maldita tortura de una buena vez!», gritaba desesperada y silenciosamente. Ya no le veía el punto a tanta rebuscada y absurda formalidad legal, ni para que estaba aquí sentada.

Hubiera sido mil veces más fácil que Jacob, me entregara las condenadas fotos y cada uno firmara los papeles del divorcio por separado evitándonos todo este incómodo embrollo. Sin embargo, Jason y Aro hace una semana habían insistido o más bien ordenado, que este maldito show era necesario.

A estas alturas estaba tan confundida, que lo único que tenía claro es que mientras no tuviese las jodidas fotos en mi poder, no iba a firmar ni el más mínimo papel.

—Siendo, las once de la mañana con diez minutos, del día doce de marzo del año dos mil doce —comenzó a hablar Jason son solemnidad—, daremos curso a la demanda de divorcio express interpuesta por la señora Isabella Marie Black, hacia su marido Jacob Black —hizo una pausa y continuó—: Vamos a dirimir esta controversia familiar de los señores aquí presentes, para la disolución final e irrevocable de la sociedad conyugal con fundamento en el artículo…

Mister-Maní, clavó su oscura mirada en mí, profunda, insondable y por unos momentos me perdí en sus ojos brillantes como el ónix, que por primera vez sentí que me miraban con ternura o quizá con un sentimiento que no era capaz de descifrar. Extrañamente le sonreí y así también él lo hizo para mí, después de todo, como una vez me había dicho Edward, no debía renegar de mi pasado y cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía de mi vida eran con el hombre que tenía sentado al frente y tal vez, si aquellos no fuesen más que desilusiones, no sería la mujer que soy ahora, la escritora en que me había convertido y mucho menos hubiese conocido a Edward. Sonreí con cierta ironía pensando en que Jacob, posiblemente sí, merecía el setenta por ciento de todo.

«Edward…», su masculino rostro de ángel vino a mi mente y suspiré profundamente.

Cerré los ojos intentado enfocarme en cada una de las palabras descritas por el señor Jenks, pero la verdad, es que mi mente estaba muy dispersa y para ser honesta hace demasiados días vivía en otro lugar, residía en Búzios y habitaba en Río, «¿qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos, Edward?» En Brasil, era un poco más allá de las tres de la tarde… ¿Estaría trotando por la playa de Ipanema, como tanto le gustaba? «Solo un poco más, mi amor», pensé con mi corazón comenzando a latir ansioso dentro de mi pecho.

Abrí mis ojos cuando Jason llegó a la parte que estaba esperando escuchar: mí preciada libertad a cambio de todo. Lo que jamás imaginé, fue lo que sucedería una vez que él comenzara a recitar las palabras...

—De acuerdo a las estipulaciones previamente acordadas entre las partes, la señora Isabella Marie Black, cederá el setenta por ciento de su patrimonio al señor Jacob Black, dándose por efecto así, la separación…

—No quiero nada…—soltó Jacob interrumpiendo abruptamente el discurso del señor Jenks.

Y todo se congeló por unos segundos en la sala de juntas, incluso mi corazón pareció detenerse por unos instantes, hasta que la carpeta que Jason sostenía en sus manos cayó a la mesa para despertarnos de nuestro estado de estupor.

Los ojos de Aro parecieron salir de sus cuencas y el abogado de Jacob lo observaba con la mirada desorbitada sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, el único que no se veía asombrado, sino mas bien regodeado, era Emmett, quien parecía que casi daba saltitos en la silla de felicidad, sacó nuevamente su celular —el cual y al parecer no podía vivir sin él— y comenzó a toquetearlo con sus enormes dedos ansiosamente con una sonrisa diabólica instalada en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —pregunté alzando la voz sin poderlo creer, aquella frase necesita escucharla otra vez. No sea que mi reciente sordera —según Charlie—, me estuviese haciendo inventar nuevas palabras.

—Que no quiero nada —repitió Jacob, en esta ocasión fuerte y claro—. Firmaré los papeles sin ninguna condición. Eres libre Isabella, sin condiciones, sin chantajes —sentenció con firmeza sosteniendo mi mirada que desconfiada lo escrutaba, no obstante, en sus ojos no había nada más que una inusitada e impresionante sinceridad.

—Jacob, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? —exigió saber su abogado—. ¡Te has vuelto loco! —exclamó furioso saltado de su asiento y aflojando el nudo de su corbata como si le comenzara a faltar el aire—. ¡Te quedarás sin nada! ¡Nada! Retráctate inmediatamente de tus palabras. ¡No seas absurdo, hombre!

—¡Silencio! —Jake calló la histeria que comenzaba a apoderarse de Sam Uley—. ¡He dicho que no quiero nada! ¡Y no quiero escuchar una palabra más provenida de ti!

Fue ahí cuando lo supe, después de un mes de agonía y sufrimiento, era libre…, finalmente era libre…

—¡Eres un estúpido! —gruñó frenético el señor Uley comenzando a guardar rápidamente los papeles dentro de su portafolio—. ¡No me quedaré a ver como arruinas tu vida! —tomó su maletín y atravesó la sala dando grandes zancadas para salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí, de un tremendo portazo.

Por unos momentos todo fue silencio…

—Jake…, yo…, yo… —me animé a hablar, pero no pude decir nada más, mi mente se fue blanco, no era capaz de articular una jodida palabra.

No sabía si agradecerle o saltarle encima para clavarle mis colmillos en la yugular y asesinarlo por el horrible e innecesario mes que me había hecho pasar, torturándome todos los días sin Edward, por la forma horrible como me había obligado a dejarlo, por las espantosas cosas que tuve que decirle… y ahora… ahora me salía con esto…

No es que no se lo agradeciera, sino que ya era demasiado para mi debilitado corazón. Estaba absoluta y completamente anonadada.

—Bien, señor Black, lo felicito —tomó el mando de la situación el señor McCarty—, una sabia, pero muy sabia decisión —lo halagó con cierta sorna y palmeando su espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria, luego, pulsó el botón del intercomunicador y dijo—: Gianna, tráigame los papeles que dejé en la oficina de J.J, por favor.

—Enseguida, señor McCarty…—se escuchó la respuesta apresurada de la chica.

Lo miré alzando una ceja exigiendo una explicación, sentía que en cualquier momento me daría un surmenage y mi pobre mente ya se había desacostumbrado a los aneurismas; esos, solo estaban reservados para el sexy y hermoso doctor Cullen.

—¿Qué? —contestó sonriéndome suficiente y encogiéndose de hombros como si nada—. Fui Boy Scout —aclaró, como si esa respuesta —asumiendo la premisa del "siempre listo"—, aclara la montaña de dudas que comenzaban a agolparse en mi cabeza. Resoplé enrabiada.

Su teléfono móvil vibró encima de la mesa y en la pantalla del iPhone apareció un mensaje de whatsapp que rezaba más o menos así:

"_Gruñón pervertido y mandón: ¡Por la mierda, Emmett! ¿Ya?"_

Y a mí la famosa conversación que había mantenido con quién diablos sea "Gruñón pervertido y mandón", me comenzaba a exasperar. En serio, esto comenzaba a rayar en la mala educación, aunque debía reconocer que al leer el burlesco apodo, un hermoso rostro con una sonrisa devastadora y torcida vino a mi cabeza, ocupando mis pensamientos por completo.

Observé a Emmett entre cerrando mis ojos, «¿sería posible que…?»

Mi corazón latió enloquecido con el curso que tomaron mis para nada cuerdos pensamientos. ¡Demonios! Ahora sí, que me había vuelto loca, pero este dilema con el cual comenzaba a alucinar, lo tenía que averiguar. Mis manos picaron por tomar el bendito celular y juro que estuve a un centímetro de lograrlo cuando dos cosas pasaron a la vez: Emmett lo cogió con una de sus grandes manazas y el señor Jenks, tomó de mi brazo llamando mi atención.

—No se moleste con el señor McCartney, Isabella, ya sabe como son los abogados jóvenes, bastantes más agresivos que unos viejos como Aro y yo, siempre van un paso más adelante, es como si pudiesen anticipar el curso del futuro del mundo —disculpó con aquel argumento extraño a Emmett y a ellos mismos, de toda este monumental exhibición que a mí, me tenía en estado de estupor. Ya no entendía nada de nada.

Justo en ese momento Gianna hizo ingreso a la sala de reuniones, quien transportaba en una de sus manos la carpeta que le había pedido Emmett y colgado de su hombro derecho una cartera rosada con negro, que imitaba la piel de un leopardo. Una sonrisa de genuina felicidad traía dibujada en su rostro.

—¡Oh, muero por veas esto! —dijo Emmett socarrón hablándole a su celular, los dedos se movían ágiles digitando la pantalla, sonreía de oreja a oreja, tan grande que me recordó al gato Cheshire.

—Aquí tiene, señor Emmett —dijo Gianna entregándole la carpeta, él le agradeció y luego la chica se volvió hacia mí—. Esto llegó para usted, señorita Swan —sus ojos brillaron expectantes y me entregó el rosado bolso.

—¿Para mí? —pregunté extrañada recibiendo el extraño, liviano e inesperado regalo, si es que eso es lo que era, «¿de quién podría ser?». Las únicas personas que sabían que estaba aquí eran Charlie y Renée.

—Sí, para usted —confirmó.

Me encogí de hombros asumiendo que era de mis padres con el motivo de celebrar mi nueva soltería, sonreí enternecida pensando en que era un amoroso gesto de parte de ellos y procedí a abrirla con la atención de los diez pares ojos que estaban dentro de la sala de juntas puestos sobre mí. ¿Y qué puedo decir? Si hace unos minutos creí que me iba a dar un surmenage, ahora definitivamente me iba a dar un infarto, cuando mi vista se encontró con lo que había en su interior.

Inmediatamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando su inocente mirada se encontró con la mía. Diminuto, café, vestido con una capa roja con gorro y zapatillas brillantes a juego, estaba el Chihuahua de mis sueños, en el resplandeciente collar que adornaba su cuello colgaba un plateado hueso, en el cual con letra cursiva tenía grabado su nombre: "_Peanut_".

Saqué al pequeño perrito de la cartera, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo atraje hacia mi pecho con todo el amor que fui capaz de darle, besé su cabecita de manzana, acaricié su tibio cuerpecito y le dije que mami lo amaba, conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción que amenazaban con deslizarse por mis mejillas. Una sola persona en el mundo sabía cuando anhelaba tener un Chihuahua, así como también sabía cómo lo bautizaría y esa persona… era Edward. «¿Sería posible que Edward estuviese aquí, en Seattle?»

—¿Viste quien lo trajo, Gianna? ¿Está aquí en el edificio? —exigí con premura, mi corazón golpeteaba tan fuerte dentro de mi pecho que amenazaba con explotar en mil pedazos de la incontenible emoción, ilusionada, creyendo que Edward había venido hasta aquí por mí, como tantas noches lo había soñado, como esta misma mañana lo había deseado. Quería salir corriendo a buscarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana, para que nunca más en esta vida se separara de mí.

—No —contestó tajante y así de rápido como se construyeron mis fantasías, se derrumbaron como un frágil castillo de naipes al escuchar su respuesta—. Heidi dijo que lo trajo un mensajero, un adolescente, que lo dejó aquí en la recepción para usted y luego se retiró. Lo siento —se disculpó sonriéndome con pesar, acarició la cabecita de mi Penaut y a paso lento salió de la estancia.

«¿Un adolecente?», pensé intentando ordenar mis ideas y comprender de que iba todo esto. ¿Cuál sería el fin de Edward de mandar el perrito hasta aquí, sin una mínima nota, sabiendo cuanto lo deseaba? Quizás, ni siquiera estaba en Seattle…, pero… ¿Cómo sabía dónde encontrarme?

«¡Vamos Isabella Swan! ¿Qué no aprendiste nada en todo el mes que viviste con ese hombre? ¿Hay algo que al suspicaz Edward Cullen se le escape?», me regañó mi conciencia tirando incremente el borde de mis recuerdos para removerlos; y debía reconocerlo, en eso ella tenía toda la razón.

—Bien, señor Black —la varonil y demandante voz de Emmett interrumpió mis turbulentas conjeturas, para traerme al presente, donde mis abogados hace unos minutos le leían los términos del divorcio a Jacob y le indicaban donde debía firmar—. Firme aquí…—le indicaba mientras volteaba las hojas—…aquí… y finalmente… aquí.

—Ahora su turno mi querida, Isabella —pidió Aro, ofreciéndome un lápiz, con una sonrisa ganadora dibujada en sus finos labios y el señor Jenks comenzó a avanzar las hojas para mí, indicándome donde debía firmar.

No podría decir con certeza cuantas veces estampé mi firma en los papeles que me bridaban mi deseada libertad, mientras sostenía a Peanut con un brazo, solo tengo la seguridad que mi puño se deslizó con firmeza por las blancas hojas, con mi mente intentando retener el glorioso momento y la importancia de las palabras que me recitaban, lamentablemente no logré capturar ni una sola, en mi mente bailaba solo una y esa era Edward.

—¡Felicitaciones señores! —exclamó Emmett riendo de felicidad, aplaudiendo, como si fuese él, quien se había divorciado—. ¿Qué se siente ser soltero otra vez, señor Black? ¿Ah? ¿Isabella?

—Eh…, supongo que bien…—contestó Jake con voz trémula, sin embargo yo no contesté.

Siempre pensé que mi libertad me sabría a gloria, pero ahora, con Penaut entre mis brazos, ya no sabía que pensar… ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Un esperanzador "vuelve a mí" o un triste "adiós"? No se hubiese molestado en enviar al perrito si fuese un adiós, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, supongo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —anunció Jacob poniéndose de pie y así lo hicieron mis abogados imitándolo, quienes se acercaron a él y estrecharon su mano a modo de despedida—. Adiós, Isabella… —pronunció suavemente mi nombre y me sonrió intentando esconder el vergonzoso orificio de sus dientes—. No te preocupes por las fotos, las destruí antes de venir aquí —rodeó la mesa con su torpe y esforzado caminar, y se detuvo frente a mi—, tienes mi palabra —sentenció ofreciéndome su mano derecha, la cual estreché con un cálido apretón por última vez—. Que seas muy feliz junto a Edward —dijo sonriendo, dejó un beso en el dorso de mi mano y se marchó a paso lento, forma totalmente distinta de cómo se había adentrado en mi vida.

Esa no sería la última vez que supiera algo de Jacob Black, aunque no sería para mal.

—Aro, Jason. ¡Misión cumplida! —anunció Emmett—. Salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, ¿cierto? —preguntó completamente extasiado y entretenido.

—¡Excelente! —celebró Aro.

—Sublime —concordó Jason.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿vamos? —preguntó Emmett con sus ojos brillantes, en ellos se palpaba el aire de fiesta.

—¡Oh, no! Nosotros no estamos para esos trotes, ¿cierto Aro? —inquirió el señor Jenks al aludido levantando una ceja.

—Sí, claro —aceptó no muy conforme, incluso un cierto dejo de desilusión había en su voz—. Vayan ustedes…, los jóvenes.

—Genial, ¿vamos Bella? —me animó Emmett moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo de manera divertida.

—No, gracias —Emmett hizo un puchero de decepción—. Lo siento, es que después de aquí, iba camino hacia el aeropuerto.

—¿Al aeropuerto, eh?

—Sí —afirmé algo desanimada dándome cuenta que quizá no podría viajar tan rápido como esperaba, ahora que tenía a Penaut.

—Bueno, al menos permíteme acompañarte hasta la puerta del edificio —insistió ayudándome a levantarme de la silla con gesto galante, tomando el bolso de Penaut para colgarlo en uno de sus anchos brazos, cosa que me provocó risa, se veía sumamente ridículo.

Me despedí del par de viejos sagaces dándole las gracias por todo. Ellos se deshicieron en halagos para mí, besando una y otra vez mis manos, prometiendo que podía contar con ellos por siempre y que leerían mi nuevo libro.

—Creo que se necesitarás los papeles de ese ratón si deseas llevarlo contigo donde sea que vayas…—sugirió Emmett cuando caminábamos por los pasillos del bufete en dirección al ascensor.

—Lo sé, alegaré locura —contesté pensando que conseguir un certificado de un psiquiatra asegurando que necesitaba el perro para mi estabilidad emocional sería lo más rápido—. Y no es un ratón —lo regañé dándole una palmada en uno de sus musculosos brazos.

Emmett soltó una estruendosa carcajada que resonó por el largo corredor y susurró algo como "_me lo han dicho_"; por lo visto mi golpe no le había hecho ni cosquillas. Lo ignoré, ahora tenía cosas bastantes más importantes de que preocuparme.

—¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza? —preguntó al ver que no obtenía respuesta de mi parte.

—Por nada…—expresé con voz neutra, intentando ocultar pobremente el motivo de mi profunda melancolía.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿A quién quieres engañar? Deberías estar extasiada de felicidad, finalmente te has divorciado y no has perdido en centavo de tu patrimonio, yo que tú, estaría saltando en una pata, sin embargo, en esa hermosa carita solo veo desilusión y tristeza.

«¡Maldito abogaducho astuto del demonio!», pensé con ganas de golpearlo otra vez.

—¿Es por quién te regaló el perrito? ¿Un enamorado tal vez? —inquirió curioso, acariciando la cabecita de Peanut, cuando llegamos al elevador. Mi hermoso perrito le gruñó y no pude evitar reír por su cara de terror cuando quitó rápidamente su mano.

—Tal vez… —acepté con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—No te rías —argumentó haciéndose el valiente—. Ese monstruo es fiero —aseveró picado el botón para llamar al ascensor.

—Lo que pasa, es que no le gustan los abogaduchos confianzudos —largué mordaz lo que había estado ansiosa por decirle desde que nos presentaron, con la esperanza de que cortara su interrogatorio, pero ni siquiera se dio por aludido, soltó otra sonora carcajada y nuevamente sacó su celular del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

—Sí…, lengua viperina…—murmuró, digitando y conversando con su —por lo visto— preciado iPhone. Resoplé indignada.

—Yo que tú… —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa cuando ingresamos a la plateada caja metálica—, no estaría triste —terminó de decir cuando se cerraron las puertas y comenzó el descenso.

—¿Así? ¿Por qué? —inquirí alzando una ceja.

—Quien sabe… a veces la vida te regala sorprendentes sorpresas… —aseveró brindándome una cálida y deslumbrante sonrisa que marcó sus adorables hoyuelos.

—Si tú lo dices…—contesté restándole importancia y encogiéndome de hombros cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Salimos del elevador y comenzamos a caminar por el brillante y moderno hall del primer piso.

—No. Yo, no lo digo…—me contradijo pasando su brazo derecho por mis hombros y giró mi cuerpo hacia las cristalinas puertas de entrada—. Yo…, lo sé…—afirmó con impresionante seguridad, indicándome que mirara hacia la salida con una de sus grandes manos.

Y el mundo se detuvo para mí…

Si la primera vez que vi su divina humanidad creí haber muerto he ido al cielo, prometo por todos los santos que ahora sí que estaba muerta, porque mi adolorido corazón juro que dejó de latir, al ver al ángel de cabellos alborotados que gallardamente esperaba por mí, apoyado en mi auto, regalándome una deslúmbrate y enceguecedora sonrisa. La torcida, mi favorita.

—¿Edward? —musité con mi voz temblorosa y con mi cuerpo completamente congelado.

«¡No lo podía creer! ¡Parecía un final de película!», si hasta me pareció escuchar que una romántica canción comenzaba a sonar de fondo para coronar su irreal aparición. Edward, mi chico de Ipanema, estaba aquí y había venido por mí, tal como lo soñé con vehemencia esta mañana, cuando deseé con todas mis fuerzas que algún día nuestra historia también tuviera su final de cuento de hadas.

De pronto, el cielo se abrió para mí con enceguecedora claridad y cada una de las extrañas señales de este mes y de esta mañana, terminaron por encajarse en su lugar para armar el intrincado rompecabezas. Edward, nunca me había dejado partir y Edward… Edward me amaba.

—Sí, cariño…, no estás soñando, ahí está Edward…—afirmó Emmett con ternura al ver que no reaccionaba y quitó a Peanut de mis brazos—. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve por él!

—Edward…—susurré otra vez y en esta ocasión, mi corazón amenazaba con salir volando de mi pecho de la emoción, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por mis mejillas—. ¡Edward! —grité comenzando a correr hacia él—. ¡Edward! —repetí mientras mis lágrimas parecían volar entremezclándose con mis cabellos que suavemente acariciaban mi rostro.

Edward abrió sus largos brazos para mí acortando la distancia que nos separaba y me pareció mil veces más alto y mil veces más maravilloso y reí como una loca al observar que me parecía que estaba demasiado vestido, pero aún así, se veía hermoso, endemoniadamente hermoso.

—¡Bella! —me llamó con sus ojos desbordando ternura y felicidad y creí que iba derretirme y no llegar hasta él, cuando escuché nuevamente a su aterciopelada voz pronunciar mi nombre.

—¡Edward! —grité otra vez, cuando tan solo unos metros nos separaban y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca salté y Edward me atrapó en el aire y me ciñó a su cuerpo en un férreo y protector abrazo y yo, no pude más que rodearlo con mis piernas y mis brazos, fuerte, apretado, para que nunca más escapara de mi vida.

—Bella…—susurró mi nombre con completa devoción acariciando mi rostro dulcemente con una de sus grandes y suaves manos, y me contempló con ternura. Sus verdes ojos brillaron alegres y cristalinos, como si quisiera inmortalizar este instante por toda la eternidad, como si necesitara cerciorarse que este momento era realidad—. No llores, pequeña —pidió secando mis lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos con desmesurada delicadeza.

—Edward…—sollocé sin poder controlar mi llanto de felicidad admirando incrédula su hermoso rostro de ángel, acaricié su angulosa y prolijamente afeitada mandíbula hasta llegar a colar mis dedos en su alborotado cabello, tal como llevaba soñando hacerlo por todos estos interminables días.

Edward ronroneó extasiado ante mis amorosas caricias y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío como si quisiera grabar por siempre en su memoria este maravilloso momento. Su cálido y adictivo aliento nubló todos mis sentidos, delineó mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar el cual besé castamente, terminó de acortar la ínfima que nos separaba y colando sus dedos en mi cabello me besó.

Nuestros labios se reencontraron dulcemente, coqueteando, conquistando, con calma, sin prisa, ahora teníamos toda la vida para amarnos. Poco a poco el beso se volvió intenso y profundo, llenó de sentimiento, mil veces mejor que en mis más vívidos recuerdos, infinitamente más perfecto. Su masculino perfume me envolvió como una vaporosa nube y su adictivo sabor viajó abrasador por mis venas como la adictiva y necesaria droga que precisaba para subsistir, logrando que cada una de mis aletargadas terminaciones nerviosas, cobraran vida.

Jalé su cabello presa de la pasión y de la necesidad que tenía de él, «¡Dios cuanto lo había extrañado!». Edward gruñó en mis labios, profundizó el beso y su abrazo, su lengua buscó la mía con deseo y adoración, y nuestros cuerpos entrelazados se estremecieron juntos de los pies a la cabeza perdiéndonos en nuestro sublime reencuentro. Nuevamente éramos Edward y yo, en nuestro perfecto y pequeño mundo.

Paulatinamente el ardor fue bajando de intensidad, hasta que nuestro apasionado beso se convirtió en dulces, sonoras y juguetonas caricias. Edward depositó finalmente un beso casto y dulce en mis labios, sujetó con delicadeza mi rostro para mirarme directamente a los ojos, inspiró profundo y declaró contemplándome con sus ojos brillando como dos refulgentes estrellas—: Eu te amo, meu menina louca. Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... Mil vezes, eu te amo...(1)

Quise cerrar mis ojos y creí desfallecer cuando sus labios finalmente pronunciaron las palabras que suplicaba escuchar, las palabras que tan solo en un segundo recompusieron mi alma y mi corazón, pero no lo hice, por nada del mundo dejaría de admirar su masculino rostro y sumergirme en sus verdes ojos, por nada del mundo me perdería este glorioso instante.

—Dilo otra vez…—supliqué embriagada, necesitaba oírlo de nuevo, mi corazón que palpitaba enloquecido necesitaba oírlo de nuevo. Edward sonrió.

—Te amo, pequeña, te amo, chica loca y traviesa…—su nariz jugueteó con la mía y juntó nuestras frentes—. Te amo, Bella…

Reí de felicidad como no había reído en días, comencé a llenar su rostro de besos en un arranqué de enloquecido amor y le confesé entregándole mi vida y mi corazón—: Yo también te amo, mi chico de Ipanema, te amo, te amo, te amo…—besé sus labios tras cada te amo.

—Hmm…, ahora…—ronroneó en mis labios como siempre seductor, deslizando hacia el sur su mano que descansaba en mi espalda, acariciando de manera para nada inocente hasta apresar posesivamente una de mis nalgas—. ¿Cuántas nalgadas cree que merece señorita Swan, por no contarme nada de lo que pasaba, excluirme de todo y hacerme vivir en el infierno extrañándote como un loco todo este mes? —preguntó recalcando el "señorita Swan" supongo que haciendo galantería de mi nueva soltería.

Sonreí embobada al escucharlo. Ahí estaba mi tierno, pero a la vez sexy y caliente como el infierno Edward, el mismo del cual me había enamorado como una loca.

—Eh… ¿Muchas? —contesté mordiendo mi labio inferior de la mas indecente anticipación y jugueteé con su cabello.

—Exacto muchas…—soltó mi labio inferior con su dedo índice—. Muchísimas —sus ojos relampaguearon con oscura y lujuriosa diversión.

—¿Puedo alegar locura? —pregunté coqueta.

—No, porque ya estás loca —sentenció fingiendo una descomunal molestia, luego pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y dijo—: Quizás, después de que te haga interminables veces el amor.

«Oh. Mí. Dios», pensé con ganas de gritar como una desquiciada: ¡Me ama! ¡Miembro-Man, me ama! ¡Me ama!

—Vamos a casa, pequeña… —ordenó inevitablemente mandón, sonriendo encima de mis labios.

—Siempre…—acepté correspondiendo su sonrisa y esta promesa, sí que prevalecería por toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota del Autor**:

**(1) Eu te amo, meu menina louca. Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... Mil vezes, eu te amo...: Yo te amo mi pequeña loca, te amo, te amo, te amo…, mil veces te amo…**

**¡Arriba la mano a quien le gustó como dejé al perro! ¿Quién amo a Emmett? Yoooooooooooooo….**

**Okey mis hermosas, este fue el anhelado final, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas y estén contestas. Sé que muchas querían una historia más larga, pero como conté una vez, esta historia llegó a mi mente para concursar en el concurso lemmoda express y cuando comencé a escribirla me di cuenta que había escrito mucho para ser un simple OS, por lo que he aquí el mini fic. Todo lo que vino a mi mente se plasmó en estas palabras que con tanto cariño escribí, para ustedes y no me pareció justo alargar porque simplemente la historia adquirió algo de popularidad, con las queridas lectoras no se juega, yo también soy una y no me gusta que me lo hagan.**

**Que puedo decir, aún no es la despedida, todavía nos queda el esperado outtake de Edward, donde partes que quedaron en el aire en este capítulo serán aclaradas.**

**INFINITAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, POR RECOMENDARME Y POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS POR FIELMENTE ESPERARME CUANDO ME DEMORÉ. LAS ADORO A TODAS.**

**Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR CADA UNO DE LOS COMENTARIOS, QUE ME DIERON HERMOSAS ALEGRIAS Y ME SACARON INCONTABLES SONRISAS…**

**A MIS HERMOSAS QUE PARTICIPAN DEL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK, LAS QUIERO! GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y POR DARLE LIKE A CUANTA TONTERA SE ME OCURRE SON GENIALES! NO LAS NOMBRO UNA A UNA PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE SE ME PASE NADIE…**

**INFINITAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN A MIS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS.**

**MENCION ESPECIAL: MI HERMOSA MERCE, TE AMO, QUE HUBIERA SIDO DE ESTE FIC SIN TI… GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y AYUDARME A TRADUCIR MIS LOCURAS, TE ESTARÉ POR SIEMPRE AGRADECIDA.**

**Y POR ÚLTIMO GRACIAS A:**

**Abigail Rdz, Abiigail Rdz de Lautner, ALEXANDRACAST, alexf1994, Aliena Cullen, , Alya Bolivar, Ana orantes, Anastacia trinidad Crawford, Andre22-twi, Andrea Pattz Love, Andreagf17, Andreagf171, , andycullen01, Angel Dark1313, Angelus Cullen, Anicullen17, Anisa Eliana, Anna Oliphant, Annie, any0239, Aryam Shields Masen, BarbyBells, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, BellKriss Cullen, bettycullen87, Caniqui, Catherine Menezes, CeCiegarcia, COKI CULLEN, ConyFarias, Dana r, daniela, darky1995, Deathxrevenge, Denyzlu Ortega, Diana Robles, DIAnA FeR, E'a, Edith65, EDUARDI PUELLA, Ela, elia, Elia, Ely Cullen M, EmDreams Hunter, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, Emotica G.W, EriM, felicitas, Gabytta, ginni, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, hilarycullen17, ianna clarabella, InvisiblePaula ,irina, ISACOBO, janalez, Jazzy Cullen Pattinson, jennle, jhunalita, johana345, JustBelieveP, Karla Stew Pattz, katyms13, Keep Calm Now, Kisara Masen, Kitziapotter, Kriss21, LadyMarchall12, Lakentsb, LAURA IZQUIERDO, LicetSalvatore, Lily Masen Cullen, Liz PattStew, lokaxtv, lore yalniz aimant, lOrEn cUllEn, Luciana, LucyCullenBB, Lula Alice Pattinson, lunatico0030, lunha222, Luzdeluna2012, Lynnda Northman, Manue01, Mara Fanfics, MARCELA GARCIA, Marie Emma Cullen, MARISE PATTINSON, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Mei-cullen-clan, Melyna-Ortiz, Mercedes Mejia, michelle de Cullen, Milita Cullen, Miranda cs, Miranda ff, Moni Camacho, MONIELITA CULLEN, Monse, NekoCullenPattinson, Nina Duciel, ninacara, Ninna Somerhalder, ninfaffadd, Osbelys, Palitatjcullen, Pekis Lautner, PinkLady, Reciclaje Espacial, RITA, Saha Denali, Samillan, Scarlet emo, seelie lune, SharinPattinson, SILMO, Simelice Hullen, SJ, SofiiCullen1, solecitopucheta, .A, , Tamara, TaNiiaGG, , terra2012, torposoplo12, vanecullencipriano, Vbarby, VeritoPattinson, vero Hernandez, VickoTeamEC, viivii Alice, Will Stewart de Pattinson, Yana Mary, Yinababy23, Yoa. , yolabertay, Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock, zujeyane.**


End file.
